Metamorphosis
by Thunderscourge
Summary: Sarah Kerrigan spent years evolving and shaping the Zerg to better reflect her vision of the Swarm, a part of which was adapting the Queens of old to be more like herself so they could help lead the Swarm. But, to change the strain to what it is Kerrigan had to use human essence, right? Will later include JimRaynor, Arcturus Mengsk, Matt Horner, and Mira Han as ensemble cast.
1. Hard to Swallow

_A/N: I have been toying with the idea of doing a Starcraft story since before Starcraft 2 even came out. With so much of a universe surrounding the game, I had trouble imagining just what I wanted to write for it. But then, after quite a while, I have come up with something. We know Kerrigan is triumphant at the end of Brood War, and we know the Queens of Starcraft 2 are discovered as early as 2502, we don't learn how the Queens of the original Starcraft were replaced/became the newer Queens.  
_

_We also know that Kerrigan spent her years after Brood War changing the Swarm as she saw fit, doing various experiments and changing many existing parts of the Swarm such as getting rid of the Cerebrates of old. But how would one go about this? I could focus on Kerrigan and her process of warping the Swarm, but it would become quickly void when Heart of the Swarm comes out. But, other canon characters exist that can be used...having read various Starcraft novels, I know of some interesting people who could be used to observe this change through their eyes...as test subjects to be exact. Now, know that while the main character of this story IS canon, I will be requiring OC's to fill in the spots of regular rank and file marines. I detest OC's, but they will be a necessary evil of sorts as to be shown.  
_

_Now, without further ado, I present to you Starcraft: Metamorphosis. I hope you enjoy, and as this is going to be a continuous effort I would really appreciate any feedback, ideas, thoughts, comments, or questions you have! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

My eyes open slowly to the metronomic dropping of water. My eyes are weary though, and don't focus before a searing pain in my head causes me to shut them in response. My brain, where the pain seemingly is emanating from, is unable to focus at all, and my effort to raise an arm to my head is completely useless. The arm simply does not come, everything above my neck still in excruciating pain.

"My...head..." I pant and groan both, but my voice feels off. It...didn't sound familiar, as if it had changed but not to the point of entirely being replaced. Another flash of pain made me gasp in agony, my head in a state of unbearable torment. Fear creeps into me, my eyes still closed and tremendous pain focused right inside my head.

'I...I need a stim...pack to calm down...' I think to myself in pieces, flashes of extreme pain interrupting my thoughts. I needed to get a stim...I try reaching for one, but again, nothing happens. I don't even feel my arm. My entire body feels as if it is not there at all, my agonizing migraine aside.

In a strong effort, I force my eyes open, expecting to see light. Another flash of pain causes me to wince, but not shut them, me being intent on making sense of what was going on. Again my eyes take their time to focus, feeling very tired and droopy as I fight to keep them open.

When I finally manage to look, I find that my gaze is cast diagonally to the floor in front of me. The second thing I notice is that this room is dark, far darker than what any Terran would call normal except while they were sleeping. In fact, I could somewhat get a glimpse of light sources out of the corner of my eye, and they seemed to be adding as little light as they could to the area. The next thing I notice, my head too weak and in pain to turn, is that the floor...it wasn't metal. It wasn't concrete. It didn't even look like just plain earth...

The floor, from what my weak gaze could tell, was an odd...dusty purple. Furthermore, it appeared uneven with many minute variations in its height. My eyes were too out of whack to gather anything more, and I close them as a another surge of pain meets me. As this flare up continue I cough out a weak, "W-what?"

After the pain recedes partially I open my eyes again, and stare at the same spot on the floor before me. I wince in pain as my head throbs once more, the constant pain annoying me greatly, annoyance made worse by how I was currently unable to do anything about it. In my odd sounding voice I let out pathetically, "Where am I?"

Something I did not expect was someone to actually respond, "Oh, good, you're awake. I was afraid your metamorphosis was ineffective."

The voice feels...familiar, as if I had recently heard it, but it felt unfamiliar at the same time. It was coming from a part of the room out of my sight, and I am so out of it that I could not even tell by sound alone. Luckily, my curiosity was met partially as in the very reaches of my downward sight I catch a pair of legs entering my vision. I try to tilt my head up, but I find this simple act to be impossible.

I look at the legs of the person, a person I presume to be female given their voice, and find that their legs are not what I expected. Like the floor before her, this person defied expectation in that her legs looked...they looked like a mix of a human and an insect, revoltingly so. Unsettled by their appearance, I speak my mind in a meek tone, "You...who are you?"

The woman responds first with a chuckle, an extremely disturbing and bone chilling one at that. She then steps in my field of vision, my head still on a downward tilt, and my eyes are able to see the rest of her. This...dare I say _woman _had an entire body that was just like her legs. Wearing no discernible clothing, her entire body was covered in insect like skin. I would gasp loudly if I was not so weak right now, but she speaks before I can muster any kind of reaction, "My name is, or rather was, Sarah Kerrigan. You and I met once before, but I daresay it was under much different circumstances," a smug grin appears on her face, her disturbing and glowing eyes looking right into my own, "Your torn body was recovered by the swarm on Mar Sara right after you and I first met."

Mar Sara? What was she...wait...that's where General Duke was...the Norad...the Norad II was stationed. I was there, under the General and with my fellow soldiers...I was assigned the special role as bodyguard to the civilian Michael Liberty...

As things began to clear in my mind, my headache not even stopping the onslaught of puzzle pieces emerging, I recall what this woman, Kerrigan, said, "Torn body..."

I was with Liberty on Mar Sara. He was a news person...or something like that...I find the specifics hard to remember, but he was supposed to do...something there. Something was going on Mar Sara though, and we got a tip from someone to go...to go...to an outpost, yes, but why? I can't think of why, but my mind races to find the missing pieces as this creepy woman looks at me smugly, as if waiting for me to finish my mental picture.

It's while I look into her shining eyes that something else strikes me. Torn body. Outpost. Liberty and I were attacked when we got there by some..._things_. Some monstrosities that I had never dreamed of in my worst nightmares...I was able to gun them down, but...the monstrosity came. That ten foot tall..._thing _with those scythe like claws. I remember losing my cool and panicking, an event that I remember being followed by falling through some floor. A floor with more monsters waiting for me...my wild swings of a combat knife were all I had to protect me, and then-

My mouth hangs open for a moment as I piece together what had happened to me. I remember the tearing, the gnawing...with as much strength as I can muster I cry out, "My legs!"

I try to look down more, but find that even when I do so I am unable to see anything below my chest. My body must be on some slant...unless they are gone still, a thought that made my eyes go wide in panic. Chuckling at my expense, Kerrigan scoffs, "Your legs were not the only piece missing. A swarm of zerglings tore your entire lower half off back then. It's been quite some time since then, but the Overmind had intended to run some tests on certain specimens taken and preserved from the Mar Sara incident. You were one such one."

I let out a quiet sob, caught between the painful memories and my confusion as to what is going on right now, "I still don't...why can't I feel anything except the pain in my head?"

Kerrigan lets out a faux sympathetic reassurance, "Oh don't worry, you're body is just readjusting itself to its new form. You see, I am the Queen of the Zerg, the species that took your life away, and it is in our power to give it back. When I learned that someone from my past was amongst my possible test subjects, someone I disliked in fact, I knew I had to find a way of taking advantage of that. You, Emily, belong to the Swarm now."

_Emily_...that was my name...I remember that now.

"I don't..."

She cuts me off with a quiet hush, "Of course, there is a lot you must learn and you only just woke up from months of being dead. I have other test subjects to handle, so why don't you go back to sleeping?"

"I..."

"Sleep," she states strongly, more as a command than a suggestion, and I instantly find the pain in my head receding as my mind blurs.

My eyes droop and shut, the terrible pain vanishing from my head...

* * *

_(Unknown point of the past)_

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

I remove my cigarette from my mouth and call out to the door, "Who is it?"

From outside the door comes a familiar voice, one of the soldiers assigned under me in most missions, "Lance Corporal Rabe, ma'am."

He wasn't re-socialized like me. Not like most of the other troops. A genuine person fighting for the betterment of the Confederacy, not having to be forced into service and reconditioned. I find that admirable in a young soldier. I get up from my bunk, cigarette still in hand, and get to the door and open it, "Oh, Gerolf, what's up?"

He doesn't respond to my greeting though, instead closing his nose as he takes a whiff of the smoke hanging in my room like a smog, "You know those things will kill you Lieutenant, right?"

I chuckle, my face beaming, "Marines don't almost ever live past their physical prime, so I am not worried about old age. I'll be in the service until I die."

The raven haired marine blinks for a moment, his face betraying his confusion, "That's...an odd way of looking at things. Smoking really is unhealthy though."

Glancing down at my still smoking cigarette, I form an O with my mouth as I realize how rude of me it was to still be smoking while he was here, "Oh, I forgot that it hurts other people's lungs as well. Here, I'll put it out, Lancie."

I drop and step on the cigarette, earning an earnest smile from the private. As I finish stomping it with my boot, he speaks, "Our squad is putting together a poker game tonight. Want to join us?"

Now I am the one who blinks for a moment. One look at the outside half of my open door made me nervous about actually spending time with my squad. At the same time though, it wouldn't be nice of me to just ignore my squad entirely, especially when I was being invited to join them, "I...sure. Just so long as we don't break any regulations I would love to join the group."

The lance corporal nods and gives me a smile, beginning to turn on his way out, "I'll drop by when it's about to start, okay Lieutenant?"

I nod as he leaves, catching a frown on his face as he takes a glance at my door, "Sure."

I close the door behind him, the graffiti of "mankiller", "psycho slut" (possibly two different insults in close proximity) and even "ten bodies and counting" being removed from my sight.

Sighing, I retrieve another cigarette from my pocket and light it. I take it to my lips and sigh deeply, the disparaging comments making it hard to retain my normally chipper attitude.

Such was the cost of having your past known on the Norad II.

* * *

A/N: This was a new series for me in regards to writing, so I admit I am going to need to flatten out some things over time. For those of you who are wondering, the principal character of this story is Lieutenant Emily Swallow from Starcraft: Liberty's Crusade. The book is a retelling of the first ten parts of the first Starcraft game from the perspective of Michael Liberty, a news reporter assigned to the Norad II to cover Alpha Squadron (Edmund Duke's squadron that he was so proud of). Swallow is a part of the military police specifically, but also serves as a general marine. She was in charge of "minding" Liberty, making sure he didn't go where he was not supposed to (dangerous places and restricted parts of the military both).

Now, the reason I thought it would be interesting to use her was this...Kerrigan met Swallow **right** before Swallow died, and in fact was the person who indirectly caused her to die. She had a verbal disagreement with Swallow (being on opposite sides of the Confederacy vs Sons of Korhal conflict, this is understandable), but tipped her off that what they (Liberty and Emily) were looking for was in a nearby outpost. What was there? Zerg. And more Zerg. And more. Liberty was able to escape, but the panicking Swallow was unable to and they devoured her lower half. So, not only does Swallow have a connection to Kerrigan, but she also is missing the lower half of her body...the not-humanoid part of a Queen unit.

I'll leave more details to the next chapter, but I thought that I might as well give the people not familiar with the books something to go on! You can see more information on her on the Starcraft wikia, but everything you can learn there will be covered at some point.

Please leave your thoughts, comments, ideas, questions and other such things in the review box below! They really do help me improve and they are very much appreciated


	2. Like a Falling House of Cards

_A/N: This chapter picks up where the last one left off...in a way. I would call it a timeskip if time had actually passed..._

_Special thanks go out to Blackhole1 for both reviewing and for watching this story, so thank you for taking an interest in it! Thank you also to all the other readers, and I hope to hear from you all as well sometime!_

_Please leave your thoughts, comments, ideas, questions and other such things in the review box below! They really do help me improve and they are very much appreciated! There are a lot more readers than there are people telling me what they think, but what you have to say and what you think can really help improve the story for us all so I highly recommend it. Now, I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

_(Unknown Point of the Past, Norad II)_

* * *

This would be the first time I actually would be spending time with my subordinates, and I was actually looking forward to it as such. I had not had the best encounters with them in the past, but the fact that one had reached out to me made me confident that things would be fine. I mean, we all were on the same team after all, serving for the betterment of the Confederacy.

My optimistic viewpoint was not to be substantiated though, as the first words uttered upon my entrance were, "What's _she _doing here?"

Peering past Gerolf, who had entered before me and blocked me from view with his taller body, I could see five men all sitting around a table set aside for recreational use. All of whom had their gazes cast towards the two new arrivals in the room, or more specifically me.

"She is our _superior_, Hunter. Remember that," Gerolf reminded that marine that had spoke. Hunter, the squad's heavy weapons expert. Another one of the ones who willingly joined the armed services, doing so alongside the man standing next to me right now. They came as a package it seemed, their records displaying that they grew up together.

Another marine speaks up now, a lean rifleman amongst the squad known as James, "All the more reason to not let her in, bud."

I cast my gaze downward, embarrassed and sad both, "I wouldn't want to upset anyone. I can go if you-"

I begin to take a step back, but the voice of the lance corporal stops me, "No, no, it's fine Lieutenant," giving what I could only assume to be a glare (given my position behind him) to his squad-mates, "There are a half dozen of us. She won't bite."

"Fine, but you owe us all one," Hector grumbles, beckoning us towards the table with a hand. The others all grunt, not speaking but still emanating an aura of annoyance and a more subtle one of fear.

Gerolf moves towards the table, satisfied that the others were at least willing to be civil. I, however, don't move and instead keep my downward gaze, "I'm sorry if me being here is troubling you all. I can go-"

One of the other marines, one I believed to be named Paul, raises a hand now to try and stop me, "Wait Lieutenant, you can stay. It's alright," his voice was more on a neutral level than the others before it, but even that was a comfort of sorts. I nod and take a seat next to Gerolf and next to the marine who just spoke.

Once I sit, Hunter speaks to me as he breaks out a deck of cards, "So, we're playing simple and basic poker. I take it you know how to play, Lieutenant?"

I usually was so chipper, but being in such an awkward situation put me off a little. I look down at the cards and not at his eyes, eyes full of contempt, "Yes, I have been shown how before."

"Good, then let's get this started..."

* * *

_(The Present)_

* * *

My mind fills with massive pain for a brief second and my eyes shoot open, my response being a slight gasp.

I blink for a moment, my eyes fluttering between open and shut multiple times. My eyes once again are met with the ridged and oddly colored floor. Not the floors of the Norad II. Not any floor I was familiar with. I try thinking about whatever it was just on my mind, but it is to no avail as my mind is murky. Almost instinctively, having just woke up, I try to lift my arms.

Nothing happens.

I blink again wearily, confused by how I cannot feel my arm lift up, but my eyes droop shut before I can look as to why that is. As my eyes do this I let out a sigh, feeling very tired for some reason I could not discern. Not with a cloudy mind and closed eyes at least.

Someone, however, heard my groan and decided to speak to me in her warped voice, "You have been dreaming quite vividly these past hours. Quite interesting to observe and look into, actually."

I open my eyes and see this insect woman again, my mind screaming at me that I should know who she is but nothing comes to mind. I weakly sputter in a confused voice, "W-what...where...?"

"We've been through this, Emily. You are in an evolution chamber of the Zerg, the race I lead and which you now belong to," her tone was like what one would use to speak to a child. Demeaning and simple both, mocking me while there was nothing I could do about it.

"Be-belong to?" I ask, completely confused by what this creature was saying to me, looking over her disturbed features with fear.

The woman..._thing _shakes her head and closes her disturbingly glowing eyes, now speaking in a different kind of mocking tone. This one was more...it was more sinister and subtle, "Take a look at yourself. Think, did you look like that in the past?"

I use what little power I have to tilt my head down and to the right, so as to see my arm and lower abdomen, "My body..." my vision was partially obscured by my chest, but I could see my arm completely fine. My once pale skin was...it wasn't even skin. It had exactly the same insect appearance that this woman did, and upon further inspection I could see that it was not only my arm that had become brown chitin. My chest was also covered completely in the insect skin-whatever, no clothes apparent but no skin truly visible, "Oh my god, what is this? What's wrong with my body?!"

The insect woman chuckles in a sadistic manner, apparently pleased by my panic, "Regaining some of your strength I see," she calms her laughter and looks me dead in the eye, completely serious now, "Now, to answer your question, I have taken the liberty of modifying it to my specifications. You see, I have been wanting to make the Zerg more in my own image, for why not have them resemble perfection?"

Now she looks down at her own hand before looking at my body, my shock still causing my mind to reel in complete panic and disabling me from doing anything, "Mutating and creating new strands is very time consuming however, with much trial and error," she smirks at me, "Which is where you come in. A humanoid who has been granted a Zerg body, a body based on the old and increasingly obsolete strain called the 'Queen'. What you lost, your lower half, is based upon their old structure while what remained of you has been remolded in a way similar to my own transformation."

I try my best to gather my strength and move, but find that the arms that I could now weakly feel were unable to move. Something slimy was wrapped around them and binding them to something behind me I could not see, but it did nothing to stop me from using my new-found lung strength, "No! LET ME OUT! I don't want to be your monster, I-!"

She holds up a hand and for some reason my mouth stops instantly, unable to speak all of a sudden. With me now silent, this woman I somewhat recall as being named Kerrigan speaks in a serious manner, "What you want matters very little, Emily. You are to become the first of my new strain," her smirk returns, and her voice becomes filled with false sympathy, "Don't worry though, you are merely a test model for observation. I won't be putting you in danger...most of the time. I also haven't worked out how to spawn more larvae within a Zerg on demand, so you are spared of that mutation as well. Your more evolved successors won't be as lucky though."

She lowers her hand and I instantly find myself able to speak again, but my mind is beyond rational thought and all I can manage is a terrified, "Get me out, get me out, get me out-!" as I weakly thrash in my restraints.

Kerrigan shrugs and begins to walk away, speaking as she does so, "Oh well, I guess some horror is to be expected. Please do try to get over it soon. I need your focus if we are to make a new strain together."

"-get me out, get me out, get me OUT!"

The next words I hear from Kerrigan are not aloud though...no, they are directly in my mind in a way I never thought possible, "_You'll learn to accept your fate soon enough. I could overpower your will, but I am hoping to not have to go there. It is my intent for your strand to be independent thinkers," _her voice stops, but I can actually hear a mental _laugh_ from her, "_I have other matters to attend to, so please try to remain sane for now."_

My head sinks into my chest and I stop struggling. '_This...this can't be happening to me'_, I think to myself in disbelief. I...I was a Confederate soldier. A respectable member of the Military Police and member of Alpha Squadron. This...this was too surreal for me. A quick observation of the purple and organic, moving floor reaffirmed my fear and made me sick to my stomach.

I...remembered those things. The things that attacked Liberty and I...the details were lost to me, but I knew that when I was surrounded by those smaller ones I completely lost it. Memories...the memories of what made other Alpha soldiers distrust me...they came back to me, forcing past my neural resocialization and bringing back horrific images that the Confederate scientists tried to hide and replace.

I'm not very...proud of what I remember. Whereas once it was a game for me, now it was actually revolting. Neural resocialization didn't do that to me for sure...all it did was prevent people from remembering violent memories and also brainwash them into not being psychopaths, or into being less violent towards allies, or whatever the specific case may be. Now that I can think back though, my actions...I am ashamed of them, but I don't know why. My resocialization was not in effect right now, or else I couldn't even recall the memories, but...

A sob emanates from me as I realize something worse than my chitinous arms, my chitinous chest or the horror that my lower body likely was. No...I had been changed physically, but mentally as well. While terrifying as that is...it was what most would call an improvement. I am not a psychopath anymore. I don't wish to kill other people now, even without my neural resocialization. In fact, the idea of killing others needlessly revolted me...

I want to cry, I really do. This all...it all is too much for me to handle. What made it worse was my complete lack of understanding about what was going on, so there was nothing that could comfort me, not even knowing something like how Alpha Squad was doing...

I feel a tear streak down my cheek. Alpha Squadron...they were all on that planet too, and the infestation hadn't been stopped if I was really with the 'Zerg' right now. But what does that mean for my General and my squad? Are they okay? Gerolf? Hunter? Is even Liberty okay? He was right there with me when I...I died. I never thought I would live to old age, but I had never thought I would be eaten by an alien swarm either. Or that I would be brought back to life as some hideous aberration...

All these thoughts nip at me, and one by one they cause my tears to stream down my face faster and faster while weak sobs leave my lips. One harsh, cruel and disparaging idea lingers above all other in my mind...

My squad all used to think I was a monster, and now I was.

* * *

_A/N: More info, and subplot introduction is basically how I will sum this chapter up. I do hope the past/present transitions are working well, but if they are not please inform me._

_Now, as much as I have a distaste for OC's, this chapter saw the usage of quite a few in the past, but then again there are not simply enough Starcraft characters to compose up every single group ever in the game's universe so such a thing is a necessary evil. More detail will be given about why they distrust Swallow so much, but anyone who has read this chapter and the last should have an idea or two. The fact that the Lieutenant needed to be neurally resocialized should be telling enough...anyways, yeah, I will be expanding the story related OC's in time, but they are not the central focus nor will they be. They are a backdrop and background filler, basically to fill the world of this secondary character from the books._

_Note that I do not generally update this fast, but when people leave reviews like Blackhole1 did I get a **whole** lot more motivated to write so chapters come more quickly._

_Please leave your thoughts, comments, ideas, questions and other such things in the review box below! They really do help me improve and they are very much appreciated!_

l

V_  
_


	3. Getting to Know Yourself

_A/N: Well, this chapter is a bit longer than the other two, basically the size of the last two put together, but I don't think many would complain about this improvement. This chapter is more focused on the present timeline, so expect those side plots to be continued in another chapter (like the next one).  
_

_Special thanks go out to Blackhole1, izwan and Yoshtar for reviewing this story, so thank you for taking an interest in it and for supporting it! Special thanks as well to Malhavoc Shadowlord, benn55555, and warrior.831 for adding this to their favorites list, as well as to OnyxTemplar, Torn Two Ways, benn55555, and Malhavoc Shadowlord for adding it to their watch list! Thank you also to all the other readers, and I hope to hear from you all as well sometime!_

_Please leave your thoughts, comments, ideas, questions and other such things in the review box below! They really do help me improve and they are very much appreciated! There are a lot more readers than there are people telling me what they think, but what you have to say and what you think can really help improve the story for us all so I highly recommend it. Now, I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

_(Unknown Point in the Past, Norad II)_

* * *

Things had gone...well after we began playing poker. After the initial unease the six guys had calmed down for the most part, but none took real issue with me. It was somewhat awkward admittedly, but any level of acceptance was preferable to how some of the other not-resocialized soldiers acted towards us.

I ended up winning and losing the same amount of poker chips, but it was quite enjoyable to relax with my fellow soldiers. We all were serving the Confederacy after all, so having a good relationship with eachother seemed like it would be natural. We all wanted to protect our fellow Terrans from the dangers that lurked out in the Koprulu Sector, so squabbling amongst ourselves would only prevent us from our real duty.

Although it took a stare from Gerolf to do it, the group even invited me to their next get together. It would take place after their next mission, one taking place during the next day, and I would be accompanying their team to quell some rebellious settlers. The Sons of Korhal were raising havoc and anarchy in the nearby area and it was our job to make sure their insolence didn't harm anyone or the Confederacy in any way.

I smiled brightly as I walked back towards my room, not caring if anyone saw me. This was the way I liked feeling. Happy.

* * *

_(The Present)_

* * *

For once I am awake when Kerrigan enters the poorly lit room that I had yet to look at or explore, given my shackled nature. She notices my alertness, such as how I am not slumped over, giving a coy smile as she speaks, "You're awake? Surprising, given your dreariness earlier," she gives a slight tilt of her head along with a shrug of her shoulders, "I am glad however that you have recovered as much as you have, as quickly as you have," her smile morphed into a smug grin, "It means we can begin our work."

I decide not to look her in the eye, looking down towards the ground, wistfully, "What are you going to do to me?"

Kerrigan responds in a very...ambiguous manner, "Nothing...yet. I just want to test your mobility out. Care to be released from your shackles for a minute?"

My mobility? I still hadn't really felt out my legs...I couldn't even fully tell if I had them given how parts of my body were in the way and how I could barely move in my restraints. Curious about my ability to move myself, I nod to Kerrigan. She tilts her head towards me and I feel the tendrils retreat from my body. I move my arms around for a moment, feeling out their new shape before subconsciously using them to cover my 'bare' (unclothed, given the chitin) chest.

Kerrigan watches as I adjust myself to the environment, my apparent new master speaking in a threatening tone, "Don't try anything funny, either. If I can crush a siege tank with my psionic powers, you won't be able to do anything to me."

I can't tell if she is bluffing, but if her ability to manipulate living creatures like myself is any proof I could only help but believe her claim. Psionic powers were something I knew little of, but I did not wish to find out how they worked first hand.

She continues with a simple demand, "Now, walk to me."

I nod to her and attempt to oblige her request. Oddly enough I find that, when I attempt to, I can now feel and move my legs forward as if they had always been there. Having taken a step forward, I expected my body to follow, but that did not happen. It remained where it was despite my legs having moved forward, "What the-?"

I twist my body and shoulders to turn around and gasp, Kerrigan simultaneously laughing in a mocking manner, "Did I or did I not say that your lower body has been replaced? Thus the mobility tests. I want to see how your six legs function."

Behind me, extending from where I once had a rear, is a large...abdomen like what one would find on an arachnid. It is mostly purple with hints of a maroon color, and from it extends four legs that I had never seen before. Insectoid legs that were brown, insectoid legs that caused me to sputter, "S-_six?!_What the-I look like a humanoid spider!"

Kerrigan continues to laugh, "A large, menacing one at that. A farcry from the average sized woman with a seductive body that you once were, I might add."

My cheeks flush slightly, me being somewhat confused and also flattered by what she said, "Seductive?"

Kerrigan smirks knowingly, as if she knew something she shouldn't, "It was good enough to lure men to their deaths, wasn't it?"

That again...I suppose my past would always haunt me, even now in this alien place. I look down at the floor again, feeling tears well up in my eyes as I begin to remember just what she is talking about, "I..."

Not about to let me sob in her presence, Kerrigan waves a hand and speaks strongly, walking backwards until she is on the other side of the relatively small room, "Enough of this. Walk towards me. Now."

"I don't even know how to use my back four legs..." I whine, tears still about to fall down from my eyes. This...this all is too much for me and the fact that not only was I insectoid like this woman now, but that I also had the full body of one made me even more depressed.

Kerrigan glares at me fiercely, "No excuses! These legs are as much a part of you as your original pair had been, you just aren't used to them. Now walk!"

I fight back my tears, steeling myself as I attempt to gain control of my hind legs. I manage to feel the two in the middle and I struggle to gain control of them. The feeling I could best use to describe them is like when a limb falls asleep and you have to move it around to gain use of it again. After a moment of struggle, one of them moves forward slowly. Once it takes its place forward its pair follows, pulling my body towards the direction I am headed. The back of my spidery abdomen hangs onto the floor, those legs currently being limp from not being used.

The backend of my new, lower abdomen feels tingly and odd as it remains in contact with the...disturbingly organic floor. The floor actually felt like it is made of some kind of living being, moving and changing constantly. I try to ignore this odd sensation and continue walking, bringing my front legs as far forward as they could go. Next I force my still awkward middle pair forward, almost dragging them as they follow up my front pair. The back most pair remains "asleep", and try as I might they do not move as I attempt to control them. Still, despite this, my body had moved another stride closer to my intended destination despite my rear end and back legs dragging on the floor.

Kerrigan takes note of my progress, nodding to me and speaking in her echoing voice, "Better. Now, start using your back two legs. Your lower abdomen shouldn't drag on the Creep like that."

I can only assume that this 'Creep' she speaks of is the slimy coating that comprises the floor, so I nod back to her resignedly. I had the feeling that I possessed no freedom, so why fight it? I lean forward and stand as tall as I can with my middle legs while bending my front pair. My lower abdomen rises off the ground, the legs attached near the back of it raising off the floor. Now that they were not sprawled on the creep, I hold my position and attempt to focus on them. They still felt like they were not at all usable, but as I slowly lower them to the ground (by lowering my middle legs to their normal height, the pair having been getting tired under my body weight) I find that I have the slightest feeling in them. Now having my body weight on them, my back legs begin to bend and fall again due to my lack of control. I don't let them fall though, taking a quick step forward with _all_my right legs for my back leg even responded this time, and with that accomplished I followed this up with a lumbering step from my left legs.

The room being as small as it is, especially given my increased body size, I am now only a few steps from Kerrigan. My long strides may be awkward and clumsy, but they still cover a good distance. As I fight to take my next steps my Queen speaks in an oddly reassuring yet chiding manner, "That's it," Her leer fades as I slowly but finally reach her, Kerrigan nodding to me as I do so, "Good. Now, walk back to where you were."

I groan, earning another glare from her. I wordlessly turn my body and shoulders back in the direction I had come, getting another view of my new body. The spider-like addition to my frame is about as long as my normal abdomen is tall and then some, reaching out far behind where I currently stood. Its width was about two thirds of its length or possibly one half, my legs extending from it with purple webbing between them all. All legs ended in a sharp point, even my front two, and they all were quite thick despite their long length. From what I could tell nothing major had changed in my upper body other than my arms, breasts, and quite possibly my stomach being covered in this insect exoskeleton. My face felt no different than what I was accustomed to and I felt regular overall above the waist...I was curious what the situation was below my chest and between my abdomens but there was no physical way for me to check at the moment.

My body mixture reminded me of the mythical centaurs people would use in fantasy stories, but this is far more terrifying. Every nerve (that I could feel) in my being is on edge, every ounce of me scared at what is going on while having no way to control the situation am in. I am actually...well, relieved that my neural resocialization is inactive or has possibly been replaced with a different kind mind control. I would be panicking, freaking out, and completely losing my mind if faced with this situation with my mind how it had been under my resocialization, like when I encountered those monsters on Mar Sara. At least this way...at least with this way I am given life again and am able to think, even if I do not have true free will it seems.

My upper body turned now, I now have to maneuver my awkward lower half to do the same. My front legs are the easiest to move and so I start with them, turning them to one side. To follow this up I move my middle legs in the opposite direction so as to swivel my body in place. My back legs are barely responsive as they move along with my middle pair and the abdomen they all are connected to, but the last pair doesn't drag like it did before. After this is done I have half turned myself around, causing a chuckle from my Queen who is obviously amused by how pathetic I am right now, but I ignore it and repeat what I had just done. I end up facing the exact opposite direction as Kerrigan, the part of the room where I have been sleeping...while standing...without feeling them. It is no wonder my legs are so weak right now...

It is still a laborious effort to walk, but this time I do so without as much of a hassle. Nothing dragging on the wet, squishy floor, and no legs being dead weight. When I finish walking to where I had been restrained, a blank place now as the tendrils have receded into the grey-purple-creepy floor, I fully expect to have them come out again and hold me still. A moment passes and that doesn't happen.

Kerrigan speaks to me from behind, her voice as condescending as ever, "Not so difficult, is it? I told you it would be natural."

I partially turn to face her, so many questions I could ask, so much that I didn't understand...and a surprising lack of will to ask the majority of them. To scream. To run. Is this obedience her doing as well?

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Kerrigan lifts an eyebrow, speaking with a tone of geniality, "To further evolve and improve the Swarm, Emily," her tone shifts to a more serious, businesslike one you could find on a lawyer, "The Swarm you now serve and will serve for the rest of your existence."

"I..." I begin, but stop, not even sure what I wanted to say. Not about to give the floor to her again, I scramble together many of the things I could think of, things I am curious about, "What do I even do? I'm your guinea pig, and I don't truly have free will. So when you're done testing me on whatever you will, then what? And what even am I supposed to contribute to this Swarm?"

It appears to me that my role may be that of a jester, as Kerrigan once again laughs at my expense, bemused by my outburst, "My my, curious, aren't we?" I huff indignantly, and she goes on in a matter-of-fact way, "Your strain, the Queen, are to help act as my agents throughout the Zerg. You will carry my instructions and carry out my will. Furthermore, it is a Queen's duty to insure the protection of our broods and of our larvae," she pauses briefly, most likely to think of something before speaking. The moment passes quickly however and Kerrigan resumes speaking, now with a mostly neutral inflection, "But that is your strain as a whole...but you specifically? I have not decided yet. Depending on how effective or defective you are I may employ you in certain tasks when I have tested all your capabilities. It'll all depend on how I feel then, so you had better listen to what I say and so that you remain on my good side."

I nod to her and bow slightly, bending my front four legs and my upper body as well, "Yes...my Queen," I catch now that I just referred to her as my Queen...had I been doing that earlier? My mind scrambles to think of what I had been referring to this _witch_as earlier, but-

Quickly forcing its way past my thoughts is a loud, powerful voice in my head that I could recognize as Kerrigan's, "_And don't try hiding things from me. Your mind is like a magazine to this 'witch'. There is no use resisting, and you had best not try to end your own life either. I can always bring you back if I so desire, and I do not take kindly to disobedience."_

I gasp aloud, caught completely off guard by her telepathy, "I...how did you do that?" My mind sure is hazy, but I can remember partially that she had used it with me during one of my last two experiences with her. But _how_?

Kerrigan shrugs nonchalantly, speaking aloud this time, "I was a Terran Ghost before I became the leader of the Zerg, and my psionic abilities are currently described as being level twelve on a scale that only goes up to ten. Never assume that your thoughts are safe from me."

"You...you were the one who messed with my head!"

My Queen nods to affirm my statement, "Nice grasp of the obvious you have there, but yes, that was partially my doing, yes. I removed your neural resocialization completely, not to mention some of your less savory traits. Things not befitting of a future Queen I should say," now she sneers at me, her glowing eyes conveying a kind of condescension I never thought possible, "For example, I wouldn't be pleased if an entire strain based off of you and your structure was to skin and flay anything they could get away with. Terrans and Protoss I have no issue with dismembering, but I thought leaving your psychopathic tendencies as they were would be counterintuitive to my idea of protecting and leading the Swarm."

That again...I admit that the last nine were not particularly deserving of having their flesh stripped from their body while they remained awake, but the first one...That one I felt no regret for. I would repeat the process if I could, even now with my newfound lack of psychopathic tendencies.

As if she heard what I was thinking about, Kerrigan continued, "That's not to say that you can't still be vicious if need be. In place of what I removed I did place some new things, things that I believe will be beneficial. I need to test them, but as I just mentioned it is my intention that you are going to protect the Swarm with all your power. Some marine comes strolling in and shoots at a hatchery?" A smirk graces her lips again as she says in almost a whisper, "You rip him apart, limb by limb."

Looking disbelievingly at my own two still scrawny (but now covered in insect like plating) arms, I scoff, "H-how would I do that?"

Kerrigan reaches an arm up to one of the two skeleton like wing structures reaching out of the insectoid woman's body, wings I hadn't taken particular notice to earlier due to the sheer confusion I have been stricken with, and she strokes the extension of her body, "I still have some augmentations to do to your form, admittedly. I didn't want to do too much at once and have something not work. I would rather go piece by piece and allow it all to work. But when I'm finished with you, I have a feeling you should have as many utensils for eviscerating Terran and Protoss as you could possibly desire."

I look behind myself and see no such wing, but I had a feeling that my back would not be bare forever given the way she now stared at it, "I...see."

Now it is Kerrigan who turns around, the 'wall' behind her opening like a maw to let her step through. She waves a hand as she departs, stating, "You may move about this room as you please so you can get used to those new limbs of yours, but you are not to do anything else and not to leave under any circumstance. Understood?"

"Yes, my Queen," I respond mindlessly to her, the 'wall' returning to its original shape and sealing the way behind her.

Once again, I am left alone, but this time I am free and not about to pass out. A quick glance around the room reveals that its only remarkable feature is that every part of the floor, ceiling and wall is covered by this 'Creep'. Otherwise it is completely empty and devoid of structures, the only light coming from mysterious glowing parts of the ceiling.

A small sigh escapes from my lips.

I want to scream, cry, run...whatever would take me from this new hell I find myself in here. There is so much I needed to learn, to understand, but so little has been given to me.

I just want my old life back, before all of this. Before these Zerg invaded Mar Sara, before I was eaten alive, before I was brought back as some hideous being who was in service to some sadistic woman who could not only change my physical appearance to what it was but also warp my mind as well.

I bend and lower my still unruly legs to the floor and then tilt my body over onto its side, my intention being that of going to sleep, for it is the only way I can escape this prison. Learning to walk could be done some other time, but right now my mind needed asylum.

* * *

_A/N: More will be explained and shown as time goes on, but remember that the story's own protagonist barely has a grip on what is going on so you, as the reader, aren't going to know just everything either. I will explain and show a great deal though over time, and if you do have any questions feel free to leave them with me._

_Please leave your thoughts, comments, ideas, questions and other such things in the review box below! They really do help me improve and they are very much appreciated! There are a lot more readers than there are people telling me what they think, but what you have to say and what you think can really help improve the story for us all so I highly recommend it!  
_

l

V


	4. Pain Train Junction

_A/N: I must apologize greatly for not updating this past week! I have been extremely busy with school, and the quarter ends next week. To add to this was the strain of being the DM (dungeonmaster) of a DnD game that my friends and I have put together starting last Sunday (but has been planned for 3 months). We played a total of like 40+ hours this past week, and in addition to having to be there for all of that I also had to write more for that and set up the world and encounters and such…it's been a ton of fun, but it's the reason I haven't been able to! I apologize, but technically it was a prior commitment._

_To make matters worse, I had to finally finish a fanfiction I offered as a gift to someone an ENTIRE year ago. I felt guilty about it taking an entire year, so I finished that up on Valentines day. And while dealing with all the above, I read the almost 300 page story Starcraft: Flashpoint which serves as the prequel to Heart of the Swarm and the bridge in-between Starcraft games so I could get a better feel on the characters and people in the series. So, expect to see them in coming chapters now! Oh, and the book made me from liking Matt Horner X Mira Han (Horner) as a joke to actually shipping them. They were so sweet together and even share a romantic kiss!_

_Special thanks go out to Claudius2703, Blackhole1, Malhavoc Shadowlord and Izwan for reviewing the story! Also to King Old Betsy for favoriting this story and to Zephal, DSMA, and Mirageparty for watching it!  
_

_I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more. This chapter is the longest one thus far (even without this A/N), but I don't think many will mind!_

* * *

_(Unknown Point in the Past, Bar)_

* * *

_Hey gorgeous, care for a drink?_

_I...sure._

_Do you come here often?_

_No...this is my first time going to a bar. Today's my birthday, I just became old enough to drink._

_Well happy birthday then!_

_Here's your drink._

_Thanks, mister..._

_My name's Jack, Jack Vaughn. What's your name, beautiful?_

_Emily..._

* * *

_(Unknown Point in the Past, Unknown House)_

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Don't worry about it, it won't matter soon, Emily._

_You really shouldn't accept drinks from strangers, you know that, right?_

_Get off of me-_

_Ooh, still got some fight in you, huh? You weren't supposed to wake up at all, but it's not like you'll be telling anyone._

_You bitch! How dare you cut me!_

* * *

_(Unknown Point in the Past, Norad II)_

* * *

"Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant Swallow?"

"Hey, Lieutenant, are you alright?"

Blinking for a moment, I had noticed that I had spaced out entirely. I could not remember what I was doing or supposed to be doing, but I was currently just standing in a hallway that led to her room. The person talking to me, the Lance Corporal from before with the funny Eastern European name, was giving me a confused look that I could tell was partially of concern. My mind still cluttered with...bad thoughts, I laughed and gave him a bright smile, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

As if to fully contradict me, my body would then go to let out a shudder as an eye twitched. My resocialization could do many things, like block out the worst of my memories, but when confronted with them the horror that lay within my blonde head was unleashed.

Noting the odd physical movements I let out then, Gerolf turned to face the two people behind him, Hunter Slambert and James Feld, and scowled at his teammates, "Are you guys giving her a hard time again?"

Before either the stocky or the lean man could reply in indignation, I shot an arm out and grabbed the Lance Corporal's arm. I shook her head and spoke in an unusually happy tone, "No...they're all being really nice to me. I'm fine, really," I blinked. What had I been thinking about again? What had made them concerned? I tried thinking of what it was, but now was having trouble doing so, but she decided that if she couldn't think of it, it wasn't worth thinking of.

Hunter shrugs, "If she's fine, she's fine. I say we get some shut eye-"

From down the hallway comes another voice, one not belonging to their squad, "Oh, look who it is again! Miss horror show in all her glory!"

I blinked, not understanding, "Horror show?"

The four who had been conversing could now see five marines down the hallway, another group of non-resocialized ones. With the ratio of resocialized to non-resocialized being around fifty percent, it wasn't that much of an issue. Unless someone went out of their way to make it one that is.

"Hey goldie locks, how's my skin? Too warm? Too cold? Or just right? Or should I say tight?" The soldiers down the hallway all were laughing at the expense of me, but at the time I was confusedly looking at them without a real clue. Something told me that I had run into them earlier that day, a feeling of familiarity, but I could not recall the full instance...a bad feeling had hung over me all day despite my mind telling her to smile. Given the specific day, it was not much of a surprise.

While not exactly fond of his Lieutenant or my history, Private Slambert took a step towards the disruptive marines with his stocky body and glared at them, "I suggest you back off."

The one at the front, the vocal one, scoffed, "Pfft, why? I'm not the one who carved up ten guys. Probably would have been more if she hadn't been caught!"

My eyes widen as I hear his words as if for the first time, _'I did that? Why would I-'_ she cast her gaze downwards, memories flooding through her for what now felt like the eighth time that day. Because it was _that_ day, _'Because it was exhilarating...because it felt good. Like payback.'_

Now James take a step towards the other group, forming an effective wall in the hallway between the five men, Gerolf and me, "Knock it off."

"Why should we? She's batshit insane and loves hurting other people, yet she gets to go scott free," one of the ones towards the back says, partially speaking the truth.

Gerolf puts a hand on my back, slightly flustering me as he tries to lead me away from the area and towards where our bunks all were, "Let's go, Lieutenant."

"Hey, where ya going? We weren't done with y-"

There was a simple way to make someone stop talking if you wished them to stop talking, and that was a firm punch to the jaw. Having done this, Hunter shook his head in disgust as he looked down on the talkative marine he had knocked over with a single punch, "Now, do I need to teach you another lesson in workplace respect or will you hold your tongue in the future?"

Scrambling to his feet, the marine and his two allies leapt towards Hunter and James furiously, "Son of a b-!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the blonde waif that was me and the raven haired giant who was my first friend to reach my room, and it didn't take much longer for the us to open the room. Gerolf, having made sure I now was fine, turned to leave.

_Please! STOP! I'll do anything-! What the hell made you do this to me!? Get that damn knife away-!_

"Could you...stay?"

It was a simple request that caught Gerolf off guard, his back turned as he walked down the hallway towards his room.

_You wanted to cut me up, mister. After you had your way with me. How does it feel to be the helpless one?_

"Stay?"

A simple response for a simple question, but the question itself had other ones hidden in it.

_That was...that was fun._

I looked down at my floor, my voice unsure and almost pathetic in nature, unable to look him in the eye, "Stay here tonight...I don't want to be alone," I swallowed a breath before adding, "Not today."

Lance Corporal Gerolf Rabe just stood still for a moment. He liked it when his Lieutenant was cheerful and happy, something she wasn't very often these days because of the attitudes of the people around her. But...as much as he liked helping me, the thought of comforting his lieutenant in her room made him _very_ nervous I would later learn. The last ten men who were invited to my room had never gotten to speak of it, and despite my neural resocialization...well, to say that sometimes it didn't work would be an understatement. He could tell that she was remembering _something_ at the very least, given what I had been saying.

"I..." he was at a complete loss for words, not sure of what he should do. Or wanted to do. Or could do for that matter. He wasn't very specific when he would later recount his side to me.

I gave him respite from his dilemma, holding up my hands as if in peace, "Don't worry, you don't have to...I understand if you don't want to sleep near a convicted murderer and psychopath. I wouldn't if I was you either-"

Taking a look at me, then back down the long hallway of the Norad II where a fight was still breaking out amongst Marines, Gerolf gave a sigh and lowered his head. He was sure what he was about to say would break about ten different regulations, a number he couldn't say for certain since he had never exactly gotten to read them despite always telling himself he would.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, okay?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but words didn't come out. I was honestly surprised, but I felt good. He was a good man, I decided with a bright smile. The exact opposite of what I used to prey on in my previous life, my time before the armed forces that I would once again forget about shortly.

"Thank you."

He takes an unsure step into my room, but the moment I took his hand in my own he began to relax.

* * *

_(The Present)_

* * *

"Get up."

My eyes fluttering as I regain consciousness, I don't so much as move. My entire brain is screaming to get up, to obey the command of the insectoid human who just spoke to me. But the scrap of humanity left in me allows me to continue laying on the floor, allowing me to decide that I was just too wiped out to obey Kerrigan.

In an annoyed tone, the leader of the Zerg Swarm speaks again, "I'm more used to having to deal with blindly obedient minions, and I do like a good challenge, but know that I've been easy on you only because I was hoping that in the long run I wouldn't have to micromanage every little thing you did. So, get up or we'll have a problem."

I again do not move an inch, not even opening my eyes this time.

"Fine then, I guess we'll get right on with the next test."

In less than a second after Kerrigan spoke, my lungs feel like they are being crushed by some gripping force and also I can feel my gargantuan body lifted into the air. Not even my long legs are able to touch the floor as Kerrigan lifts me up with her psionic powers, me now finally opening her eyes because of her surprise.

I try to thrash my limbs, still unable to touch anything despite my wild movements. Kerrigan lets out a sigh of exasperation, speaking as if she was completely fed up, "Oh, stop struggling. There is nothing you can do."

Not listening to my new master, I continue to thrash as strongly as I can. I couldn't reach Kerrigan, who stood across the room, but I sure as hell did not want to die _again_. My lungs are on fire and my entire chest felt like it was being crushed. Desperate, I flail like a fish might out of water as Kerrigan continues speaking, "Pathetic," with a slight nod of her head, I am sent crashing back into the wall I had been bound to some time ago, crumbling to the floor of Creep as I do so, "Remind me to increase your constitution."

Now actually able to draw breath again, I realize that I hadn't needed it as much as I had when I was a...when I was fully human. I still needed breath in order to talk though, so I was on short supply of words as I gasp for air. After a few moments of sputtering, I turn to look at Kerrigan again, sending a glare but not speaking.

"The silent treatment, huh?" Kerrigan raises one of her eyebrows thoughtfully before letting out a big smirk, "Let's see how long that lasts."

The vague statement causes me to tilt my head as I start to try and stand up. My confusion was dissolved when I soon found myself slammed back into the wall behind me, screaming out in pain as my lower abdomen and my back both collide with it. As I fall to the floor once more, I cough up blood from my mouth. My insides felt like they all had been hit with a sledgehammer, showcasing the power of my master who didn't appear to be trying very hard to do these things to me.

I try to rise again, but this time the psionic energy comes from above me and slams me into the ground like an anvil crashing into my body and anchoring me to the floor. The attack ends almost as soon as it had begun, but I could still feel the pain throbbing in my body.

The pain...I feel a growl rumble out of my hurt lungs and escape my lips. Standing up on my legs instinctively, I dash at Kerrigan in an almost bloodlust like frenzy. She doesn't move at first, only dodging me as I attempt to tackle her. I crash straight into the wall of creep, the organic substance cushioning my blow somewhat.

I can hear her voice behind me, smug as always, "That's better. Come on, fight me!"

I turn around like I did the last time I was conscious, but this time I swing my arm towards where I believed Kerrigan to be in addition. My air swishes through air, but I could tell Kerrigan had been there a moment ago given how she was ducking beneath where my arm was now reaching. She quickly uses this momentary lapse of movement on my part to grab my arm and twist it, doing so as if she was bored, "You're too slow and your reach too small."

Unable to move one arm, I turn my body to face her completely and try to ignore the immense pain in my limb as I do so. I can hear a snap as I manage to finish turning, but by then I was sending my forehead down into hers. She didn't expect such a reckless attack, but in a move too fast for my eye to catch she grabs my throat and clenches it. My charge halts and I start to choke once more, more fury mounting in me I than I ever thought I could feel.

After a moment she pulls my upper body to her level and stares me in the eye, her glowing orbs instilling a level of fear within me, "I think I've finished with you. Now, the true test," she lets go of my throat and I instantly whip my body back up to full height as she adds a single but important word, "Survive."

My confusion at her statement costs me greatly, as my moment of hesitation ends with her slashing across my bare stomach with her claws. The pain was more excruciating than even the pain of having those small Zerg creatures tear me apart, this pain seemingly powered by her psionic power, and I yell out in pain. Not about to give me the chance to settle in with that level of pain, she slashes again and I feel liquid gush from the gash now in my first abdomen.

I was partially grateful now for the tough feeling that covered where I once had my belly button, as it protected me from having her claw go through every organ I had down there. I would question which organs I did still have if not for the pain I felt.

As angry as I felt, I also can fathom that this woman is a monster unlike anything I had ever seen. Not only could she toss me about like a ragdoll, her very hands could tear into my body. I turn and make a mad dash to the other side of the room, my unbroken arm's hand covering the tear in my body.

I can hear the same sadistic voice as before, ever demeaning and cruel, "Never run when there is nowhere to go," I reach the other side of the small room and am left stumped about what to do now, Kerrigan continuing her lecture with a chuckle, "And especially not when nothing is there to help you."

Left trapped in a small room with something I could not fight and win and having absolutely no way out, I did something without even thinking: I started digging at the ground at a rapid pace. The creep beneath me doesn't seem to protest, the ground beneath me quickly being scooped away by all my seven working limbs as they tear into it in their own ways.

Once again Kerrigan pipes up, ever so ready with the commentary, "Burrowing? I'm glad you're beginning to really get the hang of what it means to be a Zerg," before I can finish a hole large enough for my extended frame, Kerrigan is suddenly standing on my lower abdomen. I hadn't even felt her approach, but suddenly she is standing on top of me and I let out an anguished cry, "It doesn't really work when I know you're right there though."

She grabs the back of my skull, pulling on my hair, and pulls me so that I am leaning back. Now feeling as if my back was breaking, Kerrigan punches me straight in the spine. I feel blood spurt out of my mouth, coughing up more of it as she begins to tear into my back like she had my front.

After a few last swipes, Kerrigan kicks me in the back and I topple over, her form kicking off of my body and landing next to my fallen form, "Don't worry, I have no intention of letting you depart from this world," I wipe the blood that is still streaming from my mouth as Kerrigan speaks, lowering my hand to my gut after wiping my glowing purple blood away, "I'll leave you be now to lick your wounds. Hopefully your enhanced natural healing will help your wounds, but remember that weakness will not be tolerated in the Swarm," she turns and begins to head towards the place where she forms her exit, "Let these wounds be a remembrance of that."

After I placed my hand on my gut I felt an odd sensation in the area. A quick touch of mine on the area in question revealed that it was the same insect carapace that now covered my breasts, which meant that it no longer had a hole torn through it…it was as if I had never been hurt at all. The bleeding had stopped completely, but some wet and glowing blood of mine still was in the area because when I took my hand away from it I was met with a lot of it.

A thought hatching in my mind, I reach onto my back where Kerrigan had hurt me. The same odd feeling had been there already where I felt blood trickling down, but as soon as I touched the spots with the other blood I felt completely fine again. I smile to myself, quietly healing myself with my own blood. Soon even my broken arm felt like brand new, and it is at this point that I let out a triumphant laugh. She may have tricks up her sleeve, but so did I it seems!

"What wounds?" I boldly state as Kerrigan begins to open the room's exit, and surely enough I catch her attention.

She turns to me, completely confused by my retort, "What are you-?" when her eyes watch me heal the last spots that she had touched, Kerrigan isn't at all angered. No, she actually grows a brighter smile than even I had, "My my, quite resourceful. Using the blood you're coughing up to heal the wounds that are making you cough up blood? Interesting."

She crosses the room quickly now, swiping a bit of the blood still on my face onto one of her own fingers and taking a look at it, "I will have to examine this later. It seems like our next test will have to be sooner, given this new discovery."

"Anything to please you, my Queen," I respond facetiously, giving her a fake curtsy.

Kerrigan, a smile still on her face, doesn't seem to take much care to my tone, "I'll enjoy the moment where you say that without reservation, but for now I am pleased with how your infestation has come along. There is much to improve still, but I have hope that you'll turn out alright in the end."

A confident feeling still hanging in my chest, I point to the exit she has had yet to close, "May I be released from this cell of a room?"

"A bold question, but not a pointless one," Kerrigan glances towards it and then at me, "Yes, you may leave this place for now. You really ought to learn more about your fellow Zerg, so I will grant your request."

She turns towards the exit again and with a wave beckons me to do the same. I follow her on my six legs, not feeling at all awkward in them. She had been right…it _is_ like using my original pair and is just as easy now. I'm not even beginning to mind the replacement I notice…they were a part of me after all.

Kerrigan walks through the hole she had opened in the wall, but I notice it is too small for me to follow. As soon as this thought graces my brain the wall stretches to fit my size, and I follow her. The area outside is not much different, with creep seemingly everywhere, but this time around there were organic looking structures all over the place.

As I begin to examine the many organ like…things, Kerrigan speaks to me as she walks along, "I may as well fill you in about what you've been missing out on as well. Much has changed since Mar Sara, but I am curious to hear what you want to know about. Any questions?"

I think for a moment as I look around, having been distracted by a slithering being with scythes for forelimbs. That was one of the same creatures I ran into during my last moments as a human serving the Confederate army. That particular thought forms my actual first question and I voice it, "Is the Confederacy still in power?"

Kerrigan tries not to laugh, stifling it well, but her response is in a dark tone, "No, the Terran Dominion is in place now under the reign of Arcturus Mengsk. I have a personal vendetta against that tyrant, but for now I am going to let him play god to the human population. I have more important matters to attend to than my petty revenge right now."

I nod to her, trying to think of something else important I can ask of her, "What is that race you mentioned before? Protiss I think you said?"

"The Protoss are a race of religious zealots who use the technology of the ancient civilization, the Xel Naga. They are humanoid, but their species is more physically apt, psychically attuned, and fewer in number than the human race. They intend to wipe out the Zerg, just as our race has long tried to eradicate their own. This conflict has been waged far longer than you could imagine."

"How large is the Swarm?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. I may wish things were different, but nothing seemed like it was going to change soon so I may as well make the best of my new lease on life.

"Large enough," she responds smugly as I look around the area still, "To give you an idea, we were able to repel the forces of the Dominion, Protoss and the United Earth Directorate simultaneously and come out the victor. The only reason any of them still remain is because I don't care to finish them off just yet."

Looking straight down and being met with a carapace covered bosom not unlike Kerrigan's own, another thought enters my mind, "What is it like being an infested Terran?"

Kerrigan glances at her hand and speaks smugly, "It is empowering, at least in my own case. I went from being an exceptional Ghost to being the Queen of the largest force in the sector, with power over billions of underlings who would do anything in their power to serve me. Not only do I have that influence, but because I became infested I grew to have unbelievable raw power as you have seen. I used only a fraction of it and yet I crushed you like the giant bug you are."

I cross my arms and lift my nose in the air, still feeling emboldened by my unique quality, "Hmmph, you didn't have the encumbrance of a second abdomen. I don't even have anything to truly fight with either, so it was hardly a fair fight," I then notice something from my own thoughts: I was unique. I wasn't just another resocialized soldier now, I was a one-of-a-kind creature. That brings a smile to my face, even despite my hatred of the overall situation I am faced with.

"It ended up revealing your blood's unique healing properties, didn't it?" Kerrigan retorts, "Not to mention that it led you to use one of the Swarm's most useful tools, the ability to burrow."

As we pass another structure like organ thing, I ask her what it is out of curiosity, "So, what's this thing?"

My Queen glances at the thing and speaks in a bored tone, "This is what is called a Hatchery, the most basic command center in the Zerg arsenal. The more advanced versions are known as Hives and Lairs, but you needn't concern yourself with that for now," pointing to the bottom of the structure, she draws my attention to some innocent looking caterpillar like creatures that were a few feet in size, "Those are called larvae. It will be your duty soon to manage them and protect them."

As I observe them, I feel my heart flutter a bit. The moment I look at these creatures I find that I cannot take my eyes off of them. A feeling of caring enters me I had not felt in quite some time, if ever, "They look so...harmless."

Kerrigan notices my intense observation of them and scoffs, "They generally are, except it a bullet ricochets off their carapace and strikes something else. Don't let appearances deceive you though, these small creatures contain the DNA information for all the basic Zerg strands ranging from the small Zergling to the massive Ultralisk," I raise an eyebrow and she notices that I have no idea what she is referencing, "You'll learn what those are some other time."

Kerrigan stops talking to me for a moment, so I ignore her and focus on the small Larvae creatures. I walk over to one and pick it up in my arms, looking at the small thing. It has a strong carapace on it, as Kerrigan alluded to, and it squirms for a moment before nestling itself on my body like a newborn baby might. I smile at it as I cradle it, deciding that I am going to name it Dan if I can keep it.

Kerrigan doesn't seem to notice my adoption of a Larvae, but she does speak to me as she stalks off into a different area of the dark and organic like place, "It seems I have urgent business to attend to. We will finish this some other time," she waves a hand and the slithering creature from before approaches me, stopping by my side and not doing anything else, "This Hydralisk will bring you where you have been staying. Don't even try to stray from the path it leads."

As Kerrigan fades into the darkness of the cavern, I look at the "Hydralisk" and it looks at me. With a hiss-growl, it turns away and starts slithering in the direction I had originally come from. I fall into pace behind it and look down at my new pet, Dan.

"You're not going to grow up and be a big, ugly Hydralisk, are you Dan?"

Dan squirms a little more in my arms, and I take that as a yes.

* * *

_A/N: All hail Dan the Larvae! Last week while playing Starcraft with my roommate, we both were playing Zerg and he would control the first overlord I make every match to scout while I set up the bases (share controls). It turned out that every time we named the Overlord something, it would live, and it would die everytime we didn't, so we settled on the name Dan. So Dan the Larvae is just a reference to that._

_So, yeah, I gave you all a glimpse into the creation of the Queen's "Transfusion" ability here. When Infested Terrans are created many have unique properties, so I thought that maybe that would be a good way to go about introducing the very beginnings of the ability. Like any Zerg, Emily heals quickly, but her very blood has healing qualities. _

_Starting in chapter 5 you will see the first major plot begin, with the set up now basically coming to an end. 3 guesses as to which characters will be involved, and the first one doesn't count!_

_I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more._

l

V


	5. Old Friends and New Additions Pt 1

_A/N: I did my best to finish this tonight, in thanks for the lovely reviews left by people to be thanked later in this A/N, so know that your kind words do accomplish something! Here is chapter 5 for everyone, and I hope that I can continue to bring you all more chapters in the coming weeks leading up to Heart of the Swarm._

_Special thanks go out to Izwan, mirageparty, Zephal, TimberlineWolf, Blackhole1, and Kaery91 for all the great and encouraging reviews! It is because of you guys that I was able to finish this chapter in such a timely fashion. Thanks also go out to TimberlineWolf for favoriting the story as well!_

_I am sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the last one, but it is a decent size and the last one literally took a week to write where as this one took 2 days. 3000 words in 2 days 4500 words in 7 days in my book._

___I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

* * *

_(Unknown Point in the Past, Norad II)_

* * *

"Gerolf?"

Laying next to me with his lanky arms wrapped around me, the Lance Corporal had took a moment to respond to me. He said he would stay until I fell asleep, but even though a couple hours passed I had yet to sleep. I couldn't, even though I wanted to, and he did his best to stave off sleep as I lay there.

"Yes?"

I was facing away from him, so I rolled over to change that. I smiled at him as I noticed how he had to practically fold up in a fetal position to fit on the bed, his legs too large to stretch out fully. I was glad he was slim and tall, for if he had been stocky like his friend Hunter there would be no way for us to both fit on the bed.

"Why do you...why do you treat me like a normal person?"

He gave me a thoughtful look for a moment, as if mulling over what exactly to say. After a brief silence he responded to me in a soft voice, "Because you are a kind, cheerful woman who I enjoy working with. Sure, you weren't always like this, but this is who you are now and that's what matters."

"Even though I could snap?" I asked, partially in self-pity and partially worried. I...didn't want to go back to how I was.

It may have been three words, but it meant as much to me as any other three word combination or even a thousand for that matter.

"I trust you."

I felt a bit odd, but I ignored the feeling as I closed my eyes. A question hung in my mind, and I wanted to have its answer explained to me before I forgot everything once again, "Why do the others hate me so much? Aren't there other convicts on this ship for them to be mean to?"

"Well...given your past of murdering men brutally, I don't think being assigned to a crew of 99% men was the most intelligent decision of the Confederacy. The half of them that are resocialized don't know or care about your past, but the other half that are like our squad...well, they're just misogynistic bastards."

I nodded in a small manner to that, memories coming to mind from a life I've long since left behind, "I...I kind of know the type. Why can't everyone just be nice to one another and serve the Confederacy?"

With a gentle hand, he lifted my chin up so that our eyes were meeting one another, "I don't know. I promise I won't ever do what they do, okay?"

I turned my head away from him, tears welling up in my eyes as I remembered just what this day meant to me, "Two years ago I had someone be nice to me too...it was my birthday, I think, and I went out to a bar for the first time."

Gerolf didn't respond, not seeming to know what to say. He could tell from the inflection of my voice that this was not a happy story, and I could bet he was too nervous to ask. So, of course, I went on, "He drugged my drink...I woke up while he was tearing through my clothes. He had a knife on him..." my voice fails me, tears streaking down my face as I try to finish letting the experience out, "I..."

He wrapped his arms even more tightly around me, causing me to blush, and spoke in a comforting tone, "It's okay, you don't have to go on if you don't want to."

This time around my tears streaked down the cloth on his chest instead of my own face, "I usually can't remember because of my resocialization, but no-one here will let me forget. Every time they bring it up it is like reliving a nightmare."

In a non-romantic fashion, I received a kiss to the forehead after I finished speaking. To that I finally found it within me to go to sleep, resting my eyes and my brain. Everything was fine, and things were changing for the better.

I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

_(The Present)_

* * *

I rub my forehead as pain throbs through my brain, letting out a weak, "Huh?"

_I thought that I was finished with these aggravating migraines_...

As I open my eyes more and become more situated from my position on the floor, I have a thought cross my mind I didn't particularly like.

Sitting up straight, my thoughts are instantly validated as I feel two different things flop against my lower abdomen from above. With a turn of the head, I am met with what appear to be extremely long limbs that start in an area behind my back that I cannot see. They are like arms in their structure but instead of having hands they have two spike like appendages at their ends, resembling the secondary front limbs of those smaller Zerg creatures that had taken to snacking on my Terran body. With a groan I place a hand on my face, "Saw that one coming..."

Now, the true test...I attempt to move them, and as expected they react, albeit sluggishly like my legs had before them. Another set of limbs..."_Great_, I can move them like my back legs so they aren't just for show..."

Accepting that changes like this were going to be done to me without my consent or knowledge, I shrug and begin to inspect them. They may be long, like _really_ long, but they were also kind of thick and looked like the claws on them could pack a decent punch, "These look strong. I don't suppose these are for hugging people."

With a minimal amount of effort I am able to lift them up in the air, like one would their normal arms while doing arm curls, and preventing them from hanging on my lower abdomen. I still remember the tingly feeling of dragging _that_ on the creep, so I don't care to drag these babies as well. I focus on the one that is on the right side of my body and try to lift it, the limb slowly replying to my commands. Surely enough it curls over my shoulder and reaches quite a bit beyond it, which I now realize must be the solution to the problem shown in my ability to fight.

"Now I can reach, like Kerrigan said. But this can't even help that much, given that my back is in the way of these..." I frown as I try to think about Kerrigan's logic, but I notice something brush up against my leg. I bend down to pick up my adopted Larvae, Dan, and I smile at him. He wiggles like before, and I find myself pleased that he hadn't been taken while I was resting-

My bent over posture gives me an idea suddenly, as I release that like this my body is not in the way of my back-limbs. A lumbering movement of the two arms attached between my shoulder-blades proves me right and I smirk, pleased that I had found out how to use them.

My pride doesn't last long however, as I soon feel something churning within my chest and feel like I am about to throw up. I hold Dan in one arm as I move another to cover my mouth, standing up to my full height as I let the wave of nausea pass by. It does so relatively quickly, but as it does I notice that my headache has receded as well. I go back to holding Dan in both hands, stroking his carapace with one as I close my eyes and groan.

"And I got a feeling that this feeling in my chest means that she has been modifying more than these," I flex my back arms and sigh again, but I decide not to inspect my body further. I'll get used to one major change at a time, thank you very much.

I feel something on my arm, and I realize that Dan is no longer in my hands. I laugh at as I raise my right arm, where a certain Larvae is now perched, "Oh Dan, what am I going to do with you?"

He doesn't respond at all, and I cannot tell if he didn't understand me or if he just didn't want to respond. Another thought crosses my mind though, and that is that my new pet does not know his name. I go back to holding him in two hands and I smile at the small creature, "Who's Dan?" I question in a voice one would use with a small child or animal, "You are Dan," I point a finger at him and smile again, "Dan. D-A-N. That's you."

He wiggles a bit, and I decide to take it as him accepting his name, "Good boy. You are Dan. That's right, Daaaan."

I continue to observe my lifted insect-thing, and the more I look at him the more I feel my heart melting at the sight of him, "Why do you have to be so cute? I shouldn't be doting on a...caterpillar," He wiggles in midair, also letting out a small chirp, and I feel my heart gush, "But you're just so...adorable!"

I continue trying to talk to him, feeling bored and lonely both with the absence of my Queen, "So, what do you wanna be when you grow up, Dan?" He curls up in a ball, and I do not know what he is trying to get across to me. All I know is that it is adorable and that he is precious.

Despite his cuteness, I was beginning to feel bored again given how this conversation was one sided...if it could even be called a conversation. I had no idea if Dan even understood me, "I wish you could talk to me..." he uncurls and looks at me, and I smile again at him, "Being cute will have to make up for it, I guess."

As I observe my Larvae more, I realize something kind of disturbing and I frown, "I've never had a pet before...or a baby...never taken care of anything. What do I even do with you? What do you even eat?"

As usual, Dan moves around a little but gives me nothing informative.

I look around the barren room hopefully, trying to find something to give Dan in case he was hungry, but I find nothing. I now wrack my brain for an alternative solution, and only one comes to mind, and even then it is no good. My carapace completely covered my chest, and there did not appear to be a way to remove it, "I can't, um, feed you...well, at least like a mother might. And there isn't anything in this place for you..." I murmur with a nervous and downtrodden voice.

Feeling defeated, I lower Dan to the ground and I instantly notice that Dan buries his face in it. I blink for a moment, confused as to what he is doing, before I realize that Dan knows how to feed himself, "Wait a minute, the Creep...hah! I know how to feed you now. So, whenever you get hungry, I'll put you on Creep. Simple enough."

Dan squirms about on the floor, seemingly without a goal in mind, and I watch him traverse the blank room, "I'm kind of surprised _she_ hasn't come and taken you from me yet," recalling what Kerrigan said when she left before, I tilt my head back and ponder, "I wonder what her urgent business was?"

* * *

_(Hours prior)_

* * *

Kerrigan had felt it when some scouts miles away on Char had picked up on something. It could easily have been passed off as nothing, but after leaving behind Swallow and focusing more on the situation Kerrigan had thought it wise to send an Overlord to the area. Upon arriving, the detecting capabilities of the creature revealed a cloaked Terran vessel than was neatly landed on Char.

The mere idea that some expedition of Terrans came to Char without half of the Dominion fleet both made Sarah Kerrigan chuckle as well as feel insulted, "Well well well, what do we have here?" She could see everything her Overlord could, and as it continued to look on at the ship from high above it she noticed six figures leave it, "A half dozen Terrans on Char...what could they possibly think they're doing?"

The Overlord was too high up at the moment to hear the Terrans, but Kerrigan willed it to draw closer, "They pose no real threat, but I am curious as to what they think they're doing here. Let them do whatever it is they came here for, don't kill them."

The Overlord obeyed her command, relaying to all Zerg in the area her desire for there to be no massacre. As it did so Kerrigan continued to look through it at the six humans who so stupidly stood on her planet as well as their vessel. She could recognize the bulky armor the Dominion was currently testing out to form a new type of soldier that can destroy Zerg carapace, the large jetpack of another one that currently was at rest for the Dominion's rapid assault squads, two men in suits that harkened back to her old Ghost equipment, and then two more who stood in what appeared to be custom but otherwise regular Marine armor.

Musing to herself, the Queen of Blades commented on the group, "That looks like the Dominion's new technology...but that is no Dominion ship," the ship itself cloaked and looked like a large transport ship, not a combat vehicle, "Looks more like a mercenary vessel. This should be interesting..." to the overlord in the area, Kerrigan gave another order, "Keep a close eye on them."

* * *

Standing tall above the other five men before him, a mercenary with cobalt blue and black "Reaper" armor and gear speaks authoritatively to them through his fully customized helmet, "Okay, we have our orders, it's time to split up. Moebius is curious enough about the new Zerg strains to pay us top dollar to be here, to take them from the source, so if you find any of those damn Roaches or even those rare Defilers, bring em back to the ship. And don't forget about those new, small things that burst out of their buildings. If we can grab one of those we should be set."

The stocky man in the pre-production Marauder armor before him nodded first, as befitting of a longtime friend, but was quickly followed by the affirmative nods of the other four. The Marauder man and one of the two sharpshooters in their Ghost armor step towards the Reaper while the two marines joined the remaining sharpshooter, a large device hovering on a platform between them. Noticing that everyone was split, the Reaper gives a final check, "Everybody ready?" He is met with silent compliance, so he continues, "Then let's go! Meet back up here at 16:00!"

The marines head off in one direction with their sharpshooter, device on a hoversled following them, and as they do so the sharpshooter standing next to the Reaper finally gains the courage to voice his concerns, "You sure about this job? This place...it's literally the heart of the Swarm!"

The Marauder is the one to respond, giving a gruff, "How many times have we told you, we need money to eat, and if we pull this off we're set for a few months."

The sharpshooter continues to whine, waving a hand about the place as the group trod toward where they scanned and confirmed there was Zerg, "I know, but come on! I'm not exactly Ghost material, but something really feels off about this place. Like, everything, guys!"

The Reaper nods to the lanky sharpshooter, his tone neutral, "Point taken and ignored. Sooner we take some Zerg, dead or alive, the sooner we leave."

"How are we even going to get off the planet? They probably will kill us the moment we take off!" the sharpshooter grumbles to the annoyance of his two squadmates.

The Marauder lets out a small groan, "Which is exactly why Crowley is bringing that liberated Dominion nuclear weapon to where they are going. That should distract them when we are taking off. We've been over this _twelve times._"

"And I've objected each time, 'cuz won't that just draw more attention to us?"

The Reaper frowns beneath his helmet, understanding his skittish ally's point while also trying to ignore it, "Possibly, but it's a better plan than just leaving and praying not a single one of the billions of Zerg here see us."

The group's failed Ghost crosses his arms and continues his complaint session, "Still sucks more than the plan of never coming here at all...I mean, come on, Deadman's Port is safer than this place!"

The Reaper rolls his eyes at the mention of that hellhole, "We kind of ticked off Mira during our last visit, so no, that is not likely safer than here."

The Marauder remembers their last encounter there too, sending daggers at the back of the sharpshooter's skull as he continues to walk along, "You just _had_ to hit on her-"

"Hey, give me a brea-!" The sharpshooter begins to complain loudly, but a hand is shoved over his mouth before he can finish.

Now the Reaper is the one shooting daggers at the marksman, speaking in a hushed tone as he glares at his two subordinates, "Shut up, the both of you. Do you want the Zerg to find us?"

* * *

Her Overlord finally having gotten close enough to hear the Terrans without being detected, the Queen of Blades smirks smugly, "You're a fool for thinking we haven't. Coming here was reckless to begin with, mercenary. One must find ways to amuse oneself however, and your men will be that for me," with a chuckle, she adds, "And now that I think about it, I think I can use live Terrans for something else too. Emily should find her new limbs to be quite the tool for eviscerating her former kin."

* * *

_A/N: And the plot starts to get going! I felt that if I was going to ever have Emily confront other humans, I might as well introduce them before the fact so that they just don't appear out of nowhere and create plotholes. That being said, they aren't just going to be cannon fodder._

_Also, all hail Dan and his inability to do just about anything! Larvae are awesome and cute!_

_I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more.  
_

l

V


	6. Old Friends and New Additions Pt 2

_A/N: I haven't had this much muse to write in a long time! I'll take that as a good thing, but I will also attribute it to all of the generous and helpful reviews you have been leaving me. They really do help me with the story, mostly for inspiration but also by getting me thinking about certain things and keeping me on my toes!_

_Special thanks go out to TimberlineWolf, Akuma-Heika (twice), Izwan and Blackhole1 for the very kind and helpful reviews they left me! I am very grateful, and I hope that you all know how much your feedback means to me! That being said, I also thank the others who continue to read my story, and know that I would love to hear from you all as well!_

_Dan the Larvae and I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

* * *

(Unknown Point in the Past, Norad II)

* * *

"So, where are you guys from?"

It was one of the many times we had free time on the Norad II and we were sitting around the recreational room table with cards laid out. Our full squad wasn't assembled, for a couple guys wanted to get a bit of shut eye, but it was nice and relaxed. Gerolf and James, as well as the begrudging Hunter, were playing poker jovially with each other as well as the cold and distant Pierre.

I already knew where they were from, given how I read their profiles, but I was more curious as to what they had to say about it. The place they originated from was, well, interesting to say the least.

Gerolf, who was keeping a strong poker face, responded first, "Well, Hunter and I are from a place some people call Deadman's Port," after a brief pause, he added, "We don't intend on ever going back."

From across the table Pierre nodded grimly, "From what you've said about your time there, I can see why. Laws may be influenced by ignoble people at times, but having no law at all is just plain wrong."

My smile turns into a more neutral line as I recall what I know, "I've heard about that place…I take it that you both are here in the military looking for a more stable life?" I end it with a smile, trying to lighten the mood some.

Gerolf smiles back at me, his eyes closed as he recalls some memories, "Something along those lines…and by chance we met with some recruiters, so we saw a way of getting a new life away from Hell itself."

"Do you miss your families?"

As soon as I asked it, I regretted it more than the bad hand I had. Both of the two soldiers from Deadman's Port tensed up, as if I had struck them in some chink in their armor. They hadn't been expecting this question.

His tone sour, Gerolf stares down at his poker hand, "Hard to miss what one has never really had. Some distant relatives of mine rose me, but they didn't mind having to feed one less mouth."

I bite my lip, sensing the pain from his voice. On the other side of him now came the voice of Hunter, "Pretty much the same here, but we lived through it. We don't ever have to go back there now, nor do we have a reason to."

Gerolf nodded, his stare focused on the cards akin to what might call a "thousand yard stare". Feeling sorry for bringing up such bad memories (something I knew a good deal about), I reach a hand out under the table and take the tall man's open hand in my own. He blinks as he feels the touch, but doesn't react beyond that except to take my own hand as well.

James shrugs at the whole conversation, not having grown up in the same dire straits, "Well, everything is better here, isn't it?"

Hunter scoffs, "Everything except the food. It went from being gruel to being processed gruel. Would it kill anyone to have cake here once and awhile?"

James, lanky as one could be while still being healthy, sended a snark at his more broad ally, "I think you might be better off without cake, my friend-"

Hunter pointed a finger threateningly at his friend, "Make a crack about my weight and you'll regret it."

"Ahh, come on, no reason to be so _heavy-_handed-"

James never was able to finish that sentence, Hunter tackling him to the floor and instigating a two person brawl. Pierre and Gerolf both shrugged it off as something normal, so I did the same and turned back to our card game. I chuckled when I saw Gerolf put his cards down so that he could pick up and check those belonging to the two men wrestling about on the floor.

"Look who it is again!"

That laughing didn't last long. The voice was the same one as that…irritating Marine the other day. Everyone still seated at our table turned towards the doorway of the room and were met with the sight of the five men we had seen the other day, men who all had various bruises and marking adorning their body. I made a mental note to thank the two privates for actually standing up for me, and effectively at that.

Still pinned to the floor, James noticed the Marines at the door and tried to escape his larger friend's grip to no avail, "Hey, let go! Let me at 'em!" Hunter now glances at the door and scowls at the newcomers, letting go of James as he does so. James starts to get up, but Hunter sends a punch into the man's gut as final penance, "Oww! What was that for!?"

The vocal one of the Marines looked straight at Swallow and gave a loud scoff, "Are you gonna run again, girly?"

Standing up slowly, Gerolf holds his hands up and takes a step towards the hostile marines, "We don't have to go through this again, guys. Five of you couldn't beat just James and Slambert here."

"That was in a hallway when we couldn't surround you. Now? I don't think you guys are going to do so well."

Pierre stands up as well, not saying a word, while Gerolf whispers to me, "Hey, Emily?"

"Yes?" I respond, whispering as well. No-one had made the first move, but everyone could feel the tension building. The other group of marines was spreading out, almost like a pack of wolves, but still no-one jumped into what was about to be an undoubtedly large fight.

"You know how you can't attack a fellow soldier?"

I nod, as it is something I could never bring myself to do…at least without great reason or orders to do such a thing, "Yes, why?"

"Can you in self-defense?"

I smiled widely, knowing where this is going, "Of course I can."

"Then I suggest you do that."

I turned my gaze towards the closest of the disrespectful soldiers, giving him a cheeky smile as he glared at me. I heard a grunt on the other side of the room, as well as a body collapse on the floor, and I knew that this conflict had officially begun.

The man in front of me dashes at me, but I sidestep him and he crashes into the table our cards all lay on. He starts to get up, but I grab him by the back of his regulation shirt firmly, "Hey, what are you-?"

Using my grip, I planted a foot on his spine and press his body into the table (which was luckily bolted to the floor), "You b-" before he can finish his slur I punch him with my free hand in the back of his neck, "Ahh, damnit, get her off!"

I draw my fist back to strike again, but a loud voice with a thick Southern accent causes me to halt completely.

"What is tha meaning of this?"

I removed my foot from the back of the marine and plant it firmly on the ground, turning abruptly to face the Captain of the ship, General Edmund Duke. He towered above all in the room, even Gerolf given that my friend was on the ground with a knee on the primary antagonist's throat and not at full height, and his broad shoulders made our leader appear quite menacing with his face in a scowl as large as it was.

I threw up a salute and addressed our commanding officer, speaking in a dutiful tone, "These soldiers have been harassing me for some reason related to my neural resocialization, sir, and have been instigating conflict. We were defending ourselves."

He furrows his thick brow, "Is that so?" looking at the various one on one fights that he had halted in the room, he gives a huff and then a laugh, "I would call the military police to drag these disrespectful children to the brig, but seeing as that is _your_ job, Emily, I'll let you have the honor along with your friends here."

I continue my salute, "Thank you, sir!"

"Think nothing of it," he turns to the others in the room and sends a harsh glare as he jabs a finger at them, "Now, listen here boys, I won't be having no infighting. Alpha Squad is not some backwater group of yokels, you hear me?"

My squad all stands up fully and salutes the General as well, each having a hand on the marine they had been fighting. Duke looked them all over and then tilted his head towards the exit, "Make sure they stay in there a few days. That should serve 'em right. When ya'll get back you'll be cleaning this up, but don't worry, yer not in any trouble."

"Yes sir!" We all reply on our way out, which in the case of me was a cheerful reply.

Rough, short tempered, and impulsive, Edmund Duke was barely officer material, but he managed to get the job done with his generally sound military tactics. However, his strong handed ways and large, imposing body had commanded respect from those who did not see him as a shaved gorilla.

_Had._

* * *

(The Present, Planet Char)

* * *

"Target and fire!"

"Eat lead!"

The Zerg had not expected to come under fire, their inactivity making the Swarm lax at points. While Kerrigan may know of the approach of the mercenary soldiers, not every one of her many minions was aware, and by the time some were it was too late for them. Be it a sniper round or concussion grenade, the trio of mercenaries war tearing through an outpost they had come across with relative ease.

Taking aim with his rifle and ending the life of a Zergling without thought, the sharpshooter chuckled as he continued to fight, "Do we even shoot lead?"

The one in the heavy Marauder armor grumbled as he continued to fire at the small base before them, "I don't know, okay? It's just a saying."

"A pretty stupid saying if we don't actually-" the sharpshooter began to snark back when his boss, who was currently hovering in the air both above and behind them, shouted.

"Do you two ever give it a rest?"

"We're fighting just fine, aren't we?" the sharpshooter complained as he fires again and kills another Zerg minion.

As the Hatchery before them finally collapsed and a group of small creatures emerged from it to rush at the attackers, the mercenary leader snaps back at his man, "I can see that you're fighting, but it should be the Zerg that you focus on, not eachother."

The Marauder merc fired one of his grenades and killed two of the creatures before they could even leave the wreckage of the hatchery, "Fine, fine. Can it, Feld. We got to drag these bodies back to the ship."

With his boss shooting two more and him taking out the last one, the sharpshooter responds in a bored tone, "Got it, Slammer."

From above, the mercenary company's boss groaned, "I'm surrounded by i-"

Before he could finish cursing out his childish men, a voice broke in over his head transmitter, "Sir, we've accomplished our objective and have returned to the ship as per your orders-"

Speaking into the same device on his helmet, the company leader nods and replies, "Good, then wait for us. We'll be back soon-"

The person on the radio, the sharpshooter named Crowley, cut his boss off, "Afraid I'm going to have to not follow that order, as there is a swarm of Mutalisks incoming. We need to move and find a less hot area. I'll send you the coordinates when we can."

The boss smirks underneath his helmet, "Thank you for not just leaving us behind, Crowley."

"If I did that the pay would be half as much," was the monotone response he received.

"Yeah, sure. We'll await your transmission."

"Hopefully we'll see you soon," responded Crowley's quiet voice before the transmission ends.

His teammates having not heard the transmission, the group's leader looks down at them while they continue to fire at the Zerg base, "Okay, we're stranded for the moment. This would ordinarily be a completely bad thing, but it seems the main Zerg forces have not arrived here yet. We have a chance to take out some more of the buggers, and hopefully we can sell our recorded combat data for some extra cash."

The sharpshooter groaned as he took another shot, "Wait, sir, shouldn't we just hole up and wait this out?"

The boss nodded down to his man, respecting the suggestion, "I would agree with you, except for the fact that if we _are_ found, it will undoubtedly mean we all are ambushed and we die without any hope of fighting back. I say we bring the fight to some of the lesser bases in the area and fight on _our_ terms."

The soldier of fortune wearing heavy Dominion plating shrugged, "I've been thinking I was going to die every day since Mar Sara, so I guess I can be a little reckless for once. It does sound like the better idea of the two."

The sharpshooter rolls his eyes, an action hidden by his face concealing helmet, "Fine...but remember, Slammer here is much slower than us. How is he going to keep up with us in a fight?"

His leader chuckled as he landed, patting the bulkiest member of the group on the back of his metal Marauder armor, "Easy. Like usual, we send him in first. That armor of his can soak up incredible damage, even if it means he moves like a snail."

His face scrunching up, the sharpshooter groaned again, "Okay then...I'm game."

"If I wasn't wearing armor twenty times tougher than yours, I would completely object to being bait."

The boss gave a smirk that was concealed by his own armor, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. We've lasted this long, haven't we?"

* * *

(The Present, Emily POV)

* * *

Currently pacing my 'room' on my six legs, I sigh as I think about what I should do. As much as I want to, I have no idea how to communicate with my dear Larvae and he wasn't all that talkative himself. I stop pacing for a moment when I realize that...well, I miss people.

Gerolf, the General, our team...they all were people I liked talking to before. People who are now most likely dead. Duke would die before letting Arcturus Mengsk of all people become the leader of the Terrans in the Koprulu sector, and my squad was stationed on Mar Sara when these Zerg decided to pay a visit. That's not to mention Michael Liberty, the news reporter I was tasked with looking after who literally saw me die and was at ground zero of the Zerg invasion.

My shoulders slump. I miss them all...it was like having a family of sorts. Well, more like a family one gains when they marry someone, as the soldiers were all like Gerolf's own siblings. They drove him insane with some of their antics, but amused him with others.

The thought of the large man brought a smile to my face. He was one of the first people I would ever consider in my life to have been my friends, and he introduced me to so many others who I cared about to.

Looking down at my arm, brown with the carapace covering it, I give a sigh.

_So full of life back then, and dead now...rest in peace, friends._

I had no one left. Not just here, but anywhere...I was such a bad person in my life before my service to the Confederacy that I didn't even have anyone from then to miss. No one from my time with the Confederacy either. I died, and no-one is mourning my loss.

That thought angers me partially, but for every part I feel sad I feel four times more sad.

_Isn't someone missing me? _

I feel a tear drip down my cheek. I am all alone. Knowing that no-one cares. I wish someone did...

In an attempt to change my train of thought, I move my gaze to the two arms sprouting from my back, "Hmmm...what do you think of my new limbs, Dan?"

My adorable companion rolls onto his back and clicks his mandibles together, garnering a smile from me. I decide to once again take his movement as the reaction I wanted.

I move the two arms a little, flexing them up and down, "I agree, they are quite annoying. So hard to control them, and what good are they anyways?"

I stop moving my arms when I notice another change that my eye hadn't caught. The bulge of my chest was now twice as large, which was somewhat saying something given the large space the carapace took up. I couldn't tell if this was an addition to the armor itself or whatever lay beneath it, for I wasn't even sure if I had anything beneath this carapace, "And why did she make my chest cavity larger? It's not like I'm going to be wooing any men, and I still can't use them to feed-"

A voice suddenly cuts me off from behind me, sending a chill down my spine, "I needed room to place new organs, so it was a necessary action. Don't flatter yourself."

I turn around and see Kerrigan stalk across the room towards me, "Oh, my Queen, I didn't see you come in."

Kerrigan smirks in an amused fashion, "I could tell. Now, if you're done wondering why it is difficult to see your lower body, I have a task for you so we may test out what I've added to you," she nods towards the exit, "Come."

I bend over in a fake bow, truly only doing so because I desired to scoop up Dan in my arms and take him with me, "As you command, my Queen."

She ignores my impudent ways and walks out, me quickly following in her footsteps. It was about time I got to do something again.

I follow Kerrigan through the dimly lit, pinkish purple halls of whatever this place is until she stops in the same room that we had been in before. Throughout the room there are a great deal of organic looking structures, structures that actually appeared to be throbbing at moments like a heart, and I scowl as I wonder just as to what we are supposed to do here.

Kerrigan, no doubt sensing my confusion, speaks, "As a caretaker of the Swarm, you will need to familiarize yourself with some of the abilities I have granted you."

"Such as?" I ask her as I place Dan on his delicious Creep.

"Luckily for me, you weren't totally devoid of psionic power when I began crafting you into what you are now. You were far from even being able to read minds, but I've amplified the small dormant power to be found in you. You are not psionically powerful, and you won't be able to read other people's minds, but the way I've modified you, you should be able to handle a simple Zerg force," I raise an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes, "You should be able to control fellow Zerg that are not being controlled by a stronger force, such as myself, and they shall obey your every command. Got it?"

My brow does not unfurrow, "What need would I have of controlling others if I am a caretaker?"

"It will allow you to protect your Brood more effectively if the Zerg around you are bound to your will. They will live and die by your command, and it is your primary directive to help the growth and expansion of the Swarm. I will let you test your power soon, but for now I will direct your attention towards another power you have," Kerrigan turns towards the part of the room where I first found Dan. Where I picked him up are many more Larvae, and the nearby area contained what appeared to be dozens more, "You see those Larvae?" I nod silently, and she waves a hand. Where one Larvae once lay, there was now a green cocoon. I blinked, not understanding as to how such a quick change could happen, but I can read the smirk on Kerrigan's lips, "This should only take a moment."

"Is that a cocoon?" I ask stupidly after a moment of staring at it.

Kerrigan pauses for a moment, and by the time she responds the green cocoon has torn and where it once was sat two of the small beasts that ripped me apart on Mar Sara, "Was should be the right term to use. They are what is known as a Zergling now. Each Larvae contains the DNA of the more advanced strands of Zerg in them, and generally one Larvae becomes one larger creature. However, the genetics of a Zergling are so simple that for every one Larvae comes out two Zerglings."

I nod to her and pick up my own pet Larvae, "I think I understand...so Dan here could become twin beings, or a larger Zerg creature, within moments?"

Her shining eyes meet my own and send an instant chill all the way down my back and even through my lower abdomen, "Yes. Now, I want you to try this. All you must do is focus your attention on the Larvae over there and imagine what strain you wish them to become. As you can see Zerglings nearby them, I would suggest going with that genetic pattern out of mere practicality."

I withhold a groan as I place Dan back down, "I'll try..."

Kerrigan responds in a venomous tone, "Do or don't do, there is no try. Now do it, or I'll turn your little pet into one of those Hydralisks you despise so much."

I hold my arms up in a peaceful manner, hoping to whatever god Zerg worshipped that she would not hurt poor Dan, "Okay, okay!" I close my eyes and begin thinking. I'm not sure exactly what to think about or focus on, so I recall the image of those Larvae over there and the Zerglings who now were sitting next to them like patient dogs. A weird sensation washes over me, one I had never felt before, and I open my eyes, "Did I do it?"

On the other side of the room now sat another green cocoon, which answered my question. Kerrigan nods to me, seemingly pleased for the moment, "Good. Now, this should become easier the more you do it until it is not even a conscious thought anymore. Continue transforming the Larvae over there into Zerglings until they all are. Then we will move on."

I nod to her, deciding that there are worse things she could be having me do, "Okay."

This time I try to do it without closing my eyes, but I still focus in the fashion I had before. Surely enough, another Larvae transforms into an egg, and then another, and another. I continue this process over and over to the point of exhaustion, constantly sending these messages or whatever they were to the adorable Larvae in the room. I made sure not to focus on Dan at all, even as he rubbed up against my legs, as I did not care for the idea of turning him into one of these dog monstrosities.

After what must have been fifty transformations, I let out a breath. There were no Lavae currently left over there at the moment, and so I let out a tired "I'm done..."

"Done with this task, that is. Now, you must learn to control them. Focusing on them like you did before, make one Zergling approach us. Focus on it, then think of it approaching us."

I don't want to show my exasperation, but I can't help but frown. It was taxing enough on me to just do a simple message, but I now had to control one? Despite my reservations I attempt to do just what Kerrigan commanded and I focus on the Zergling. At first nothing happens, the one I am focusing on just standing around, but I continue to focus and sure enough it turns its attention towards me. It doesn't move, but it does send me a look as it stands still. I try again and think of it approaching me while also thinking of it.

In a blur, the small creature dashes towards us, leaving its twin behind, and halts right before Kerrigan and I. My Queen nods to it and then looks up at the remaining batch of Zerglings, "Good. Now, focus on a small group."

I turn my gaze towards about a dozen of the small creatures, focusing on them all and repeating what I did with this one Zergling. Immediately after I sent my command to them, the horde runs up to us and stops next to the one already here.

Kerrigan extends a finger towards all those that still remained where they hatched, "Now comes the true test. Will the remaining ones over here."

I bite my lip anxiously, not sure if I can pull off such a feat. I still try to do so with the over eighty 'lings still over there, focusing now on them all. I give them the same mental command to come over here, but this time around there is no response. Like they hadn't even heard me. I try again, but nothing else happens and my shoulders sink, "I...I can't do it."

She looks up at me and sends a piercing leer my way, "You are not to leave this room until you do. Again."

I try to reason with her, holding my hand out towards the last group that came here, "These twelve are all I can manage."

Kerrigan does not take lightly to this, grabbing Dan by the face and hoisting him off the ground, "It seems like you need further incentive."

Knowing that she could kill me, and definitely Dan, I reach a hand out towards her and gasp, "Please, stop!"

She narrows her eyes and nods towards the other Larvae. I lower my head shamefully, but I try once again to focus on the other Zerglings. They don't respond initially, but I continue focusing on them and after a moment, my anger at the danger poor Dan is in clouds my mind: I can't focus on any one of them specifically, but I soon feel them all turn their gaze towards me. Shortly thereafter they sprint over and come to a stop in a messy formation surrounding Kerrigan and I. Having completed her task again, I send a glare back at Kerrigan before looking down at Dan, who is wiggling in midair as she hold him by his head, "There...are you happy?"

Kerrigan lets out a 'hmmph', literally tossing Dan into the air towards me. I move a little and catch him as she speaks, "It'll do. It seems that when properly motivated you can accomplish your objectives. I would suggest trying to motivate yourself from here on out."

I nod to her weakly, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. I think that it must be the use of my powers, powers I did not have before. Kerrigan takes note of my sleepiness and scoffs, "You're lucky that I've increased your constitution some since we last met. Your exertion right now would have probably been too much before. Don't worry about your strength, it will return in due time."

"My body-"

Before I can ask my full question, she cuts me off and continues, "To clarify my previous point, your carapace has been extended and generally strengthened. I could still tear through it should I wish, but it can withstand the gunfire one might encounter from Terran forces," "I still need to shape your face, but that can come another time. A bullet to the brain would be crippling even with a carapace protecting it."

"How strong is this..." I visibly recoil as I say the word aloud, "carapace?"

"Tougher than a Hydralisk's, which is saying much while also saying little," she responds with a smirk, "Too much armor and you would have trouble carrying out your duties faster than a slug, too little and I risk losing my dear pet project."

"I see. Do you intend to just send me off to the frontlines of some conflict I know little about?" I respond with a hint of snark in my tone.

"Of course not. You are to remain in this place until my tests have concluded. We are making excellent progress and I would hate to lose you so soon."

"That being said, I will have you stationed at an outside Hatchery from this point out. You could start helping and stop being a burden now."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Follow the Hydralisk once more to your destination, and when you arrive stay there. Protect and help nurture the hatchery in whatever manner you can. Many things should make sense, just click in your mind, upon arrival."

I scowl, thinking, _Great. Another Hydralisk..._

"As you wish, mistress."

* * *

_A/N: This chapter had a different mixture to it, but don't worry, things go back to 'normal' in the next chapter. I know because I already finished the script for it, I just need to fill in the blanks so the speak._

_Next chapter is going to have a lot of interesting parts to it methinks. Yes, yes it will...of course, it'll be a lot less fun if you guys actually have been reading certain details I've been leaving around._

_Dan the Larvae and I I hope you all enjoyed and that you will leave us your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

l

V


	7. Occupational Hazards

_A/N: Okay, this chapter is freaking gigantic! And to think that once again I split it into two for the sake of it not being TOO large. Anyways, I hope that you all will appreciate it, especially given the chapter's contents._

_Special thanks go out to TimberlineWolf, Black391, Akuma-Heika, Izwan, and Blackhole1 for the reviews! I am very grateful, and I hope that you all know how much your feedback means to me! That being said, I also thank the others who continue to read my story, and know that I would love to hear from you all as well! Special thanks also go out to madnessisgood for favoriting this story and Xade and MaiaGen for following it!  
_

_Dan the Larvae and I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

* * *

_(Unknown Point in the Past, Norad II)_

* * *

The brig of the Norad II had housed five marines from the crew after the rec room brawl, but after a day Duke had the offenders be set loose. Four of them that is. Duke, after going over the details a little more, had decided that anyone sowing distrust and hate amongst his crew deserved to stay a little longer.

Alone in a cell, the offender grumbled to himself as the day went on. Or night. He had lost track already because of how time didn't truly pass on a starship. No sun to track the hours, just the on and off of lights, and in the darkly lit area of the brig there was no real difference even then.

A rap of knuckles on his cell door made the marine look up, curious as to who was there, "Hey there, remember me?"

The marine noticed the tall figure of the man who had broken his wrist in the very incident that had landed the marine in the brig. Shocked, the marine gripped the back of his head and all its short orange hair with one hand while pointing a finger with the hand he had set back in place, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Outside the cell, Gerolf just gave a bright smile to the marine, who was beginning to panic, "Oh, just stopping by to say hello. You see, I thought you and I should have a chit-chat."

The marine gave a snort, standing up and doing his best to look the visitor in the eye despite the disparity in their height, "About what? Your psycho girlfriend who will kill us all?"

Gerolf laughed in return, "Yeah, just about everything in that last sentence was incorrect. Firstly, the term is friend who happens to be a girl," after another laugh, Gerolf narrowed his eyes at the man and his tone took a more serious note while still remaining partially jovial, "Secondly, she is not a psychopath anymore because of her resocialization, just like _half the crew_, which brings me to point three, which is that she isn't going to hurt anyone. So, back off, and just let her be."

The orange haired marine jabbed a finger towards the raven haired one angrily, "Why the hell do you even care about that bitch? How can you just ignore the fact that she skinned people alive!?"

Gerolf shrugged nonchalantly, reaching his hands into his pockets, "It's easy, really. You see, I'm from Deadman's Port. Anything and everything goes there. People do what the Lieutenant did and worse every moment in that place," he paused briefly before glancing at the floor, continuing with a melancholy, "I killed someone myself by the age of eight. Struck them across the back of the head with a metal rod in self defense. I had found some food, and I hadn't eaten in days because I had been separated from my relatives."

The giant soldier let out a breath, as if he was trying hard to keep himself from displaying emotion and was keeping it all in, "Some bigger kid also happened to want that food, which is when my little accident happened," another breath, "By the age of twelve, I had twenty-seven such events happen. Sometimes older kids, sometimes adults, but sometimes I was forced to kill _younger_ kids. I hated doing it, but it was kill or be killed. It's how I was able to beat you down when you guys instigated that brawl."

Looking back up at the eyes of the now confused and shocked marine, Gerolf gave a completely serious statement, "So, if you ever wonder why I feel sorry for the Lieutenant, it's because I'm partially desensitized to what she did mixed with how I believe in her resocialization. She is happy, quite kind, and not all that bad a person now."

The other marine tried to formulate a response, but he was not able to craft one to retort with. Gerolf took the lack of a response as a confirmation that he had made his point and that it was time to finish up.

Removing one hand from his pocket, Lance Corporal Gerolf Rabe leant on the cell door with it and his body as he next spoke, "Before I go now, here is my final bit of wisdom: back on Deadman's Port, at least where I grew up on it, there was a level of respect, respect probably stemming from how organized crime was the most legitimate business to be found," the marine still at a loss for words, his visitor went on speaking with a strong tone and a glare, "Emily is an officer: you aren't. I am a part of _her_ unit, you are a part of another unit. Call me old fashioned, but you do _not_ mess with my boss, you do not mess with my friends, and if you want there to be bad blood between our groups, you had best watch your back."

Having had enough to gather his nerve, the orange haired marine scoffed at Rabe and tilted his head back in laughter, "Hey, you think you can just threaten me? You and your guys are dead when I get out!"

Gerolf reaches his hand back into his pocket and leans back from the door, shrugging nonchalantly like he had earlier, "You're welcome to try something first. But I will ask you this," he pulls his hand back out with a large picture of four people, one woman and three men, one of whom was the orange haired soldier, "Is this photo I happened to come across while searching through your things your family? And look here, the back even has addresses."

The marine in the brig gaped widely at the image, scared as to how his fellow soldier had been able to get ahold of something he hid in his own room where his own friends and squadmates were usually, and scared by whatever implication was being made towards him.

Not even smiling in triumph, Gerolf pocketed the photograph and continued glaring at the marine, "Back off. We're all on the same team here, like the General said, and I don't want there to be a problem. Don't make there be a problem."

Changing demeanors completely, Gerolf smiled right before turning to leave, "I'm glad we had this talk."

The orange haired marine was left shocked well past when he was released from the brig days later.

* * *

_(The Present, Planet Char)_

* * *

"Hey, Ugly! Over here!"

Standing just on the outskirts of a Zerg encampment was the mercenary clad in full prototype Marauder armor, shouting towards the Zerg as loud as he could in his armor. His shout was technically directed at the Hydralisk that lay in view, but in truth he was trying to draw anything he could in the area to him.

The Hydralisk quickly ascertained the position of the loud Terran man, but as soon as it begins to slither his way and prepare to fire on the Marauder a bullet penetrates its head and sends it reeling back.

The Marauder chuckles as he glances behind him towards where their sharpshooter had sniped from, "Or die. Both work for me, Ugly."

In immediate reaction to the loud firing of a bullet and the scream of the Hydralisk springs forth a group of previously burrowed Zerglings. They can only see one not-Zerg in the area, the large one in gigantic metal armor, and so they dash at full speed towards him.

The Marauder mercenary takes aim at them, but doesn't fire, knowing that it would be a waste of ammo. Just as the Zerglings start their charge, they are punished for not looking straight above for targets as a rapid flurry of Gauss Pistol shots tears through them and takes the group out in short order.

Landing next to his bulky ally, the group's leader turns off his jets and reloads the ammo on his dual pistols. Underneath the massive armor of the Marauder was a smiling compatriot, who felt like ribbing his boss a little.

"Good shooting. Now we only need your weapons to have some actual range on them and we're set, right Boss?"

Another bullet is fired by the sharpshooter, tearing through a Zergling that hadn't been completely killed, just as the Reaper responds, "Shut up. I make do with what I have. I kill 'lings, you kill Roaches, whiner kills Hydras."

Assuming that they had mopped up the majority of the base's defenders, the Marauder slowly strolls towards it with a watchful eye just to be sure, with his boss taking to the air again to gain sight. From the ground the Marauder yells up, "Lucky for us they haven't brought in the air forces! I don't think we would stand a chance against Mutas."

His boss calls back down to him as he surveys the immediate area for any more Zerg creatures, "Right you are. If you see something that flies and isn't an Overlord, run for the largest piece of cover you can find-"

Catching the quick movement of something heading his way, the Reaper darts upward and yells as he identifies just what it is, "Spine crawler!"

A ground based structure that he had heard about, the Reaper was not a fan of these so called Spine Crawlers. They loved attacking targets low enough for them to him, but given how tall they were that is everything except aircraft. The boss groans as the long, tentacle like structure shoots out and tries to impale him on its sharp end again, but gives a laugh as he dashes to the side to avoid it.

"Too slow."

It tries whipping itself to the side to catch up to him, but he rolls in middair with his Jetpack to dodge it once more, in effect rolling right over the Zerg structure as it swipes at him. Again he lets out a scoff as he uses his jetpack to speed away from it, "Over here."

On the ground, the Marauder had located where the tentacle's base was by then and had begun to fire at it with his concussion grenades. Its attention may be on his boss, but that didn't mean he couldn't still try firing at it.

Upon impact the grenades cause the structure to recoil, the thick and long tentacle blasting back appropriately, and its movement slows down as it briefly writhes in pain. Now noticing prey that is actually firing at it, the spine crawler darts towards the Marauder on the ground to the anger and horror of his leader.

Grabbing one of the detonation charges on his back, the Reaper charges at the structure's base and screams, "Oh no you don't!"

The Marauder jumps to the side to avoid the strike on his person, but his armor causes his movements to be lumbering and it cuts through the side armor on one arm. He lets out a breath of relief before realizing that it is drawing back to strike again, "Aww, you son of a-"

His curse is cut short by a loud eruption and the sight of a large explosion engulfing where the Spine Crawler was seated in the ground. The tentacle flails for a moment before keeling over, falling to the ground dead. The Marauder lets out a breath of relief as he picks himself up, also hearing the sound of his boss landing next to him.

The Reaper eyes the wound on his soldier's arm carefully, "You okay?"

The Marauder shrugs, glancing briefly at the exposed and slightly cut flesh on his arm without much concern, "I'll be fine. Just a scratch. This armor sure is something. The Dominion's got the right idea for once, making this stuff."

The Reaper nods, smirking under his own helmet as he towers over his ally and friend, "Then I am glad we lifted it from them."

A chuckle is the first response he gets from his stocky compatriot, "Well, it wasn't really lifted. I just so happened to take it with me when I turned my back on them since they had me testing it."

The mercenary boss waves a hand dismissively, "Details, details. I for one don't feel sorry leaving Nero and those other psychos behind."

Having abandoned his sniping post to join the other mercs, the sharpshooter pats his boss on the shoulder, "I wonder how you of all people was ever assigned to a group of malcontents who neural resocialization completely failed against-"

"Because shut up," is the terse reply.

Ignoring the daggers being glared at him by his boss, the sharpshooter looks around the area and notices a Zerg building that stands out completely from the others, "Oh goodie, an infested Command Center. Always never wanted to see one of those."

The boss looks around the area, but notices no movement and assumes that if there was still something to fight that it would be attacking. The dead bodies of some more Hydralisks and a Roach made him think that his sharpshooter was actually doing his job, "Seeing as how everything else Zerg here is dead, I say we should loot whatever supplies we can from it. Watch out for any infested Terrans though! I don't exactly care for them one bit."

Both the other mercs respond in unison, "Got it, boss!"

* * *

_(The Present, Emily POV)_

* * *

It had taken a lot of walking, but I had finally been led outside of the dark and gloomy caverns of whatever planet I am on by the disgusting Hydralisk. The daylight makes me wince, but I quickly get over the change of brightness. I take a glance at my surroundings at find that this planet is...well, barren. It reminds me of that planet in the star system humans first came from, the red one called Mars. Except for how the not-desolate parts of this planet are occupied by Zerg.

Around me there are caverns, mountains, but there is a lot of what one would call flatlands. Plains, if it wasn't like some charred land that looked like a volcano ran through it all. As I continue to think about the area, I realize that the Hydralisk has not slowed pace and is still slithering along towards whatever area it is supposed to bring me. I pick up my own pace so as to not fall behind, not at all thinking about how my six legs now pose no problem to me.

Dan squirms in my arms, probably hungry because of how long I had kept him off Creep. I pet him reassuringly as I march on, noting that there are more Zerg structures that I pass by. And more boring rocks and tiny mountains. And more Zerg. After what feels like an hour and likely was only ten minutes, the Hydralisk stops and I do as well. I look around and find that in front of me are about a dozen Zerg structures, half of which resemble what Kerrigan referred to before as "Hatcheries"

Having apparently finished its duty, the Hydralisk turns around, lets out a hiss, and starts slithering back from where we came. I stick my tongue out at it as it recedes from view, but after that I decide to approach the nearest structure I recognize.

Upon reaching the hatchery, I place Dan down and say, "Stay put, Dan. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

He doesn't respond. Like usual. I sigh and take a look around the area, the first things registering in my mind being the large blue mineral fields next to the hatchery and the other thing being the small, presumably Zerg, creature chipping away at the mineral field. After observing it for a moment I realize that it breaks a mineral chunk off and spins around to face its hatchery, where it places the chunk down next to before turning back to the mineral pile.

I tilt my head, wondering just what this thing is, "Hmmm, what are you?"

The...thing, a multilegged creature like myself with many disgusting eyes at its front and two pincer like things that it has been using to chip minerals, completely ignores me and continues its business. I rub my chin as I observe it, "Hmmm...you must be a worker of sorts. The Zerg peon. Miner of minerals like an SCV. Okay then, if that's what we are here to do, I guess I should help you. But there are a lot of minerals and but one of you," I glance to the side, and sure enough as to be found at a hatchery there lay three Larvae, ready for use, "But those three Larvae..."

I close my eyes and focus on the three Larvae, wishing for the three to become creatures like the one harvesting minerals, and I get the sensation that my command had been followed, "There we go!" I say before opening my eyes. When I do open them, I am met with a different sight: two Larvae remained, with one having become a cocoon, "Wait, why is only one in a cocoon?"

I try again, but as I open my eyes a second time I am met again with just the sight of one cocoon and two Larvae who happened not to be Dan, who was off to the side, happily enjoying the Creep.

I frown at my failure and take a look around, thinking about what may have caused it. I glance at the peon Zerg creature again and notice that the pile of blue minerals it had previously gathered is completely missing, "The minerals you've been gathering have vanished, huh?" Glancing back at the cocoon, I smirk as I think of what must have caused the change, "I bet that they've somehow been used to form your new friend."

The cocoon hatches and another one of the worker creatures pops out. It looks up at me expectantly and I point towards the mineral field, "Okay, get to work!"

It lets out some animalistic noise and then goes on to follow my command, heading towards the mineral field. I smile, glad that I was able to order these things around so easily, unlike the Zerglings. After brief consideration, I glance at my adorable Larvae, "Dan, stay away from the other Larvae. I don't want to mix you up."

Dan seemingly does not hear me, roaming around in the area slowly as he pleases. I groan and place my palm on my forehead, "Good thing Dan has a black coloration while they all have blue as their secondary color. That's how I'll tell them apart I guess."

Now that the worker I made is doing its duty and I had managed to not confuse my Dan with the others, I turn back and face the Hatchery where a mineral pile was now stacking up. "I suppose some more workers would be a good idea. That way we can use these minerals for whatever Kerrigan wants."

Now where there had been two Larvae left and a broken cocoon is three Larvae, the cocoon seemingly having disappeared in some manner, "And more Larvae appear near this 'Hatchery'...I think I'm beginning to get this. Kerrigan was right."

I transform all three into workers using the minerals gathered by the two peons I already had working on the mineral patch. They all hatch within half a minute and I point again at the mineral patch as they look at me expectantly, just as the other had, "You all do your nibbling, I am going to take a look around."

They go to do their job while I decide to peek around. There were quite a few other Zerg organic building things in the area, and I noticed a few other Hatcheries earlier. Taking a look at them, I could see that they too were placed next to mineral patches. However, unlike this one, they all had a dozen workers already at them. That made me frown, but I only could suppose that I had to manage this base anyways and not having as much wasn't that bad.

What irks me more is the _other_ building that _all_ the other Hatcheries had placed next to them, but not my own. It is like a giant green pool of...something, and I had no idea what it is for. But they had it and I didn't, "Why do they have that green pool thing and we don't? Oh well," ignoring the lack of the building at my own Hatchery, I think back to what Kerrigan said earlier when I see a Zergling run about in one other Hatchery's area, "She said I should protect this area...maybe I should make those ling-things."

I glance at the two Larvae I have currently, Dan excluded, and will them to become Zerglings like I had been taught earlier. Despite doing what I had done before, nothing at all happens. Now with a new reason to complain, I do so, "What? Why isn't this working?"

I glance back at the other Hatchery, the one with the Zergling, and notice the green pool again. I had seen one in the area Kerrigan taught me to control Zerglings, but it hadn't really stuck out to me before. But now..."That's what that structure has to be for. I'm sure of it. How do I make one though?"

I glance at completely different Hatchery and notice that it too had no green pool. Well, I guess not _all_ of the other Hatcheries got to have that special building by them then. I shrug and am about to turn back to my own base of operations when something...odd catches my eye. A worker at that Hatchery leaves its mineral line and approached the Hatchery. Once right next to it, the creature quickly morphs into something else. It looks like a pulsing organ and it slowly grows out from the place the worker had been, the sight confusing and disgusting me, "Um, what is that worker doing?"

After a minute of observing this odd happenstance, the organ like thing stops changing shape, and settles on being...well, one of those green pool things. Great, now all the other Hatcheries _did_ have them. Having seen this happen though, I start to piece together how this whole Hatchery management thing works, "I see...well then, I guess I'll tell one of mine to do that too."

I look at the three Larvae that have spawned and nod towards the workers, "You, Larvae, become them."

The Larvae obey and transform as I focus on them, and they soon become workers too. Now able to be used, I face one of them and focus my mind on it, "Good. Now, you, go become one of those things."

It stares at me. It doesn't move, but something in my mind tells me that I need the minerals being gathered to do this process as well. I wave the workers towards the mineral line and scowl, "Not much minerals here...okay, wait a moment and then do it."

I wait a minute, and surely enough a large mountain of minerals is piled up beside the Hatchery. I command the same worker as before to transform into one of those pools over here and it obeys me, quickly turning into the amorphous organ thing the other had while it became a pool. I have no idea how having a pool of acidic looking stuff allows one to create Zerglings, but I don't deny the correlation of having a pool and having Zerglings.

I am now curious as to what is commanding those other workers to do their thing. Was it Kerrigan? I look around yet again and shrug. This time however I notice large, purple-ish things floating in the sky like immobile jellyfish. What were they supposed to do? Were they Zerg? They look like Zerg.

Sighing, I turn back to my own base, "I'm not doing that badly, am I Dan?"

He shuffles over to where I am and I scoop him up in my arms, embracing my pet with a smile, "Now, what should you be? I like you the way you are, but Kerrigan likely won't let me keep you like this for long. No she won't," I tickle his carapace and he wiggles, possibly revealing that despite his chitin that he is really just a softy on the inside, "Oh well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

The pool finishes forming and I stare at it contently, happy about how things are progressing. I quickly will a Larvae to become a Zergling, and this time around I am met with a positive feeling after issuing my command. Sure enough, when I look there is a cocoon with a transforming creature within. Mere seconds later a duo of Zerglings emerges, letting out their terrible shrieks that I promptly ignore. Taking a look at the twins, I decide to continue my naming game I started with Dan, "Now, what should be your name?" both remain quiet, so I say the first thing that comes to mind, "I think Patrick should do. I'm not that great at names..."

I glance back at the many workers in my mineral field, but I realize I don't have as many as the other Hatcheries, which made me feel jealous on a level I did not comprehend, "Now, keep taking those minerals. I'll send some more guys to help you, but I take it that we are here to do this so that's what we're gonna do."

I make the remaining Larvae except Dan become more workers and send them to the mineral line, making them harvest for minerals as well the moment they hatch.

Seeing how easily this group has followed my commands, I decide to test something. I focus on a worker in another area and will it to come towards me, "Now, can I control them too?"

The worker stops what it is doing and starts approaching me, making a large grin grow on my face, "This will be quite interesting."

* * *

Back in her main stronghold, Kerrigan boredly observes the Terrans as the wreak havoc in her bases. She had expected them to be here doing something interesting, but they had done little but create carnage, which admittedly was what Humans specialized in, "These Terrans have failed to amuse me. They really are just mercenaries, ones working for that dreadful Moebius foundation at that. I think I'll let them live a little longer though. There is no way that they can possibly survive long enough for that ally of theirs to come to the rescue. My Mutalisks are making sure of that."

A quick insight by an Overlord makes Kerrigan's lip curl up bemusedly, the Overlord having revealed the area where the mercenaries are all headed, "However...Emily better have set up that base well. She may just be having visitors."

* * *

I groan as I watch my Hatcheries and their many Larvae do just about nothing, "All these Larvae and only so many workers..." I give a hmmph and cross my arms, "It doesn't help that I can't use the Larvae until those control jellyfish things hatch in a minute. How was I supposed to know that without them I couldn't control the 'lings? Luckily the few in the area tipped me off...there are just too many creatures here. I'm lucky the majority of them are just going to do their own thing so I can actually have some time to relax."

Glancing around, I smile happily at the Hatchery I started with, "So far, so good. I think that once this last Hatchery is set up I will be set-"

A loud explosion catches my attention, and when I turn I find that an entire mineral field and its workers have been torn to shreds. My eyes light up as I hear a Terran voice yell, "Hit and run!"

"What the hell?" I yell, confused by the situation. I look near the Hatchery that is under assault and see three figures, one in blue armor hovering in the air over the other two, one of whom was wearing heavy onyx armor while the other was in skintight red armor. I just stand there for a moment, wondering what I should do, when I notice the Pat twins dash towards the three Terrans.

I reach an arm out and start to yell for them to stop charging towards what is sure to be their death, but I stop myself when I realize calling out to them will reveal where I am if I'm too loud. The Terran floating in the air does take notice of them though, holding out his firearms and firing down at them. The two poor things are instantly torn to shreds by the gunfire, screaming as they fall to the ground dead. The Terran triumphantly yells, "Fear the Reaper man!"

I duck behind the Hatchery I am at, scared for my life because of my lack of true weapons, and try to make myself small. I keep my head out enough so that I can watch the trio, and I can see as the one in the air drops to the ground gracefully and continues yelling, "Pathetic! There isn't even a force to guard here. Let's finish mopping up the area while we wait for Pierre to do his damn job and land the ship."

The one in large black armor is the next to speak as he fires a grenade at my Hatchery, blowing off a chunk of it, "Sir, my scanners reveal that there is a large Zerg hiding behind the structure. Can I take it down?"

The one who was flying before responds, and I notice this time that his voice is being distorted by whatever it was he was wearing over his head, "Go right ahead. Let me try something first though."

The so-called leader activates what appear to be jump jets and he takes off, slowly rising into the air. He takes something off his hip, but as he does so five creatures I have never seen before jump out of the ground near me and rush at the two Terrans still standing on the ground. The larger Terran on the ground notes what both the device and the creatures are for me though, easing some of my confusion, "Ahh, a cluster bomb. James, we can take these Roaches while he toys with that large thing!"

The one called James, just like the sharpshooter from Alpha Squadron, responds, "Right-o."

The one in the air has climbed to a height that lets him peer over the whole area, and I start panicking about what I should do. I was supposed to protect this place, but I had no idea how!

"No...please don't...I don't want to die again...not again!"

The one in the air starts looking around, confused, "Wait, did you guys hear something?" I blinked. He didn't expect to hear a Zerg talk?

The large one in black armor takes a shot at the five bulky 'Roaches' and knocks two back with the explosion from whatever he shot at them, "Yeah, I thought I was the only one. You think that big Zerg can talk?"

The sharpshooter is the one to speak now as he takes aim at another Roach and quickly sends a few consecutive shots into one of their heads, "Nah, they're all mindless beasts except their bitch of a queen."

The one in the air looks down at me and decides to test their theory, "Let me take a look."

I grind my teeth slightly, wondering if I should start burrowing, "Oh no-"

The blue one in the air scoffs loudly as he gets ready to throw the bomb in his hand down at where I am, "Damn, this one's a giant, it'll probably take a few rounds and this explosive to-"

His speech drops off entirely. I blink, half having expected to have been blown away by now, and I just look up to him. He slowly descends to the ground before me, completely wordless as he looks at me. I take a step back when I notice that even with my height, stemming from my long legs, that I am barely taller than him.

"Emily? Is that you?"

The voice, despite being distorted, is quite familiar to me. The tall body is as well. The armor color didn't even confuse me in the slightest, given that it was _his_ favorite. Having a companion named James, and another who was stout...

I feel a tear trickle down my cheek as I try to answer him, my voice weak, "I...More or less...yes. Hello, Gerolf."

* * *

_A/N: For anyone who hasn't seen that coming for about 2 chapters, I laugh! Not at you, not exactly, but more at the fact that I was able to add hints subtle enough to not cause people to think that the trio of Mercs just so happened to be the trio of Marines who worked with Emily. Why is it this specific three here? You'll have to wait until next chapter for more on that, but note that this is not a happy story and will obviously not end well._

_Also, yes, Emily just learned how to play Starcraft. She is bronze league I'm guessing. I'm curious though, who here still plays the game? Anyone waiting for the expansion? I'm more curious about what you thought about this ridiculously long chapter though to be honest!_

_Dan the Larvae and I I hope you all enjoyed and that you will leave us your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

l

V


	8. What are You Doing?

_A/N:This chapter is just about as long as the last one, long in comparison to other chapters, but yes, I do realize not as long as some other people's chapters. As has been pointed out to me four times. I get that other people have wrote longer chapters, of course people have, I have done so myself, and so the fact that some people have read longer chapters is not something I particularly care to know. Sorry!_

_Special thanks to Beyogi (three times!), Akuma-Heika, Xade, Blackhole1, izwan, TimberlineWolf, and Yoshomo for the very kind and helpful reviews! __I am very grateful, and I hope that you all know how much your feedback means to me! That being said, I also thank the others who continue to read my story, and know that I would love to hear from you all as well! Special thanks also go out to_ Beyogi for favoriting the story and Rithan, Beyogi, Yoshtar, and Yoshomo for following the story!

_Dan the Larvae and I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

* * *

_(The Present, Planet Char)_

* * *

A loud screech precedes the sudden emergence of a Roach from the ground of Char, but there is not only one scream. In the area where the three mercenaries had been assaulting five such screams can be heard despite the gunfire, all five equally terrible and fearsome.

The sharpshooter marine is forced to jump back from where he stood to avoid one as it burrowed at point blank range, "Son of a bitch!" Tossing himself to the side, the former marine narrowly avoids the acidic substance spat at him by the offending Roach. His partner in the heavy Marauder armor takes the heat off him by firing at the Roach and knocking it back with grenades, giving the sharpshooter a moment to pick himself up and yell, "Sir, we could use your help!"

Having picked up on the movements of all remaining Roaches in the area with his scanner, the Marauder can see that only two Roaches remain in the immediate area while others are rushing straight at them, "It's two on two now for the moment, we can handle this. Rolf's probably got his hands full."

The sharpshooter begins to take aim at the Roach not being reduced into nothingness by his partner and groans, "Then why the hell aren't we hearing gunfire?"

"Shut up and fire, James! This isn't the time to bitch!" The Marauder yells as he fires another salvo at his target, this explosion leaving nothing but a pile of blood where the Roach once stood. James on the other hand takes a shot at the other Roach and the round rips through one of its eyes, causing the Zerg monstrosity to howl in pain. Another round from the sharpshooter destroys the other eye and leaves the creature blind, a condition that does not last very long as a grenade soon incinerated its face.

Hunter lets out a breath as he turns to face the next of the oncoming Roach attack.

_Sir, you better hurry up, whatever the hell it is you're doing..._

* * *

_(The Present, Emily POV)_

* * *

Gunfire and explosions become background noise near my Hatcheries, but neither hold my attention. No...the tall, lithe man wearing a jetpack of sorts in front of me is all that I can focus on. I can feel my mouth hang open as my tear continues down my face, hanging on my chin as I look over someone who by all logic should be dead.

Who by all logic should not be here.

I was not the only one confused, but I could only tell from his tone because of his face concealing helmet, "I...we all thought you died. How-?"

With a small movement I wipe my tear off my face and I feel my mouth break out in a smile, "I...I did, but my Queen brought me back to serve her," I take a step towards him, leaving only one or two feet left between us, and I reach an arm out to touch him, "That doesn't matter though, all this time I have been thinking that you had died too, as well as the others, but you're okay-!"

He turns his head to the arm I have outstretched and am using to feel his armored chest, his voice cold and almost emotionless, "...what have they done to you?"

I blink and gaze at my own arm, noticing that he is shying away from it slightly but not fully resisting my touch. My chitin covered arm and hand...

I lower my gaze to the ground now and recall my arm, letting it hang in a defeated fashion, "I...I'm a part of the Zerg Swarm now."

He glances over my features, taking in the various non-human aspects I have. If I wasn't so focused on looking on him I might blush, given my unclothed body, but then again there is nothing for him to truly see. I am covered shoulder to lower abdomen with this insect carapace after all. After taking a moment, Gerolf shakes his head and sighs, "An infested Terran..." His tone takes a more angry turn, but I feel that it isn't directed at me, "How long have you been like this? What has Kerrigan been making you do?"

I shrug and try not to meet his eye, feeling really self-conscious all of a sudden given my monstrous body, "Nothing really, yet. I mean, I have only been awake a few times now, and each time I've been a bit more Zerg."

Gerolf glances behind him to where James and Hunter are skillfully holding off twice their number in Zerg, more seeming to pop up as they finish others. He doesn't appear concerned by their plight, and so I don't worry about them either. The whole team had always emphasized teamwork, and they had to be skilled to have made it this far I suppose.

Once Gerolf finishes observing his longtime friends, he glances back up to me. I wish he wasn't wearing that helmet, because it prevents me from reading his emotion as he speaks, "Emily, Pierre is going to be picking up James, Hunter and I soon. Come with us. We can get you help, I promise!"

I open my mouth to reply, but find that the _Please, take me with you! _I want to say does not come out. I try again, but again I am unable to say that. My head grows a painful sensation in part of it and I groan in pain, partially knowing what is going on.

_Kerrigan...I...I understand._

The pain recedes and I wince, biting my lip as I think about how to broach my predicament to him.

"Emily are you okay? I said once that I would look after you, and I still want to keep that promise. Come with us, please."

His voice...it is pleading. Almost begging. I had never heard this side of him before, and I am not sure I ever wanted to. While he spoke I think I even heard a sob. Is he crying under his helmet.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," I quietly reply, almost whispering even under the sound of gunfire.

"What?" is his incredulous response, sounding as confused as someone could be.

I feel more tears start to form in my eyes as I explain what I can to him, "Kerrigan has the power to make me do anything she wants. I...I couldn't willingly come with you unless she was going to use me for something..." as my voice trails off I let out a sob, "I could hurt you."

I hear him let out a breath despite how his helmet muffles the noise, "I see..."

My arm reaches out to touch his shoulder, and he doesn't resist at all this time. I look at him sadly as tears roll down my face, "Rolf...you might not be able to leave this place. Look at all the Zerg around here. Why did you even come?"

He looks away from me and back towards his friends, "We needed money, and a company was paying," he sighs before continuing, "There were other, safer, jobs, sure, but this one...as crazy as it sounded, something about it drew me to it," he faces me again, "I'm half sorry that I roped the others into this, but I think I know what it is that drew me here."

I blink, now being the one who is confused. _Is he here because of me? How is that even possible? Is...is he going to die because of me?_

My thoughts start to tear my mind apart, so I silence them and say his name, "Gerolf," he continues to look at me, now seeming to expect me to follow up with some other statement. I think for a moment before something crosses my mind that really shouldn't have, but I say it anyways, "Stay with me. You won't be able to leave, I'm sure of it, but you could stay here with me. My Queen found use of me, I'm sure she would be fine with having you all join the Swarm as well. Things could be like how-"

He bats my hand and arm away from him with one hand and reaches for his holstered pistol with his other, "How they were? The Zerg killed Brian and Liam, our squadmates, and from what I've heard _your Queen_ killed Duke personally and a large deal of Alpha Squadron," with his drawn gun he points towards his friends who were still fending off incoming Zerg, although appeared to have nary a scratch, "I've got a few guys in our squad itching to put a bullet through _your Queen's_ head for the literal billions of people she has killed, not to mention our friends."

I back up a step from him, the anger in his voice scaring me along with the weapon in his hand, "I...did not choose to serve her, but I have to. I cannot disobey her. Please, Gerolf, we can work this out! Please don't leave me here all alone-"

He lifts his pistol up so that it is pointed right at my body and retrieves the sister pistol with his other hand. His voice is cold once more and he starts to pull his trigger, "Emily, forgive me."

I hear the gunshot before I feel it, the armor protecting my gut slowing its impact down some, but I do feel it tear through my body and exit the other side. I spit up some blood, which I wipe from my mouth quickly and start to move my hand to my gun wound when another round tears through my gut again. I let out a shriek that doesn't sound even half human to me, but I manage to smear my blood over the wounds. They quickly close up and the pain recedes almost instantly, but Gerolf doesn't notice what exactly I am doing.

The mercenary takes off with his jetpack and puts some distance between us before firing again down at me, this shot clipping my shoulder. I don't even bother to fix it up, lest he realize my healing capability over such an unimportant wound. I do call out to him though and try to diffuse the situation, "Please, Gerolf, I don't want to fight you! Please-"

Another round imbeds itself in my gut and I cough up more blood, while my...former friend speaks in a cold voice, "If I can't help you, I'll help end your life. If I kill you and take you with us Kerrigan can't ever touch you again."

I back away from him, letting out a hiss as I do, but I find that my lower abdomen collides with the mineral field that I had been working on harvesting. To my surprise, amusement and chagrin, the small creatures that were doing the actual mining were still doing their jobs dutifully despite the carnage in the area. Another bullet catches me in my side while yet another catches one of my front legs. I kneel down on it in pain, and another pistol shot hits my already wounded shoulder. I...don't want to die, but I don't want to fight him. And I could burrow, but then he would no doubt go about hurting the Larvae and other Zerg here, the poor things that were under my protection.

More blood dribbles down my cheek, but I force myself to spit up more into a hand. I then smear it over my wounds as bullets continue to hit me, none leaving any lasting damage because of the great healing power I have. I start to open my mouth again to speak, but the voice of another cuts me off.

"Sir!"

I turn to see that both Hunter and James have finished killing the Zerg that had assaulted them and were now dashing as fast as they could over to where Gerolf and I are. James is the first to reach us, given his lighter armor, but he stops about twenty feet from me as he looks at me confused.

"Is that-"

"Forget their face and fire!" Gerolf snaps from his spot in the air, putting in another clip of ammo. He could have shot me in the throat or the face by now, I had seen him shot someone like that before, but he wasn't. Even angry, he couldn't bring himself to shoot the only part of me that wasn't Zerg...I knew there was a reason I was able to care about him in my last life.

James falls into line and brings out his rifle, firing a shot that tears straight through my gut and takes some of my insides with it. I scream in pain, once again sounding only partially human, but I heal my terrible wound like it is nothing once more. At this point I am furious myself. A man I once called a friend just shot me on the orders of a man I once slept next to, but not with. As I feel more blood flow into my mouth, I scream up to Gerolf in his high perch, "Kerrigan has entrusted me with the protection of this area, and I won't let you cause anymore harm!"

He scoffs down to me and points both pistols my direction, "Is that so? Well then, let's dance, if you even can still do that, Zerg!"

Before he can fire, I open my mouth towards him like I am going to scream again, but instead I feel something shoot up my throat and out of my mouth at a rapid speed. I can see the objects, foot long spikes, fly straight at the hovering mercenary at a startling pace. He barely avoids them, rolling over in midair to avoid catching them in the chest. He returns fire, but unlike him I am not agile enough to dodge it so I just take the pitiful damage his pistols could inflict on me.

What had I just done? Is that what Kerrigan was talking about when she said she had added organs to me? I smirk even as another rifle round and two pistol rounds strike me, glad that I am able to strike from afar now. I don't even bother to heal myself before spitting more spikes at Gerolf, but again he dodges them and this time he does so easily. I had lost the element of surprise with them, but now that Gerolf's friends were coming here I had a new opportunity to try and talk with him. At the very least a talk would buy me time to heal myself.

I hold my arms out in a peaceful manner, one that catches off James and the newly arrived Hunter who were still confused about who I was, "I...I'm still me, Gerolf. I really don't want to hurt you, but you are forcing me to protect my Brood from you. Please, stop, we can talk-"

Gerolf is not at all paused by my attempt to talk, quickly unloading all of his ammo into my chitinous body. As bullets pepper my body I shriek, making an actual attempt to sound more human. If I can get either of the others to try and stop the fight...

On cue, Hunter questions his leader as the heavily armored mercenary gazes at me with what is no doubt a confused look, "Sir?"

Gerolf reloads one of his pistols, but not the other I notice, and begins to fire at me again instantaneously, "I said fire, damnit!"

Thinking that my plan to win over his friends is working, I clasp my hands together in a praying gesture and plead, "Please, stop! I wish I had had other choices than to harm the-" another bullet catches me right above my left breast and I gasp in pain as it tears through where a human would have a heart. Given that it feels no different than the other strikes inflicted on my person, I can assume that Kerrigan has taken some liberty with my insides. I heal my current wounds quickly, leaving most half-healed and still bleeding given how I basically just wave a bloodied hand over them all.

Taking my last statement to heart, Gerolf slams his not-loaded pistol in its holster and retrieves some object off of his belt, "So, you have to protect your Brood, huh? Well, what if it doesn't exist anymore? Take a good look as they die!"

I blink, confused, before I see him toss the object in his hand down at the ground. The ground where all the Larvae are. I gasp as I realize what it is, recognizing it as some kind of explosive, "Dan!"

Gerolf tilts his head back and lets out a loud cackle, lowering to the ground next to his partners as he does so, "Sayonara, Larvae!"

I focus on Dan for a moment, and I do the only thing I can to protect him: a green cocoon surrounds him just as the bomb detonates and obliterates the entire area. I bite my lip for a moment as I wait for the smoke to subside but, sure enough, as it does so a green cocoon still stands there, "That was close..." I clench a fist and look up at Gerolf again, "I'll make you pay for that!"

Gerolf is so busy laughing that he doesn't catch sight of my next spike attack, confirming in my opinion that he has a screw loose, and I see his bulky ally literally push him out of the way of my spikes, "Sir!"

Gerolf turns to see his friend grunt in pain as my spikes penetrate his armor, but I can see that they didn't tear through it that much. They likely were only penetrating the very edge of his armor, just enough for him to feel but not enough to cause true pain. Dan's would be murderer nods to his friend and points his gun at me again, "Thanks for the save, Hunter."

Hunter nods back, but his voice is harsh, "Sir, what the hell is going on here? Is that Emily?"

I respond for him, "Yes, it is! The Zerg infested me after Mar Sara, and Kerrigan is using me as some new breed of Zerg. Please, I don't want to fight you!"

Gerolf lowers his gun, his voice also losing some of the edge it had before, "This is all Kerrigan's doing...Emily, I don't care what Kerrigan does, come with us. Stop fighting and let us take you. We can keep you in a secure area until we can find a way to stop her control."

I feel pain throb through my head again, a searing pain that stops me from thinking of anything else. I grab my head in pain and scream again as it overwhelms me, "I accept your will, my Queen! Stop this pain, I'll do anything!"

The pain recedes and I gasp out in pain. When I look up I can see the three mercenaries giving me a look, James' head even tilted. I shake my head and avert my eyes from theirs as I sullenly state, "I'm sorry, but I can't come with you..."

Any bloodlust in Gerolf seems to have left him at the sight of his two friends, and he places a hand over his chest as he speaks to me in a desperate tone, "Emily...please, don't leave me again. We will do whatever we can for you, I promise!"

I shake my head. The same man that just shot at me...that tried to kill Dan...wanted to help me? I thought Kerrigan had messed with my mind, but what had happened to his? One minute firing at me in anger, the next pleading me to be with him again? I sigh softly.

"Please, please forgive me...but I can't come with you. I can't leave," I ready the two long arms connected to my back to strike, knowing that things are about to get ugly again.

Seeing my arm movement, Gerolf points his pistol at me again, "Well then...I can't show you any mercy now if I want to live."

Instead of firing at him again I yell at the top of my lungs, "Just leave, damn it! Stop fighting me!"

He lets out a growl as he takes off into the air again, "And leave you to Kerrigan and all her sadistic ways? No chance. If I can't bring you back with us, I'll put you down like all her other monsters!" He lands behind his bulky teammate and I lose sight of him, and James goes behind Hunter as well, "Hunter, James!"

Standing up to my full height, I hiss as I start dashing towards the trio as fast as I can, "I'll tear you apart myself if you won't leave this place be!"

Hunter begins dashing at me like I am at him, but I am still unable to see behind him due to the height and bulk of his armor. I lash out at him with my two extra arms, striking the front of his armor with their sharp ends, but it barely seems to faze the armored man.

"Not today!" he yells as he lifts his suit's arms up, revealing two grenade launchers pointed right in my direction. Suddenly my whole world lights up and my body feels like it is on fire as the grenades explode. So dazed by this, I almost don't notice the two figures darting out from behind Hunter, one going up and one sliding under his legs. Sure enough, Gerolf uses the momentum gained from charging forward to flip over me and end up behind my main body, using his position to shoot down just as James fires straight into my body with his rifle from beneath.

"Eat lead!" I hear James yell as he rolls away from being right underneath me, firing another shot that tears right into one of my two extra limbs. The shot is enough to tear it, and I start to feel the upper half of it fall off. I try to step on the sharpshooter, but he manages to avoid my wild stomp as his two allies fire their next salvo into me. Left with no other choice, I use the blood spewing out of my mouth to heal the various holes in my body as round and round pound into me. I can feel my body be rejuvenated just as fast as it is torn apart as the three men fire powerful blow after powerful blow right into my body.

I hear James' voice again, ever the one to complain first, "This is ridiculous! Her healing abilities are too strong, we have to kill her in one hit!"

I turn to face him and smirk, lashing out at him with my one remaining extra arm, "I'm sorry James, but marksmen," my attack slashes him across the leg and he falls onto his stomach, revealing that he has the nanotechnology that a medic would use built into his suit, "and medics first," I lower my arm to do a coup de grace on him, but I find that my strike imbeds itself in someone else's flesh.

"Afraid not, sweetheart!"

Standing in front of James is Gerolf, who dashed in the way to take the fatal blow for his friend. My talon arm is imbedded in his stomach, not fully impaling him due to the strong armor he is wearing. One would not think a mobile suit of armor would come with strong armor, but I suppose that idea is wrong. I remove my arm from him and growl, "You better stay out of this!"

He takes back to the air and fires all the ammo left in his clip straight at me, "I won't let the Zerg take anyone else from me, not on my watch!"

I use my normal arms to shield my body from the blows, and as I take the incoming fire I can hear Hunter speak to the fallen sharpshooter in the loud, gruff voice I knew him by, "James, patch yourself up, we'll take care of her."

"I'm not sure I can fix my leg here-" James begins to whine, but he is cut off mid sentence by his commander's harsh tone.

"_Now_, James," Gerolf says while he pulls the trigger of his now empty gun. I smile at the sight, knowing that he won't be able to fire anymore, and if Hunter's lack of grenade fire means anything, then I am sure that the only one with ammo still was the wounded James.

I use the brief moment presented to try and instigate a peace again, speaking to the blue clad mercenary, "Gerolf, what happened to you? You're a mercenary...I heard the Confederacy is gone, but I thought you wanted to serve to protect others? Mercenaries fight only for money."

He nods, slamming his pistol back in its holster, "You're right, we do," he looks down for a moment before looking me straight in the eye, my own eyes only meeting the green eye visor parts of his helmet, "But you asked what happened to me? Let me tell you then. Imagine this, you are on some backwater planet and your lieutenant goes missing," I lower my head guiltily, "Quickly afterwards you find yourself being swarmed by monsters, the likes of which you've never seen before. Then watch as your fellow marines are torn to pieces as you try helping evacuate civilians," he lets out a loud scoff, "And want to know what was next? Try having one of your friends grabbed and dragged into a mob of those monsters because your arrogant commanding officer decides not to evacuate you. That's only the beginning of the hell I went through on Mar Sara, Emily! So, if you really want to know why I am a god damned mercenary, it's because I've been through so god-damned much and lost so much that I just don't care anymore!"

I cover my mouth with a hand. What possibly could he have been through after all of that for things to have gotten _worse_? "Gerolf-"

He cuts me off with a loud shout, "No, you wanted to hear this, so you are going to listen, Zerg! I for one don't care anymore, but our squad still needs to eat. Still needs to have the things it takes to live. We're all soldiers who lost our cause and have nothing left. No family, no home. All we have left is eachother. All we can do is fight, so we do. We don't pick fights we don't have a chance of winning though, Emily, so you had best stand down and come with us."

I blink at him for a moment as an idea dawns on me. The idea makes a mischevious, no, a devilish grin appear on my face. I know how to scare him and the other two off.

Glancing over at the other Hatcheries still left standing in the area, I can see all of the dozens and dozens of Larvae sitting around, just waiting to be used, "How would you feel about your chances if you were fighting a hundred Zerg?"

He looks over to where I am looking before jabbing a finger at me, his voice angry once more, "You wouldn't dare-"

I narrow my eyes at him, as I mentally order each and every Larvae in the immediate area to become a Zergling, "Run. I don't want to kill you, but if you stay here I will have every one of these hatching Zerglings tear you apart."

The response is immediate, as the look on face no doubt sells the fact that the cocoons now in the area will all tear these men apart in a few moments, "James, Hunter, we're leaving! Pierre landed a minute ago anyways, no use in staying here!"

Gerolf scoops up the wounded James in his arms and takes off with his jetpack, Hunter running after him at a lumbering pace. I let out a breath of relief as I see them run away as fast as they can, only Hunter looking back as the Zerglings hatch and giving me one last look. Because of his helmet I cannot read his emotion, but I can only assume it is something that would be along the lines of sadness.

The Zerglings all begin to make tracks and chase after the three men I once had the privilege of calling friends, but I wave a hand and order the horde to stand down, "Let them go. We are to protect this area, not go looking for fights."

Left alone, I lower my shoulders in sadness. They were gone. Gone, and still on this forsaken planet with who knows how many Zerg still going to try and kill them, "Gerolf...Hunter...James...I wish things could be different."

I glance at my wounded arm as it bleeds, feeling yet another tear run down my face, "I wish I could be different..."

* * *

_(The Present, Planet Char)_

* * *

A helmet crashes against the wall of the mercenary ship's bridge, landing on the ground without even a dent. The owner, a man in blue Reaper armor, lets out a loud scream of frustration as he kicks the helmet across the room. His subordinates just watch the display without a word, but the man soon calms down and heads to the room's exit.

"I'm hitting the showers to cool down. Those jets burn my ass, not to mention how my head is fuming as well."

Hunter nods to his commander from his navigator seat, currently working with Pierre to get them off Char in one piece, "I get it sir. And...I'm sorry. I know this must be upsetting-"

Gerolf waves a hand on his way out, his voice wavering, "Forget it. Why should I care if some Zerg abomination looks like Emily, sounds like Emily and knows me like Emily?" the mercenary leader shuts his eyes and brushes his long hair behind his head in a subconscious manner, letting out a weak sigh as well, "I'm taking my shower."

The tall man leaves the room and heads to another room in the large ship, his team still left behind on the bridge silently. One member, currently with a leg cast on, starts to move towards the same exit but Hunter stops him with a hand, "Hold off. I think he needs some time to work this out."

James looks down at his leg cast and sighs, "I just can't believe..." he looks up to Hunter and sighs, "Do you think Liam and Brian are like that?"

Hunter shrugs, his face in a scowl as he thinks about the possibility, "Maybe. If they are, I know I would want to end their misery. To be an infested Terran is the worst fate I can imagine...living, but unable to control yourself while you kill your fellow humans. I'm surprised Swallow managed to control herself enough to let us go."

James' face lights up as a thought strikes him, "Hey, do you think there's a way to turn her back? You know, make her human again? I bet that would lighten old Rolf's mood a bit!"

Hunter crosses his arms and leans back in his seat, his face still sour, "If there was a known cure I'm sure everyone would know about it. To not mass produce it would be both stupid and pointless."

James nods, realizing the stupidity in his question, "You're right...You think we'll see her again?"

The stocky mercenary shakes his head no, "I honestly hope we do not. If we don't we can pass today off as some bad dream, but if we do see her again? Someone will die, be it her or one of us. Should she die, for a second time that is, by our hand I am pretty sure Rolf would lose it completely."

The team's sharpshooter sighs and hangs his head, "He has been growing darker and darker...I think that Reaper training messed with his mind."

"Agreed. They drug people to make them more aggressive, if I remember correctly."

James nods, "Something like that. I'm surprised the only thing he's smashed is his helmet."

The other team members, having not been included in the conversation, decide to take this chance to intrude on the conversation. One of the Marines, named Paul, speaks up, "Mind if we ask just what that was?"

Hunter shakes his head no, "It's a long story. Let's just let the boss cool down, okay? When we stop somewhere and he's not around, we'll talk."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. It was that bad."

* * *

_A/N: Lotsa blood, no deaths. I know. But this is Starcraft, where if someone doesn't die the first time around, they do somewhere down the line. And where if you aren't a main character you die. Poor Fenix, Tassadar, Duke, Stukov, DuGall, Aldaris...the list goes on, but I care not to remember all those who were lost. Point is, don't be discouraged by the low bodycount as of this point. I'm not afraid to kill off characters when it serves the plot.  
_

_Also, if you haven't noticed, Gerolf has grown to have some anger issues (as well as a slight case of crazy). More on that in later chapters, but the contents of this chapter point at the reasons for that._

_On another note, I like that you guys read these comments, but it is a bit...annoying when they become the basis of your feedback rather than the chapter itself. Please, do read these, but these are not what I wish to hear about. These are last minute things I put together right before submitting a chapter, as compared to the chapter itself which has had hours and hours of work poured into it._

_Dan the Larvae and I I hope you all enjoyed and that you will leave us your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

l

V


	9. Merely a Fresh Wound

_A/N: Sorry this took awhile...I literally had to write this three times. I tried using this site's document editor to write it, and twice the entire thing just disappeared when I clicked the save button. This would have been out way sooner otherwise, but again I apologize! I think I will be able to submit chapter 10 by the time Heart of the Swarm comes out though, so I hope you all will look forward to that! I got to my goal of getting over 3000 achievement points in Starcraft 2 before the expansion today, so I got a lot more time for writing._

_Special thanks go out to Yoshomo, Izwan, Beyogi and Blackhole1 for the very kind and helpful reviews! I am very grateful, and I hope that you all know how much your feedback means to me! That being said, I also thank the others who continue to read my story, and know that I would love to hear from you all as well! Special thanks also go out to Lord Arcana and Penstriker for favoriting the story and thekeyprovince and jamesdewolf for following the story!_

_Dan the Larvae and I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

* * *

_(The Present, Planet Char)_

* * *

The Queen of Blades was not happy.

_"Sarah...is that really you?"_

A small group of pesky Terrans invading her domain? Nothing to worry about.

A group of Terrans that would ruin her efforts to tame her newest pet? That is something the Swarm's leader was inclined to worry about.

_"To an extent. I'm far more than I once was Jim. You shouldn't have come here."_

Why did it have to be this specific group? Why did these reckless, idiotic marines have to be the few who came to Char?

_"But the dreams-I dreamed you were still alive, that somehow you were calling to me."_

Just like Jim...when she had been reborn, Kerrigan had been confronted by her onetime lover, Jim Raynor. She had psychically reached out to him, which made sense to her.

But how did her pet manage to do the same thing with her relatively weak psionic power?

_"I was. While I was in the chrysalis I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically. Apparently Arcturus sent Duke here just to reclaim me. But that was then Jim. I'm one of the Zerg now, and I like what I am. You can't imagine how this feels."_

And when confronted with the Terrans, Emily did as Kerrigan programmed: she fought them and protected the nearby Zerg to the best of her ability. She even went for a killing blow, to Sarah's surprise.

_"So...what? Are you going to kill me now, Darling?"_

Because even she didn't that first time.

_"It is certainly in my power, but you're not a threat to me Jim. Be smart. Leave here now and never seek to confront the Zerg again."_

The Queen of Blades sighed in exasperation. She knew she should be mad that Emily still let them escape, using a loophole of sorts by staying back and protecting the area, but Kerrigan herself had been less willing to harm the man she cared for. And yes, she had read her pet's mind, read her memories as she dreamed of them, and she knew that there was a relationship between her and this mercenary leader.

_"Doesn't look like I've got much choice."_

The sound of footsteps brought Kerrigan out of her thoughtful trance and into the present. She had a pet project to attend to.

* * *

_(The Present, Emily POV)_

* * *

Having been willed to her side after my encounter with the mercenaries, I returned to where I last saw my Queen inside those organic caverns with haste. I know she would want to talk with me about what had happened...and as nervous as that idea makes me, I know that taking my time and stalling things will not make anything better. Truth be told, I want to see what my Queen has to say about this whole mess.

When I approach my Queen, her back is turned. She knows I am with her though, for she speaks in a venomous tone, "That Terran...I sensed a bond between the two of you. He is that marine who you keep dreaming of, isn't he? The one from Alpha Squadron who helped you."

I nod, not that she can see, and respond slowly, deliberately, "Yes, and the others are the other soldiers from our squad," a wave of emotion comes crashing through me and I feel my eyes begin to water not for the first time today, "I...oh god, why the hell were they here?"

Kerrigan turns around to face me and smirks, "Were? They still are. I have a group of my minions spying on them right now, ready to attack them just before they leave the sector," my tearful eyes grow wide and her smile grows larger as well, "Tell me, why shouldn't I have them killed for their intrusion?"

I gasp and look back in the direction I had come from, where I had last seen my friends, "Wait, they're still here? What are they thinking?"

My Queen shakes her head in an amused way, her tone demeaning like she was speaking to a child, "It hasn't been that long. They simply haven't finished fleeing yet," her tone takes a much more sinister turn and the smile is replaced with a sneer, "Now, with a single thought I can have their ship become a smoking crater. If it ever even hits the ground, that is."

I clasp my hands together and bow down, kneeling the best that I can, my voice pleading, "Please...don't hurt them. I'll do anything, I promise! Anything at all, just don't kill them!"

Her smile returns to its more smug look, "Anything at all? Well then, I can think of some things that can help stay my wrath," she narrows her glowing white eyes at me and I take a half step back in recoil, "First, you shall obey me and give me the respect I deserve as your Queen. If I say jump, you don't point out that your body isn't designed for that. You try and do it to the best of your ability, you hear me?"

Desperate for her not to harm Gerolf, James, Hunter and the others, I nod, "Yes, my Queen."

I would do anything for them, just like I said.

Kerrigan nods once and continues, "And now comes my second term. I will not have your relationship with them be a threat to the Swarm . If those Terrans ever encounter the Zerg again, if they so much as come near our Swarm again, you will handle it. You will slay them like those bad men who desired you back in the day. Strip their skin from their bodies, take their flesh and feed them to our forces," she chuckles at the thought, my own stomach turning, before finishing in a disgusted voice, "Not even that little boyfriend of yours, the tall one, can be spared. Understand me?"

Tears freely rolling down my cheeks, I repeat again in a much more unrestrained voice, "Yes my Queen!"

"Good. They may live," a slight pause, and then she continues in her evil way, "For now, that is."

Something in my mind clicks, and my own eyes narrow at my master. What she has been saying, or rather the way she said things, made gears turn in my head.

"Who?"

Kerrigan lifts a brow at me, confused by my question.

"What?"

I continue to leer at Kerrigan the same way she had at me in the past, "You seem to hate Gerolf, but I don't think you've met. But you seem drawn to the fact he..." I feel a small amount of color rise in my cheeks, "That he and I were close. So, who did you love? Who..." I look her Zerg body over and end at her face, "Who saw you like this?"

She snarls in immediate response, my statement seeming to have hit a nerve, "What makes you think you have the right to-"

I do not pause in my questioning, interrupting her, "I must apologize, my Queen, but I have a feeling that your anger doesn't come from the fact that some Terrans came here, but that one of them was a close friend of mine. So, who was it?"

My Queen pauses, calming herself while she looks me in the eye. Her glowing white orbs stare right through me, weakening my nerve, but it doesn't last forever. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, bemusedly saying, "You are growing bolder by the day. You'll be a fine leader when you grow into your position, not to mention body," she opens her eyes and scowls, "So you want to know who? Fine, I'll tell you. I was taken by the Zerg on Tarsonis while the Sons of Korhal and I were assaulting the planet. My leader, Arcturus Mengsk placed a device that would draw all the Zerg in the sector to that place. And I was right by it, with no-one coming to help me."

I slowly nod, expecting her to continue and curious about what she had to say.

Kerrigan takes in a breath and glances at one of her human-ish hands, her voice containing a hint of sadness, "When I next awoke, I was a part of the Swarm. My body had been changed, had been modified without my consent, and I was bound under the will of the then leader of the Swarm, called the Overmind. I was a pawn under him, another tool," she looks up from her hand to me, "But when I first awoke from my transformation I was faced with a man I had been intimate with in the time leading up to Tarsonis."

Becoming a part of the Swarm, being manipulated against your own will, coming face to face with someone you cared about...I could see why Kerrigan did not take kindly to seeing these particular visitors today. It was a part of her life she likely never wanted to touch again, given her sad tone and her previous anger.

"You...you were reliving the past today, weren't you?" I ask, my own voice conveying the concern I felt. As evil and bad as I know this woman is, I could not help but feel sorry for her on some level given that she was once subjected to the same situation I am currently faced with.

She sighs, looking back down at her infested hand, "Yes, unwillingly. I admit that some part of me still longs for Jim, but that desire is nothing compared to my desire for revenge. Of making Arcturus pay for what he did," her tone had grown harder as she finished speaking, waiting a moment before continuing in a more neutral voice, "Not to mention my duty as the Queen of the Swarm. I have an entire species bound to my will, so any personal feelings that don't align with the needs of the Swarm are feelings I must suppress."

I nod to her, "I see..." my voice trails off as I think of something to say, but nothing comes to mind for a moment. After some thinking a random thought enters my head and I instantly vocalize it, "Was his reaction to you half as bad as Gerolf's was to me?"

This causes Kerrigan to gain some mirth, her mouth becoming a full fledged grin again, "I would have to say I was met with a better reaction, not that it was positive. Jim was confused, sad, angry...he had thought I had died, but then I come back into his life one day in some mutated form working for the very Swarm that took me from him. But as much as he hated my new form, of how I was no longer the woman he knew, I could read him mind, and I knew that wasn't all going on within it. Jim was always like an open book. The first time we met he wanted to do many...unspeakable things to me, but he was chivalrous enough to not say them aloud, not that it did any good given my telepathy. The first time he met me as this form? A similar reaction, under the disgust while also partially causing it."

She spoke both bemusedly and wistfully, like one reliving old memories that they longed for. It was a feeling I could relate to.

It is my turn to break eye contact, and I glance at my own infested body sheepishly, "I couldn't see Gerolf's face...he never removed his helmet, but from what he said I get the feeling that he wasn't as attracted to me as he once was...well, might have been. He never once hit on me back then..."

My Queen scoffs, waving a hand in the air, "What need do you have of beauty now? Functionality is all that matters, like your recent additions," she eyes the two limbs sprouting from my back, and then at my thickened chest cavity with interest, "That reminds me, did you manage to hit one of the soldiers with your spines?"

I shake my head no, "My attacks missed or barely impacted them, as none of them seemed to stop them."

Kerrigan frowns, but shrugs, "I see. Well then, the poison they're laced with shouldn't be killing any of them then. It should please you that you haven't caused the deaths of your former comrades."

My eyes widen for a moment, but I soon rationalize that of course my spines are poisonous. Why else would Kerrigan have me use them as an instinctive defense tool? I frown and glance at the ground as I ponder what would have happened should my aim had been better, "Yes..."

My Queen turns away from me and starts to head off into another part of the dark caverns, leaving me behind as she talks, "Now, enough talking, it is time for you to return to your duties. Rebuild the area you were working in and harvest the minerals to be found there. You seemed to have gotten the hang of it before things got complicated, so you shouldn't have any problem doing it again."

I do a curtsy of sorts, unable to truly bow with my leg structure, "Understood, my Queen...please forgive my boldness."

She waves a hand as she disappears into the dark, leaving me alone in the room I had learned to morph Larvae in, "As long as you carry out your duties, I would not mind a question here and there. But your duties come first. Now begone. You have someone waiting for you at that base."

I sigh before turning to where I had come. I certainly was getting in a lot of exercise today.

* * *

_(The Present, Mercenary Leader POV)_

* * *

_Thud._

Water streams across my back as I stare at the wall in front of me. I leave my left fist against the wall it collided with a moment ago, my right fist balled up in fury.

Hitting the bathroom wall didn't hurt my hand. At least, didn't hurt it enough to draw my attention. I...I didn't have it in me to feel such minor pain. Not after today.

I feel my eyes begin to water, but I cannot explain why. Something feels wrong. Something _is_ wrong, but I can't nail down just what it is. Is it the fact that I just had to fight with someone I once called friend? Once called my boss?

I lower my hand from the wall and close my eyes, fighting back the water threatening to roll down my cheeks as a different stream crashes against my back, "I can't understand...why does this hurt so much?"

Even though I tried to move my mind away from her, I was not at all successful. Her face...all that was left of the woman I once knew, was just as beautiful as it once was. But the rest...her six thick spidery legs, her extra abdomen that began where her first abdomen once ended, her pair of talon-like arms that came out of her back, her very large-

I shake my head and squeeze my fists, my head growing hot with anger, "What is wrong with me? How can I..."

It's no use. My face now has water streaming down the front as well as the back of it, and I still have no exact reason why. It's not like...it's not like she and I were ever lovers. We never were more than friends. But would I be feeling this off, feeling this bad if it were Hunter or James who I had run into today? My shoulders sink and I lower my head, feeling many emotions but not knowing which ones are coming from what.

"I spend so much time wishing you hadn't died, and now I wish to kill you. Emily..."

Opening my eyes, I see something that I hadn't noticed before. The tip of a stray spine she had shot at me is imbedded on the right side of my ribcage, one that I had failed to dodge unlike the other dozen. The rest had been caught by my specially crafted armor, thanks to good old Hunter, and I hadn't felt anything before. I didn't even feel anything now, actually. Just the pointed edge rested in me like a splinter.

With a weak shrug, I raise a hand up to the spine and pluck it from the skin it had embedded in. Even the removal doesn't hurt me, not that I can tell, and I toss the spine away from the shower. Her fighting capabilities were sound, but it was obvious that she had no idea how to fight with the body she now had. The spiderlike-centaurish body she had...

I groan and shake my head again, trying to remove any and all images and thoughts of her. Once again, I fail, and I am left with the lingering look of my mutated friend. I once protected her, and now find myself wanting to take her life. Why is it that fate has to be this cruel? With a weak chuckle, I think about how things can't possibly get worse with how things have gone so far in my life. There always seemed like there was a rock bottom, but today definitely took first prize in that regard.

Having been showering for what feels like a long time, I draw the curtain and take a towel from the nearby rack. I had made sure to have a shower onboard the ship my crew had just to have a place to relax, to cool down so to speak even though it was done through warm water. I always cherished things like this, for a shower often allowed me to clear my head and feel fresh. Feel unburdened.

Sadly, that is not how I feel right now. What the hell was I thinking with this expedition? We all could have died...and that's not even considering the terrible discovery we made here today.

I dress quickly, not even fully drying myself off, but notice that I had not placed anything to wear as a top. My gear is no doubt being tinkered with at the moment by Hunter or Paul, so I can't just go and suit up as much as I would like to. I felt naked whenever I wasn't in my Reaper equipment. It had saved my life on many occasions, and to not be wearing it felt very off-putting.

Not fazed by my own lack of a shirt, I exit the bathroom and instantly come face to face with James. In his hand in the medical kit-thing he carries around normally, the one that can heal someone like a UED medic would, and he glances from it to the minor wound on my chest.

"Sir, want me to fix that wound?"

I hold a hand up to signal 'no', "Leave it. I got this protecting you, didn't I? Let it be a reminder to you to be more careful. I don't want any of you dying."

James smirks and nods to me, "Got it sir," smile fading, he looks me in the eye seriously, "Sir...are you alright?"

I look back with a glare, not speaking as I stare him down. He gets it and turns to leave, "Understood. Oh, and to let you know, Pierre's managed to get the ship out of orbit and we're clear of Zerg for now. Any orders I should relay?"

My head shakes, "No...just continue flying to the meet up point. The sooner we give Moebius these damn carcasses the sooner we can get paid."

"Yes sir," he responds as he walks down the hallway in the direction of the bridge, a noticeable limp in his gait.

Noticing the issue in his walking and remembering the way he had gotten injured in the fight, I decide to actually give a command"Actually, I got one order: finish fixing up your leg you idiot," with a glance at the small wound on my chest, I smirk, "I can tough some pain a lot better than you."

He waves as he leaves, "Haha, yeah, I'll get right on it."

Left alone in the hallway, I sigh. I...I really wish things could be the way they were before. Not the way Emily wants things right now, but how they actually were. If I could be serving on the Norad II under her with our full squad I would be one happy man. I was barely an adult when I last felt like that, and I doubt I ever would again the way things were looking.

Just another day in this forsaken Koprulu Sector I suppose.

* * *

_A/N: I had another bit I was going to include in this chapter, but I think that it can wait for the next chapter. That way I can release what I have and give you all a decent sized chapter next time around instead of delaying this update until tomorrow night._

_Once again, I really would love to hear from you all about what you thought about the chapter. It's unique in some regards. But I really do appreciate any feedback you may have, and know that it really does inspire me!_

_Dan the Larvae and I I hope you all enjoyed and that you will leave us your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

l

V


	10. Side Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

_A/N: As Monty Python might say, "Now for something completely different". Well, not really that different, but different from the norm I have established, and inspired by the Protoss side quests in Wings of Liberty. What the Protoss side quests in Wings of Liberty have to do with this chapter? They show a different side's struggles and adventures, and as such offer a different flavor for a faction related in some way to the main one. Well, that's what this is folks!_

_Also, I can't wait to play Heart of the Swarm in a couple hours. Don't talk about it in the reviews though because I'm sure no-one wants any spoilers of any type!_

_Special thanks go out to Beyogi, izwan, Heika, Blackhole1, and OMAC001 for the__ very kind and helpful reviews! I am very grateful, and I hope that you all know how much your feedback means to me! That being said, I also thank the others who continue to read my story, and know that I would love to hear from you all as well! Special thanks also go out to Dragon of Death and Decay as well as devo342 for favoriting the story and theflyingfrog and devo342 for following the story!_  


_Upon request, I have decided to clarify the time period and narrator of each section of the story. I might go back for the other chapters and retroactively do the same thing for them, but at the same time I will not be putting exact dates. It defeats the purpose of Emily not having a clue what is going on in her life, as well as the storytelling part of it. Not putting exact dates also lets me jump around continuity snares for the most part, so I think it is for the best._

___Dan the Larvae and I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

* * *

_(Pre-2499 Mar Sara Zerg Invasion, Gerolf POV)_

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

Putting down my soon to be winning poker hand on the ground my team and I were at the time using as a table, I called out to whomever was knocking on my door, "Who is it?"

A cheerful woman's voice responded to me, one that drew my full attention "It's me. Can I come in?"

Having already put my cards face down, I quickly darted for the door while my team all silently snickered to themselves, "Oh, be there in a sec Lieutenant."

When the I managed to open the door to my room I was met with two people standing outside of it, one my familiar blonde boss and the other a dirty blonde haired man with glasses and civilian clothing.

I tilted my head at the sight of the man, as did those of my team in the room who could see them, but I gave space for them both to enter. Emily took no time to show the unknown man off, gesturing towards him as she looked at the entirety of the team which somehow managed to fit in the room, "Hey guys, this is Michael Liberty. He is a reporter who will be tagging along with Alpha Squadron for some time, and I'm on special assignment to watch after him. General Duke's orders."

The entire squad was caught off guard and silent at first, but the silence was soon breached by James as he did a planned spit take with the alcohol he had brought with him, "Wait, what?"

The normally silent Corporal Crowley was the next to speak, curiosity piqued in the sharpshooter, "Okay then. Who's going to be in charge of our squad then?"

Emily turned towards him and gave him a bright smile, hands happily placed on her hips, "Gerolf, of course. He's the next highest in rank after all."

The sudden prospect of being in charge made my pale face flush red in panic, but that didn't stop the smallest member of our team, Liam, from giving me a thumbs up, "Bet this will look good on your record, bud!"

Still at a loss for words, I rubbed the back of my neck nervously while Hunter gave me a reassuring nod, "I'm sure you can handle it."

My team behind me, I decided to stop being awkward and introduce myself to our guest, who was standing nervously behind Emily. I reached a hand out for the reporter to shake and gave a smile to match the gesture, "Now, Mr. Liberty is it? I am Lance Corporal Rabe. It is nice to meet you."

Liberty shook the hand and smiled back, "You're very kind. Would you mind if I met your team?"

Nodding, I pulled my hand back and pointed its thumb over my shoulder at the team, "Sure, go ahead. I'll introduce them to you."

Emily stepped to the side of the room so that she was out of Liberty's way, the reporter taking her place and looking over the various men assembled in the room. I decided to start with the closest marine and move along, first pointing at my stocky friend, "This is Hunter Slambert. He is our expert of heavy weapons because of the time he spent blasting open safes on Deadman's Port," I chuckled a bit before adding, "Back when we lived there that is."

Hunter nodded at Liberty from where he sat on the floor, not moving to get up, "It's...a pleasure."

Liberty's mouth formed an O as he did a mental check about the planet mentioned by me, "Deadman's Port? That's a pretty dangerous place from what I've heard."

Hunter shrugged before speaking sardonically "It should be telling that serving as a soldier is safer than just living on that planet. I don't miss it."

Sitting next to Hunter, James gave him a slap on the back as he laughed, "Totally agree with you there, pal! Mar Sara was probably eighty times nicer than where you grew up, even though we didn't have really anything," Looking from Hunter to Liberty, James gave another laugh, "Pardon me, I'm Private James Feld. It's nice to meet you!"

Liberty nodded back to the soldier with a smile, enjoying the enthusiasm, "Michael Liberty. So, Mar Sara? Odd that you found your way into a core world ship like this. How'd you get here?"

James grinned as he thought about how to best put his tale, "Well, I enlisted, took some tests, did some training, and bam, the only person willing to take a weakling like myself was the lieutenant. I was scared at first, but she doesn't bite."

Liberty tilted his head in confusion at that last bit, "Scared?" Not a moment later, his eyes opened up fully and his face showed that he just remembered something, giving a brief glance towards Emily, "Oh, yes, I remember."

Knowing where the situation might end up going, I gave a cough and pointed to the miniscule man who was sitting beside James, "Moving along, this is Liam Bundy," leaning towards Liberty, I whispered, "I suggest you check your pockets before you leave the room."

Liam still heard us and called me out on the indirect insult, "Hey, I don't steal from civvies!"

I grinned, as did Liberty, and moved on to my next soldier, "And his opposite in height, Pierre Crowley. Crowley is one of our sharpshooters, along with James, and is quite skilled at it," Crowley shrugged at the praise, not denying it and not confirming it, and I laughed, "How he ended up in a group of misfits like this, I have no idea."

Pierre just shrugged again before looking back at the cards in his hand, but Liberty wasn't going to let him off so easily, "To be a part of Alpha Squadron you have to be pretty good I hear, so I'm guessing you're selling yourself short, corporal."

Knowing that Crowley wouldn't respond, I decided to for him, "Possibly, but I'm not kidding about our squad's ragtag-ness," I gestured towards the next man in our squad, the only one who rivaled me in height and Hunter in musculature. Or, in other words, the largest man one might ever encounter in their entire life, "This is Mac, the most experienced marine in our group. We don't usually give him orders or specific commands. He instills peace and lawfulness just by being places, so we let him go around as he wishes."

Liberty nodded towards Mac nervously, understanding what I was talking about, "It is nice to meet you...Mac."

Mac nodded back, but like Crowley he was not one for much talking. Nearing the end of the tour, I gestured to the second shortest member of the team who sat beside big Mac, maker the Marine appear all the smaller.

"Here we have Paul, who is the only one of us with a formal education. Except possibly Mac. He doesn't really say," I said with a laugh, which was met by a huff from Mac, so I quickly quieted it. Clearing my throat, I continued the introduction, "Anyways, he's in charge of keeping us all alive when we're deployed."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Just because I finished school doesn't mean I'm a great, skilled doctor, but they thought it made sense so here we are."

James jabbed a finger at the other marine, his voice slightly indignant, "Hey, we still let you carry a flamethrower, don't we?"

Paul sighed and shook his head, "The only reason I haven't fought you morons over my position? Yes, yes you have."

Liberty looked like he wanted to laugh, but also was concerned. Having a reluctant medic could be deadly to a team after all, but I knew all of Paul's grumbling was just for his ego. He wouldn't hesitate to help any of us out if we were really in trouble and that was a fact.

"And finally we have Brian, a farmboy from Mar Sara just like James," Brian waved at Liberty, but I continued on, "You've already met our Lieutenant, and if you have any questions feel free to talk to us. I'm sure our guys will be willing to help you out with whatever reporter-things you need to do," Crolwey and Mac narrowed their eyes at me, so I gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, most of them."

The reporter smiled at us all, a genuine smile that couldn't help but make you like the guy, "That's awfully kind of you all."

Glancing at her watch, Emily nodded towards the door, "I have to show Liberty other places on the ship, the ones he is allowed to see at least, so we should get going. Have fun playing cards, and stay out of trouble guys!"

I smiled at her and saluted, "Seeya Lieutenant. I'll make sure they don't get too rowdy."

Liam frowned and crossed his arms like a child might, "Aww come on, can't ya stay for a little? The ship's insides certainly aren't going anywhere."

Emily shook her head no, "Sorry, Private Bundy, but I have my orders from General Duke himself and I must carry them out."

Reluctantly shrugging, Liam replied, "Okay...we'll be here later if you two want to visit!"

Turning to leave with Emily, Liberty kept his head faced towards us as he said farewell, "It was nice meeting you all. I'll be sure to come back when I get the chance."

The more sociable ones of the squad waved back, but I can't remember very much what we said. Usually I'm good with these things, but so many people saying so many things at once, I guess I just forgot. Might have also had to do with James putting alcohol in my lemonade when I wasn't looking, just to mess with me. I wasn't even old enough to drink it on some planets at the time.

On his way down the hallway from our room with Emily, Liberty chuckled-what?

How do I know what was going on where I was not? Liberty filled in sometime later, that's how. Now let me narrate.

On his way down the hallway from our room with Emily, Liberty chuckled as he thought back to the group he had just been introduced to, "You have quite a lively squad, Lieutenant."

Emily chuckled back, her face one bright smile, "That's one word for them. I decided to put together a group of people who were either loyal to the Confederacy, or were quirky enough or had a dark enough history to be fine with my own. They're all willing soldiers, not a single one has had to be resocialized."

Liberty nodded, "That's quite interesting. From what I've heard, about half of the Confederacy's soldiers are former criminals subjected to resocialization, but you're saying none of them are?"

Emily shook her head and continued to beam, "Nope, just me," upon saying that, her face faltered for a moment, one that Liberty caught sight of, "I probably wouldn't even realize it if some of the other squads didn't bring it up all the time," her face went back to being perky however after just another moment as she chipperly noted, "They've stopped though recently, so everyone here on the Norad II is getting along."

Liberty rose his eyebrows, confused, "Some other soldiers didn't take kindly to serving with a former killer? Aren't half of them convicts?"

"Well, it was the non-convict half. Even my own squad was a bit afraid of me..." if it was possible, Liberty noted, her face became even happier as she went on, "Gerolf put an end to that though! He's pretty nice, and he is pretty enthusiastic about protecting the Confederacy."

More interested in the whole Marine relations idea, Liberty decided to press that matter, "So how exactly did he manage to get the other soldiers to be at ease around you?"

"Well, he convinced his two longest friends Hunter and James to give me a chance, then the rest of our squad was willing to put up with me," her face continued to shine as she spoke of me I heard, and I can't say I mind, "I don't know exactly what he did after that to get the rest of the marines to be okay with me, but he told me he had handled the issue and everything's been fine since."

"I'll have to talk to him. I'm curious to be honest."

Emily laughed, "You're a journalist, it's your job to be curious!"

Liberty gave a guilty shrug, "You're right about that," rubbing his chin, the newsperson came up with another question, "So, you seem to be close with the corporal. Mind if I ask you about workplace relations-"

And that's when Emily went from being cheerful-cheerful to being serious with a chipper voice, "Mr. Liberty, I hope that you are not implying that I am intimate with one of my men."

Liberty was caught in an awkward place he really didn't wish to be in, "Well, I must apologize, I just thought that the way your face lights up around him and while we're talking about him meant-"

Her voice still sounding like she was worth a billion dollars, Emily retorted slowly, "I can throw you in the brig if I want."

"Moving on then!"

* * *

_(The Present, Gerolf POV)  
_

* * *

"Seriously, what is it with us and the worst places in the galaxy recently? There was that time we visited the wreck called Tarsonis, we just came from Char, and now we are at this junk filled, worthless-"

Not about to let his fellow sharpshooter hurt everyone's ears with his incessant whining, Pierre smacks the man across the back of the head, "How many times are you going to complain, James? The meeting place was chosen by our employer, not us. We just are here to get paid, and then we get to go free."

James goes right on complaining, ignoring the pain he felt in the back of his skull as our crew approached the planet known to the galaxy as Deadman's Port, "I know, but still, this blasted place is bad news! Why do people even live here?"

Standing in the back of the bridge, I scowl at his question. "Some call it home because of its...lax laws."

Fellow veteran of the junk planet Hunter grinned at me from his navigator's seat, "Lax? You mean non-existent."

I nod to him, and then look at the assembled crew as a whole, "Point taken, but remember there are some laws in place. Not the orderly, protective kind, but rather the law of 'survival of the fittest'. You all may have seen some good men get pushed out an airlock because of that idea in your time, but this planet lives and breathes it. The strongest gangs and groups are the ones who live. And while one does as one pleases on Deadman's Port, there is a code of honor amongst some of the more reputable groups. Don't mess with their affairs and they won't mess with yours," I glare at James, given what he did on our last brief stay here, "Keep that in mind while we're down there."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Hunter spoke next, "Hey, boss, think we should give your old friends a visit? They probably would love seeing you, and I don't remember them being all that bad for company from when we lived here."

"Possibly, but I would rather-"

James cuts me off with a hoot, "Yeah, I remember the guys you introduced us awhile ago! It would be fun-"

I glare at my loudmouthed friend, "I said possibly, James. We'll see how things go first. Until then, shut up, don't do anything to offend any of the people down there, and sure as hell stay away from any pink haired mercenaries you effing idiot. Got it?"

The sharpshooter holds his hands up defensively, "I get it, Mira's pissed at me, calm down! Sheesh, how was I supposed to know she got hitched since we had last been near here?"

"Because we've been in contact with her and she wouldn't stop telling us about how adorable 'her Matthew' can be? Try listening more and complaining less, James, it could help you a lot," I respond in a deadpan manner.

He rolls his eyes, not taking my statement to heart, "Fine, fine. Whatever."

Our crew falls silent after this little conversation, and our ship continues on course towards the planet. Pierre took caution to activate our cloaking device, one so generously 'lent' to us by the Dominion like all of our other equipment except the little toy our benefactor lent us for the mission, so that no pirates would try and rob us. We head towards the coordinates and all agree that parking amongst the junk is the best way to hide our ship and hopefully not lose it, as the cloaking device ran out of juice just as we approached the planet's surface. Pierre landed it in/on some junk near the bar where we were supposed to meet our employer, and we all disembarked with the hope of getting out of here as soon as possible.

Sadly, upon exiting our ship, a voice calls out to us as we all get off the boarding ramp, "Hey, this is our scrapyard! If you're gonna land in it you got to pay up!"

I turn to see two large men approach us, but neither is large like Hunter, Mac or I. No, they are fat, surprising for a planet like this where a good majority goes hungry and is faced with malnutrition. Given that my entire crew is clad in our equipment and these two men are in scrapped together clothing with shoddy looking rifles in their arms, I do not feel at all threatened. A fight would be no contest, and I am honestly caught a little off guard by their audacity. Possibly gang members of some prominent gang, I note, given the many tattoos adorning their arms.

I hold my hands up, not wanting to spill any unnecessary blood. We were mercenaries, not brutes. We fought for money, and fighting here would lose us money with whatever ammo we might use, not to mention possibly make us some enemies we didn't want, "Listen, we're only going to be here a little while. It would be a huge favor if you let us just allow us to park here for a bit while we go attend to an important matter."

The one that spoke before shakes his head no, leveling his gun at us (which, I might add, was quickly countered by my men raising their own weapons towards the approaching fat men), "Sorry bub, but no can do. Pay up or you've got a problem with us, and a problem with us means a problem with Santiago's crew!"

Now only about twenty feet from the approaching men, I whisper to my crew, "Santiago? Never heard of him. Must be new. Keep your weapons up."

The talkative one keeps his weapon trained on us as he stops about fifteen feet from us all, his voice sounding slightly drunk but not to the point of slurring, "So, what's it gonna be? You gonna pay up or do we got to show you what happens to punks who think they can just do what they want on our turf?"

I gesture towards the two men and shrug lightly, "I can see that you don't want to be reasonable, so fine. Second offer," I draw my own pistols and aim one at each of them, "You let us do our thing, don't touch our ship, don't call for whatever friends you have to help you, and you do it out of the kindness in your heart. Or, with our greater numbers and better gear, we end your lives."

The two men look at eachother and then back at me, their guns still raised. Underneath my helmet I narrow my eyes, speaking in a threatening tone, "Your choice."

The fat men laugh and lower their weapons, pointing behind us, "You think we only got two guys around?" I know that some of my squad is going to check on whatever new foe is behind us, so I keep my focus on the two men ahead of us, "Hah, get em boys! Teach these bubs some mann-"

I pull the trigger before the fat duo can lift their guns again, and both fall to the ground dead. Such a shame. Two less bullets. I turn behind me to see that there are another six men, not as hefty I might add, who might have been about to fire at us if not for the swift execution of their two allies. Intent on using this chance to end any further conflict, I call out to them, "Anyone else? I really don't care to get in another fight after the way my week is going."

They all pull the trigger on their weapons and I feel a round deflect off my armor, a weak slug that would barely have penetrated it even if I hadn't had Hunter toughen it up. With a sigh I take aim again, "Well, if that's how it has to be."

Taking a step forward and shielding our group with his suit is Hunter, who just laughs off the gunfire slamming into his suit, "You know, I missed the thrill of beating some random assholes up."

I turn to my team and gesture for them to lower their weapons. Hunter had this handled now. The stocky man in gigantic armor walks towards the people firing their rifles at us, all their rounds deflecting off his heavy suit as if they were just toys. After a short walk he reaches them, swinging one large arm of his suit and batting one man away, the poor soul landing about thirty feet away in position one cannot be in while also being alive. The other gangsters all start to back up from what I can see, but Hunter just laughs at them, "I don't even have to use ammo with this suit!"

Pierre begins to take aim at one of the ones who is turning to run, but I put a hand on his arm, "Let him handle them. We're running out of supplies as it is," I take the time to go over to the two dead men near me and look at what they have on them. I see a pistol in one's pocket, so I remove it and check the ammo inside, "Ah, good, the same size ammo that my pistols use. Handy."

I take all the ammo the man has on him and put in in the extra space on my tool-belt, including the rifle ammo just in case. By the time I finish with the one man, I could hear five screams, none of which belonged to my squad, and when I turn to check on the situation I can see that Hunter has literally crushed the entire group into various bloody messes. I almost felt bad for them, but then again they had attacked us, "You done, Hunter?"

Even as far away as he and with a helmet on, I can tell he's grinning as he calls back, "Yeah, they're not going to be messing with us ever again."

"Good. Now, we should be on time. I do not wish to miss the payday this Doctor Narud has waiting for us."

I didn't think I would be coming here anymore...well, 'home sweet home' is the saying, isn't it? I wonder how Father is doing...

* * *

_A/N: Different flavor for you all. For the sake of Starcraft 2 Heart of the Swarm coming out tonight, I will not be updating for a couple days, so I thought I would give you all something a bit different and develop the squad of mercenaries a bit more. I'm about to play SC2 for 24 hours straight, sleep a bit, and then play more, so I apologize about the wait you all will have to endure._

_On another note, we're at the 10 chapter mark! Thank you everyone who has been helping support this story, and I would like to share with you all a bit of info: I write long stories. So where as this might be halfway through some other decent length stories on this site, I am not close to finished. I hope you all continue to enjoy, and I hope that you all will stick with me for the ride! The introduction piece to the story is complete, so now we move on!_

_(Pssst, Dan's gonna be back next chapter...)_

_Dan and I hope you all enjoyed and that you will leave us your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

l

V


	11. The New and The Old

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've been playing Heart of the Swarm a lot. I beat the game the day it came out and have been doing multiplayer related stuff since. I've been kicking some Elite computers around today, which certainly has boosted my ego concerning the game. Anyways, on to the story, for that is what I actually care more about._

_Special thanks go out to The Flying Frog, izwan, Beyogi, Blackhole1, and Timberline Wolf for the very kind and helpful reviews! I am very grateful, and I hope that you all know how much your feedback means to me! That being said, I also thank the others who continue to read my story, and know that I would love to hear from you all as well! Special thanks also go out to fang of the fox, Matthew42, and Ventros for favoriting this story and DemonOfFate and mpop for following the story!_

_I've got a new story out, a oneshot called "Queen of Hearts" that centers around Mira Han and Matt Horner, but there's more info about that at the bottom if you're interested! I would really appreciate your feedback on it, and I must thank those who already have such as Timberlinewolf, izwan, and divinedemon1._

_Dan the Overlord and I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

* * *

_(The Present, Emily's POV)_

* * *

It hadn't taken all that long to return to the partially destroyed Hatcheries, but when I got there the reconstruction of them was not what was on my mind.

"Dan? Where are you? I'm sorry I left you behind, but I had to talk to our Queen," I call out pleadingly, worried that my poor Larvae had left while I was gone, "Dan?"

No response. I guess I should have expected that, given-

_Talk talk talk, is that all you ever do?_

A voice in my head that wasn't Kerrigan's? Could it be Dan?

I look in the sky above me, scanning the various purple jellyfish-floating whatevers for one with a different coloration. If Larvae with a blue secondary color made blue tinted Zerg, then a black colored Larvae ought to make a similarly black tinted Zerg, right? It only takes me a moment to see a floating thing of a different color, and I beam at it happily, "Dan, there you are!"

The voice, more male sounding than Kerrigan's, reappears in my head to my delight, _Its not like I can go anywhere at this speed. I bet the wind could move me faster than I can move by myself..._

I continue to smile up at him, so happy that Gerolf hadn't killed him, that he hadn't left, "And you can talk! I'm so happy I made you into one of those control thingies. The other ones had helped me when I was setting up by explaining things, yes they did, and now you're one too. I'm so happy you're not a Hydralisk..."

His voice is annoyed as it plays through my mind, _A Hydralisk would be able to show you how angry I am right now. Do you know how much that explosion hurt? Jeez, I wouldn't be surprised if it broke something. Why didn't you actually make me into something useful?_

He...didn't like his form? Was that possible for a normal Zerg? Even I tolerated my new body after the initial horror. And I had made him into this...I feel guilty in a way. I try to bury this bad feeling in my chest as I try to comfort Dan, who is quite grumpy, "I made you something that could fly so you would be in less danger. I won't let you get hurt again, Dan, I promise."

_See, you say that, but I was the one who had an explosion nearly kill me an hour ago. We're going to make that human pay._

Dan...wanted to hurt Gerolf? Why was Dan so angry? None of the other floating things acted anything like this. They couldn't even communicate to this degree!

I cross my arms and send a cold glare at my former Larvae, "No, no we're not."

_Oh come on, why not? _he whines in my mind to my chagrin. Couldn't he just let this go?

I grunt in annoyance as I continue to stare up in the air at Dan, who was beginning to bug me, "Dan, how would you even expect to harm him? He's not on the planet, you're too slow to catch him, and you don't even have any weapons."

_I hadn't gotten to that part yet, but come on, we can't just let him go after all that! He shot you too, didn't he? Let's see how he likes being on fire and being shot!_

I rose a psychopathic Zerg...what did I possibly do wrong? He was nothing like the others...

My tone still cold and condescending, I respond to Dan whiile doing my best to not think about my nurturing skills as well as the fact a man I cared about shot me, "Yes, he did, and yes we can let him go, and we will. Calm down. We need to get this area up and running again, Dan, so that's what we're going to focus on. Not the crazy guy who hurt you. Got it?"

_Yes..._

Oh great. Now he was whining again. At least he was complying with me...

"That's better."

_Have it be noted that I think this is boring and pointless._

Okay, now I am a bit angry, "Dan, can you stop complaining?" he doesn't respond, so I suppose he must be pouting since I know he can hear me. He isn't that far away, "You know, I'm surprised. I didn't think you would be this independent after the faint traces of intelligence I sensed on the other floaty-things."

_We're called Overlords, not floaty-things, and of course I'm different from the others, I'm awesome._

I sigh and shake my head, already growing aggravated by his company, "I wonder if Kerrigan had to do with this...oh well, I'm just glad you're okay, even if you're grumpy."

_I had an explosive chucked at me, of course I'm mad! Why do I have to do this worthless job when I could be tracking down the jerk-?_

I cut him off mid-telepathy with a stern, "_Dan! _You are going to help me fix this place up whether you like it or not, understood?"

_Fine, fine. But can we get him some other time?_

I reach a hand up to my head so I can massage my temples. What had I done to deserve this? This life, I must clarify. With a shake of my head, I point over to the completely wrecked Hatchery across this area, "Just control that base over there and rebuild it, okay? I'm not asking that much."

_Fine, whatever..._

I clench my fist hard enough to hurt my own hand. He had better stop his whining or else I may be forced to discipline the rebellious jerk. How could my cute Larvae have morphed into this?

I glance up at the sign adorning the side of the building for a second time. Yup. This was it.

I point a finger at the building as I look at my team, "This should be the place, guys. We'll be meeting with that Narud man we've been in contact with."

* * *

_(The Present, Deadman's Port, Gerolf's POV)_

* * *

Our entire team was standing in the middle of an abandoned street with only one semi-functional building, the one before us. Narud had mentioned he wanted to meet in a place where no-one would care about trafficking Zerg, and that meant Deadman's Port. The scientist also had decided that a place with less criminal activity than the norm for the planet would be nice, so he had chosen to meet us at this dump. I'm surprised he is willing at all to come to such a place, but I'm not one to care much. If he's fine with getting his hands dirty, then who am I to judge?

Beside me, James decided to once again open his trap and complain, "I don't like that guy. Gives me the creeps for some reason."

Lucky for James, I didn't like Narud much either. He was even more arrogant than me, but his had to do with his intelligence. From my brief conversations with the man I had gotten the feeling that he thought us all to be morons. Just because one didn't go to school does not mean they are stupid, yet he seemed to think of us as dim witted buffoons. The kind of man I would hurt if he wasn't our employer.

In fact, I don't think anyone on our team did. Now Crowley spoke up for once, despite his normally stoic nature, "Same here. We should be careful."

I smiled underneath my helmet as I thought of what we should do. Narud seems the type to arrive early, as well as the type to bring some guards. With a glance at the surrounding area, I noticed a mostly destroyed building with broken windows right across from the bar. Perfect.

I respond to their words of caution with a smug, "Which is exactly why I am going to have you two take position in that building across the street. Take aim and watch out for anything going badly in there. I trust both of your judgements, so if you think you should pull the trigger I want you to kill Narud and any cronies he may have brought along to protect him here."

The two sharpshooters nod to me, drawing their weapons silently as they walk towards the building. Turning to another merc in our group, I point to the door of the bar, "Paul, you wait outside with your flamer. If we are ambushed I want you to be able to block any of them from escaping."

Paul nods to me, but opens his custom marine armor's helmet to ask, "Okay. Suppose this is legit though?"

I shrug, "Then everything goes as planned. Until then, Hunter, Mac and I are going to bring in the goods while you and the others do as I said."

Paul nods again and heads over to the spot right next to the door while I walk up to it calmly, Hunter and Mac behind me carrying the giant crate of Zerg carcasses between them using their power armor. I push the old door open, and I can tell that this bar has not been used in quite some time by anyone. Another reason to be suspicious.

Upon entering, I see that there is no-one there. No-one at all.

"What the-?" I take a good look at the cobweb filled space. No-one had been here in months, if not years. Where is Narud? Hadn't he checked this place out beforehand, or did he just pick it from a map?

Behind me I hear Hunter's gruff voice, my old friend just as displeased by this turn of events as I am, "Sir, what now? We haven't gotten paid, we've got no funds left, and almost no fuel."

I shake my head and groan, "Let's wait here for half an hour. Mac, you go inform the others, but we need to keep our eyes open."

The large man in marine armor leaves without a word, leaving Hunter and I with the Zerg container. This all felt off...legitimate science organization calls for mercs to get Zerg samples from the main hive, and now it doesn't show up to collect? Something might have changed their plans. Did they run into restless natives like we had? If some gang had mugged the people who were going to pay us, I swear...

We camp out for a good chunk of time, and nothing at all happens. We all gather up in the street, all feeling sour that we had been stiffed. The payday was supposed to be huge, and there ended up being none. Meaning that this container we had fought so hard for was good for nothing...well, for now at least. We could try selling it on the black market, or try and contact Moebius in the future and try to get paid. But that didn't solve our immediate cash problem.

"Okay guys, I'm completely open to suggestions right now. What should we do?"

Paul raises a hand, "We could always contact Han-"

I point a finger at James and shake my head, "No. Leave her out of this. I'm pretty sure she won't take kindly to helping James," with a chuckle, I shake my head again in a more amused manner and glance at the Marauder of my team, "Well, Hunter, looks like we're back where we started."

My dutiful second in command of sorts leans forward in his suit slightly to cause the head piece to nod, "It does appear to be that way. So, what now?"

There is an option that didn't directly involve Han, but it is one I do not wish to take. But we're kind of screwed otherwise...

With a sigh, I glance up to my men who were murmuring amongst themselves, "Well, looks like we have to pay them a visit now. Make use of every tool you have, and contacts are just another tool. Pierre, do we have enough fuel to fly partway across planet?"

Crowley shrugs, "I would say so, yes. But we're completely out at that point."

"Alright then, let's go visit those guys I introduced you all to when we used to be Marines."

If we weren't all wearing helmets of sorts, I am pretty sure I would be able to see the cheerful looks that sprouted up on all their faces. We were going to be seeing old friends, friends who would surely help us out of this bind.

* * *

_(The Present, Planet Char)_

* * *

"So, what do you think of my newest creation?"

Inside the evolution chamber of her personal Leviathan, the Queen of Blades was conversing with a gigantic Larvae like being with spidery appendages and small, green eyes. This being was like herself, unique amongst the Swarm, and it spoke in an odd manner as well in response to its master, "Terran components highly illogical. Brain unprotected, easy to slay."

Kerrigan nodded to it in agreeance, "Yes, I was thinking about that. I personally wanted there to be enough of a trace of humanity in her to fright other Terrans, but I suppose it would be a shame if she were to be killed off by a single well placed shot," the leader of the Zerg Swarm grinned at a thought on her mind, "Not that I couldn't easily revive her."

The spidery being, known as Abathur, was the one to agree now, "Statement true, but unnecessary. New strain should not be created with noticeable flaws and errors. Unforeseen ones can be worked out and strain evolved to better suit the Swarm, but creating strain in such an inefficient manner is counter-productive."

"Agreed. Do note though that she is only the beginning," Kerrigan felt her smirk grow as she thought of the progression of her project, "Once you take the information you need from her, you can always modify future generations of Queens."

"Noted, but best starting specimen possible will benefit future experiments."

"I'll make sure she is groomed for you, Abathur. You may do whatever you wish with her, as long as it proves useful to the Swarm, and does not leave any permanent damage."

"Mental or physical?" the disturbed looking creature asked in its normal monotone. Abathur was almost a sentient computer that assisted the Swarm rather than a normal being, what with his singleminded devotion to evolving and improving the Swarm. It was what the Overmind crafted him for though, so one could hardly fault the creature for that. It always sought to fulfill its only purpose.

That simple question of his gave his leader a good laugh, "Physical. She will be mentally scarred no matter what."

"Very well. Is ingestion allowed if I return the parts back better?"

For what he lacked in tact and free-thought, Abathur made up with skill and devotion. So if he needed to eat a piece of her pet to analyze it and craft a better, more useful replacement, then Kerrigan was sure that he would do just that.

"Whatever it takes to improve her design. She may resist that, however, so I will post some guards to assist you in case she goes beserk."

Abathur's maw of a mouth throbbed as he spoke, "Understood. Field tests have proven efficiency in tasks and intuitiveness in duties, correct? Ability to complete them more efficiently should appeal to test subject."

The Queen of Blades rolled her eyes, "Yes, she has tested well, but that does not mean she wishes to be your dinner, Abathur. Even mindless Zerg don't care much for that."

"Resistance is common, but ultimately a waste of energy."

"See to it that you put in some of the tricks you gave me. I want the Queens to be my agents, so them having similarities to me is a pro rather than a con."

Abathur shifted in the place he was almost always to be found in the evolution chamber, his voice still monotone but somehow conveying his confusion well, "Ambition and viciousness to be included, as with you?"

This made Kerrigan think for a moment. She wanted her Queens to be able to take initiative, but give them too much free will and they would no doubt rebel. She would not tolerate large scale dissension, so the Queen of Blades found her answer in that.

"No. I want them to be at the level she is at in terms of those. Remember to subvert her psychopathic tendencies to protective viciousness."

"Prudent action. Widescale Zerg versus Zerg conflict would be inefficient and pointless."

With a wave of the hand, Kerrigan took her leave, "You've got the idea, Abathur. I'll go retrieve her for your use. Be ready when I return to change her."

* * *

(The Present, Deadman's Port, Gerolf's POV)

* * *

My squad now found themselves in a different kind of bar. A populated one, that is. The bouncers at the door made us remove our helmets and give our names, but as soon as my long hair cascaded down my back upon my helmet removal we were let in. They remembered me pretty well, luckily.

Both gave half bows to us as we entered probably one of the most classy and well-kept bars on all of Deadman's Port, to both my pleasure and annoyance. I dislike being on the receiving end of praise and also on the receiving end of special treatment. Guess I should have at least expected it though, given that my last name was plastered on the sign.

The arrival of a team of mercenary soldiers certainly drew the attention of everyone there, about a good two dozen people. They all looked at us with confusion, before settling in on my unmasked face and calming down. This wasn't a hostile takeover of any sorts, not that such a thing could be done easily.

A lean man with glasses was amongst those who spotted my face in the good lighting of the room, waving us all over to him from his bartending spot, "Hey you son-of-a-gun, it's been awhile! Come over here kid, and bring your friends!"

I approach the bar and lean on it, placing my helmet down on it as I smile at the man, "It's good to see you too, Moretti."

The bartender leant forward and wrapped his arms around me as my men all made themselves comfortable in the stools beside me. I hug the bartender back before he goes back to how he was, "First you go off to join the military, become some big galaxy-hero, and you only come back one time forever ago! Where've ya been, kid?" Hunter and the others remove their helmets, and Moretti's eyes sparkle as he recognizes them. He never did forget a face, I recall, "Ah, I see you brought those guys ya were serving with along with ya. You guys still working together?" I nod as he gives a short laugh, "What about that bubbly blonde girl? Boy, was she a keeper!"

I feel like the wind was just knocked out of me...I missed Emily for who knows how long only for...well, you know. I can't believe Moretti remembers her, but he never does forget someone and she certainly had made herself known on her one visit.

My mind spins as I try to think of what exactly to say in response, my men luckily having decided to talk to themselves rather than listen in on our conversation. I didn't want them to say anything about what happened on Char...it would be too complicated.

Moretti notices how my face had become colder at the mention of Emily, and he gives me the time it takes to formulate a response, "I'll answer your questions in turn. I have been living day-to-day as a mercenary for some time now with my crew," I point a finger to the five men chatting it up to my left, "Reunited recently after the Dominion decided to have us brought in and made examples of with neural resocialization. Didn't work well on me, but we've managed to get the other guys back to normal."

As I spoke Moretti filled five glasses and slid them to my mercs, all of whom thanked the kind bartender. I never had to worry about a tab here, and neither did they as long as they were reasonable. I didn't drink normally, something Moretti also remembered, so I received no such gift as I went on in a neutral tone I had to fight to keep, "Since that answered the first two, I guess I'll answer your last one with a blunt: she's dead. The Zerg killed her, just as they did some of our team."

Moretti's eyes lit up in surprise, his face soon becoming both sad and sympathetic, "Shit, I didn't know. Here I was thinking that, since we haven't seen ya, maybe you two had run off and were living the good life...I'm sorry, kid."

There was a reason I had valued this man as an honorary uncle while growing up. Decent guy with a big heart. I avert my gaze to my left, focusing on my men rather than meet his eye, "It's fine. Emily and I were never involved, but she was a close friend."

Moretti moved a hand to my face and forced it to look at his own, "Hey, I don't buy that for a second. Hell, I would bet this bar itself that she liked you.," I raise an eyebrow, but he goes on, "I mean, boy, she was very open when she got drunk! Quite a brawler too, taking out some shmuck who happened to insult you for leaving all them years ago!" any traces of happiness left his face and it faltered once more as he continued, "I'm sad just thinking that she won't be coming by again to put on another show. And, you know, be there for ya."

I don't know how to respond to him, especially with how he didn't know that I wasn't telling the full truth. Emily _had_ died, but she was...could I count it as living?

Moretti decides to go on, not being one for silence, "Well, what's up kid? You haven't been here in forever."

I sigh, stupidly not having thought about how to tell my 'family' about the situation my crew was in. After a second I decide to just give him the bare bones and see where that goes.

"We're working as mercs, but the Dominion is making it hard for us to find steady work since they kind of want the stuff we took from them back, not to mention the bounties on our heads. We were just about out of cash when we managed to land a job, a dangerous one, but it offered good pay. We did it, we all survived, and when we went to get our cash, no-one was there to pick up what we were supposed to give our benefactors. We don't know where they are, and they didn't give us a way to contact them, so we're stuck with no money and little fuel."

Moretti held his hands up to silence me, "Say no more. Listen kid, we're here for you. Everybody in this bar would love to help ya, I mean that. We honestly all hoped we would never see you again, and I mean that in the best of ways, but that doesn't mean we won't take care of our own. You and your boys can come work with us, and things can go back to how they used to be, huh?" He tapped Hunter on the arm, my bulky friend taking up three of the luckily large and durable stools, and gave him a smirk, "Hey, want to come work for us again?"

Hunter turns to Moretti and smiled in return, "I don't know. Work for the Rabe family again? I'm really not sure," his voice is just dripping in sarcasm. He had enjoyed this lifestyle quite a bit back in the day, more than I ever had, and so when he turns to me with a big smile I just know that he is itching to take his spot back in the family's button-men, "What do you think, boss?

I try to recall all the old times. Fast getaway drives, car chases, shoot-outs, gambling...so fun, and so dangerous. When I was younger I didn't care much for being put in unnecessary danger, but now I didn't have that same issue.

"Like they used to be..." I reach a hand and take Moretti's in my own, "Thank you. Your kindness means a lot to me, as it always has. If you ever need anything-"

Moretti laughs and places his other hand on top of mine and pats it, "It's no problem, no problem at all. The boss would kill us if we didn't lend you a hand after all. Still, we could use some high-tech enforcers like you guys. Most of our boys just use ragtag equipment, but you all have some beautiful hardware on you," he eyed over my gear and Hunter's briefly, "Be careful though, because I'm pretty sure some other people will want it."

I smile at him, "I can remember how things are here quite well," and now, comes the question I had been wondering for quite a long time now, "How has my father been?"

"Well, besides missing you each and every day, he is doing well. He's managed to secure this area from any other large gang or group, so we all get to relax most of the time and just have a good time. We've still got our business and operations going though, but he mainly just oversees them. He's getting old you know."

I nod to the barkeeper, "I'll be sure to visit him after this. I have a lot of catching up to do with him."

My honorary uncle leans his head back and gives a loud, hearty laugh, "You had better explain to him why you haven't already settled down, kid! If you tell him you're off galavanting the galaxy as a mercenary he might just have a heart attack."

It is now that I decide the bridge of my nose needs a good massaging, "I'm barely an adult, remember? I don't plan to settle down anytime soon."

Moretti pats me on the shoulder as he laughs again, "I'm just pulling your leg. You probably still need to work out your feelings after losing Em, am I right?"

"I..."

I hadn't been able to answer that.

* * *

_A/N: I hinted it a few chapters ago when he threatened the obnoxious marine in the backstory, but Gerolf has some shady contacts. The one introduced here doesn't seem all that bad, right?_

_Right?_

_Anyways, people who read my recently published story "Queen of Hearts" would have gotten a hint at that as well. The story revolves around Mira Han and Matt Horner, and takes place during Heart of the Swarm in place of a mission I detest in the campaign. It contains some slight spoilers (at least, in my opinion) so if you don't want any spoilers I can't recommend it to you guys until you play the game, but if slight spoilers don't bother you I highly recommend reading it! It actually is set in the same universe as this story I have decided, in that I will be diverging from canon partway through Heart of the Swarm. I liked the game, but its events don't fit in where I want this story to end up going in the end, so there must be a parting of ways far down the road._

_Abathur, from the campaign, also makes his debut appearance here. I didn't want to include him until I played through the game and knew everything I could about him, but expect him to be a recurring character now because of how integral he is to a story like this._

_And yes, as I explained awhile ago, Dan the Larvae was an idea I had because I name my first Overlord of each match Dan. So an Overlord he shall be, to his anger. Overlords are capable of basic thought and communication, but for the most part they are just conduits to express the will of another Zerg creature (Kerrigan, Cerebrates, Queens, Overmind, etc). So why is Dan appearing like he is actually sentient? Stay tuned, you'll learn eventually. Promise. Pinkie promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! Seeing as I write long-winded stories, answers won't always be instant, and that applies as a whole._

_Dan the Overlord and I hope you all enjoyed and that you will leave us your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

l

V


	12. It's Morphing Time

A/N: I really hope you guys have gotten to play Heart of the Swarm, because Abathur from it is going to be featured here, as hinted at last chapter! The Swarm's mad scientist is quite fun with his quirkiness, not all of which gets to be shown here, but will with time.

_Special thanks go out to naviman, izwan, OMAC001, ShadeofValor115, undead3, Blackhole1, and Timberline Wolf for the very kind and helpful reviews! I am very grateful, and I hope that you all know how much your feedback means to me! That being said, I also thank the others who continue to read my story, and know that I would love to hear from you all as well! Special thanks also go out to a1993, izwan, Aires Drake, HoloKasT, Nianque, ShadeOfValor115, SweetMichaela, undead3, and TaizR for favoriting this story and Mrclean2, a1993, Aires Drake, HoloKasT, Nianque, ShadeOfValor115, soulslayer32, SweetMichaela, and TaizR for following the story!_

___I've still got a new story out, a oneshot called "Queen of Hearts" that centers around Mira Han and Matt Horner, so if you haven't checked it out I highly recommend it! I would really appreciate your feedback on it, and I must thank those who already have such as Timberlinewolf, izwan, divinedemon1, shadow1real, and Blackhole1. **There also will be a second piece to it being released soon, so stay tuned for that as well!**  
_

_Dan the Overlord and I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

* * *

(December 2499, Mar Sara, Gerolf POV)

* * *

"Hey, Gerolf, you sure we should be doing this? This...well, feels wrong, and you know it takes a lot for me to say that."

It wasn't often that our squad got to go out in full armor. Being Alpha Squadron's military police meant that most issues faced were ones within the walls of the Norad II, not frontline issues. Those were for normal, standard issue marines. Not the only crew that, as of that day, was the only squad of marines without any resocialized/insane members. Emily was on special assignment still, guarding Liberty, so I was in charge still.

I turned to Hunter with a frown, my visor up so that he could read my face, "We have our orders. There are local militia forces all over Mar Sara who have broken Confederate laws, and it is our duty to apprehend them," his face was neutral, almost unreadable if I hadn't known him for so long. He wasn't a war-loving, psychopathic manchild like some of our fellow Marines. I should have known he would object to arresting some normal civilians, something that was a bit outside our normal line of work.

However, his sense of duty always outweighed his personal feelings. A man helps get him off the streets and gives him a comfortable life? Sure, he would carry out hits for my father. It wasn't personal for Hunter, and he owed the old man. And that's how I knew I could use his sense of duty to do just as I say, "That's our job."

Hunter nodded reluctantly, closing his eyes as he spoke, "I know, but from what the locals have been saying, it sounds like these guys were fighting some sort of..." he scrunched his face for a moment before he comes up with the word he is looking for, "Creatures. Can we fault them for taking up arms if there is a threat?"

I placed a power suit hand on Hunter's Marine armored shoulder to reassure him in a way. Remind him that everything would be fine. That we were the good guys, "No, but their guilt is for the courts to determine later. For now, we just have to make sure armed colonists are not going to do anything else illegal."

"Understood, sir."

It was odd being called sir. Especially by someone you've known since you were kids.

* * *

(The Present, Emily POV)

* * *

"What the hell is that?!"

Here I am, rebuilding a hatchery with my jerk of an Overlord, and next thing I know there is a large shadow cast over the entire area as far as I can see. The sudden darkness instantly caught my eyes, and I now found myself looking up at the sky at some...thing.

To clarify, this thing is larger than some planet's _MOONS_ I am pretty sure. Large, shaped like a horizontal eggplant and containing a similar color, this thing is hovering in the sky above me. I just gape at it as it sits there, in shock at this new site. As I study it more I observe that it does not appear to be a mechanical being, no...this looks like one massive living creature with all the ridges on its surface.

True to form, Dan would take issue with my lack of knowledge again.

_"Ugh, do I have to explain everything to you? Know what, I'm not going to. You'll have to find out for yourself," _he whines inside my head once more. I was growing increasingly tired with his bad attitude that I am at this point sure he would have even if he hadn't been hit with an explosion that didn't even hurt him.

Before I can chew him out though, another voice can be heard in my head as well as Dan's I am sure. A familiar voice, _"Quiet, Overlord. Do not make me regret my decision concerning you," _My Queen is exerting her will upon us, and so I divert my attention from the massive thing above Dan and I, 'Now,_ the two of you are to approach the Leviathan and board it. Do not waste my time."_

My first thought is that boarding something in the air would be impossible, but the various mountains in the area change my opinion quickly because many ended at the edge of the beast. I just pray that there is a way up them that I can manage with these legs.

I nod towards the closest mountain and let out a heavy breath, getting sick of all of the traveling I have been subjected to today. I wasn't an active Marine with a strict training regimen anymore, not that I was getting tired. A lot of marching and moving around just didn't feel normal anymore.

"Dan, let's go. I wonder what Kerrigan has in store for us this time?"

My companion of sorts gives no response, so I look up at him, "Dan?" no response again, but I can see him floating towards the same mountain I had set my heart on climbing, "Fine then. Don't talk."

As I take my first step, Kerrigan's voice appears again, _"Don't bother. I'll use this as an opportunity to show my power, possibly deter your more rebellious thoughts."_

A weird feeling washes over my body, and suddenly my six legs are lifted off of the ground. I try to look down, but all I can see is that the ground is leaving me. The feeling going throughout me...it is similar, but no the same, as when Kerrigan fought me before. When she crushed me with her psionic powers. Given what was happening right now, I am not all that surprised that there is a link between the feelings.

I close my eyes as I feel myself continue to rise, hot air brushing against me as Kerrigan literally lifts me to where she desires. It is not an instant matter, but neither does it tale much time. I open my eyes half a minute later when I feel the atmosphere around me change, and unsurprisingly a new environment surrounds me. It is a dark-ish room with not much in the way of light, except the natural light coming in from the large gaping hole in the beast I now found myself in. Was this a mouth? No, no tongue in sight. Just Kerrigan looking at me smugly, and Dan hovering beside me.

I drop to the floor, somewhat gracefully, and I instantly turn my fall into a bow of sorts. Kerrigan continues to smirk at me, "Welcome aboard my Leviathan. You had best begin to learn about this place, as you will be spending a lot of time on it in the future."

I continue my bow and now lower my head as well, to convey as much subservience as possible. Given my recent...deal with her, I wanted to give every reason I could for her to uphold her side of it, "Thank you for your generous assistance, my Queen. I do not believe the legs you have granted me would be suited for climbing."

Kerrigan gives a nod, but looks at Dan instead, "You are correct, but give me one moment," she squints at Dan, "Overlord, you will be brought to where the others are held," now she turns to me, smug expression as noticeable as ever, "You will come with me."

I return the nod and approach my Queen, who is in turn facing a passageway out of this 'room'. Dan floats towards a hole in the ceiling of it, but I quickly lose track of him as I continue to approach Kerrigan. Once I have drawn close enough to her, my Queen starts walking down into the dark corridor. Would it kill her to install some more lights?

Realizing I have no idea what is going on, I decide that I do not want to be left in the dark yet again. I have no idea what this planet it called, I have no idea what day, month or year it is, I have no true idea about the condition of the galaxy...and that is not to mention the smaller stuff, like what this beast of a flying creature is for or why I am now on it. So, I decide to try and unveil a piece of that, "Where are we headed, my Queen?"

Her voice matches her face, which I can't see at the moment, "The Evolution Chamber, where you are to be mutated, improved, and copied for the betterment of the Swarm."

I blink and stop following my Queen for a brief moment.

"I'm going to be _what?_"

And now her voice changes tune, being more like a tone someone would use when speaking to a child. Or an pet animal, "Mutated. Changed. Altered. Just like before, but only this time you won't be unconscious."

I blink again, but for a different reason this time. Ideas were flashing through my mind at the mention of change, taking my mind from the narrow corridor that I cannot believe I am fitting through width-wise the way my legs spread out.

Change...I could possibly have regular legs again.

I didn't have to have this second abdomen that, for all I knew, only held the reproductive organs my Queen said she wouldn't force me to use like a brood mare.

I...I could have a more normal body that wouldn't make Gerolf cringe-

Gerolf...

Thinking of him is giving me another, darker idea.

My idea in mind, I pose another question to my Queen, "I see...will I have any influence over what is done to me?"

Kerrigan responds in a neutral tone that I cannot read, "Abathur will be in charge. What he says goes, Tessa'fash."

The odd sounding word throws me for a loop, and soon my eyebrows raise, "Tessa'what?"

As we continue walking down the dark corridor Kerrigan looks back at me, "You didn't think you would be keeping your Terran name, did you? Given that you will be receiving what are likely to be your final improvements, I thought you had best receive your new name, Tessa'fash."

I want to respond that _my name is Emily Swallow, damnit,_ but that does not reach my mouth. No, I was beginning to hatch a plan of my own, and I decided to continue playing the part of loyal and obedient subject that Kerrigan wanted me to, "That...makes some sense, I suppose. Tessa it is, then."

As I finish speaking I can notice a green glow ahead. Kerrigan walks straight towards it, and so do I a result. As it grows closer, I notice that we have exited the narrow chamber and have entered some sort of...cavern? Could you call a part of a living being that?

The sudden emergence of _something_ from the ground nearby Kerrigan and I makes me jump, my heart (or hearts, given that I feel multiple thumps), starts racing and I am freaking out before Kerrigan gives a laugh, "Tessa'fash, this is Abathur," I look at the creature she is pointing a hand towards and I see a being that looks as if a Larvae was made much larger, given spindly limbs attached to its back like my own extra pair were. This being has green blobs on its side that I could almost mistake for eyes, just like the black blobs on Dan's sides, but I hone in on a pair of eyes in the center of what must be its 'face', where I also notice a disturbing looking maw, "Abathaur, this is my newest creation, Tessa'fash."

The creature, similar to me in the L shape of its body, faces Kerrigan and responds in a creepy monotone to her, "Greeting unnecessary. Everything I need to know will be revealed shortly."

Kerrigan bemusedly shakes her head, "Ever the scientist, I see," she gestures now towards me instead of him, "Well then, improve her. I have more important matters to attend to than to watch you do your work."

Kerrigan begins to leave, not even addressing me as she leaves me behind with this..._thing_. Abathur responds to our Queen again, his voice sending chills down my spine, "Understood, my Queen."

After Kerrigan's form fades into the darkness of this poorly lit Leviathan, I look at Abathur and give a shrug. Might as well see what's going on, "Well, then, Abathur, would you mind explaining to me how this all goes?"

Abathur holds a skinny hand out as he talks, like a human might when making a point, "Explanation time consuming and meaningless. You do not need to understand to be evolved."

I put a pouting face on, hoping to appeal to whatever emotion that could be found in this creature, "Evolved? Well, if I have to go through some changes, can I at least have some influence on what they are?"

Revealing himself to have no care for my feelings, Abathur's voice continues being a monotone while also carrying an annoyed inflection, "Opinion irrelevant. I will decide what is best for-"

He does not finish his sentence, more concerned by my back-arm that had shot forward and stopped an inch in front of his face faster than he could react. I might not be pros at using my new arms, but a simple lunge wasn't all that difficult, and the speed was surprising but welcome. Abathur recognizing a threat, he tries to duck back in his hole, but my other reaching-arm shoots out and knocks him onto the floor behind the hole. Having very briefly stunned him, I pin him to the ground with both of the appendages and force him as hard as I can into the slimy floor. He tries to thrash and fight with his extra limbs, but they are nowhere as close to my own in power. I guess Kerrigan did something right in her modifications to me. I was actually enjoying my new body to a degree, "Let me rephrase that, you spidery-freak. _I _am going to be the one deciding what happens to _my_ body, understood?"

From the floor the monster responds in a muffled, "Queen of Blades instructed-"

I remove one limb from him, only to slam it back down into, what I am guessing is, the mad scientist of the Swarm, "For you to _improve_ me, nothing more. She didn't say how, or in what way, now did she?"

Abathur fights to get his mouth off of the floor and manages to turn himself over a bit, my arms making getting up impossibly but rolling doable while also difficult with how much power was pressing him right into the ground, "In previous conversation some changes were noted, but overall evolution left vague," Abathur pauses before going on in an almost...begrudging voice, while maintaining his lack of true tone, "I will listen to your ideas, and if useful they will be implemented."

I smile down at him cheekily, knowing that if she saw my grin Kerrigan would be proud, "Why thank you. Now, how is it exactly that you change me?"

"Ingestion required to change structure-"

I stomp my extra limbs down on him again, cutting him off and forcing some green blood out of his mouth, "You are _not_ eating me, not even a small bit, you hear me? If you even think of it I swear I'll make you wish the Overmind never made you."

Abathur is definitely not pleased with me, but I am glad he is at least listening, "Threatening unnecessary. Only describing evolution process."

I frown at him, not happy about his statement. So he had to eat me to improve me? Did Kerrigan do that to get me to this point? "What can you do without actually eating my body and stripping it down bit by bit?"

Abathur tries to hold a skinny hand out again as if he is using a hand gesture, despite his downward position, "I can alter what features you currently have, within limits. Highly recommend removing traces of Terran. Serve no purpose, and-"

Now I understand what Kerrigan must have done. She simply added my legs and abdomen and connected them to the remains of my body, while then mutating my original abdomen from there. I hold up a hand to silence Abathur, not harming him again this time, "I don't care about what you do with some parts of me, but I am going to give you a list of things I do want. Not what Kerrigan wants, not what you want, but what I desire for myself."

The annoyed inflection returns despite his oddly monotone voice. How could one read any emotion in it? "Template of your structure needs to be acquired still. Can make changes to template after acquired, but not large changes without further specimens."

I raise a hand to my face and rub my chin, thinking. The plan I had been thinking of ever since Kerrigan had mentioned changing me didn't need to be done right away, and I might as well let him do what Kerrigan wanted him to, since I would be in a lot of trouble otherwise, "Okay, if I let you make your...template, will you heed my orders and alter me a second time more to my liking?"

"If mutations desired can assist Swarm, then they will be made. Further suggestions can be given, if desired."

I remove my back-limbs from Abathur and let him get up, but I keep them ready to strike in case he makes a move. He doesn't, so I speak, "I would like to hear what you have to say, beyond removing my Terran features. Like I said before, I don't care about some, but I won't have you touching some others."

Abathur does his hand gesture again, oddly cute with how human-like it was despite the dislike of humans he was showing, "Psionic power, weak. Control of Swarm minimal. Role is to expand and nurture Swarm, as well as act as agent of Queen of Blades. Weak psionic power must be changed."

I nod to him, "I can understand that. So, how would you increase my power to control other Zerg?"

"Two parts to increase of psionic power. First, psionic power enhancing chemicals such as Terrazine will be fitted into relevant parts of your strands. Second, body will require larger brain to handle influx of information sure to come with controlling many Zerg."

My lips form a crease as I think about this, "So you're going to make my head bigger?" He nods lightly, and I sigh as I point to my head, "Just don't make it fat. Maybe longer, reaching out the back."

Abathur, surprisingly, nods again, "Aesthetic practical. Will be looked into. Still haven't presented stipulations for second change. If they will assist Swarm, adding them now would be acceptable."

I grin again, "I guess I will tell you now. I don't honestly care what you do to the template when you're done with me, but I personally desire some of my old biology back. It won't likely benefit the Swarm as a whole, but some old hardware would be nice."

Abathur reaches a hand out towards my chest and points at it, "Terran organs? Not necessary for-"

I bat his hand away and give him a glare, "I didn't ask for your opinion. Now, Kerrigan has told me that she won't be using me as a brood mare to spawn her Zerg, but hinted that future Queens would be. That means I already can do something to that degree but she isn't making me. I don't want that. No chance."

Abathur lowers his arms in a way that, if it was on a human, would make me think they were confused, "Removal of rapid-reproductive system ill-advised. Lower abdomen would be extraneous."

"Hold up, remember, I did say I wanted my old Terran hardware back. Swap them out."

He does not take to my idea very well, pointing a hand at my body again, "I will admit that I do not understand your obviously flawed thinking. Evolution is not-"

Another back-arm beginning to strike shuts him up, and I take the moment to speak in a threatening voice, "In place of whatever Kerrigan's got in my body, _can you do it?_"

"Possible, yes. Purpose and function, unknown. Terran organs for reproduction not necessary for Zerg Brood leader."

I retreat my limb and smile coyly, "I have my reasons, and wouldn't you be interested if there was a new kind of Zerg developed from humans?" Abathur perks up for the first time in our conversation, like his attention has been grabbed, "Like our Queen was?"

Now actually willing to work with me, Abathur responds with, "Possibility...interesting. Explain more."

Now I unveil the plan born out of thinking about Gerolf and changing my body both, and a smile adorns my face the whole time, "I'm thinking that I haven't seen the last of my old Marine squad, and frankly I have feelings for their leader. Kerrigan wants me to kill them, especially him, but wouldn't infestation be a better solution? Or, at the very least, keep him as a pet? I could give you a new type of Zerg if I were to be with him."

"Scenario unlikely, but highly intriguing. Infested Terrans born out of a womb is not a possibility thought of before. Zerg breed do not reproduce in way of other species. Not as efficient as current model, but in creating hybrid and infested strains there is not always the luxury of efficiency."

I shrug, one hand going down to my gut and running over it, "It might be even more than infested, seeing as how they would be literally half and half. You just need to find a way to make that work."

Abathur does his hand gesture again, "Cross-species conception difficult. Hybrids contain many variables, but have great potential. I will look into matter more. May require additional samplings from other species."

This causes me to be confused now, for what is likely not to be the last time in a long time, "By other species, do you mean humans or animals?"

"Both. Some animals have features that may be useful in project, while human study is for experimentation."

I nod to him, a big grin on my face. If this goes the way I want it to, I wouldn't be forced to be alone here anymore. Kerrigan saw fit to reuse a former Terran to make her new strain, so if I managed to make her efforts twice or more times as fruitful then there would be great reason for her to be pleased with me. And if she was happy, then I might even be able to keep a child, not to mention the man I used to love. So what if it wouldn't be like how things were? I just want _something_, and I am growing sick of just having things done _to_ me, rather than _by_ me. The potential of this...all of it rested on seeing Gerolf again. That, however, shouldn't be that difficult. Now that he knows I am alive I can almost be sure that he'll drop in again one day...

_I wouldn't have to be alone anymore._

I nod to the abomination before me, "I think I understand. Is there any way I can assist you?"

He gestures to me specifically with his hand, "Queen of Blades wishes for you to help establish new Swarm borders. While establishing, acquire human specimens. Condition unimportant as a whole, for their essence is vital, however some live subjects are necessary."

"Alright then. And what about the animals?"

Abathur's tone remains monotone, but a faint trace of gleeful anticipation might just have been in it I believe, "Will begin looking into possible species to absorb into the Swarm for their essence. Help not required."

I nod again to him, now having a goal in mind for my new life, "Well then, are their any other suggestions you would make about further mutations?"

"Queen of Blades wishes for me to extract your basic essence for template. This should be done before your preferred change, as you are mostly the way the Queen of Blades wishes her new strain to be. Some morphing must be done to perfect you before this though, as noted earlier with psionic weakness. In addition, refinement of healing quality is to be made. Will examine further how this can be done while making adjustment."

"Alright then. Well, let's...let's get this over with," I give a sigh before actually turning my attention to the fact that he was likely about to do something terrible to me under Kerrigan's orders, "So, what, do you knock me out or something?"

Pointing at my back-arms, Abathur nods, "Given your combative actions just now, it might just be prudent to assure you are not conscious for the transformation."

"Do your thing. I'm ready."

_This is going to be disgusting..._

* * *

_A/N: Okeydoke, meant to get this out the other day, but I had everything get pushed back a day because of a sour conversation I had putting me off from doing just about anything for the rest of the night. Didn't want to write while I was ticked off, so I put it off a day. Sorry, but I didn't want to let it effect the quality. Next chapter should be out relatively soon though, since I got a huge chunk of it done already. Now I just have to refine it._

_For those who may have realized it, Emily is currently a cross between lonely, crazy, and worst of all, determined. The Queens of the Swarm all were determined beings, so their originator had to be to some level._

_Oh, and as a heads up, next chapter might just be the darkest yet for reasons you may not see coming. A heads up to the more queasy of you out there!_

_Dan the Overlord and I hope you all enjoyed and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

l

V


	13. A Nerve Chilling Rush

_A/N: This one is a more action orientated chapter again, with a bit of blood in it, so if you are like me and can't stand blood you have gotten your heads up. It isn't all that bad, and I involuntarily tamed it down. More on that in the bottom A/N._

_Special thanks go out to a1993, SweetMichaela, izwan, Beyogi, Yoshtar, OMAC001, ShadeofValor115, undead3, Blackhole1, and Timberline Wolf for the very kind and helpful reviews! I have never received ten real reviews on any single chapter before, so thank you so much for your interest and for helping me out like that. It made me work hard to get this chapter out to you all tonight instead of tomorrow night, so thanks again, it really does help and is really appreciated!  
_

_That being said, I also thank the others who continue to read my story, and know that I would love to hear from you all as well! Special thanks also go out to Semeru, Loyal Yakul, and Mestrophilies for following the story!_

_I've still got a new story out, a oneshot called "Queen of Hearts" that centers around Mira Han and Matt Horner, so if you haven't checked it out I highly recommend it! I would really appreciate your feedback on it, and I must thank those who already have such as Timberlinewolf, izwan, divinedemon1, shadow1real, and Blackhole1. **There also will be a second piece to it being released soon, so stay tuned for that as well!**  
_

_Dan the Overlord and I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

* * *

(The present, Emily POV)

* * *

Even not fully aware of what is happening to me, as if I am in a daze, I can still feel the pain.

A snap of bones in my face, a tearing of skin, a forceful injection of some liquid...

The sewing of my mouth, not to mention the fusion of my mouth into one whole bone, were the most painful pieces that penetrated my sleep. It was as if I had a dentist drilling all my teeth at once, while also penetrating my lips with needles and forcing them together.

Even despite the excruciating pain of having pieces of me stripped down to their bone...well, what had it been like the first time? I can be thankful at least that I was completely unconscious for _that_.

* * *

(Unknown Point in the Past, Norad II)

* * *

"So...how did you manage to get our _whole_ team a week's vacation at the same time?"

When the closest thing to a second in command you have in your squad comes to you and tells you that you don't have to work the next week, you are naturally confused. Resocialized marines didn't usually get vacations. So sure, your squad of normal, sane people would be fine with getting a vacation every now and then. A week was pushing it, but I personally had no issue with that...

But I was never expecting a vacation, at least not anytime soon.

Gerolf shrugs his shoulders, acting nonchalant, "I can be persuasive. Now, the Confederacy wants us all to have a vacation and relax from your work. Who are we to turn them down?"

I scrunch up my mouth, unsure about what to say. I liked spending time with my team. Good guys. But I also liked my job, and actually doing it. Besides what does one do on vacations? Never had taken one before, "I don't know...I like being on duty."

Then a hand was placed on my shoulder. Shivers went down my spine, but not the bad kind to both my pleasure and embarrassment, "Everyone needs a break, Lieutenant. Now, the other guys and I were going to pay my family a visit on Deadman's Port. Would you be up for coming? It wouldn't be that long a stay."

I glanced at the large man's large hand on my shoulder, doing my best not to have my cheeks go red by diverting my thoughts to something else entirely, "I thought you didn't like that place? Isn't it real dangerous?"

The hand moved down from my shoulder to the very top of my arm, a reassuring and brief rub also given that did not help my efforts to keep my thoughts on lockdown, "Yes and yes, but I have someone to thank there and I have family to see. To be honest, they are one and the same. The others are fine with going anywhere, so they decided to tag along with me."

That bit about his family caught my attention. Given that he was from Deadman's Port, I couldn't even be sure what it said in his file was correct in the slightest degree. But, given his forthright nature, I trusted that it was to some level. But an actual chance to go and meet the family of the man who was both looking after me and working for me? That was something worth not working a few days for. He didn't like talking about home, something I understood since neither had I, but this was an opportunity I probably wouldn't get again soon to learn more about him.

"Your family?" My mouth morphed into a smile, "Okay then, I guess I'll come too!"

Gerolf removed his hand and returned the smile, something I enjoyed even if I had to crane my head to see it, "Great. And don't worry, we won't be in the shadier parts of the place. We'll be pretty safe."

I laughed at how described the visit, once again appreciating his honest nature, "_Pretty_ safe?"

He gave a laugh back, one that reassured any nerves I had concerning visiting the most dangerous human populated planet there was, "Any more and I would be lying, ma'am."

Now I was the one who puts a hand on his arm, a big smile still plastered on my face, "That's okay, I prefer the honesty."

* * *

(December 2499, Mar Sara, Gerolf POV)

* * *

Bunkers could fit a decent amount of soldiers in them, provided vision in every direction, and the places where one could store ammo could be replaced by a fridge. Mac had... requisitioned one from the locals, none of whom seemed to like having guys in armor around. So I had him and Liam strip their armor and go into town that way. I didn't want to lose anyone to stupidity. The lack of armor really seemed to show off the duo's height, as Liam was not half our size while Mac remained as tall as most the team in their armor.

Mac got the fridge, Liam got the alcohol using his sticky fingers. The rest of us did our job. I may wish to indulge the whim of some of my men, but we were still on duty even if we had rounded up our lawbreakers and sent them on our way. So, while we all camped out in a local Confederate bunker and Liam and Mac set up their fridge, I had a call to make.

"Lieutenant Swallow, do you read me? The prisoners are on their way to the Norad II. We're waiting for our own pickup, and I thought we could bring you and Liberty back too. You there?"

Static. Whatever Emily was doing, it wasn't picking up my transmission.

She usually responded instantly with that chipper voice of hers, so anything that wasn't that would unnerve me. No response at all was even worse.

"Lieutenant?"

Hearing the concern in my voice distracted my team from the fridge and the liquid refreshments they all were about to tear in to. The others slowly took a sip while Hunter voiced his thoughts.

"What, is she not there?"

I shake my head no and sigh, "No...she is usually good about answering. I wonder what's wrong..."

The others shrug and take another drink, Hunter fiddling with some of the equipment he had set up in the bunker. I turn my attention to one of the slots on the side of the bunker to get a view of the area outside, the day's bright sunlight beating down on the fields of the area. The plains placed before a forest in front of me, the abandoned buildings to the rear, and nothing else. Mar Sara was a normal colony with nothing much to it. But then again, Chau Sara had been destroyed just the other day, the planet just next to this.

Something was definitely off, and I had to get down to the bottom of it.

"Lieutenant Swallow, this is Lance Corporal Rabe. Where are you and what is your condition?"

* * *

(At that same moment, Mar Sara, Emily POV)

* * *

My neural resocialization had snapped like a rubber band, and at this moment I had images of skinned corpses flashing before my eyes like a horrifying picture show. Some were just bones, but others still...had pieces left. Like the ones with no skin left, but all their muscles and organs. And then there were those with mainly just an organ hanging out here or there. I wanted to scream, so I did, as there was absolutely no reason I could fathom not to.

My hallucinations aside, I take a wide swipe at the horde of creatures in front of me, catching one of the dog things in the face. As I slice through its eye, another one tackles me in the leg from behind and knocks me off balance. Now about to fall over, another bashes into me from the front and I fall back, knowing that the moment I hit the ground I am going to be killed.

* * *

(That same time, Mar Sara, Gerolf POV)

* * *

A good rule to have is that if you, or the majority of your team, don't look at the long range scanners built into your systems, you have someone who does.

"Gerolf, you better look at this! The sensors are going crazy!"

Hunter, my faithful second, was that for our team.

I turn from the port in the bunker to face Hunter, my suit's visor being up allowing me to look him in the eye, "What do you mean?"

Hunter began to lower his visor, but I caught a frown before it shut, "I mean that we had better get ready for something, because there is a swarm of small dog sized things heading this way in the woods!"

I started closing my own visor and looked at the rest of my team, "Damnit, we'll contact Emily later," the team's designated marksmen are the two I focused on first, "Pierre, James, get on top and try to see into the woods. Quick!" as they leave to follow my command, I turn to the actually armored and suited up members of the team next, "Hunter, Paul, Brian, you ready your weapons and prepare to fire at whatever is coming if it doesn't seem friendly," they all nod and reach for their weapons, so that leaves me with the last two guys on our team. I give a nod towards the back of the bunker, "Mac, Liam, you cover the back. We don't know what the hell is coming boys, but be prepared!"

From the top of the bunker James called out in a worried voice, "Rolf, they're coming from where the Lieutenant-"

I shouted back up to him as I raise my rifle and point it out of the firing point that was towards where Hunter said these things were coming from, "Focus on the forest, James!"

His response wasn't actually a reply to what I said, but rather a response to whatever it was he saw out of the scope of his rifle, "Woah, what the hell are these things?"

From the top of the bunker came the other marksman's voice, Crowley speaking loudly but neutrally, "Sir, the approaching forces seem to be...the closest thing I can relate them to are the mutated hounds from Korhal. They'll be in range in a moment, and they appear to be in a frenzy."

I couldn't think for a moment about what James had said in regards to the Lieutenant right then. Right then I had a very important problem to deal with, so I yelled as loudly as I could so that all my men could hear, including the two on the roof, "I have no idea what they are, but they are definitely not native here, so fire on them the moment you can see them in the open!"

The men all do their duty and listen to my command, all of them readying to fire out of the gun port at the possible threat incoming. Nothing happens at first, complete silence. But after a second or two the sounds of rumbling emanates from the forest, quickly followed by what sound like high pitched shrieks.

This was definitely going to be ugly.

Just at the edge of the forest, a good three hundred yards away, I see some blur leap out of the woods and shout, "Fire!"

All the rifles went off, and the creature fell, as did the next six who leapt out within a second of it. And after them came a dozen and a half, all creatures that are low to the ground and darting right at us. It was hard to see anything specific about them, but I could see that they were of a red coloration. That didn't keep me from firing at them however. Either they were some sort of unknown indigenous life that was stampeding towards us, or these were those creatures that the locals have been fighting.

My rifle went off again and another creature fell as a result, but another five took its place from the woods. My comrades fire as well and another dozen of the beasts shriek as they hit the ground, either dead or too injured to continue dashing in our direction. But just as how the one I had shot was replaced by even more, so were these.

I shot again, but the overall herd was that next bit closer to us and were coming closer at an increasing rate. I didn''t aim this time, instead spraying my shots in an arc, and more creatures fell. Their compatriots simply jumped over the wounded and dead and charge forth, still letting out loud shrieks that would be ear-piercing if my head wasn't protected by a large helmet.

"We're going to be overrun!" James shouted just as the ever-increasing mob of creatures gets to be one hundred yards away from us. Everyone continued to fire at them, but even the bulletfire that was cutting into the mob did not slow it down.

I moved my mind from my aim to my team, for my next action was to raise my voice as loud as it could go so that it can be heard over the gunfire, "James, Pierre, get in here! Get ready for close quarters combat everyone!"

The long ranged duo climbed in the bunker, scrambling inside just in time for Hunter to slam the hatch shut and lock it, for the next moment a creature reached the bunker and slammed into it. And right after that creature were all of its friends. We shot down at them as they began to claw at and bite the metal structure, but it was harder to aim correctly at something so close that was on the other side of the gun port. Our shots made contact with the ones further away, but the swarm didn't even seem to mind as a few more of its members fell dead. More and more of the creatures crashed into the bunker, some even trying to jump and claw at the gun ports.

The structure protecting us did its job at holding them off, but I could tell from the vicious scratching and sounds of metal tearing that it would not do so forever. I hear the sudden stop of my gun, and my eyes widen as I realize that I had run out of ammo. I go to reach for more, but my gun being knocked from my hands by an unwelcome claw stalled me from doing so. My grip really needed some work, for my arms were like pencils, I noted as the gun slides across the bunker room's floor over to where Liam and Mac were firing out the back at some flanking monsters.

I don't even bother to grab my gun given the possibly damaged condition and lack of ammo, instead withdrawing a combat knife that I had stored in my armor just like all of my men had when we heard the locals weren't fans of Marines just to be on the safe side. The tearing apart of the bunker had continued since I stopped shooting and now I could see the very inner wall where my allies were shooting from was beginning to break. They all continued to fire out at the other monsters, scoring some more hits hopefully, completely unaware of how close some of the monsters were to breaking through the place by their legs.

I prepared to cut at whatever breaks through, and surely enough a moment later the metal creaked right before a fist sized chunk of it had a claw penetrate it. My knife came down and sliced the claw off of whatever it was connected to, but I couldn't tell if the creature reacted much because there were already so many shrieking noises. Another hole was then punched in the wall, this time by an actual beast's head. It starts thrashing, trying to enter the bunker as it tried to bite at me. I shoved the knife between its eyes, but the creature continues its thrashing.

My response? Stab deeper. The thing quieted down soon enough, and I withdrew the knife from the corpse just fast enough to notice that another had clawed through where Paul was firing. He hadn't noticed it yet, but the thing was fighting its way through the wall to get to him. I dove and impale the knife in the neck of it, drawing Paul's attention, who in turn took a step back and shot it point blank in the face. The creature dies instantaneously as its face evaporates, but another soon plugged itself in the hole that it had made just as I was sure others were fighting to get through the other pre-made holes.

"The wall's done for, step back!"

All my men hear me and do just that, now preparing to fire at the monsters as they enter. I follow suit, but without a gun handy I just prepare to fight hand to hand. A few more of the monstrosities creep in the holes made already, but well placed bullets by my soldiers made sure those holes were plugged with the dead bodies of the creatures. That didn't stop them from making new holes though, and soon enough the entire wall came crashing down. Now the real melee began.

Now free to come rushing in, the remaining creatures leap into the bunker. We had taken out a considerable amount of them so far, with what appeared to be about a dozen left from the large amount from before still alive, but I knew this was not going to be good. Liam and Mac were still unarmored, I didn't have a gun, and the others were not used to fighting off hound like beasts if I had to guess.

A couple of the creatures are mowed down by gunfire mid-leap, their bodies still crashing into Hunter and Brian before falling to the floor lifeless. The other creatures, however, crashed into all of us while still breathing. The one that hit me didn't manage to take me off my feet, but I did have to take a step back as it clawed at my armor. I managed to catch the monster in one armored hand, which is why the impact didn't knock me back more when the body still crashed into me. I quickly tossed it to the ground and attempt to stomp on it, but the little bastard recovered quickly enough to throw its weight into my leg. Now I fell over, and I knew then that if I didn't get back up quickly I was screwed.

The beast used the chance to leap at my face, or rather my helmet, and I felt its fangs crash against the visor. The visor shatters to a degree and I shut my eyes, not wanting any shards to land in them. While I did this I brought an arm up and try to grab ahold of the creature, but I didn't manage to grab it. No, instead it dodged my grab by jumping off me before jumping right back at me and lashing out at my face again. Since my arm is already outstretched I caught the fangs with the armor plating of it, and the creature viciously tore into it.

I bring up my other arm to grab the monstrosity, but even as I grip it the thing did not stop biting. No, instead it began to thrash and claw too as the last visor bits fell inside my helmet harmlessly.

Then a bullet ripped its head off.

Did that stop it? No, of course not. The thing kept thrashing.

It however did stop when the unarmored but gun-wielding Mac kicked its body from off of me back towards where it came. I began to get up and thank him for killing it, but he had already moved on to helping our other teammates who all were fighting for their lives. By the time I had stood up, my gigantic teammate had managed to kill, break the neck of, or otherwise deal with all the other pests that had assaulted us. No-one seemed to have any serious damage, only a bite mark here of there, and I was relieved that we all were fine.

Hunter was one of the only ones to not have been knocked over, and he used his standing position to glance at the same sensor systems he had used to see them coming.

"That's all of them for the moment, but there are more life signs registering on the sensors," he glanced back at me with a frown on his face, his visor completely broken just like mine, "Sir, I suggest we get the hell out of here and meet up with some other forces."

I nodded back at him before leaning forward and letting my shattered visor's pieces fall to the ground, "Agreed, but there should be some other marines posted in the area. We should first radio them and check on their status."

Hunter turned towards his instruments again, "I can one up you sir. I can check their outpost for lifeforms. It'll take a minute though."

"Get on that. I will radio General Duke about how this outpost is going to be overrun," I grew a large frown, not at all happy about this. Emily was still missing, and we nearly just had our faces chewed off. Guess the locals had been right...that very thought made me have another, more disturbing idea, "The local populace will need to be evacuated to a safer area until we figure out what these things are, how many there are and how to deal with them."

Hunter shot an arm out towards the forest and the breach in our bunker, "More incoming life signatures!"

I scowled as I began to set up my call, "Reload and fire then! Hunter, you're in charge while I make contact!"

My friend did just as ordered while I established the communication link, which luckily didn't take too long, "Alpha Squadron, this is Lance Corporal Gerolf Rabe! We are currently in combat with unknown alien lifeforms and are being overrun. We can handle it for now, but the colonists-"

An adjutant was the one to respond to us. A damned adjutant, "We are aware of the situation. Take your team to the closest outpost and await further instruction."

I growl at the com line, "Further instruction?!" the line becomes static and I growl again before grabbing a spare gun from a rack on a wall, "Damnit, boys, we won't be getting any relief from our Squadron! This spot isn't any good, so we had best get the hell out of here and get in another bunker!"

My whole crew climbs out of the broken bunker and dashes towards the nearest one in the area, about fifty yards behind from where we are if you were running towards us like these creatures. As we run towards it James manages to speak to me over heavy breaths, "Are we going to be okay?"

We reach the bunker and I shove him in first, responding to him while looking at my other crew members enter, "Of course we are. When we get to the next outpost I'm sure we'll meet up with Liberty and the Lieutenant, not to mention reinforcements. Just stay strong until then."

"Yes sir!" came his determined response, soon followed by his gunfire at the approaching army of creatures.

I entered last and sealed the door behind me, quickly looking to see the situation. This wave was smaller, but if we had stayed where we were there definitely would have been casualties, for just as this group hit the new bunker the last one of them was cut down by out gunfire.

As the last one died Hunter turned to me and gave an affirmative nod, "That's it for now-" his scanner, which he had carried with him, went off again and he cut himself off, "Sir, a larger lifeform is incoming!"

I glance out of the bunker port and recognize the 'larger lifeform' from a distance: its another marine. I batted down someone's rifle and yelled loudly, "Hold your fire!"

The Marine on the outside dashed towards us, and from what I could tell they were in perfect condition. Not a scratch, since they were running so naturally. As they drew closer I could see that they were waving, and I almost had my hopes lifted as they got closer. It could have been Emily, if she hadn't gone without her armor like Liam and Mac were right now. Unlike them, however, she didn't have it to change into. Well, until we lost the first bunker that was.

The marine reached us finally, leaning against the bunker with his armor and panting heavily. After a moment he stood up fully and lifted his visor, revealing a familiar face. One that I didn't care to see.

I frowned at the newcomer and glare at him, knowing something was wrong because he was alone, "You're that disrespectful Marine who was harassing the Lieutenant. What happened to your squad?"

He pointed towards the woods as he responded in a panicked tone, "W-we were arresting some damn local militia and these monsters attacked us! I managed to escape, thank God. What the hell is happening?"

Hunter is the next to respond, glancing at his sensor and seeing nothing that made him happy, "What is your squad's condition?"

"Dog meat, I'm pretty sure. They didn't run like me," the Marine replies without a trace of empathy or caring.

That pissed me off. I already had reason to dislike this man, and now it turned out he was a coward who ran when he should have stood by his team. I keep my tone as neutral as I can make it while I question this fact, "You abandoned your entire team so you could get away?"

"Yeah, but-"

I cut off his pathetic attempt to excuse himself with a raised hand. He silenced quickly and I took my turn, "We're leaving this position now to get to safer ground. Until then, you follow my commands, hear me? What's even your name, soldier?"

"Yes, sir," his voice is partially disgruntled, but given his current overall condition I knew he would listen to me given the current circumstances, "And the name's Nick Santiago."

I nod towards him , "Okay, Santiago, follow us," I glance at the others and point a hand at the hatch, "We have to pull back guys, so let's go go go!"

We exited as quickly as we could manage before making a mad dash for the other side of the camp, Hunter holding his scanner out in front of him as we ran so that he could make sure to warn us as soon as we needed to know of something. Beyond this camp was a small settlement where we had an outpost, and since we had to go to it as per that adjutant's orders it was our best bet for survival.

"Sir, more incoming!"

We were a few hundred yards from where we could take refuge in another bunker.

"Run, damnit, run! Don't look behind you!"

Our entire crew runs at the bunker in sight with everything we've got, me being in the rear along with Santiago and Liam. As we run forward, I see Santiago use his Marine armor to grab my small ally from behind and pull him back, causing Liam to fall backwards. We were right at the bunker now, and Santiago had just pulled Liam back so that he could get in first.

A glance behind me revealed a few dozen angry looking monsters, all of whom were aiming at overwhelming Liam and I. Before I can grab Liam myself, one of the small and fast creatures does and bites into his leg. The creature pulls him back for a moment, but it takes too long to finish its job as I soon put a bullet in it myself. Another grabs ahold of Liam though, this time taking his hand and tearing it clean off. Liam screamed as his torn apart leg is trampled on by another beast, one that lunges for Liam's face instead. I fire at it, but all that manages to do is divert its bite from his face to his neck. The fangs tear into his throat, by the jugular, and I yell at the monster.

"Get off of him, damnit!" I fire and kill the beast, but another takes its turn with Liam and eviscerates his body more. This one tore his head clean off by ripping through what was left of his neck, his head rolling away as his neck squirted out red blood.

My teammates in the bunker had been firing at the other dog-beasts and drawing the attention mainly, but me being alone outside of the bunker drew some to me as well. They take a jump at me with their powerful legs, but neither connects as I am yanked backward by someone into the bunker's open hatch. The person who yanked me falls over from the movement and I do too, realizing because of the black trim on the suit that it was Hunter. I pat his armor and stand up, holding a hand down for him to grab. He took it and we exchanged thanks wordlessly, having known eachother long enough that a nod said a thousand words. The creatures outside took another leap at us, but were halted by the hatch door slamming in their faces.

My team cuts down the remaining hostiles in less than a minute, but I don't assist them. All I do is stare at the floor as I think about what had just happened. I had not seen...I hadn't seen someone die since I joined the Marines so brutally or so close. And it had definitely never been a friend.

"He's..."

Hunter places a reassuring hand on my shoulder as tears begin to well up in my eyes. The others hadn't all seen what had happened, but a quick headcount by them revealed all they needed to know. Everyone fell silent for a moment before my second-in-command decided to say what was necessary.

"They're all either gone or dead now, sir. We had best get going again."

I nodded to Hunter before looking up from the floor, resting my eyes on Santiago. My tears had stopped, replaced by a frigid glare. The Marine took a step back in the bunker and held his arms up in a peaceful manner, trying to explain himself.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't-"

I just gave a small nod to Santiago before looking over to Hunter. Hunter tilts his head at the traitorous bastard, not saying a word as I respond, "You just wanted to get out of here alive. Everyman for himself. I can understand that. People make mistakes."

As I spoke to him, the Marine did not notice Hunter walk behind him. I nodded to him again just as the son-of-a-bitch in front of him began to speak again, "So, we going to-?"

He never got to finish his sentence, Hunter's giant knife having stabbed through the man's suit and his neck. He spat up blood and gurgled before Hunter twisted the blade and kicked the man's back, knocking him down on the floor. I keep as neutral an expression as I can as my whole team looks between me, Hunter and the dead body with the blood pooling around it. I spoke in a calm voice somewhat unfitting of having just ordered someone's death, "Use you as bait? Yes. Yes we are," I glance to Paul and Brian, "Place your guns in the ports towards where those beasts are coming from and strap them into an ammo rack. Make sure they are set to continuously fire. The gunfire and this man's blood should draw them from us long enough to let us escape."

"Yes sir!"

I turned towards the woods and sigh as my men prepare themselves to leave again, a thought having broken through the haze of my mind the situation had created.

"Emily, where the hell are you?"

* * *

_A/N: I tried to keep the chapter from being too gory or bloody, but it still is a bit more...dark than other chapters, thus the notice at the end of last chapter. I actually had to stop writing the chapter multiple times since I myself cannot handle blood very well. I know it might not meet up to some people's standards of blood and gore though, so I must apologize, I just want to note that I cannot physically do much more than that since I would throw up just thinking about it. Writing this A/N is actually making me a bit queasy to show you guys how aversive I am to it. I turn down the violence when I play Starcraft with the options, and I love using robotic stuff and Protoss stuff since lives aren't really being lost._

_So, last chapter had a large chunk in the present and this chapter had a large chunk in the past to form a balance of sorts._

_Thank you everyone again for your feedback last chapter, as it was absolutely fantastic and helpful. Maybe we could try and meet or break that record, huh? I would certainly be all for that!_

_Dan the Overlord and I hope you all enjoyed and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

l

V


	14. New Beginnings

_A/N: Meant to finish this yesterday, but my school break ended and I had to instead get settled back in at school. Even then this was actually going to be out last night, but my internet cut out AS I was submitting it late last night. Oh well. Anyways, without further ado, I give you chapter 14!_

_Special thanks go out to a1993, izwan, Beyogi, OMAC001, undead3, Blackhole1 and WarGreymonVsChar for the very kind and helpful reviews! I have never received ten real reviews on any single chapter before, so thank you so much for your interest and for helping me out like that. It made me work hard to get this chapter out to you all tonight instead of tomorrow night, so thanks again, it really does help and is really appreciated!  
_

_Thanks also to strikelWSP, Timberwolf1337, Zefah, and WarGreymonvs Char for favoriting this story and strikelWSP, Timberolf1337, Gilvaras, Zefah, and WarGreymonVsChar for following it!_

_I've still got a new story out, a oneshot called "Queen of Hearts" that centers around Mira Han and Matt Horner, so if you haven't checked it out I highly recommend it! I would really appreciate your feedback on it, and I must thank those who already have such as Timberlinewolf, izwan, divinedemon1, shadow1real, and Blackhole1. **There also will be a second piece to it being released realtively soon, so stay tuned for that as well!**  
_

_Dan the Overlord and I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

* * *

_(Deadman's Port, Late 2487)_

* * *

Deadman's Port was home to every illegal activity, substance, trade, and person known to the galaxy. The people there lived like animals in the wild, with survival of the fittest being the only rule and law obeyed.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

So, when a someone stronger than someone else could exert that power, they did. Even if it was an adult against a child.

A large man with a bulky figure was pointing an old pistol at two small kids, boys no older than eight years old. He wasn't happy, his face red from anger as his eyes honed in on the food in the arms of the two boys, "Nobody steps on our turf, you hear me?! Not even brats like you!"

The two kids stood still, frozen in fear at what he might do. To the man they almost seemed to be two of the same kid, and he had been sure he wasn't drunk and seeing double, so he supposed they were twins. Both had untamed raven hair, and both of their clothes showed that they had probably been wearing the same outfit for months if not years.

Only about ten feet from the kids, the man yelled as loud as he could at them, "And you sure as hell don't steal from us!"

The voice echoed across the area, unheard or ignored by most due to apathy held in the few who could hear the scream. Both boys shuddered in place, afraid of what he was going to do with the gun.

When he pointed it at one of them specifically the man let out a bit of a cackle, "I think I might just cut you brats up and leave you as examples for why people don't steal from the Deadly Scorpions!"

One boy, dropping the food and supplies in his arms, jumped in front of the one with the gun pointed at him. No sooner had he put himself in the way of the bullet had the gun gone off, catching the boy in front in the shoulder.

Already in pain, the shot twin stumbled toward the unscrupulous man who had hit him. The man pulled the trigger again, catching the kid in the gut, and again, but the kid continued towards him.

The man was a bit impressed by the toughness of the child, but also angry that he had just used three bullets on a child and not killed them, "What the-!?" once the kid was in arm reach the man decided to try a different approach, one that would save his bullets, by taking a swing at the twin with his free hand, "Pathetic kid!"

The punch would have knocked the kid off his feet, if it wasn't for the new hand grasped on the gunman's outstretched arm. The man opened his mouth to speak, but instead yelled in pain as his arm was twisted by the newcomer's hand. He tried to move his gun arm to point the weapon at his assailant, but before he could do that he had been kicked onto the ground with no-idea as to what had been happening to him.

A tall man with very dark grey hair kicked the gun from the gang member's hand before stomping that foot on the man's chest, the large man fighting to get free without any success "I'm going to change that to Dead Scorpions, not that the original name vas any good to begin vith."

Another gunshot, and the original man's struggling stopped entirely. The newcomer turned towards where the twin who he had seen step up and take a shot for his brother had stood, but the boy was not where he had last seen him. Instead, he was a few feet away on his knees and gripping the hand of his brother, who lay on the ground bleeding.

The one who had been shot three times had not been hit in any life-critical spot. However, a bullet that had torn through him had caught his brother in the upper chest, and while both were bleeding, the man knew which one had a better chance.

Blood running down his face, the twin on the ground tried to raise a hand to his sibling, who was in turn trying to lift his brother up to no avail, "Rolf...I'm scared."

The one on his knees felt tears run down his cheeks as he desperately tried to get his brother off the ground, unable to do so because of his own malnourished and undeveloped arms, "Elif, you're going to be alright-!"

His brother's eyes stopped moving and just looked straight up at the dreary sky above them all, while his twin finished yelling "-just hold on!"

The man dashed over to the two kids, reaching them just in time to see the one on their knees keel over onto his side. The sobbing was weak, just like the person who it was emanating from, and it tore the man's heart in two. He had heard the yelling of the man who now lay dead a few feet away, and came to help out the poor kids who had run into trouble. He hated knowing he had been too late.

The man scooped the still live, but grievously bleeding, twin in his arms and spoke softly to him as he had nodded towards someone else in the area, "Son, take it easy. We'll get you treatment."

Blood dribbling out of his mouth and meeting his tears, the kid started to speak but trailed off quickly, "My brother..."

Holding the child tightly to his chest, the newcomer watched as his bodyguard picked up the other boy and as his driver brought their car over to them at full speed. The man regrettably knew no first aid, but he knew someone who did, "Just hang on. You're going to be okay. My bartender Moretti can take care of you."

The boy hadn't heard the man, having succumbed to his blood-loss as both blood and tears dribbled down from his face.

It wouldn't be the last, or first, time.

* * *

_(Present Time, Emily POV)_

* * *

Ugh...

My head hurts as much as when I first awoke after my revival, but the rest of my body isn't nearly as numb as then.

I reach a hand to my temple to massage it, noticing as I do it that I am currently slumped on the same floor that belonged to Abathur's 'lab'. I try to let out a groan, but nothing happens. I try again to my confusion, but again nothing happens.

My eyes widen and my headache is quickly forgotten as I remember the most painful piece of my recent transformation. I frantically lower my hand from my forehead to my mouth, or rather where it should be, and when I run my hand over it all I feel is smooth carapace.

My face had been changed. I don't have a mouth. I would scream, if not for the issue I was having with my lack of a mouth. How do I breathe? How can I live without a mouth? What the hell is wrong with that god-damned spidery freak, thinking he can remove something like my-

The voice of the same son-of-a-bitch I was thinking about breaks the silence caused by my lack of a mouth, "Panic understandable, but unnecessary. No fatal changes to structure made."

I start to get up, but I turn my head towards where I had heard him. It only takes me a moment to notice that he is about ten feet to my left, gesturing towards me as he continues to speak, "Mouth extraneous piece to psionic beings. Removal was prudent to make strain less complicated. More efficient."

I glare at him. So, not having a mouth isn't going to kill me? Okay then, how does this all work? How the hell do I talk?

As if he had read my mind, Abathur goes on speaking despite my death-glare, "To communicate, must now use telepathy."

Telepathy? Like my Queen uses? I raise my, if they are still there, eyebrows in confusion. This...made sense to a degree, but I have no idea how to speak using my mind. I had ordered some Zerg around, but that was a bit different than actual speech...or was it?

I try reaching out to Abathur the way I had the Zerglings, concentrating on him as hard as I can, "Can you hear me?"

Abathur nods at me, "Message distorted. Learning process, but should come naturally over time with changes made. Psionic abilities reacted exceedingly well to addition of Terrazine and Jorium in system."

This catches my interest. So I have psionic power now? What is the extent of my abilities? Before I can formulate an actual question and try projecting it to Abathur, he continues speaking with his monotone voice, "Primitive beings like Terrans can use Terrazine and Jorium via inhalation. Result is increase their psionic abilities. Reactions vary. Eccentric behaviors observed, but not violent."

I nod towards my disgusting colleague, noticing that as he speaks the maw that is his mouth is...dripping and drooling. It reminds me of something else entirely, but I do my best not to think about his gaping maw as he continues to explain his work, "Not inhaled by subject Tessa'Fash. Bonded to structure. Maximum effect. Psionic abilties now at level required to carry out tasks."

I attempt to reach out to him again as he finishes speaking, focusing on him with my mind, "Can you hear this?"

Abathur points towards me with a spindly finger, "Subject Abathur can hear subject Tessa'Fash. Telepathy effective mode of communication."

I have to actually agree with him there. Being able to communicate to others directly, without a need for verbalization, is actually a great way of talking. Its like having a radio directly into someone's mind.

I do wonder however...what's the range of my telepathy? That's something I'll have to test.

Not all that angry over my lack of a mouth anymore, I do my best to speak to Abathur, not knowing how much he is actually getting from my telepathy, "What...other changes should I be aware of?"

Abathur's hands shift positions, once again looking like he is articulating the way a Terran might, "Terrazine side effects: subject may hallucinate, violent outbursts, ability to overcome mental blocks, resistance to mind-reading, more-"

I try to project my words as soon as I hear that last part about mind-reading, "Ability to resist mind-reading? Like our Queen can?" the possibility that I could once again not have the fear of someone peering into my thoughts now and again was quite alluring.

"Precisely. However, in case of Queen of Blades, extreme difficulty is to be expected resisting. Her power remains much greater than any other encountered."

I point to my head and then at Abathur, "Does distance effect telepathy at all?"

Abathur seems to understand the reason of my question and responds thusly, "Harder to read mind of another being across the stars. Farther away, more likelihood of mental privacy."

There actually is a sense of appreciation inside me for his frank answer. He is certainly an open and honest bug, that he is. And I may have even struck a deal with him that could end in quite a good way for me. I would give him a smile if I could, but instead I try to give my telepathic message a cheerful inflection to unknown effect, "Thank you for your help, Abathur. Now, anything else I should know?"

Abathur reaches one of his many back and long arms towards me, the limb not reaching me but it still points at my chest as he intended, "Projectile spines altered. Advanced poison too complicated for base strand. Replaced with more powerful spines with base poisonous quality. May now penetrate metal. Have greater range."

I glance down at my carapace covered bust as I run a hand across my side. I notice that my body is thicker as well as harder than it was as a Terran, with almost double the thickness on the top part of my abdomen. Unsurprising, really, given that I have had so many organs stuffed in my chest since my time as a regular human, not to mention the transformation as a whole.

Still, I can't argue with having a more effective tool to carry out the duties I am bound to do, "Is that so? Can't say I disapprove."

Abathur's back limb now points towards my face, "Head extended for increased brain-mass. Terrazine made any further changes to actual brain..." he gestures for a moment before finding the word he is looking for, "Troublesome."

I nod to him absently, my mind shifting to...something else. My headache had lifted entirely, and in its wake was an almost serene feeling. My head didn't feel like it was limited like it was before to one thing. Just talking to Abathur didn't require my whole attention as it had before.

And...things were starting to pop up in my mind that I had long since forgotten for some reason.

Things that I didn't _want_ to remember.

"Abathur, is having a clear mind a result of that substance you added to me?"

Abathur brings his back arm to himself and responds, "Terrazine may remove mental inhibitors and blocks, such as Terran neural resocialization. Queen of Blades removed majority of subject Tessa'Fash's neural resocialization however, so no change should occur."

That answer only confused me more, in a different way, "Majority? What did she leave behind?"

"Too much alteration might have caused severe brain damage. Pieces remain in the memory blockage piece of the resocialization," "Thinking more deeply into the matter, Terrazine would enable subject Tessa'Fash to recall memories pertaining to those previously blocked segments of brain. Any memories made and stored in effected pieces would be blocked previously"

I reach a hand up to my head and avert my gaze to the ground, trying to get a grasp on just what was being said, "That would explain this mental clarity...this feeling that my head isn't cluttered anymore."

Abathur responds in his monotone manner, his tone matching his next sentence, "Observation irrelevant. Further changes were made to blood. Uniqueness in structure makes addition to other strands difficult and not worth possible consequences. However, new organ transplanted in chest cavity allows storage and projection of blood similar to spine usage."

Wow, another addition to my chest. Given how my entire chest was covered in a single coat of carapace all the way around, it gives the impression that I was as well-endowed as could be, not that such a thing mattered to me now. The size of my chest would make any Terran female jealous I'm sure. Then again, its not like it really serves me any purpose anymore. Under the carapace was not any soft flesh, no nipple for feeding young. No use for such things on a Zerg body, since Zerg received all their nutrients from Creep.

While my mind ponders more about my own body, I decide to continue the conversation with Abathur in a different manner than that of how my mind was thinking, "So I don't have to be dying to use my blood's healing properties? That is certainly an improvement."

Abathur's mouth continues to unnerve me as more...is that spit? It better be...drips from it, "Study revealed blood draws power from psionic abilities. With greater psionic power, usage should be extremely effective. Actual field study required," he pauses briefly before continuing, "Warning however, as over-usage of blood spray will weaken psionic powers briefly. Knowledge about status of blood storage in chest cavity shall be automatic."

So, I automatically know if I'm going to run out of extra blood to give? This spider-Larvae-thing really knows what he is doing when it comes to this, "So I'll know when I'm running low on heal-juice? Okay, I guess that's a good addition."

"More studies about healing properties of blood to be carried out when strain is finalized in coming days. Until then, field trials are to be carried out on nearby planet, Suuran, by subject Tessa'Fash."

I narrow my eyes at Abathur, displeased by the way he referred to me, "Can you stop calling me subject? It is kind of demeaning."

He tries again, "Specimen Tessa'Fash-"

I wave a hand and shake my head, knowing he is not going to understand, "Whatever, you don't get it."

Abathur slinks back slightly. If I didn't know better, I would almost say the emotionless thing was cringing, "Subject Abathur sensing apprehension. Cause, unknown."

I roll my eyes at him, "That's my point."

"Perhaps change to telepathy not as effective as believed. Subject making little sense."

I mentally groan, since I don't know how to do that telepathically yet, and turn to face on of the many dark hallways out of the eerie room this creature worked in, "You know what? I think I am going to find our Queen and see what she would have me do. This is the way out, right?"

Abathur points towards another hole in the wall of the room, "As is that," he uses another limb to gesture towards another, "And that," and then he points at the one I was heading towards, "And that if you so please."

While his bluntness and directness was almost endearing, his exactness is _quite_ annoying, "Which is the one I came in, Abathur?"

Abathur points all of his limbs at the very exit I was going to anyways to my exasperation, "This tunnel shall lead you to where Queen prepares herself for coming conquests."

I do my best to remain calm and not slam the annoying being into the ground again, my back to him as I continue to leave, "Fine, I'll go that way then. Goodbye Abathur, and don't think I've forgotten about what you said you would do as a favor. We have a project to work on sometime."

"Project may be brought to fruition quickly. Suuran has minor Terran population. Sufficient for studies."

More quickly he says?

I like the sound of that.

I can not smile anymore, but I definitely am doing so mentally, "Well, let's not keep them waiting then."

* * *

_(Present Time, Deadman's Port, Gerolf POV)_

* * *

It had been quite a long time since I had entered the place I had once called home. Not the streets of this planet, mind you, as those were a home I felt no nostalgia for, but rather a large mansion that was built for a large family.

Had been built for a large family...one that never graced it. Entire rooms were left untouched, albeit well kept by maids and other housekeepers. This was one of the few places on the entire planet that could be considered a normal building, not showing of the rot, decay and rust so rampant elsewhere.

It was the way my father had wanted to keep everything. If I have problems letting go, then he had to be the reason. He never let anything go, be it good or bad. No favor left unrepaid, no wrong forgotten.

Probably the reason people didn't come here and mess with the old man. The mansion wasn't exactly built as a fortress, although it had some decent security because of Hunter's tinkering, but no-one had ever dared touch it. Not even the graffiti-minded kids came near it.

For, since my father didn't forget things, any wrong you did to him would be repaid in kind. Repaid in a way that would make sure no further issue was ever raised.

As I walk through the halls, the various butlers and helpers all take heed of my presence and bow to me. I nod in turn, not really comfortable with their gesture of respect, and continue on towards large staircase that led to the second floor of this place.

The steps are covered in a large, black carpet. Father had always liked the color black, and it could be found in all of the places related to him. Even the bar. His liking of black likely stems from his name, Rabe. German for Raven, a black bird said to symbolize death. Fitting for a man who people are afraid of, who orders the death and maiming of people as often as he eats or sleeps.

Me? I like blue. Hunter on the other hand was with my father on the liking black thing, not to mention purple. James likes Red, as does Paul...

How much longer could I distract myself from the house itself?

The first sight across from the top of the staircase answers my question. A room, open and empty both, with toys strewn across the floor. They had been like that the first time I stood in this spot, and they would likely remain that way for years to come.

Father was a kind man who had no noticable temper, only getting mad at the most serious of things. Stepping in that room had been one of the only times I had ever managed to incur his anger. Even then he apologized afterwards, explaining his feelings about it.

I couldn't be angry with him. Even then I knew the same feeling that caused his anger then.

A brief walk brings me to the next room on the floor, this room also open but not empty. A man sits across it at his desk, his face pensive as he looks down at a book in his lap. I pat the shoulder of the cloaked Ghost who stood silently next to the doorway, and the man steps out of my way. He never spoke, and he never needed to in order to protect my father.

"Father."

The man seated at his desk looks up to me with a wistful smile, placing his book down on the desk gently.

"It's so good to see you Gerolf," he waves a hand at one of the seats across his spot at the desk, "Come, take a seat."

I do as he says, uncomfortably taking the spot in his study that I always had taken before. How long had it been? Three years? More? I had no exact idea. I stopped paying attention to time when I was taken prisoner by the Dominion.

As I sit down, my father leans towards me and reaches a hand out across the desk to touch my arm. He somehow has the same lengthy body I do, although he is not as slim. Not to say that he is overweight. It is hard to stay fit when you are as old as he is, and he has little reason to, unlike me. He doesn't fight. People do that for him.

I place a hand over his and give it a gentle squeeze as he speaks, "I heard about your cash and fuel problem. You are velcome vorking with us as long as you vish."

"I intend to follow up with Moebius when I get the chance about the cash matter, but thank you," I end with a smile.

He smiles back at me, and I can tell that my old man really was pleased to see me again, "You shouldn't be too hard on them. I happened upon some information from some trusted sources saying that vhen the Moebius Foundation came to this planet, they vere given...ample reason to leave. Namely, some local punks drove them away. Some group headed by that deadbeat Santiago."

My face shifts into a frown as I realize a coincidence, "My men and I encountered a group from the same gang when we arrived. May I go see if they have any money to pay for our troubles, Father?"

He retreats his hand and uses it in a halting manner, "No, leave them be. They are good-for-nothings, but I don't vant to start any major conflict over a little money. They have less soldiers, and they aren't as vell armed, but if I can avoid unnecessary bloodshed I vill."

I am genuinely interested in hearing what he has to say. It...was not that long ago that he would do anything to make sure I wasn't working for him, "What would you have us do?"

My father leans towards me again and whispers, "I have some arms shipments coming in. Smuggled Dominion equipment that vould be helpful in securing our place here. I could have some of my senior officers handle it, but I thought you vould vant the opportunity to demonstrate your skills to our family."

I nod to him, "So we vould be going offworld?"

He holds up an index finger scoldingly, "Now son, I trust you to not jump ship and leave. We need these shipments, and have paid top dollar for them, so you just have to make sure they arrive here safely."

A job that simple and easy? After an expedition to Char itself? "Consider it done, Father. When do we leave?"

He shrugs, "As much as I vould like to celebrate your return, the ship to rendezvous vith our arms dealer is leaving soon. You have a few hours, but not enough to rest here."

I am the one to hold my hand up in a halting manner this time, "Say no more. I'll round up my crew."

My father looks me straight in the eye and I can see that his eyes are close to tearing up. Something was eating him inside. What it is, I have no idea, "It's good to see you again Gerolf," he sighs and looks down at the desk, "I...I really hoped your work with the military would..."

His voice trails off and I am left to respond, knowing fully what is bugging him now, "Father...don't worry about my reputation. I'm not the faithful soldier I was when I last saw you. I'm a branded rebel who has been imprisoned by the very government I helped bring into power after the Confederacy abandoned my squad and I."

He sighs, but manages to bring himself to smile a little, "I understand. I really do vish things vere different though. In more vays than one. Here I thought a visit from you vould mean a vedding invitation."

I don't know what to say back to that, knowing exactly what and who he was referring to. I remain silent as I stand and begin to leave.

I hear his concerned voice on the way out, "Be careful. I don't know vhat you've been doing to stay alive these days, but I don't intend to lose my family a second time."

I turn back to him with a smile, "Nor do I," I then turn towards the door again, my face more dour, "Not again."

* * *

_A/N: I may be busy the next few days as I am working on applying for some college scholarships in addition to my regular schoolwork, but I don't intend to just stop writing entirely until I'm done. A balance between work and play must always be found is the way I see it.  
_

_Dan the Overlord and I hope you all enjoyed and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

l

V


	15. Settling In

A/N: I must apologize greatly that it took me almost a week to update. I had a lot going on this past week, good and bad, so I wasn't actually able to write this chapter until tonight. And even then, it's shorter than the majority of the others. Sorry, but since I won't be able to write tomorrow night either I wanted to give you all something to chew on without leaving you starving.

_Special thanks go out to a1993, izwan, Beyogi, OMAC001, coincidencless, infestedjakarov, and Blackhole1 for the very kind and helpful reviews! I have never received ten real reviews on any single chapter before, so thank you so much for your interest and for helping me out like that. It would have been much harder for me to have gotten this chapter out tonight instead of later next week if it wasn't for your support even while things are rough, so know that it is really appreciated!  
_

___Thanks also to Z000, .3, and Soulless Scottsman for favoriting this story as well as Z000, Venomancer, __coincidencless_, SolarisAce, .35, .3, and ___TRAVELRAYGA_ for following it!  


_____Dan the Overlord and I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

* * *

_(Planet Halcyon, Unknown Point in the past)_

* * *

"Mommy, look! A catipelar!"

It was a calm and peaceful day on Halcyon, and taking advantage of this was a young girl and the mother whom she resembled greatly.

The daughter was out exploring the field that her mother had decided to set up a picnic at, when she had come across a small creature that was trying to make its way to a fallen leaf. Its bright yellow coloration made it stand out amongst many of the Fall leaves, revealing its presence to the young child.

Nearby, the mother looked up from the blanket she was placing to her daughter, taking note of the creature she was on her knees to look at, "Its pretty cute, dear. You probably shouldn't touch it though. Yellow insects are usually dangerous, even having poison sometimes."

The daughter giggled, not taking note of her mother's warning, "I saw it in a buk though. They aren't dangrous, they just look that way!" the young girl picked the bug up and held it in her hand, stroking its furry body, "You're such a cutie!"

The mother gave a sigh, knowing that once her mind was set to something her daughter was not likely to be stopped, "Emily, just be careful, okay?"

Bringing the insect back to the blanket her mother had finished setting, Emily Swallow sat down with it and smiled at the cute critter she had found, "Okay, mommy!"

* * *

_(Present Time, Tessa'Fash POV)_

* * *

It doesn't take me long to follow the organic hallway Abathur suggested down to its end, but on my way I do note some other changes he had made.

A hand brushed across my face not only revealed to me that my face was hard, like the carapace on my body, but also that I had three fingers now instead of five on each hand. The fingers were longer, and felt stronger. I guess having three fingers is simpler and less complex for Abathur to replicate.

Another quick brush revealed to me that my blonde locks of hair had been replaced by thick, medusa-esque tendrils. They remind me a bit of quills, and they surely remind me the most of the hair my Queen spouts from her own skull. Something about them must be important for Abathur to have bestowed them upon me, but I could always ask about their purpose at some other time.

I would be seeing Abathur again, of course. We had work to do.

The end of the hallway reveals a bright, shining light that my eyes are forced to adjust to at first. When they do, I realize that it is nothing other than sunlight shining into the creature I was currently aboard, this…Leviathan. Fitting name given the meaning of the Terran word.

Peeking inside the room, I am met with the sight of my Queen speaking to some humanoid being I am unable to designate, a large and imposing Hydralisk at her side.

"So Daggoth is angry we took his precious Hunter-Killers? Let him be. The fool will die soon enough, even without our influence."

The figure she is speaking to bows, "As you command, My Queen."

Before I can really tell what it is, the figure leaves through another passageway, leaving only Kerrigan and the giant Hydralisk in the 'room' with me peering in.

Kerrigan turns to face me and I fully enter, giving a bow.

"My Queen. A visitor?"

Kerrigan scoffs at me, "Did you believe you were the only Terran I have infested? I have thousands of agents doing my bidding across the stars, and you are but one."

I nod, but remain silent, my eyes diverted to the ground as my head remains bowed. Kerrigan looks me over before letting out an amused chuckle, bemused by my appearance.

"I see Abathur has finished his adjustments to you. You now look entirely your part."

I continue my bow, "I will do my best to please, my Queen."

I glance up and catch a sneer from her, "I am pleased to hear that," "Now, seeing as you have lent your structure to Abathur, I no longer need to keep you from danger. I'm going to give you another test. Pass it, and you live. Don't, and you will die."

Standing up fully, I give a nod to show I understand, "What is it you wish of me?"

She lifts an arm up and points to where the sunlight is emanating from, a clear membrane on the side of the being we were riding, "Infest the planet below. Take it over and make it a part of the Swarm," she looks to the giant Hydralisk, a being nearly double the size of the other abominable ones, before looking back to me, "You will have some assistance in establishing your hold on the planet, but after that point it is entirely up to you."

I shoot a glance at the vicious creature in the room, the larger one that is, and use my telepathy to speak to my Queen once again, "I understand, my Queen. How soon may I depart?"

Her voice is surely amused as she responds to me, "Soon, and your eagerness is noted. However you may wish to practice a little more with your telepathy. Not everything is coming through. A being who could not read your thoughts so clearly as I would be left confused as to what you are actually trying to say."

A thought enters my mind, and I can't help but wonder if Kerrigan already knows what I am about to ask, "Very well then. May I practice with you, powerful one?"

She waves a hand, the Hydralisk reacting and moving towards the hallway behind me, "If you so wish. I have nothing pressing to do until we arrive at the point where you will depart this Leviathan."

The Hydralisk brushes against my shoulder and lets out a hiss as it passes by, my response only being a narrow stare, "Excellent. Many thanks, my Queen."

* * *

_(Present Time, Deadman's Port, Gerolf POV)_

* * *

It did not take me long to locate my squad after speaking to my father, knowing that the crew all would be at our ship getting their things together. They knew they were going to be invited to stay at my father's mansion for the entirety of our employment to him, and as such they needed to get their things to move in.

Luckily for me, they all were on the bridge grabbing some personal mementos when I got on board. Meant I didn't have to round them all up.

They all turn to me and open their mouths to speak, but I beat them to the punch, "Okay boys, we've got a job to do. My Father vants..." realizing I had slipped into using his accent, I correct myself, "Wants us to act as security for an arms deal he's made. We go pick up the goods, bring them back here. Shouldn't be much trouble if we do things right."

James lets out a hoot and pumps his fists in the air, obviously joyous over this news, "Sounds a thousand times better than going to Char!"

I nod to him, not able to help the grin his enthusiasm plastered on my face, "Would have to agree with you there, James," I turn to the others, "It'll be a long flight, and we'll be taking one of his ships, so why don't you guys grab yourselves another round while I go take care of some of the arrangements?"

Mac now is the one to be amused, giving a laugh as he speaks in his macho voice, "Only one round? I think you underestimate our constitutions. We're all tough guys here," he pauses and points a finger at James across the bridge, "Save skinny boy over there."

Paul nods in agreement, "James can't hold an ounce of liquor. Even I can, and I'm short."

My own amused look transitions into a more sour one, "We only have time for one more round. And lay off James, will ya?"

Hunter helps me out by shifting the conversation a bit, pointing to the exit, "Let's get ourselves some beer!"

All of the others cheer and follow him to the exit, that is except James. He slowly trudges after them, shoulders sunk. James is a bit sensitive, and not a macho man Mac and the others were like, but that didn't mean he deserved to be ridiculed over it.

I place a hand on his shoulder and give him a smile, hoping he finds it reassuring, "Hey, don't worry about it. They were just joking around."

"I know, 'Rolf. Just wish they would rib someone else now and again."

I give a light jab to the air right in front of Jame's chest and give a bigger smile, still attempting to cheer him up, "They would rib me, but they value their ribs, so they don't. Just ignore them. I think that last mission has put everyone on edge a bit, not to mention the lack of payment."

It works, and his face begins to mimic my own, "Alright then, I think I'm going to go get a drink. Hopefully I won't hit on any cousins of yours this time!"

He had to bring that up again. Most awkward time of my life, seeing that play out. My smile fades and I narrow my eyes at him, "If you do that again, I swear she won't be the one who kills you."

He gives a nervous laugh and starts to head for the exit, "Got it!"

As he leaves I let out a sigh, but not a negative one. Seeing him act like a goof at times brought back good memories, and it was nice seeing that at least one of us wasn't a cold-blooded killer nowadays.

He would always be that guy who needs looking after, and I had decided long before that I would do just that.

* * *

_(December 2499, Mar Sara, Gerolf POV)_

* * *

We had been forced to hop between outposts as more and more began to be overrun and torn apart by the doglike creatures we still could not identify.

At the last outpost we would go to, we had decided to try and establish communication with the Norad II. We were supposed to have received evac a few bases ago, but none came.

Hunter slamming a hand down into his equipment told me all I needed to know about the status of our pickup, but his words accompanying it surely helped paint the picture better, "What the hell is the General thinking? All of Alpha Squad should be down here helping out, but he seems itching to abandon this place and us to these monsters!"

I didn't respond, only looking down to my rifle as I tried to think of what we should do. We had heard some communications from some other groups fighting on Mar Sara, and some were nearby us, but they weren't exactly the kind of people I wanted to work with under most circumstances.

James pipes up, poking Hunter's shoulder, "Any sign of the lieutenant?"

My old friend sighs and shakes his head, "Still none. She is officially MIA."

James became a whole lot more quiet after that, fear creeping into his shrinking voice, "What should we do?"

These were not most circumstances. With a sigh, I looked up to Hunter and spoke in a forlorn voice.

"I feel like we're signing a deal with the devil itself, but remember that transmission you intercepted about how the Sons of Korhal and the local Magistrate are rescuing civilians? I say we help them. It's more than what Duke is having us do, waiting here for an evac team I am pretty sure isn't coming. We might be able to actually save some lives."

He nods to me before turning to his equipment, "Agreed, sir."

As Hunter started to patch into the communications feed again, James approached me, his voice weak, "I tried contacting my parents...I couldn't reach them."

Him saying that reminded me of how this was his _home_. I knew where he lived though and had not heard anything about it being invaded, so I gave him a smile I hoped he would find reassuring. "The area they were in hasn't been overrun yet, so don't worry. They'll be fine if this evacuation goes well."

He gives a smile back, nodding to me, "Thanks, Rolf."

Thinking about James's origins reminded me of Brian, who also was from this planet. I turned to him, but he held his arms up haltingly, "My family is luckily off planet on business. They're on Tarsonis."

My worry gone, I turned to Hunter, "You got anything about their exact location?"

"Yes, but I'm having trouble reaching out to them. We'll have to meet them in person."

I looked to the others and pointed towards the exit of this base, "Okay. Well, let's get a move on. I don't plan on losing any more of you to these damn monsters."

None of my fellow soldiers were in the mood for chatting, so I only receive a grunt in response. They all were angry and sad over what had happened to Liam, and it was on more than one of their minds that our Lieutenant may be dog meat as well.

As we start to leave, James speaks to me again in a concerned tone, different from his normally cowardly one in that this one was concern for someone else rather than himself: me.

"Are you sure we should have executed the other marine?"

I continue to leave, making sure James leaves before me and that I have the rear with him between Pierre and I. I tried to think of what to say to reassure him, but in hindsight my words were quite cold and harsh.

"He killed Liam with his cowardice, and he already proved to be untrustworthy when he abandoned his own squad. Keeping him with us could have meant our own deaths, and if he was on his own he would likely be killed. Using him to draw the monsters away was the most prudent action we could take given the situation."

James sighed, but I couldn't see his face as he responded neutrally, "I think I understand."

"Don't worry too much about it James. Just forget it ever happened."

"It's hard with...well..." His voice trailed off, but I knew what was on his mind.

"We won't forget him, but for now we all have to be strong. Do you think he would have wanted us to mope around and get ourselves killed?"

"You're right," "Hey, Rolf...you think the Lieutenant is okay?"

The mention of Emily made my heart falter a bit. I had done my best to just not think about her since this all had started, worried sick about why she wasn't answering us. Thinking about her also made me worried about what she would say about how I handled things…I had lost Liam, not to mention having ordered the death of a fellow Marine, even if I hadn't vocalized it. It was an action that men like my father carried out, not me…

With a bit of difficulty, I forced the thoughts of Emily out of my mind again and responded with as neutral a voice as I could manage.

"I can't worry about her right now. You guys are my priority."

If I hadn't forced it to be neutral, it would have cracked and revealed that I was just as scared as our team's coward.

* * *

It didn't take long for Hunter's sensors to locate the various militia forces gathering in a latch ditch effort to evacuate civilians in the area. They were calling out to all forces in the area, hoping that some surviving militia could help them in their plight.

I realized the irony in how not long before it had been our job to apprehend these same people for breaking Confederate law, even if they were justified in doing so. Previous alignment didn't matter though, for the monsters tearing apart this planet did not appear to care whether you called yourself colonist nor Confederate soldier.

A wave of the monsters dashed at the poorly defended area, but a Vulture bike in the nearby area tore the majority apart. The few that managed to get closer to the various colonists and makeshift forces met a different demise: spider mines.

With a moment of safety provided, my men and I dash as fast as we can to the Magistrate's base. The soldiers stationed there all notice us coming and lift their weapons, recognizing us as soldiers belonging to an army that abandoned them to all die after first arresting some of their allies. Having drawn close enough to speak, I call out to the them all as I raise my suit's arms up in the air.

"Are you working with the Magistrate to help the civilians? If you are, we're willing to alongside you to protect them."

The soldier nearest to us, a Marine in cobbled together armor, gave us a somewhat confused look before responding with an apprehensive tone, "Yeah, we're holding out in this spot until some Sons of Korhal dropships are coming to pick us up. Any help ya can give is appreciated."

I look around the area and notice a bunker structure with patches made on parts of it where it had obviously been ripped apart. Nearby it was a cliff where there were multiple vantage points for long ranged shooters to take advantage of. After some thought, I look back to the militia-Marine, "Is that bunker there filled?"

"No, feel free to man it. We'll be putting up some other defenses as well soon, so if you all could help with those as well we may just be able to hold off these damn creatures long enough to be picked up."

"Got it," I gestured to the bunker and took an authoritative voice, "Alpha Squad, take cover in that bunker and the high ground near it. Be careful and stay alive!"

"Yes sir!" came a chorus of voices from _my_ men.

At that point I didn't care if we had to join the rebels, if we would be branded criminals, or if we had to betray the cause we had all worked so hard for. The lives of these Marines were in my hands and I would do anything I could to keep them alive. Anything.

It's what she would want.

* * *

_A/N:Sorry again about the delay and brevity. Don't care to really discuss what took me so long, but on the positive side of things I at least have gotten into the colleges I applied to and now just have to weigh the whole financial vs fit issue._

_Abathur talk recap time, since people seem to like the way he speaks: Chapter aim evolving primary secondary characters. Revelation of motives hopefully apparent. Personality established for whiny one. Primary character background, begun. Memories unlocked previously provide possibility for more. Must examine and study further. Primary character young self adorable levels need maintenance. Subtle symbolism incoming and within perhaps not so subtle. Must re-examine.  
_

_I've still got a new story out, a oneshot called "Queen of Hearts" that centers around Mira Han and Matt Horner, so if you haven't checked it out I highly recommend it! I would really appreciate your feedback on it, and I must thank those who already have such as Timberlinewolf, izwan, divinedemon1, shadow1real, and Blackhole1. **There also will be a second piece to it being released relatively soon, so stay tuned for that as well!**  
_

_Dan the Overlord and I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, as some can help me improve the story while others can just help inspire me to write more (and faster!)._

l

V


	16. Hidden

_A/N: Long time no see! This past month has been...interesting to say the slightest, and I apologize greatly for my lack of updates. To give you guys a quick rundown of things, I had to: get settled back in at school, fill out and write essays for various scholarships I am applying for, work with my family to decide which college I will be attending (having gotten in everywhere I've applied at this point, and having to deal with the whole financial side to college), finish some projects I owed some people, handle an important situation concerning a friend, and then also handle a gigantic spike in popularity on another site of one of my stories (3200 views within 1 week, as well as 120-ish reviews, almost every single of which I have replied to)._

_And you know what? That's just what I can list off the top of my head! So yeah, I must apologize very greatly, but time is not something I have had the most of recently! I've managed to carve out the time to write though, and will be able to update regularly again, but how much time I put into this project will vary depending on the feedback I get. I have more people waiting for another story on another site, but my first duty is to this story which began first, yet it is hard to weigh 120 dedicated readers against the average of 7 who reach out to me here. I will update both stories obviously, with about an update a week in each at the minimum, but the more I hear from readers on each the more time I will put in to that story in addition to that minimum. So, please let me know what you think and feel! It really means a lot to me, and will also directly coincide with how fast this story manages to update!_

_It has been quite some time and I've lost my list of people to thank, but for those who reviewed the last chapter I thank you greatly and I also thank those who have favorited and followed this story. Special thanks also to Blackhole1 for checking in with me about my inactivity._

_This chapter is a bit...different. I expect a bit of backlash to a degree about its third section, which should become apparent when it shows up. Hopefully you guys like the change though, but I honestly don't know what you'll think. Now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Tessa'Fash POV)_

* * *

Kerrigan had dropped us off on the side of the planet without major Terran influence, away from prying eyes. It made landing our behemoth of a vessel easy under the night sky, I soon found myself gracing the forest covered landscape with my presence.

My Queen stands beside me, looking out at the woods beyond us with a smirk plastered upon her face.

"Welcome to Suuran," my Queen glances from the forest to the other being in the immediate area, the large Hydralisk from before in all of its gigantic hideousness, "This Hunter-Killer will remain with you and watch over you."

I roll my eyes, reading the obvious between the lines, "You'll be using it to track my progress, as well as keep me in line I presume."

Kerrigan nods to me, one of her hands stroking the back of the beast, "Abathur increasing your brain's capabilities seems to have had more than one effect, Tessa'Fash. Yes, you will be monitored heavily," she removes the hand and moves her glowing eyes to rest on the Leviathan that sits behind us in a large clearing of the forest, "I have other duties to attend to on other planets, but when I return in a few days time I expect your task to have been completed."

My question is simple, but I feel it necessary, "Where do I start, my Queen?"

Kerrigan begins to leave me once again, seemingly having spent her fill of time with her pet and having grown bored with it for the time, "The only major civilization to be found on this planet is on the other side of it entirely. Use the space and expanse that it takes to get there to develop a plan as you find out more and more about our Swarm's capabilities."

I would frown if I could, vexed by the idea of mass slaughter, "I see," I look at the Hunter-Killer and send the unwanted bodyguard a glare, "I take it I should make more of these monstrosities, then."

She doesn't even glance back to me as she leaves to go to the Leviathan, leaving me with the giant Hydralisk, "Yes and no. A strain as complex as the Hunter-Killer is not as simple to make as their more common relative, the Hydralisk. In the end, make whatever it takes to claim this planet. Don't let a single life escape."

I notice a few 'Drones' pass by my Queen as she heads to the Leviathan, the small creatures stopping by my side, "Yes, my Queen."

With a flick of my wrist, one of the Drones goes to a small clearing amongst the woods and starts its transformation process, having been ordered to become a Hatchery. I glance at the others and narrow my eyes at them as they sit still, not doing any work. A look around the nearby area reveals none of the shiny blue minerals these things were mining on Char.

I lift a hand to my chin and stroke its rough skin, not perturbed at all by the hand's new shape and three fingers, "There must be other ways of acquiring supplies to morph Zerg than just plain minerals..."

A bush rustles in the woods, and an idea strikes me.

"Living beings ought to have some useful mass to them."

Unsure how to go about actually collecting animals, I examine the Drones. The same claws they use to chip away at mineral fields out to be strong enough to harm animals.

I lower my hand from my chin and use it to point out at the forest, what might be considered an index finger aligned with the spot where a Hatchery was growing, "Drones, kill everything and everything in the nearby area that is not Zerg, and bring the corpses back here."

The Drones let out noises that for some reason sound...affirmative. I know I had previously associated whatever Dan did as a Larvae as the same, but this...this feels different. Like I can somehow actually understand them.

I would grin to myself if I could. Abathur did his job, and he did it well.

I stand still and observe my surroundings for what could only be a few minutes when I realize that I have not seen any of the Drones return. Not scared by this fact, seeing as how there was no loud gunshots or vicious roars, I shake my head in exasperation. They were just being slow.

I roll my eyes and catch some light sounds off in the direction I placed the Hatchery, "I suppose that doing some hunting myself would speed up things."

I have never hunted something in my life before. Not like this, anyway. Hunting masochistic bastards in bars is an entirely different matter and game.

I approach the now finished Hatchery, the structure hidden well by the surrounding foliage and the darkness of night. This did not however mean that animals didn't smell it though.

In front of the Zerg structure is a small fawn, sniffing it curiously with its cute little head. So enamored by the powerful stench, it doesn't me very slowly approach it. These legs may be strong, but they are by no means as efficient as a Terran pair.

I feel what may be my stomach form a knot. I was contemplating ambushing a sweet, innocent, leaf eating, little deer. Why? To begin my conquest of a planet inhabited by Terrans. People who hadn't done anything wrong, just like this animal...

I snap myself out of my pitying, and prepare to launch a round of spines at the animal. It is losing interest in the Hatchery after a small lick revealed that the mysterious thing was not in fact a delicious treat, but it has still not noticed me. I can see it bend its neck down, craning it so that its head can reach the growing Creep beneath it. I can feel my spines in my throat ready to fire as the creature now gave the Creep a small taste.

The spines fly and the creature's ears shoot up, but not fast enough. The deer keels over from the sudden impact, part of its head tearing off from the spines that tore through it. I can see its brains laying on the ground beside the lifeless creature, and the sight makes my stomach feel queasy again.

I killed something...I killed something for the first time since I...well, died. Odd that the last time I had killed something it was a Zergling...now I am the murderous Zerg.

I approach the dead creature, watching as its blood drains from its body and spreads out on the Creep nearby. The blood seemingly soaks right into the Creep, as if the purplish-grey substance was absorbing the liquid, and I can feel my spine on edge-

I shake my head hard, as if tossing the thought and feeling away. I can't think about those things if I am going to do this. If I'm going to do what's necessary to survive...

I reach a hand down and grip the slain animal by its neck, lifting it effortlessly into the air for further inspection thanks to my changed arms, "Small, but suitable for my intents and purposes."

A small chirp from the other side of the Hatchery proceeds the quick appearance of a Drone, a creature its own size dragging from its claws as it approaches. I nod to it and toss the deer's lifeless corpse to it, "Process these for...usage."

It seems to understand, taking the deer with it as it scurries around the Hatchery. I pay it no mind as I sigh, looking up to the sky to see the retreating figure of the Leviathan Kerrigan was aboard.

A planet with some Terrans on it...a small part of my heart pangs at the idea that maybe, just maybe, I could ask them to help me...to join them again. But every other part of me resists the notion. I don't want to be some lab rat of theirs, dissected and never put back together...as compared to Kerrigan's and Abathur's methods that at least leave me alive. For now, that is.

I lower my gaze and shake my head slowly. If I'm going to live, I will need to take the lives of whatever Terrans live on this planet. I highly doubt that they will be ignorant to my presence forever, and they no doubt will come to kill me...

Then it's settled. It is survival of the fittest then. Darwin would be pleased.

A voice rings inside my head, a familiar one that instantly makes my bad mood worse, "You talk too much in your head."

I look back up to the sky to see my black colored Overlord hovering over the Hatchery, his sudden arrival astonishing me, "Dan?" A quick thought brings a frown to my lips, "I take it you've been put here to assist me?"

His voice irks me inside my own mind, his tone arrogant, "Only to help control your minions, since apparently you suck at that in Kerrigan's opinion. What, you not get the memo?"

I scoff at him, placing my three fingered hands on my sides, "My skills to manipulate the Swarm have improved greatly, for your information. Apparently _you_ didn't get the memo. Why do I even need you here now?"

His response is terse, "Because-shut up. I doubt you can manage a planet full of Zerg by yourself, princess."

To that I nod, his point actually making some sense. "I suppose," I turn to the Hatchery and get an idea that pleases me on two levels: it lets me look around, and it punishes Dan, "Manage this area and collect its relevant resources, kill any Terrans you encounter, and expand our hold here. I am going to go look around and get a better idea about the area beyond our base."

An almost humanlike grumble comes back in response, "Whatever you say, you-"

I glare at him, cutting his sentence off with a leveled tone, "I highly recommend you don't finish that sentence."

"...kind and generous person?" he finishes in a way more akin to a question than a statement.

Glad that we had come to an understanding, I smile up at him, "Better."

* * *

_(Present Time, Deadman's Port, Gerolf POV)_

* * *

Large, bulky, probably slow...

This was definitely the ship I had been told about, having the same profile as Hunter and Mac. Its bridge section is pretty large for a transport ship, but the massive back end with a giant cargo bay and large thrusters to counterbalance it's size definitely made up for the oddly shaped front.

I feel a hand tap my shoulder and turn my head to see who it is.

No-one's there.

I let out a small cough and look the other direction, seeing if someone is messing with me. I'm not scared that it is some threat because this is Father's territory, but if this was some idiot...

Again, when I look the other way I see nothing. Now a bit put off, I turn around to see a crouched over pink haired woman who is having trouble keeping herself from laughing. I roll my eyes and shake my head while she stands up, the imp letting out a laugh.

"It is so easy to prank tall people," Mira Han bemuses in her accent not dissimilar to Father's, a reminder that this freelancer once was a part of our little group here on Deadman's Port.

Needless to say, I don't miss her antics and quirkiness much.

I can barely keep the contempt out of my voice as I look down at the woman, "What are you doing here?"

Mira gives another chuckle and smiles smugly, "Lending my support to our mutual friend, of course. He helped me get started after all, just like you," glancing over my body and the armor I am suited in, likely taking note of its worn condition, Mira raises her eyebrows and mutters in a less amused tone, "I've got to say I've used his help a little better."

I narrow my eyes at the woman, her words cutting me in a place I don't want to ever touch upon again, "Shut it, Mira."

She holds her hands up in a peaceful manner, trying to mitigate my anger likely, "No need to have an attitude. I could have had vhun of my men come and drop this ship off, but I thought I would do it personally so I could say hello," her smile this time feels...genuine as it grows on her face, "It's so good to see one of the family again."

I feel my face soften a bit and sigh, turning back to the ship she had brought here, "Mira...I'm not in the mood to really talk."

The marginally older woman takes a step to reposition herself by my side, my peripheral sight catching her face in a frown and my ears catching a voice that matched, "Something on your mind I take it?"

I stifle a cough and nod to her, attempting to keep my own voice even as I skirted around just what happened on Char, "Yeah, you could say that. A really bad encounter the other day, in fact...one that I'm not even sure had a one in a million chance of happening."

Of course my vagueness only gets her more interested, as she quickly responds in a curious manner, "Oh, do tell."

I turn my head in the opposite direction of Mira and grimace, trying hard not to think about...

I shake my head and sigh, trying my best to ignore the tear welling up in each of my eyes, "Like I said, I don't care to talk right now...maybe when I've worked things out a bit more..." worked things out about...seeing a person I cared about be turned into a monster. A monster I had tried to kill, almost without hesitation. I force that thought train out of my mind and turn to my former colleague, "Please, Mira. I really don't have it in me to talk."

Despite her odd nature, Mira is by no means the same as the other mercenary trash to be found here on Deadman's Port. She actually picks up on my mood, and cares as well. She reaches a hand up to my shoulder and speaks calmly, the voice soothing, "How about vhen you return in a few veeks? Is that enough time, couzin?"

I start to nod before I realize what she said specifically, "Weeks? I thought this was going to be a quick job."

Mira shrugs nonchalantly, taking a look at the ship she is lending us, "Your father thought that vhile you were collecting his goods that he might as vell have you pick all the ones up in the area. More efficient," her tone becomes a bit more forlorn though, as if something came up on her mind, "You'll be gone a good vhile though. He's had to pick up every arms deal he can these past few years, and stealing Dominion tech is never cheap or even always lucrative."

To this, I am now the one confused. Father having to rely on petty arms deals like this meant that something was wrong with his income. Before he used to be able to pick and choose dealings as he saw fit...

Luckily Mira continues speaking, easing my curiousity, "Gerolf, your father has less than half the territory and force he used to. Time's are different now. It's vhy I struck out on my own after all. Given the events in recent months and years, people are turning more and more towards drugs, and less and less people have money for veapons," she gives another shrug, "The mercenary business is becoming a lot more restrictive as vell. Only the largest groups can survive through the constant conflicts, and only they get hired by the few with money nowadays. I'm glad I transitioned vhen I did."

I nod to Mira and think about what she just said. Father refuses to sell drugs, so that being the main market these days would definitely put him at a disadvantage. A nobody punk on the street could make more in a week selling them than Father could with his more scrupulous dealings in a month, "I see...vell, if it'll help him out more, I guess a few more stops wouldn't be bad-"

My speech is cut off by a sudden coughing fit that causes my body to double over, my arms clutching over my chest as Mira jumps back in surprise. The pain is intense, and my mind sears as it feels like I am hacking up a bone.

As soon as it happens though, it also fades and my chest's burning feeling slowly dies down. I remain breathless for a moment though, giving my pink haired relative to question, "Are you alright?"

I stand up to my full height again, taking in a deep breath, "Been better..." I rub my chest and turn to Mira, "I'll be fine. So...yeah. We can talk when I get back, okay?"

She smiles up at me and responds playfully, "It is a deal, but just be sure to keep it," she lifts a hand up and points a finger over her shoulder, "Vhile you round up your associates, I think I vill go pay your father a visit. Safe travels."

I can't help but have a little of her positive attitude rub off on me, "Thanks. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Like getting married again."

Mira scoffs and gives me a light punch in my right arm, "Please, remind me who vas the vhun who vent and vorked for the corrupt Confederacy? Oh right, you. And who thought it vas smart to jump ship against Mengsk vhile surrounded by his men? I believe it vas-"

I brush her hand away and groan, "I get it, I get it. Goodbye Mira."

She turns to leave without another word, leaving me with the large ship she had provided us. I glance over it again and take note of its pink hull...Mira is way too fond of that color for her own good. I'm also pretty sure the pinkie promises she made others do when we were all younger were a play on words with her favorite color...

I can't talk much though. I slap blue on whatever equipment I get, preferably the azure kind-

Another cough interrupts my extraneous thoughts, turning my mind to another subject as I speak aloud.

"Been awhile since I've been sick...must have caught something on Char," I shrug, "Oh well. It'll be gone soon enough."

Right?

* * *

_(Present Time, Deadman's Port, "The Raven's Claw", Hunter Slambert POV)_

* * *

Inside Moretti's bar our entire squad, minus our leader of course, sits around enjoying themselves. I sit on top of one of the large, metal tables without my gear on. We had decided not to wear our gear inside the bar this time around since it was safe.

Well, as safe as any place on Deadman's Port could be.

I look down to the mug in my hand and study it. Some sort of good Kel-Morian Ale rests inside it, and it was quite filling. But I haven't been able to bring myself to polish off the entire mug, leaving it half full. I don't want to disable my own mind, for there was something in the back of it troubling me…

I glance around the bar and quickly catch sight of all of the various members of our ragtag squad of misfits. Big ol' Mac is arm wrestling with Pierre, who despite being lanky is no weakling, with a half dozen mugs laying in various ways on their table. Paul sits across from the bartender and chats away with him, having found some sort of common interest.

Our last man, James, is sitting nearby me, similarly unable to drink very much. Something on his face tells me that he has something on his mind as well, but I have never been good at reading him despite our long partnership.

I wonder if his mind is as addled as mine about things…

This...this all isn't the way things should be. The last time things felt right was actually…well, the last time we all visited Deadman's Port on our vacation. It was the last time we all were together as a squad.

I look back down to my mug and sigh. It wasn't drinking itself, and neither was I.

I can't help but feel as if Pierre should be chasing Liam down for stealing something, tackling the small teammate and wringing his neck while we all drank some beer and laughed. Or that Brian should then try to break it up, only to be dragged into the brawl itself.

Or, that Gerolf shouldn't be out on his own, instead being in here and talking with the Lieutenant or I. I might not have liked being in Swallow's squad at first, but there was something endearing about a marine who just wanted everyone to get along and work together. Who always had a smile plastered on their face, even if it was a result of neural resocialization.

But that smile, as well as Gerolf's, were missing from the bar. They all were missing, and it is damn depressing to think about. I can thank Mar Sara, Tarsonis, the Zerg, Duke, and Mengsk for that…

I hear a triumphant roar emanate from Mac, who had just done the inevitable and crushed Pierre's arm. Some of the other patrons all lift their mugs up and cheer; I mimic it mindlessly, not having been paying attention to the struggle.

I can't even remember the last time we all even sat down around a table and played cards…we all used to like doing that. A nice way to relax and hang out with the entire squad. Helped keep our minds off whatever bad things we encountered, like that rebellion that we were forced to quell…our fellow Alpha Squadron members thought using Firebats would send a message. It did. It showed just how damned brutal the damn Confederacy could be.

I never liked it. I prefer the honest and pure corruption to be found in places like this to the kind that pretends to actually be a force of good and service. Why'd I join it then? Because 'Rolf was going to, and I worked for him and his father. It also happened to be a ticket off of this rock and all of its horrors. Fighting is fun, but some of what goes on here…it doesn't and never will sit right with me.

So, when my younger friend wanted to go and become a shining member of society and protect people from the darkness of the Koprulu sector, I followed like a loyal dog. I don't regret that, not in the slightest…I only regret what's become of him.

A loud voice tears me from my thoughts, and I recognize it instantly as James calling out to our group, "Hey, guys, is it just me, or should we be worrying about Rolf?"

Apparently I am not the only one worried about our boss. You can always count on sensitive James to be the heart of our little team.

Paul turns around on his barstool and scoffs, placing his mug down on the table lazily as he does so, "What specifically? He's messed up in a few ways."

James opens his mouth to speak when he fumbles on his words, "I…" he lowers his head sadly, composing himself, "You know, the whole thing with the Lieutenant...that."

I reach an arm over to James and pat him on the back, the lithe man luckily having sat closely to me, "There's nothing we can do to help that I'm afraid. I honestly regret ever going to Char, and not because there are eight trillion Zerg living there."

Now Pierre pipes up, one hand massaging his crushed arm, "If we're to be honest, he has been erratic ever since we reformed our little merry band."

Jame's shoulders sink, his gaze remaining on the floor, "I know..."

A silence hangs in the air between all of us for a moment, no-one knowing what to say.

Paul is the one to break the silence, standing up from his barstool and letting out a sigh, "Guys…I know we've been working together for years now, but I think it's about time we split up and tried doing our own thing. It's nice having work given to us here, but I don't really think working on Deadman's Port for any extended period of time is conducive to our health."

This statement shocks everyone into silence again, but this time it is a thoughtful one. I decide to let the others speak first, to test the waters in a water.

James is the next to pipe up, his voice nervous, "I...I kind of want to stop putting myself in danger every day. I'm in if you guys are."

Now I throw my two bits in, knowing half of the others feelings, "I won't be leaving, but that's partially because this is where I would go."

Mac nods to me before looking around at the others, a grimace on his face, "Even if it doesn't pay, maybe joining Raynor's Raiders wouldn't be that bad. At least we would be accomplishing something, and they take every volunteer they can get."

Pierre lets out a breath before agreeing too, "I would be willing to do that. Pay Mengsk back for what he's done."

Paul reaches back to the bar and grabs his drink, "Alright then," he lifts the drink into the air, "Well, let's enjoy our last tour of duty together, soldiers. It's been an honor."

I smile at that thought. One last time would our unit fight together. A romantic idea, but not in the love kind of way. It'll break Gerolf's heart though in the end…not that it isn't already in a million pieces given recent events. This is hardly the best time to disband our group, at least for Gerolf, but the others have the right to choose what they do with their lives.

I'll still be here though. The next time these boys will see me is when they're attending my funeral probably, only to then go on a vigilante mission to assassinate the gangster who got lucky with a bullet. Enforcers like me aren't known for having the longest of lifespans.

I take my half finished mug and lift it up too, putting on as large a grin as I can, "Drinks on me. You all will owe me one though."

James scoffs at the mention of owing me, "Yeah yeah, whatever. Don't you know it's the guy who people owe drinks to that dies first in movies? That, or the guy who shows around pictures of his family."

I just give a chuckle before patting on the back again, "Buddy, my armor can take a hit from a siege tank. Worry about yourself, with that skintight piece of garbage that can't even cloak."

I should have seen it coming that then he would whine about that whole issue, "When are you going to make it do something to replace the cloaking?"

I move my hand up to his scraggly hair and ruffle it playfully, "When I get to it, now quit yer complaining for once. I do all the engineering stuff, all the navigation, and my share of fighting, so I've got a bit on my plate. Doesn't help that you guys can't keep your stuff in one piece long enough for me to work on it."

"Professional soldiers having equipment get damaged? Who would have thought that could happen!"

"That's enough snark, James. I make my stuff tough enough to last through a whole swarm of Zerg, and you guys always manage to damage it still."

"You only made Mac's, Paul's, Rolf's and your own equipment tougher!"

"That's because it is hard to make something one tenth of an inch thick to be very strong. Rolf's armor was one hell of a job, but at least it had a basic structure that incorporated real armor into it. You? You just better keep your head down-"

And like that, things return to what one might consider normal for us all: extreme banter and trash talking and drinking, our minds diverted from the darker side of our job and what we all planned to do after this mission.

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Tessa'Fash POV)_

* * *

It did not take much exploring for my eyes to catch something of interest, for glowing lights tended to stick out in the darkness of night. My eyes had not encountered any difficulty in this darkness, and so my travel went unhindered in what could only have been a half hour of walking in silence.

But before me lays a human settlement...apparently some Terrans here wanted to escape the others on this rock. Their isolation would be their deaths.

Throughout my walk, Dan had been sending me a growing number of Zerglings to escort me. He had been doing his job decently it seems, having only sent those he deemed as extra to assist me and I now counted twenty four.

It would…be enough, I suppose.

A further look at the Terran facility revealed there to be five buildings. A small group, and only two of the buildings had lights on.

I look to the Zerglings creeping behind me and jab a finger towards the camp, unable to look at the human settlement as I give them their orders, "Kill them before they can alert any others, but be silent. Focus on the awake ones in the lit buildings."

The Zerglings surge forward, leaping out of the woods we hid in to the small clearing these people had decided to call home. It only takes a moment before I hear the first human shriek.

It is soon followed by another, one that causes my head to snap towards its direction.

"Mommy!"

A little girl bursts out of a house, running for her life. No Zergling pursues her yet as she continues to flee…

Even I am caught off guard when the ground beneath her explodes, a large creature emerging from the broken ground and lunging towards her small frame.

My guardian, the Hunter-Killer, had been following me it seems. I hadn't even noticed how it slipped away before, no doubt having kept an eye on me the entire time.

But…

I feel tears welling up in my eyes again. Why couldn't Abathur have changed that part of me? Made it so I didn't have to cry?

_I'm so sorry..._

The Hunter-Killer leaps into action, tearing right into a building and slicing the people inside with its large scythe-like limbs. I hear more screams from the entire camp as the Hunter-Killer crawls inside the house it just forced an opening into, "Get that thing away from-!"

Silence again meets the night, only disturbed by a slight gurgle as someone chokes on their own blood.

I look over the camp, and find that my Zerglings are returning to my position along with the Hunter-Killer. Some of the 'lings have limbs hanging from their maws, some of which aren't much bigger than a foot long…

The tears stream down my face now. I...what have I done? All of these people…their families…are all dead. But…I had to do it. Didn't I? If they had found me in the morning, found any of my forces, they would have called whatever Terran armed forces existed on this planet to kill us all, right? Right?

I shake my head and wipe my tears from my face. I can't be weak…not if there is an entire colony on this planet that I have to wipe out.

I feel in my mind that some Zerg have approached me in addition to the ones who killed these people, and I turn around to see that Dan sent some more 'lings in addition to a Drone. I look to the Drone and single it out, ignoring the others, "Set up a Hatchery," I reach out telepathically to my former Larvae pet now, a slight exercise for me given the distance between us, "Dan, come to this new base and set it up now as soon as you finish the other."

Back comes his foul answer, "Don't boss me around!"

If I have learned anything from Kerrigan thus far, it is that the Zerg value strength, as well as that acts of rebellion will and can be punished severely with pain and worse. Lessons that I have to now take to heart, "I can and will shoot you with my spines if you don't obey me."

There is no reply at first, but I soon hear a disgruntled voice inside my head.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. You don't have to be such a jerk about it."

"Quit the commentary."

"Whatever you say, your highness."

"What did I just say?"

"Well, excuuuuuse me Princess for having an opinion-"

"An irrelevant and unwanted opinion. You will do as I say or so help me I will have you broken down for your biomass and made into an actually obedient Overlord."

He doesn't respond this time, and I'm glad. Being a jerk isn't easy…long gone are the days when I tried to lead through example and through instilling a good sense of morale. Now those who served under me were bound to my will…

I would smirk if I could. Having absolute control over another being actually feels quite good, even at the cost of doing things like I just did. Not having a mouth actually spared me from having to throw up at what that Hunter-Killer did to the poor girl…

Maybe…just maybe…this new life of mine isn't as bad as I first thought it was.

* * *

_A/N: Yep! I gave someone else reign with the whole POV thing. It serves a purpose that will become known in time, but for now you all will just have to love it or lump it, because it's here and gonna stay here. It won't be a regular thing though, but I don't promise that it will be the last. The focus will remain on our current protagonist duo of course though._

_Oh, and has anyone seen 42 by the way? Great movie, with some real heartwarming bits. Then again, me asking this will probably draw attention to the fact that I mentioned the movie instead of just leaving you all thinking about the chapter...oh well. I regret nothing. My grandmother was a huge Jackie Robinson supporter, and I am too._

_Since it's been awhile, I would really love to hear from you guys who are still reading this again and hear what you all are thinking about it! I give my apologies again, and I hope you will leave your thoughts in the review box below!_


	17. Chuck the Hubris

A/N: Sorry this is a week later than intended. I finished 90% of it last week and had a ton of stuff come up, and I just got the chance to polish it off tonight. Again, I give my apologies and I can safely say the next chapter will be out before next Sunday. This one had a new character (to the story that is, not Starcraft as a whole) so it took a bit of extra effort since I have never wrote for them...I hope you'll enjoy it though.

Special thanks to coincidencless, SolarisAce, a1993, OMAC001, KhazintheDark, Ishkahrhil, Blackhole1, and Yoshtar for their very kind and very helpful reviews this past chapter! They really do help me write, and they really are appreciated. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and that I can hear from more of you as it goes on!

* * *

_(Present Time, Deadman's Port, Hunter POV)_

* * *

I run a hand across the large structure in front of me and let out a whistle. It has a familiar feel to it...I can't remember the name of the metal, but it is nothing to scoff at.

Figures that I know how to put together a device, yet I couldn't tell you how half of the stuff worked or what the names were. It took all my know-how just to manage to get James's suit to fuel his medical equipment, and yet it does no more. Boss's Reaper gear was thankfully less complex than Ghost equipment, and my own armor is pretty simple albeit massive.

I turn back to Gerolf and smirk, wanting to let him know I was impressed.

"This ship and everything in it looks like a yamato cannon could hit it and it wouldn't budge an inch," I slap a hand against the giant chair meant to fit an armored Marine in it, "Hell, look at the chairs! They're massive, and they look like they're just as tough as the ship's own hull. Where'd we get this tank?"

Gerolf just shrugs and approaches the chair, it being the pilot's seat, "An old friend. I take it you approve?"

I give him an affirmative nod of the head, "I'm fine as long as this thing flies. It's going to be uncomfortable sitting in metal seats the whole time though..."

I can see him smile back, a rare sight these days, and it alleviates some of anxiety I've been holding ever since our crew decided to disband. He doesn't know yet, but with his genuinely happy face like that, I don't want to spoil the mood.

"We've got an autopilot system, Hunter, so all we have to do is make sure the computer knows where we are going and bingo, no work on our part. No need to sit on uncomfortable metal."

I turn around fully so I can face the whole crew, "Pretty sweet. So, what do you guys think about it?"

They're all bumbling about and I'm sure half of them don't hear me, but at least Pierre shrugs his shoulders and mutters, "This bridge is way too big. You could fit a few dozen marines in this one room. Why is it like this?"

I do have to agree. This room is not at all like a normal ship's bridge, and it even has a large space behind the seats and consoles where literally nothing lays. Possibly a result of being a transport ship meant to haul things of large size? It would explain the large hatch and landing ramp, but then again the whole back of the ship is cargo space and engines, making any space up here redundant. Peculiar.

Gerolf is the one to respond to Crowley, his shining face not faltering in the slightest, "Probably the reason you just said, if I had to guess. I'm not an expert on how engineers do their job or why they do things the way they do."

I reach a hand up to my longtime friend's far shoulder and pat it, "You helped me enough with souping up our own ship, so you're telling me you don't know how your own brain works?"

He nudges me in the ribs with a spiny elbow and shoots me a bemused look, "Shut it," I nudge his arm back and he looks up to the others, "By the way, we're leaving. Better find a seat everybody, we've got enough in the cockpit for everyone."

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Tessa'Fash POV)_

* * *

"Zerg!"

The ground shakes for a moment as a man in farmer's garb pulls a pistol out to fire at the Zergling he had spotted. Before he manages to actually fire it, the ground breaks and he falls into the crevice with a scream.

Emerging from the ground is the Hunter-Killer, quickly clawing its way up above ground as blood drips from its maw, and the three other farmers who had been accompanying the first all jump back in surprise.

_They should __**run**__._

"God, anybody, help us!"

I can't bear to watch this play out again, and so I turn from the soon to be gory display.

"What the hell is this thing?!" one shouts, terrified as they trip and bumble about on the ground. Their flailing is quite audible, and it only increases my anxiety.

"Take this, freak!" yells another, having brought out their own firearm. I hear two rounds go off, a loud scream, and not long after a monstrous gurgle.

Two down.

The Hunter-Killer is a useful tool, I've decided. It even takes orders from me surprisingly, but I have a feeling this a mere illusion of control. Kerrigan is the one who it serves, not I...I am merely a convenient leader to latch on to in her absence of orders.

It'll likely kill me the moment I stray from the orders Kerrigan has left me.

I mentally beckon it to me, still not willing to cast my gaze on the various bodies, or possibly parts of bodies, that it has left in its wake.

The large creature slithers over by me and lets out a hiss, something I've come to expect from it. I turn to face it, looking up at its large body and leering at it, "Nicely handled, _freak_."

Its resulting hiss makes me think that it understands my insult, but I can't be too sure. The way it has been hunting stray Terrans after the small village was wiped out makes me think it is quite intelligent, its only issue being a lack of speech.

Too bad for it.

I stop focusing on the beast and instead turn to face the nearby plains. On the other edge of it lays a distinctive sign of human life: smoke rising, lights in the growing darkness, and a lack of nearby trees most likely a result of the log cabins that I can notice.

Interestingly enough, they do not seem to have heard the screams from over here. I guess we are a bit far...but still, no-one is out investigating. Good thing too. I can't fail now. Not after having established two separate bases of operation and amassing an army that could blot out the entire Terran population of this planet.

"It seems Kerrigan was not telling the whole truth when she said you would not face Terran opposition here."

I look up and see the hovering form of Dan, but as soon as I see him I look back down to the village.

"Another test I suppose. I can't tell with her, to be honest. Seeing as how she is trying to have me prove to be some capable leader, I don't suppose she could make things be all _that_ easy for me.

He is silent, likely biting back some jerkish retort after my recent threatening of him, and I am left in silence. The Hunter-Killer isn't much for conversation, and Dan has to censor ninety percent of what he wants to say now.

I cast my gaze to the grassy ground below me now, and come to a decision.

"Send the Roaches you made without my approval, Dan. Make them burrow beneath the ground and kill all within the area. Send Zerglings to swarm in the moment the Roaches strike, and have those not tearing into Terran flesh scout the area around to make sure no stragglers live."

A thought crosses my mind and I decide to rescind part of my orders. This is the point where I would sigh if I could, so instead I send that same impression to Dan along with a monotone voice.

"Actually, make sure none of them escape, but do not harm severely any of the adult females. Abathur needs some live samples after all. Kill all of the others."

Dan's voice is disgruntled, not that I care, "As you command," after a brief moment his voice pipes up again, an unwelcome noise in my mind, "You're not feeling sorry for them, are you? Such weakness is unbefitting of-"

I cut him off and focus my eyes on him, the two so narrowed it is as if I am squinting, "Such insolence is unbefitting of a slave to my will, so if you would please carry out my orders, I won't have to demonstrate on your disrespectful carapace just why I am in charge."

Dan departs to go gather the Roaches he made at our newest Hatchery, and I turn to face the remaining companion I have, still repulsed by its giant form. The hand impaled on a tooth probably doesn't help much.

"You will accompany them and spearhead the assault. Your ugly hide can take more of a beating than a normal Roach's can."

I swear the Hunter-Killer narrows its own eyes at me as I say that, and I watch as it coils its body down like a spring might. I don't understand its movement, but I decide to not care as to why it does what it does.

Now I give it the same piercing look I gave the impudent Overlord, "Do it, beast. You may be Kerrigan's monster, but for now you are to obey me."

It lets out another hiss before quickly burrowing into the ground, leaving me alone to look at the soon to be doomed settlement of Terrans.

I'm so sorry...But its them or me, and I don't intend to die again.

* * *

_(Present Time, Deadman's Port, Hunter POV)_

* * *

I swear it had not been two hours before I got fed up with James.

"I'm bored."

Don't get me wrong, I don't dislike my comrade of quite some time. He feels like a natural addition to the team's dynamic, filling in the role of a cheerful goof as compared to everyone else's more stoic nature. Without him we likely would never talk outside a mission. And sure, his talkativeness has evolved over time into being whiny and weak, but it still had its place in our whole team.

Still, his willingness to talk could outstay its welcome at times. I massage my temples from the navigators seat and respond to his annoying tone with an exasperated one.

"We know. It's the twenty third time you've mentioned it so far."

And then comes a follow up that grates my nerves a bit more, "Can't we do something then?"

Sitting between us is the boss, who has his feet up on the console and arms behind his head. He would have been asleep if it wasn't for James's whining, but he seems less perturbed than I, Paul, Pierre and Mac had become. It should come as no surprise to me when he then cuts in and suggests, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for sparring if you all are."

The idea actually comes off to me as music to my ears. Fighting, especially for fun, always has been something I have enjoyed. It would also give me, and the others, a chance or two to take our petty frustrations out on our aggravator.

Paul scoffs at the idea though, "Sparring? No thanks. None of us have half the close range combat training you do."

James is the next to pipe up, "Yeah, fighting a Reaper just isn't fair!"

He has a point. Reapers are trained like the Spartans of old at the Dominion's Icehouse. I'm not sure what the survival rate is, but only the hardest and toughest ones get out of there. The emphasis of their entire training from what I've learned is the total and complete destruction of everything and everything in close range combat at very high speeds.

In effect, the only thing deadlier than a Ghost (not using their powers that is) in a straight up fight if it was within the correct range.

Gerolf stands up in a flash, turning around so he can lean on the console his feet had been on, "How about all of you fight me at the same time? Even the odds a little."

Mac's head tilts back as laughter escapes his mouth, "Hah, even you can't beat us all boss!"

He shrugs, "Then try me."

And with that, the challenge had been put forth and no-one, even Paul, is about to let it go unmet.

I know for a fact Gerolf cannot beat each and every one of us, as he could barely beat me in a straight up fist fight even after his training. When we were younger it had always ended in a draw, with a whopping record of 0 wins, 0 losses, and 156 ties between the two of us back in those days.

It doesn't take long for the whole crew to get ready for the match, our consensus being that the open space behind where the main consoles and our seats are is the place to do this.

Gerolf stretches his arms out and preps his lanky and nimble body for the fight, speaking in as fun a tone as a heartbroken man could manage, "Let's set the ground rules: No weapons, no armor, no deathblows. Simple, right?"

"We know the drill," Mac grumbles, tossing aside the last of his gear towards one of the walls.

Boss gives a nervous laugh when he realizes he didn't need to explain to everyone how we did things after the dozens of times we've done similar drills, "Ready to rumble?"

I flash him a smug grin and point a finger towards my boss, "Yeah, we are. You really up for this?"

He points a finger back, a smirk growing on his face to match my grin, "Enough from you," he lowers his arm and looks to make sure everyone else in ready to fight, and seeing that they are he begins our sparring session, "Everybody, let's go!"

Mac is the first to rush at Gerolf, intent on using his size to his advantage. The hulking soldier's fist only met air instead of a cheek though, his legs simultaneously being swept out from under him by our boss. I just watch, standing completely still, as Mac demonstrated the old adage about how the bigger one is the harder they fall.

He crashes into the metal floor just as the others enter the fray, Paul and Pierre both leading the next attack while James circles around for a pincer strike. Pierre and Gerolf have roughly the same long arms, but Paul's arms are much shorter than either of the tall men and as such his strike comes a second later than Pierre's. This second is vital however, as Gerolf blocks both strikes with the same arm by sweeping it outwards.

Knowing Crowley to be the better fighter overall, Gerolf uses the moment to send a fist into Pierre's throat and send him reeling. Crowley manages to catch part of it with his collarbone, but the blow still lands and forces him a step back.

James's strike from behind hits Gerolf straight in the spine, but my lanky comrade doesn't even react to it. Instead, he catches the wrist of Paul's other arm that had not been smacked away and twists it into a submission hold. Paul lets out a small cry of pain before being cut off by a strike to the face.

Pleased by his own attack, Gerolf scoffs at the others, "How's that?!"

I chuckle at the display. We all were normally great combatants, but this just goes to show how different being great is from being a pro. I still feel no need to intervene, and continue to just watch. We would win, but not likely until the others all lay on the ground in varying levels of pain.

Mac begins to get up as James starts attacking again, the large soldier having hit his head hard on the deck. James's strike does not hit its intended target however, instead slamming into Paul's gut. Gerolf had swung his frontal assailant around him and used him to absorb the blow, also sending a leg out backwards to kick Mac in the gut just as he stands.

The big man falls over again to my amusement. Mac is the brawn of our team, but that does not mean he can beat someone with better training than him. His brute force was beautiful against most untrained people though, and even some normally trained soldiers, since he could just smash anything in his way.

That gets me thinking. If Mac is the brawn, what about everyone else? Pierre would be our skill, Paul would be our firepower, James our cheerleader, Gerolf our leader, and I would have to be the ever-important right hand. If that makes sense.

Gerolf swings Paul around again to crash into Pierre's arm, knocking the tall man off his balance, and making my boss laugh, "Woah, that almost got me! You guys are getting better at this."

He tosses Paul to the ground and crouches, avoiding another attack by James. He punches the arm in the elbow as it flies over him, causing our medic of sorts to cry out in pain.

Gerolf stands up and just pushes James over, the much smaller man too busy nursing his hurt arm, "I would recommend you all stick to guns though-"

He doesn't even see come at him.

I tap him on the shoulder right before wrapping him in a large bear hug from behind, "Sorry boss, but you forgot one."

He struggles in my arms and tries to break free, but while he is skilled he is also weak in comparison to me. He has reach, I have strength. Makes arm wrestling matches between us last forever since he has better leverage and endurance than me, but I have the brute force.

He has to cough out "I yield, I yield!" before I let him go, dropping him to the floor like our teammates. Only Pierre is still standing at the moment, but none of the others are really all that out of the fight. Except maybe Paul I'll note, who was used as a weapon. You know you're good when you can beat a motherfucker down with another motherfucker.

As my boss winces at his now bruised ribs I pull him to his feet, letting out a pretty bad cough and making me think I gripped him a bit too hard, "Situational awareness is important. If you would have stopped yapping you would have heard me creep up on you."

He pulls his shoulders back to crack his ribs, letting out a bit of a scoff as he does so, "Cheap blow, Hunter, but pretty cunning I admit. You're my right hand man for a reason."

"Because you're too lazy to do a lot of things yourself?"

"That sounds just about right."

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Tessa'Fash POV)_

* * *

Dan has carried out my will…I overlook the town to make sure my assistant has done his job completely, and I find it to have been done right. If "right" could be used to describe the malicious destruction of innocent lives…

Or the fate that would befall the ones I spared.

I glance to the half a dozen women surrounded by a group of Roaches, the beings enclosing the crowd of Terrans in with their bulky carapaces. I have no true idea what Abathur will do to them, but given his uncaring nature and the what we're trying to achieve…

I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts. This is not the time to be weak. I am a part of the Swarm and this is what we do. Atrocities and all.

Something I step on makes me stop, as it went squish. I look down to see that I have stepped on (or should I say _through_) two things. One is the carcass of a dead Zergling, its head having been torn off by what I would guess was a gun. The other…

I definitely would grimace as I look down at the remains of a child beneath me. This Zergling had likely been shredding them apart when it had met its own end, and the way there is a bullet hole in the child's head gives me the impression that they had been put out of their misery by their own.

My stomach, or whatever I have in that region of my body now, wretches at the sight. This is wrong. I know this is wrong…

I am not allowed to indulge myself in a debate about whether I could have prevented this or not, as a voice blares inside my head I am by no means familiar with.

"Greetings servant of Kerrigan."

I look around me and call out psionically to everything around me, "Who's there?!"

The voice returns and I can swear it has a more liquid-y, more inhuman voice than either Kerrigan or Dan. This one gives me the impression it is no human, or infested Terran as the case may be, "My name is Daggoth, and do not worry, I am not in the vicinity and pose no threat to you. This land was to be claimed by my Brood, but I see that the traitor Kerrigan has sent you to do so before me."

Cerebrate…why does that sound familiar? The name too sounds familiar, and I believe Kerrigan had mentioned him right before bringing me here. His statement hangs on my mind though and I decide to question him, "Traitor?"

His voice returns, sounding slightly agitated but also holding a calmness to it beyond that, "Yes, traitor. Kerrigan has subverted and manipulated the Zerg to her own purposes and will, acting outside the original intentions of the Overmind. I take it your ignorance is a result of your origin as a Terran."

This only goes to further my confusion, as how does someone I have not met know that about me? I certainly do not look like a regular Terran now, so how could someone not here and who I haven't met know that about me?

"How do you-?"

The voice cuts me off again, "I have greater psionic power than you, child. If I so wished I could take control of your forces right from under you because of my greater strength, but do not worry, that is not my intention of reaching out to you."

His speaking only seems to worsen my confusion and I have to ask him yet another question, "If you can, then why don't you? Are you just boasting?"

"Why do the work myself when I can let you do it for me, traitor servant?" he responds in a rhetorical manner.

I notice the logic in that statement and concede him that point, respecting the idea, "Well, Daggoth, I can see your point. But I still do not understand why my Queen is such a traitor to the Zerg cause. Do we not flourish under her power?"

The agitation returns to his otherwise neutral voice, giving me the impression he is not a fan of my Queen, "She killed my fellow Cerebrate brethren and manipulated the many Broods to act as her own personal tools. She may outwardly act like she is acting to better the Swarm, but she is just a selfish Terran abusing the powers she had been granted by us."

My words are almost automatic, as if I am not the one saying them at all, "Would the Zerg be the strongest force in the galaxy without her?"

"I will not debate what-ifs, but I will say this: tread carefully. Kerrigan's selfish rule will not last forever, and I await the day that she extinguishes herself like a star. She will continue to get herself in over her Terran head."

I send his way the closest thing to a scoff I can manage, "If you're so much better, why don't you lead the Swarm, Daggoth?"

Again, he tries to appeal to a logical side of me, "Kerrigan, while selfish and foolish, has managed to snatch my very forces from out beneath me. She will pay for this when the time is right, however. Until then, I will again advise you to be careful. Her recklessness cost the Cerebrate Zsasz his life in our past. And just as the many before you, you are merely a tool to her, a tool to be used to its breaking point."

I ignore his sentiment and decide to push my own agenda, still curious just about what he is, "I'm curious Daggoth, just what is a Cerebrate exactly and why do you act as if you are superior to me? Do we not both command forces of different Swarms?"

"I, the last Cerebrate, am a true leader of the Swarm instead of some mere _pretender_," a bit of venom surrounds that last word, obviously a jab against my leader, "It is our duty to carry out the will of whoever leads the Swarm. It is my belief that Kerrigan intends on replacing the countless Cerebrates she has slain with your ilk."

And that means…I'm the next version of him. Funny. An old-timer like this shouldn't be around then if they're obsolete.

"So you're just some has-been who thinks he can meddle in the affairs of my Queen? Tell me Daggoth, where is it that you are holed up? I would love to pay you a visit, or at the very least have my minions do so for me."

Now he almost sounds…amused, to my consternation, "Your viciousness is quite surprising for such a deformed Terran, but I cannot say it is unprecedented. I will enjoy seeing your ambition and ego lead you to your inevitable death, child."

I give a mental huff and respond to him with a tired tone, "If all you are going to do is throw insults around, then why continue bothering me? I have important matters to attend to, Daggoth."

"Yes, yes you do. I will thank you in advance for conquering this planet for me, or for softening it up when your and your forces are wiped out by the minimal Terran presence. Either scenario will benefit me in the end."

That would make me laugh if I was capable of doing so the normal way, so instead I just give him a telepathic version, "You wish. Now begone from my mind."

I could imagine whatever creature he is nodding and turning to leave as he next speaks, "Farewell, Terran. If you are truly what Kerrigan intends to replace my brethren and I with, then I will enjoy observing your coming failure. If, however, you realize that what I have been saying is true, that Kerrigan is no more than false leader of our kind, then I hope you will help me in my efforts to overthrow her. The Swarm's forces are not supposed to be in conflict with one another, and I have no personal vendetta against you."

I put a sneer into my voice now, not caring about what this has-been has to say, "Thank you for the offer, but for the time being I will serve Kerrigan and no other, as I was made to."

His next words sound…forlorn and tired. As if he knows something I don't.

"Then I hope you learn quickly how one escapes our enemy's fiery wrath, child."

That confuses me yet again, so I shoot a thought back to him, "Fiery wrath? What are you speaking of, Daggoth?"

No response. The link he had established between our minds fades, leaving behind a distinct silence.

That blasted Cerebrate...What could he have meant? The Terrans here have no capability to rain fire down upon the land, do they?

Something about that feels wrong. Very wrong.

I step out of the Zergling and the child's bodies and call out to Dan. This feeling in the pit of my gut is not good. We had best continue our advance now, without wasting any time.

I will capture this planet before whatever Daggoth is talking about comes true.

* * *

_A/N: And introducing Daggoth, the resident badass Cerebrate. Only Cerebrate to be exact, but hey, who's keeping track? It is said that Daggoth did not live long after the death of the second Overmind, but the details of said death are never really covered. So I am going to do him some justice and put him in, only to keep with some canon and have him die in the end. But I won't just be having him die offscreen like Blizzard had him do._

_I continued with Hunter's perspective in this chapter for a few specific reasons pertaining to this arc's finale, but pointing out any of them would lead into spoiler territory, so I am just going to say this: everything he took note of here is for a reason. Every last piece, even what seems extraneous._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you what you thought about the chapter in the review space below! It would really mean a lot to me, and it'll help my inspiration for getting the next chapter out as soon as possible!_

l

V


	18. PBA PSA

_A/N: I hate that I once again must apologize for the delay...the day before I was going to submit this one I saved the document and restarted my computer for its updates. When it came back on, file was gone. Completely. Then I started work on it again, only to be hit by end of year projects and whatnot in school. Then I was busy with the whole graduating thing. Lots of stuff going on, and sadly not enough time to write. I'm back now though, and now a high school graduate, so I have some more time to write!  
_

_Nobody caught the reference in last chapter in the title. Chuck Huber voiced Android 17, so chapter 17 was named "Chuck the Hubris". Hubris is a flaw of 17's...anyways, I have to many ways in which I amuse myself._

_Special thanks to a1993, coincidencless, Akuma-Heika, KhazintheDark, Blackhole1, Anonfox123, OMAC001, and DeadlyGrace for the very helpful and kind reviews. They really do help me so please take a moment and leave them when you can! Special thanks also to those who have favorited and followed this story and otherwise shown your support._

_I hope you enjoy and that you can leave your thoughts, comments, questions and/or feedback in the review box down at the bottom! It would really help me, and it is always much appreciated._

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Tessa'Fash POV)_

* * *

It's pitiful, really. The struggle to overcome what one physically could not. After all, why do something you are bound to fail at?

The Hunter-Killer, Roaches and Zerglings had failed their task in one degree. They had managed to secure the area and round up the soon-to-be test subjects, but they hadn't killed all of the others. One lived.

And he lay facedown in the dirt, the roof of his destroyed building (possibly his house) crushing his back and pinning him where he lay.

Observing the man reveals a grey head of hair, one that signifies his advanced age. An oldtimer. A glance at the rest of him also shows that his arms are free of the rubble, one arm bleeding slowly while the other tries to grasp the ground in front of the man in a vain attempt at freeing him.

I stand down the street from him, surprised by my remarkably improved eyesight. Abathur truly does know what he is doing with his mutations. I don't draw any closer to him, instead opting to just observe this peculiar incident.

He repeats his arm motion quite...well, pitifully is the word I believe best suits it. He tries to free himself from an inescapable position, the building that had crumbled on top of him covering all but the top half of his torso. He would die bleeding most likely, if his visible wound was anything to go by. For all I could tell a support beam had impaled his lower body.

That wouldn't matter though. I fully intend to rectify the mistake of my Swarm...I had ordered them to scour the nearby forest for any and all stragglers after their mission here, so I am the one who will be finishing the job. I'll be killing him with my own hands...

The man stops moving his arm. The way his head is tilted makes me think he has seen me, and sure enough his once monotonous arm movement becomes a wild one. He flails, striking the ground in front of him as he tries to free himself in a panic. I can almost feel the emotions pouring off of him...it's how I found him amongst his dead neighbors. No other emotions were emanating from this dead town ever since my underlings took our test subjects back to our primary Hatchery. I sent them away immediately because I could not bear to see them before they were sent to their inevitable deaths...

But in the here and now, this man keeps trying to save himself. I don't know whether I should laugh or feel sorry for him. He has lost everything, but for some reason he thinks that by smashing one limb and clasping the earth in front of him that he will somehow be able to escape the fate of his friends and family.

I cannot spit out spines like I could before, my mouth having been sewn and sealed shut, but I do not find it hard to do the same action, albeit with a different place of exit. From my back launches a single spine that cuts through the air and quickly crosses the entire length of the street to strike the man. It scratches his back and continues to fly by, soon embedding itself in a piece of rubble belonging to the same house that is busy crushing this poor soul.

He scratches forward again, but his entire body falls limp not a moment later. The next moment, the feelings of fear and panic fade...

Oh my.

One spine kills a man in less than five seconds...and it barely grazed him. Kerrigan hadn't exaggerated about the lethality of it. My limbs themselves do not appear to be venomous, which is good seeing as how one of my strikes impaled Gerolf when we fought...

Was there any chance one of my spines impaled one of them, even a bit? I don't think I could live with myself if I had killed them...

And yet I had just killed another Terran. Do I feel bad? Do I regret personally killing a Terran after all these years?

I can't tell. I want to feel bad...I know it isn't right, but I also know I had to do it. They all have to die for Kerrigan's will to have been done and for me to live. And that's how I can justify this...survival of the fittest, kill or be killed.

"Any further orders, master?"

I blink, snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Dan's voice. Yes...I have things to do other than stand around and think. The sooner I finish things here, the less of a chance I'll be found. And being found did not sound pleasant if there is any truth to Kerrigan and Daggoth's words...

"Continue to scour the area, and set up another Hatchery here. How are our other forces advancing?"

Dan's voice isn't a forced monotone this time around, instead sounding almost gleeful as he speaks, "We've managed to round up thousands of beasts with one team to convert to the biomass we'll need to make more minions," he sounds absolutely joyful at the mention of that last word, and lets of a mental equivalent of a cackle before continuing, "Our scouts have covered this entire half the globe and reveal no further Terran settlements. These few were all that were around. Preliminary reports reveal only three major cities on the other side. It will take some travel, but we can be upon the first and closest of them within a day."

I nod, thinking about the prospect of killing more than a handful of Terrans here and there, "And the creep?"

"Moving forward at a rapid pace. It will be nearby the nearest city at about the same time our forces could strike."

I hold a hand up haltingly, "No. Make sure the creep does not precede our force in at least a three to five mile gap. It can quickly catch up, but I do not want it to announce our presence beforehand."

Dan lets out a huff, "Fine. Any other orders I should carry out in your stead, master?"

I think back to the words of my own master, and those of Daggoth. This is the point I need to start being careful.

"No. That's it for now. Be sure to keep our forces out of sight of any possible Terran eyes. A single mistake will be disastrous."

"Fiery wrath" kind of disastrous, wasn't it?

* * *

_(Present Time, Science Vessel Far Fella, Gerolf POV)_

* * *

I count down with my fingers: Three...two...one...

When my last finger closes, the door Paul placed breaching charges on blasts open and skids across the room we all rush into, our weapons drawn.

"Hands up and drop whatever you're doing! We're not here to harm anyone, so you better not make us!"

Inside the very spacious and open room is an assortment of scientists and workers, all of whom ducked for cover it seems when their reinforced door blew off its hinges. I once heard about a Science Vessel like this called the Amerigo that had just such an incident...

Not cowering under our rapid insertion are three red armored Marines who instead point their rifles. Dominion bastards, "Pirates! Get em boys!"

I use the room's spacious nature to fly up into the air, drawing the guards' gazes up as my jetpack ignites, "Damnit," I point my twin pistols at the nearest and pull the trigger, "Aim for the arms and legs!"

It's a real pity that these enemies don't possess the capability of flight. It's the ultimate freedom, and being confined to the ground is just sad...especially for these almost pitiful fools, who no doubt aren't used to having to aim straight up or dodge aerial fire.

The bullets tear through the guard's arm armor, his gauss rifle falling helplessly to the ground as his arms have holes torn through them. His two compatriots open fire, hitting a scientist who was too terrified to get out of the way, and my men fire back. I can hear the boots of the guards rushing down the hallway, no doubt having found the unconscious bodies of their compatriots we left and also curious about a certain explosion.

What? Hacking takes too long.

I take another shot, not even bothering to strafe in midair, and my shot embeds itself in another soldier's hand. He too drops his rifle, but not long before a flurry of other shots cripple his legs in various other spots courtesy of my allies. The second soldier falls, and the third one is already on the ground crying in pain.

That takes care of this set, but a red marine quickly rushes in through the doorway and fires. His shots would hit James, carelessly standing up without any cover in his paper thin armor, but Hunter intercepts them with his bulky suit. They do rip a little bit into it, but the juggernaut is not hurt in the slightest.

That's right before two bullets find their way into the charging Dominion soldier's shoulder and elbow. Hunter charges forward and crashes into the marine, sending him back towards where he came from and into two more of his allies who were running through the doorway. The Dominion soldiers all tumble down in a mess, and soon after they all find themselves with bullets riddling their limbs.

Knocking someone out is good, yes, but making sure they won't walk for months is much better. Especially when you then knock them out for the meantime, and use nanobites in your medic's suit to stop any grievous bleeding.

I land and walk over to my crew who are all reloading and going about their next tasks. Hunter and Mac both are twisting limbs and punching faces of the fallen Dominion soldiers, James is administering medical help to our more wounded foes, Paul guarding the door he blew down, and Pierre toting his rifle threateningly at the scientists in the room.

As James works on one unconscious fool he decides to chat things up, "A lot of security for a 'science laboratory', wasn't that? By my count there have been thirty armed guards so far. Doubt we've got many left."

I shrug, pretty sure the Dominion wouldn't have posted any more guards for such a remote facility, I "When the Dominion says science, they mean weapons. That's why we're here, remember," I look away from the geeky moron and start inspecting the various lab coated people in the room, "Now, I was told we had an inside man. I'm guessing he wouldn't have fought us, so he must be alive somewhere in here."

From underneath a desk with some interesting looking tech on it raises a hand, "That would be me!"

I walk over to the desk and reach a hand down to lift the man to his feet, "Well then, you should know where the supplies we are here for are."

The informant, a balding man with a distinct widow's peak, lets himself be lifted up, "I do in fact know," he looks towards the back of the room and at a sealed door directly opposite of where we entered, "If you and your men would follow me, I will bring you to them."

I hear a loud smack, and I can tell that my right hand man just finished the last of duties. Good timing, as I have a question for him.

"Hunter, any thermals showing up back there?"

My old friend stands up to his suit's full height and drops the unconscious soldier he had just brutalized to the floor, "Nothing, sir. And my other sensors reveal no sound is coming from back there either. It seems clean, but we should use precaution."

"Will do," I turn to my two sharpshooters and nod at the fearful scientists kneeling on the floor with their hands up behind their heads, "Pierre, James, make these guys take a nap so they don't get any ideas and then meet us in the back."

James smiles down at one before gleefully smashing one with the butt of his rifle. Pierre watches him do this, keeping his gun trained on the crowd as James knocks them all out one by one in various manners. I take the others and follow the informant, who now stands by the door he looked to earlier.

Mac laughs as we walk over, sounds of various scientists taking naps behind us, "Easy money, right?"

He's right, but I don't say anything. Paul does so for me, "You're right about that, man."

As we reach the door, the widow peaked informant speaks up, "Mr. Rabe, sir?" I stop and look down at the smaller man, the scientist swallowing his breath as he realizes just how big I am now, "I-I, uh, was supposed to relay a message to you from your father."

I just look at him, not even willing to ask the obvious question. He realizes this and goes on, punching some code into the door as he speaks.

"You and your team can get first crack at the supplies here, taking whatever you please. Within reason, of course. He says there is enough top-class gear to go around."

I smirk underneath my grim helmet, "How thoughtful of him," the door opens, and inside lays a nicely lit room with a variety of tables, shelves and bins of what looks to be technology. And by technology, I once again mean weapons, "Well then, lets start 'inspecting' this stuff."

And like kid's in a toy store, my mercs all go and run about the room. James and Pierre have both rejoined our group and seem to have picked up on what we're doing, so they too join the activity.

I decide to be logical and start at the nearest table. On it rests a small, compact triangle thing. It is thin, seemingly only an inch and a half in thickness, but it is about half a foot in length on each side.

Has the Dominion decided to make throwing stars? If so, they are pretty bad at it.

I reach my hand to the device and lift it from the table it rests on, noticing that it is emanating a faint blue glow from some crevices in its structure. Standing nearby me is our informant who is just being quiet and watching us all. Thinking he might understand whatever it is, I turn to him and hold the device out to him, "What does this do?"

He doesn't take it, but he does inspect it, "Its some Dominion tech that was being built off of Protoss tech. This is a smaller, to scale, version they intend to put on Battlecruisers in time."

I roll my eyes, not that he can see that, and grunt, "Thats nice, but what does it do?"

He ignores my indignation and speaks in a know-it-all manner, "It is similar to a Science Vessel's defensive matrix from what I recall. It'll protect its user from any weapons fire coming their way while not preventing any of the user's weapons from firing."

I use the empty magnetic attachment of my suit meant for D-8 charges to hold the device, interested in its prospect. I look around the room and see my black armored friend and decide to ask him about what he can do with this, speaking to myself under my breath, "Definitely going to have Hunter add this to my suit somehow."

Hunter is looking down at what seem to be a pair of grenade launchers, and nice looking ones at that. I approach him and place a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile as he observes the hardware in front of him, "Hey, think you could do some work on my suit?"

He doesn't even turn to me, instead fiddling with the devices some more, "Sure thing, as soon as I add these to my own arsenal."

When he's in his suit Hunter stands at my height, a fact that I'm glad about because I don't have to look down at him as we continue to speak, "Just what are they?"

He lets out a loud laugh and finally turns to face me while placing the two launchers down, "Concussion grenades like I've been using," the hands on his suit twist into their cannon form before shifting back to demonstrate his point, "but these can be fired in rapid succession. The Dominion sure knows what they're doing!"

The thought of a full salvo of grenades being unleashed upon anything makes me whistle, very impressed. I would pity and fool caught in that, "Sounds impressive. I would bet even an Ultralisk could be cut down by grenades like that."

Not seeing anything in my hands, Hunter no doubt is raising a brow in confusion, "So, what is it that you want me to do to your suit?"

I reach a hand down to my belt and pat the device I picked up, "I found this, a defensive matrix, and I thought it might come in handy when dealing with something that hits hard."

Hunter nods, his helmet obscuring whatever facial expression he has as he observes the matrix, "I can see what I kin do. I'll have to add an energy system to your suit that'll deal with the shield's flow, but if I copy some of the technology from James's suit it won't be a problem."

That makes me smile, my faith in his abilities reaffirmed, "I knew I could count on you," after saying that another thought comes to mind, "And hey, think you could replicate this thing and put one on our ship?"

He shrugs, "If I've got enough time, then sure. But I would rather focus on smaller stuff first," he's the one now to think of something else, reaching down below the table and tossing something up, "That reminds me, catch."

I catch the two...things that appear to be foot long metal wristbands with a large rectangle on each of them. I am beyond confused, "What are these?"

Hunter laughs at the confusion in my voice, "Katars, I think. You're quite a tough bastard at close range, but you're a bit vulnerable at point-blank range where your pistols aren't as useful. They can be added right on top of your current armor, so they're all set and ready to go. We can always change them later on."

I take the two weapons and, having found the place where the blade pops out, pull one onto each arm. A click makes me realize that they had been made to fit over this specific armor, and I can't help but smile. Another tool to use in a scrape, "You're a lifesaver."

Hunter modestly gives a hand wave, "It's nothing. Now, I'm going to poke around a bit more. You should check on the others."

I wave my goodbye as I look around and see who I should bug next, "I will. Good hunting."

Hunter nods affirmitively and begins to fiddle with his new toy when something strikes me. As I looked around something caught my eye, and that was a door in the back of this room.

A glance to our informant shows me that he had moved to actually be near said door, but he is not looking at it. No, instead he is giving tips and explaining things to my men...and leading them away from it.

I tap Hunter on the arm before I leave him, "Actually, before I go, I want you to do something."

He grunts, not liking being interrupted twice now, "What is it?"

"There is at least one more room back there, possibly more, and our guide doesn't seem to want us going towards them. The building schematic didn't show rooms there I don't believe. Scan em."

Hunter wordlessly carries out the task, but grunts after a moment, "They have something protecting their insides from being looked into. Whatever it is, it isn't something the Dominion wants people looking at."

I nod to him and sigh, "Let's check it out before we go. It must be something interesting if our own insider doesn't want us looking at it."

"Think it's a trap or ambush? I couldn't pick it up before, so-"

I shake my head and point to his new weapons, "Would have happened by now. We're picking up high tech weapons. An ambush would usually occur before these are in our hands."

"What if they are rigged?"

He does have a point that I must concede him, "We don't know that, true. But let's just keep our eyes and ears open. Just act normal though."

He nods again and I depart, heading over to where my two precision fighters are inspecting a gun rack. Pierre is looking at the larger guns and rifles while James is bent over inspecting the pistols and small submachine guns on the lower racks.

This time I pat Pierre on the shoulder, "So guys, any good finds?"

He nods, his face impassive, "The Dominion's got to be sore about losing so much high tech stuff. High-powered rifles, pistols and explosives, all ours now."

A few feet away is the source of a goofy voice that calls out, "Check out these pistols, Rolf!" he waves a pair of gold colored pistols with four barrels each. Four. For some reason. Odd. Still, he is enthralled by them and laughs as he waves them around, "Aren't they sick?"

I shrug, not wanting to be a curmudgeon and ruin his fun, "Maybe those things can protect you when a rifle isn't any good. Keep em."

I lower my hand from Pierre's shoulder and turn to face the rest of the group, calling out, "Any other good finds?"

"Strength amplifiers for a Marine's armor," shouts Mike happily. Fitting of the brawn to have located such a thing.

Next to me Pierre speaks softly, "Alpha-stage plasma gun. High power, long cooldown."

I glance over to the only one I haven't spoken to yet, Paul, and chuckle, "And you're still rummaging I see. So, this first pickup was a breeze. Care to do another?"

Hunter joins our little group, a crate held in his arms that no doubt has all the stuff he has absconded with. Everyone starts dumping their stuff inside of it, and I grin as our turncoat scientist winces at the sight of such expensive gear being thrown around.

Hunter is the one to speak now, closing the lid on the crate as he does so, "Sure, if we can get paid for just liberating some Dominion tech, I'm all up for that. Not to mention more gear the better. I can start reworking our suits with all this tech."

I point to the door we came in through, "Let's start getting ready to leave then, boys. I'll report our success to my father when we get back to the ship."

James cackles and kisses his golden guns, "Tell the old man that I love these babies and I love him too!"

"You just lost your speaking privileges."

"But I-"

I hold a hand up to cut him off, "Just gonna stop you there," I now look at the others and give them their orders, "Now, pack up everything else and bring it to our ship. I'll keep an eye on things here."

The whole packing process is somewhat slowed by how Pierre had stacked up the unconscious soldiers and scientists in the doorway as a makeshift barricade, just in case more guards would come. Creative.

Other than that though, the weapons and everything we could get our hands on were easily brought aboard our transport ship. It has a great deal of storage room, so there is no worry that it'll be anywhere near full by the time of our last pick up. Guess I owe Mira one for that. Our own personal ship couldn't hold this much stuff.

After the last stuff is brought aboard our ship I start to walk back to where all the gear was, intent on finding out what was behind door number two, but James interrupts that by questioning, "How about we do some testing of the gear we got on any Dominion forces we can find?"

Yes, in a sector of almost no Dominion activity, how about we go and pick a fight with them recklessly and draw even more attention to ourselves. That makes sense.

"You now just lost the privilege of having an opinion."

James frowns and starts looking around for some reason, but I don't really care why, "But I-"

I point at him and glare, the other mercs all chuckling, "No speaking."

He doesn't obey my command and instead starts yapping away, his voice panicked, "But it's real important! I'm no pro-psychic like Kerrigan or that blonde bimbo working for the Dominion, but something is screaming out really loud psionically!"

That door...could that be it?

"Where is it coming from?" I snap at him, looking around on my own. Something is wrong.

James falls to his knees and grips his head, his face convulsing in pain, "I..." he cries out in pain before speaking again, "I can't tell, but it is somewhere close! Might be a nearby planet, might be this science vessel. I haven't heard something like this in my entire life...it sounds like it is yelling out in pure agony, and it won't stop!"

I walk over to him and help him to his feet, concerned about what he was going through in that head of his, "Get back to the ship. I'll finish things here and we'll get going, okay?"

"Thanks..." he responds weakly before limping off towards the ship. The rest of our team has cocked their weapons and gotten ready, awaiting my orders about what to do now.

Hunter is the first to speak, a loud whirring noise coming from his helmet where I am sure every scanner he has on him is running, "Beside the psychic screaming, you know, this isn't all that bad for work."

I nod to him and start walking towards the ship, intent on getting out of here and not sticking around for whatever is harming James, "Sure beats whatever we'll be assigned to do when we get back. Let's get going though."

"Agreed," Hunter and the others fall in behind me, the former speaking again as we all board the ship, "I admit that acting as your father's muscle again will be nostalgic though, as well as familiar."

I laugh and smile, trying to think of how much fun it'll be to work closely with this group on things that aren't always military related, "I bet it will be-"

A sudden pain in my chest causes me to cough harshly, the lower parts of my lungs feeling like they are on fire and my heart burning simultaneously. I almost double over as I cough again, actually feeling some blood spit out into the front of my helmet.

Hunter rushes over to me and puts an arm around me to keep me from falling forwards in pain, "Are you okay?"

I shake my head and stand up fully, brushing him off and making my way toward the ship despite my still burning chest, "Just fine. Let's finish getting this stuff on the ship and-"

A loud, yet calm, voice calls out in a way I haven't heard in awhile.

Psionically.

"Prismatic beams aligning."

* * *

_A/N: Funny coincidence, my first online match of Starcraft 2 was a win because my Reaper rush beat my opponent's Void Ray rush. But there is no way that's gonna happen here._

_Things are going to get...interesting starting next chapter, when the arc finale truly begins. I hope you'll all enjoy it, and I hope that I can hear from you about what you thought about this chapter in the review box below. Thanks for reading!_

l

V


	19. More than You Imagine

_A/N: Been a little sick recently...thanks though to the few of you who reviewed, I was able to still write this chapter. Thanks to Blackhole1, coincidencless, Khazinthedark, and OMAC001 for showing your support and reviewing. Would probably have just slept if not for your four._

_Chapters 20-25 will be an estimated 7.5-10K apiece in length, so excuse the brevity of this one. How do I know their approximate length? I've wrote 2.5K for each of them so far and am not even close to finished on them._

_I hope you enjoy and that you can leave your thoughts, comments, questions and/or feedback in the review box down at the bottom! It would really help me, and it is always much appreciated._

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Tessa'Fash POV)_

* * *

I stand on the edge of a small hill belonging to the forest which lays on the outskirts of the first Terran city. The fools have not had a single reaction to us, they aren't all preparing some great defense, and they aren't doing anything...they don't have anything at all keeping them from being swarmed and slain.

Sure, this is a relatively peaceful place it seems, with nothing more threatening than a bear (as observed when the Hunter Killer slew one before disappearing on me again, not that I care at this point), but to not have anything at all that would reveal an invasion?

They are fools. Fools who are about to all die. Fittingly. The very ideals promoted throughout the Koprulu sector, those of earning what one desires and of might making right, are about to come to a head in this one place-

"We are almost in position."

As always, Dan is ready to interrupt my thoughts.

My response to him is decidedly cold, my mood towards the rebellious Overlord not having improved despite his more keen servitude, "Very well then...you may start the invasion when ready."

Dan sounds disgruntled as ever while he speaks, but a hint of excitement remains due to his bloodthirst, "Any specific orders besides destroy all enemy units and structures, mistress?"

I shake my head no as I look at the bustling, large city before me. A few skyscrapers even line the innermost parts of it, similar to those one could find on Taris, "No. Just wipe this city off the face of the planet, but be careful enough with our forces to have enough left to invade the next city directly following this."

"While I direct efforts here, perhaps you could call together more of our forces from elsewhere?" Dan suggests in his annoyed voice, "I mean, after all, the thousands of Zerg on the planet's other side have nothing to do but sit around."

"True as that may be, we risk every moment being found by the enemy. If we are found, I do not want our main hives to fall so easily. They remain there to guard while the roughly same size force here will do their part in crushing the city, and the next, and the next. I will only adopt an all-in strategy if such a mindset suits us at a later time."

For now...I'll take my time coping with what I'm doing.

* * *

_(Present Time, Science Vessel "Far Fella", Gerolf POV)_

* * *

The normally stoic Crowley display an ounce of emotion as he questions, "Did you hear that too?"

I wish the emotion hadn't been fear, albeit a minute amount of it.

Mac pipes up first, rubbing the side of his helmet as if it were his own head, "Yeah...it sounded like it was in my head. Funny, I thought only telepaths and Protoss could do that."

The sheer ignorance of the situation we are now in baffles me, so I snap at the others while jabbing a finger towards our ship, "That's because that _was_ the Protoss! What the hell did it mean by prismatic beams?"

Hunter is already beginning to make a run for it as he yells, "We've got to get off of this blasted ship and on our own, so move it!"

Not a word is said as we all dash for the ship, our only ticket out of here. As we run I can hear the sound of a muffled explosion, a noise soon followed by the rocking of the bay we found ourselves in. I stumble back as the room actually tilts a good twenty degrees back that way, but the others aren't so well balanced. Mac hits the ground but also quickly moves to get up, while Paul is slammed into by a loose crate in the bay. The size is only enough to unbalance him further, but it is enough to send him onto his back as well. The others manage to stabilize themselves after a moment and continue running as the sound of more explosions tear through the facility.

Mac is on his feet again and starts to stumble forward, but Paul isn't moving. A dent in his helmet makes me worry he in unconscious, so I grab his suit by the collar. My arms may be lengthy, but they are by no means strong. I cannot lift him.

But a jetpack that can push an SCV sure can.

The fire behind me ignites and scorches the ground, as well as a bit of his armor, and I surge forward with the Marine in tow. My wrist feels like it is breaking as I drag him, given that my hand is all that is attaching my associate to myself.

I force the pain away as I catch up to Mac and grab him by the arm, quickly feeling the same pain in the other wrist. Even encumbered by two Marines my speed is faster than either would be on their own, and so the journey is a short one as we reach the ship.

The Science Vessel rocks again as another piece of it is torn asunder and, given how loud the sound is, I can tell it is a closer part. Luckily for us it seems the Protoss had attacked the other half.

I heave Paul into the ship and release Mac, the two Marines hitting the ground hard. Mac gets up sluggishly, but appears fine. I wave James over to check on Paul, our medic luckily having already been on board. Not having time to check on my men personally, I grab my seat in the middle of the bridge's very front and start flipping on the switches we need.

In the navigator and co-pilot seat to my left is Hunter, who is similarly turning the ship's systems on. His helmet has been taken off as he observes the things before him, his voice containing a trace of panic, "They haven't seen us yet, but I'm not sure I can get us away fast enough. This transport isn't meant for high speed getaways!"

I reach my left hand to his shoulder and try to calm him, "Rather take a risk than be shot like a fish out of water. Just do it."

He squints further at the controls in front of him, doing his job, so I give a brief glance to see how things are going with the others.

In the back is Mac, strapping down some of the loose crates so that they don't become hazards. Near him is James who gives me a thumbs up and stops tending to Paul, letting me know that our partner is fine. Pierre is on the seat to my far right and is checking things over there.

I hear the engines kick in on the back of the ship and feel a small bit more assured now. We're at least about to get going. A look out of the thick and sturdy glass ahead of me shows nothing but-

My eyes flick open as I see a piece from the ceiling come fling towards us as the structure crumbles in the room, "Wait, what the hell-grab something!"

The large sheet of metal crashes head on with the front of our ship...

And besides just rebounding off it harmlessly, it does nothing.

Besides me Hunter lets out a relieved, and amused, breath, "That could have been worse."

"Shut it and get us out of here!" I retort as I put my own hands on the controls in front of me. Our engines prepped, our ship begins to move forward at a snail's pace while the room around us continues to shudder and fall apart.

Something catches my mind and I yell back to the others, "Someone close the ramp!"

James yells a "Got it!" and I soon hear our ship close shut, making us spaceworthy once more. I let out a breath as our pace picks up, affording myself a moment to quietly cough into my hand as my chest has another surge of pain.

_Fight through the pain...it's just a damn cold. Maybe bronchitis or something..._

My gaze downward already, I see my blue suit and grin at its perfect condition, showing that I hadn't taken the smallest of damage since-

I blink as I notice a cut going on the arm part, a two inch line going across my upper arm with blood slowly trickling from it. Didn't notice that happen. Did something cut me a moment ago?

I elect to ignore the small wound and look back to the viewport, and I see that we are finally leaving the bay, "Hunter, have you swept to see what the Protoss presence is like?"

Hunter lets out a breath, but not the relieved kind, "An entire armada is here. There is a cyclone of activity just on the other side of this damn place, between the vessel and the planet. I don't know what they are doing here, but it can't be anything good if-"

His voice doesn't continue as our ship makes a clean getaway from the Science Vessel, and nothing makes me more concerned than him being speechless.

"What is it? Hunter?"

The burly man in black armor holds his two hands up like a scale, a hand on each side as he finds his voice again, "Look at the scanner."

I look down to his sensor instruments, curious about what has caused him so much trouble. I mean, if we're on the other side of the Science Vessel as all those Protoss, we're set for a clear getaway, right?

I feel my mouth hang open underneath my helmet as I look over the screen and the sheer amount of purple displaying on the sphere it shows. Hunter wasn't weighing some sort of issue. He was giving a "we're screwed gesture".

"Hunter, when we went in a few hours ago, there wasn't that much purple blotting out the surface of the planet, was there?"

My associates all take their seats quietly, James to my right and Mac to Hunter's left while Paul remains unconscious in the spacious area behind us and our ship's main cargo bay. They heard me and I can tell they all are struck silent by what was said.

"No...no there wasn't. Damnit...I should have done a more intensive sweep of the planet below us before we-"

I cut him off, "So the Protoss are here to annihilate a Zerg infestation, and this Science Vessel drew their attention somehow. Maybe has to do with that scream James heard, since they are better prepared to locate such things. But they likely don't know we're alive and escaped the Vessel, unlike our poor informant."

Hunter nods, "Given the situation...yeah, that sounds about right."

I stand up out of my seat as our ship continues to travel into the black of the night sky, my gaze going straight down to the ground, "Your call guys. What now?"

James groans, "I don't think we should do anything...the Protoss will just kill everything around here, right? We'll be included if we don't go."

Pierre speaks next, "We read about the planet before we came here. Suuran. Estimated population 500,000, dispersed between its only 3 cities and some very small villages laying elsewhere. No true ties to Dominion, and seen as a fringe world."

I nod solemnly, "Perfect target..."

A laugh causes me to snap my head up and to the left, the source being Mac, "Well, what are we sitting around for? We got room on this clunker to grab a few people, right? And we got long range transmissions, so we can call out to anyone else who wants to help, right?"

I can just feel Pierre's scowl, "We're not heroes. This isn't our job or our fight."

James nods, but his voice sounds unsure, "Well...I mean, there might be a chance of saving some people, and I don't like Zerg...but we all could die. If not from the Zerg, the Protoss might burn us too."

Mac scoffs, "How perceptive. But while we may not be heroes, we know what we're doing. We got off Char with nary a scratch, right? The Queen of Blade's home turf! What could the Zerg here try and do to us? We can even use half the stuff we just liberated to help out."

At the mention of not getting hurt, I look down at my recent wound.

Or rather, where it should be.

I blink as I try to find the wound. The tear in my armor remains there, but no trace of the wound itself. Even the dried blood remains, but where it seeped from is completely missing, with no scar, line or anything to denote it existed beside the spilt blood.

Meanwhile the chatter continues, Hunter speaking this time.

"I say we do the right thing and help out. Boss back home wouldn't forgive us if we just let this happen."

I lightly nod my head to that, distancing the disappeared wound from my mind, "No, he wouldn't forgive us. And honestly, I wouldn't want him to. You all fine with rushing down there and evacuating any and all people we can?"

Everyone, even James and Pierre, nod quietly. That is except for our brawn, Mac, who lets out a hoot, "Let's get em boys!"

Pierre stands up from his seat and goes to the back, likely to check on some of our gear. He can prowl around if he so pleases, at least until we land. I move on turning our ship around to the destination I know my navigator is about to pull up, and I let out a sigh at just how stupid this is.

Hunter wordlessly does his job beside me, his screens displaying the points where the cities on the planet should be and also displaying that the purple creep has reached one of them. The other two luckily remain a good distance away, but it is not far at all from the creep's advance.

Creep...Zerg...the thoughts of those things remind me of our last encounter with them. I had honestly hoped to never see a damn Zerg again in my life, and of course not even a month later here we are.

I reach into the built in storage pack on my armor and retrieve a ripped piece of paper, pulling it out to look down at. The paper had been torn horizontally awhile back, but I still had the good part. Her face and everything down to the waist...her happy, smiling, human face. I bet just about every damn soldier keeps something like this.

With another movement I pocket it again. I just needed a look, as unhealthy as it probably was...

Kerrigan. That's who Liberty said sent them to their almost deaths back on Mar Sara. Kerrigan. That's who turned Emily into that beast back on Char.

She's not on the planet. I can tell. It would have fallen instantly. But I almost wish she was, just so these Protoss could make the insufferable bitch pay for what she's done. To Emily. To the people suffering below. To the billions throughout the Koprulu sector. Raynor better keep his word to her and kill the bitch.

As for us right now though...we had better have a whole lot of luck.

* * *

_A/N: Subverting expectations, no, there will not be a Protoss battle. Yet. They are still there after all._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you what you thought about the chapter in the review space below! It would really mean a lot to me, and it'll help my inspiration for getting the next chapter out as soon as possible! (And inspiration not to play League of Legends excessively)  
_

l

V


	20. This is War

_A/N: Explanation on where I've been at the bottom. Go and enjoy this extremely late chapter right away, no need to read my apologies before the story!_

* * *

_(Unknown Point in the Past, Deadman's Port, Hunter's POV)_

* * *

"The boss told me to come and find you."

The sought after person, a younger kid with raven hair and a gaunt frame, was kneeling in front of a tombstone in the middle of a clearing nearby his new home. A rarity on that planet, that was for sure. Most dead were left in shallow graves, if even that.

"I want to be left alone," he responded through a sniffle, wiping his nose on his sleeve without even turning to face me. I walked over to him and stood on his right side to look down at the grave. I didn't read it, only observing it. Observing him.

"Family?" I questioned, given his tears. Beyond being on his knees, the kid was also on his hands with his face looking towards the dirt. I would have laughed at how pathetic it was if he hadn't lost someone.

"My brother," came his quavering voice, still not turning to face me. Surprising, at the time. If I were him I would have faced my unknown visitor and drawn a weapon. Did he have a death wish, even then?

I reached down and grab him by the collar, pulling him up to his feet. I was always the strongest of my age group, so this starved child was not hard to lift. I didn't expect to have him be my height and possibly a little more though, given how young he looked. The moment his feet hit the ground he tried brushing my arm away, only managing to do so because I let him.

I tried to keep my voice in a place between firm and reassuring. I wasn't about to look after some fatalistic idiot who would get himself, and quite possibly me, killed, "This place is hell. People die every day for no good reason. You have to accept that fact if you're going to make it here."

He turned to face me then, giving me sight of his full face. The strains of starvation made him appear like a scarecrow of sorts, detracting from whatever good features he may have had. All that was noticeable was that his skin clung to his bones and that his hair had obviously never been washed, appearing more greasy than some engines, "And why should you care? You're just some thug working for a crime boss."

His words were harsh, but I could understand the emotion he must have felt. An orphan who lost the only true family he had left, he didn't know what to do, "As well as the person now in charge of making sure you survive here. But there's nothing I can do if you go and get yourself killed recklessly by doing something like this," I hold my arms out to the wide open space around us, "Out in the open by yourself? Stupid."

He looks down to the grave, but his gaze is that of a killing glare, "No-one would care."

I don't think he expected to have me punch the bandages surrounding his torso where I heard he had been shot. Tough bastard to take a shot his own twin sibling couldn't, but that didn't stop my strong arm from knocking him on his ass, "Oh shut up. The boss cares, for some reason I can't really wrap my head around, and now it's my job to care. So get your whiny ass up, we're going back to your new home."

He coughed out blood, but I had to hand it to him: he bounced back up and wiped the red liquid from his face, although his eyes were still shut as he tried to stop from crying again. His words had surprised me, "Crying won't bring him back."

I nodded then, almost laughing as he fell forward and almost didn't catch himself. He should honestly be in bed getting better, but here this brittle kid stood after getting knocked off his feet. The willpower it must have taken to stand at all was enough to stop my laughter, and I soon found myself helping him stand up fully.

Once he was upright, I gave a sigh. Might as well let the kid know a little about me, "I lost my family years ago to a rival organization. It's hard at first, but it'll hurt less," I paused before something came to mind and I added, "Eventually."

"Gerolf," the kid says through another cough.

The hell is a gerolf? That was what I was thinking when I responded, "What?"

He looked down at the grave again, a grimness on his face I had not before then seen on anyone below the age of twenty, "It's my name. What's your's?"

I smirked as I gave him a firm slap on the back, "Hunter Slambert. You'll be seeing a lot of me so long as the boss says so."

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Tessa'Fash POV)_

* * *

Pain...ever excruciating pain was what I felt inside my head these past few minutes. The voices of hundreds of Zerg echoed in my head in a maddening cacophony...the pain was so bad that I had even delayed the invasion of the human city. I was unable to fathom _why_ there was so much pain, but that brief confusion of a few minutes has now been solved.

A brief transmission of an overlord gave me a snapshot of their troubles: the other end of this planet is burning, and burning fast. The culprit? A golden looking armada in the sky. Not having knowledge of humans with golden vessels, the words Kerrigan spoke about the other players in this sector of space came to mind.

"Dan, what do you know about the Protoss?"

His voice is a bit snappy, having been put off by our delay, "They wish to exterminate all Zerg, and they are tough bastards who don't know when to quit. Why?"

I shrug and speak in an innocent, yet facetious, tone of voice, "I'm just curious because they are incinerating the other side of the planet, so our associates tell me."

Dan's response is less than comforting, "Damnit, if that continues we will be burned off the planet! Depending on the size of the force it could even take only a day to burn the entire damn place!"

I point forward to the unwitting city before us that is just asking to have nature's survival of the fittest enacted. An invading force hanging just outside your boundary and you know nothing of it? That is sad...

"Well then, I suggest we go all in. Our ground forces cannot attack what is in orbit, and we have no aerial forces to combat them," this matter made my stomach sink. I could really die...again. And just as Daggoth said, "Kerrigan said she would be here when our task is finished; let's see if she keeps that promise."

My force commander speaks in a hurried voice, no doubt because he wishes to spill blood, "Will you be assisting in commanding the horde? It would be more efficient than me running it on my own."

Why not? It's not like I have anything to lose at this point, and I have everything to gain, "Of course. I'll even be lending a hand."

"What if you are slain?"

I do my best to send a mental scoff over to him, "Dan, I will be fine. You may not have seen it, but I've taken gunfire and even explosives without much of a problem. These settler's won't have anything that can kill me, and I would rather lend a hand in making this go quicker than be burned along with the planet."

I close my eyes before issuing the order I know Dan and all of our forces are waiting for. There is no turning back now.

In a blur hundreds upon hundreds of Zerg burst forth from this one place, all bounding towards the place where our true conquest of this planet begins. All ready to tear and sear flesh of any not-Zerg being to be found there. Men, women, children, dogs...

They would die anyways when the Protoss reach here...but the Protoss are here because of me. No...I am only here because of Kerrigan, who wants this planet for her own reasons and would take it with or without me...but she wouldn't take this world if it was better protected, so the people here...

Whose fault is this? That, I could not answer.

I open my eyes and look to the city about to be torn asunder. I hope Kerrigan will arrive with haste. If she can control that rogue Hunter-Killer from far away, she has to know what's happening here, right?

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Hunter POV)_

* * *

An uncomfortable silence met everyone on our ship as we flew down to the planet's surface. Some, like Pierre, James and Gerolf, needed little preparation to ready for the coming battle. An ammo clip swapped out, detpacks replaced...they didn't have to deal with the bulky armor Mac and I are in.

We finished in short time too, having gotten it down to a formula of sorts in our time, which only leaves us in an even more uncomfortable silence. Everyone is doing their part, such as studying the landscape of the town based on what we can study digitally and watching the video feeds Pierre hacked into for us. There wasn't anything to say just yet.

Paul remained unconscious in the corner, and I am now sure that this is not some light wound. He will be out for some time, possibly a day or longer. I only hope now that he is not comatose.

When we grew to be minutes from the objective, it was Pierre who spoke and he did so with a hand gesturing towards the monitor in front of him, "Approaching the first city, but it's currently under siege by the Zerg. Should we attempt to even help this place or assist the other two?"

I can tell that Gerolf is frowning beneath his helmet, his head tilted towards the same monitor and observing the information it held, "We see if we can turn the tide here. Every moment we buy here is another moment those other two are fine."

I stand up from my seat and start to head towards the side exit, "Yes sir," when Gerolf moves to do the same I block his path with an arm, something coming to my mind, "No."

"What?" he asks obviously confused.

I try to find a way to explain what just struck my mind as I turn to face him, the others all watching this little display of insubordination, "You're staying on-board and staying in one piece. Your father would never forgive me if I brought you back dead."

He is not pleased by this and it comes out in his tone, "Well then I won't die. Move."

Beneath my helmet I narrow my eyes, intent on having my way, "Not until you promise to stay on-board. If things get rough, you take the ship and leave. If the Protoss attack reaches this area, you leave. If the ship would come under fire, you leave. Got it?" the last two words came out harshly, more so than I intended, but at least it accentuated how serious I am.

He turns to his right at Mac and then to his left and looks at James and Pierre, all of whom have remained seated. They're still studying what they can, but right now that includes this little quarrel, and our boss questions them about this, "And you guys are fine making me sit this one out?"

Pierre shrugs, his voice apathetic, "After your last Zerg run-in, I don't think it would be healthy for you to go out there, no. I won't stop you though."

James tries to joke about it, speaking cheerfully, "Come on, bud, it's only one fight! We'll do what we can and be back in a jiffy!"

Mac is the only one who laughs at it, and I am the next to speak as I move my arm from being in Gerolf's way to being on his shoulder, "Let us handle it."

He stays perfectly still at first, as if he is contemplating what to do, but after a moment he sits back down and says over a small cough, "Fine. But if any of you die I'll never forgive you."

Off to my side Mac laughs, "Hah, as if any ol' Zerg could take us down. Now, who's ready to bash some heads?"

Pierre's response is to hit a key on his dashboard and his display disappeared from before him and reappeared in front of Gerolf's seat. Damn. Maybe I should have him do the gear maintenance.

Still sounding like he doesn't give a single fuck in the world, Pierre nods at the display, "If you're stuck here on the ship, might as well make yourself useful."

Gerolf turns himself and his seat to see what Pierre is looking at and is seemingly impressed by the color coded display that has been brought to him, "I'll try my hand at commanding from an armchair. How hard can it be?"

Maybe I should break a limb to make sure he stays?

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Tessa'Fash POV)_

* * *

I wait for the initial charge to go through before following my forces into the chaos of their combat. I find that the nearly mindless creatures under my control are caught up ripping the same group of initial humans, not going beyond that point because more and more humans lay within the walls of the tall buildings. Why file out when you can all fight past one another to kill the same dozen humans?

I let those already inside the first row of a hundred buildings have their fun, and I send the next wave to head straight down the road and kill anyone who happens to be outside. The city is a decent size, nothing compared to those to be found on Tarsonis, but the overall shape is that of a square and it seems as if there are a hundred buildings of varying sizes by a hundred buildings...quite possibly less, as I note the schoolyard in the middle of the city.

I went to a place like that before...I remember picking flowers and observing the sky while the others would play games. I cannot remember if they excluded me, or if I ignored them...whatever the case, it was a comfortable place for me. I didn't mind attending school, even if mother was a bit strict about my grades.

Eyes blinking, I cast aside my thoughts. What day is it? I had not thought about this more grim aspect of the siege specifically...of course there would be children in this place. That there would be innocents.

I shake my head as I walk past a car that has been crashed and torn open, a Zergling tearing the man within it to shreds. Beside him a woman shrieks, but that doesn't last long.

Her shrill voice reminds me of my project...the women I had taken captive before are now likely a crisp, having been contained on the other end of the planet. Acceptable losses though, I suppose. I am not in a particular rush for that experiment, but I am in a rush now. I cannot afford to repeat the capturing process again.

My spines quickly cut down a man attempting to run from the oncoming horde, his body soon lost amongst the charge of Zerglings. I look around to see how things are progressing, and it pleases me to watch as one building is simply demolished by a pack of Zerglings coupled with the larger Roaches. This shouldn't take hours and hours.

I feel a crunch as one of my back legs stomps on flesh, my limb impaling the likely dead Terran body. Oh how I do miss baths.

Our Hydralisks are under Dan's control and encircling the city, killing those who are attempting to drive and run away for their lives. That being a good deal of our firepower, I understand that it is likely making this all take longer, but it is making sure that these people are not going to be telling their fellow Terrans about our horde.

Are the ones here going to be trying to communicate via radio and phone? I had best make sure that is not an option. This planet is not advanced enough to have a large amount of radio towers and similar communications structures...

"Dan, find the places where their communications are sent from and destroy it. This is more important than those strays."

His voice is smug, "I can do both, my Queen. I've even already located them with my view, the targets being in the east side of the city. Consider it done."

I send one my back arms out to punch a card a human is trying to hide under, the vehicle flipping into the air and crashing into a store window on the street's side. They are soon torn apart by the nearby Zerglings, but my attention is torn from their dying cries as I hear gunfire.

Gunfire? Apparently there are some idiots with guns who think they can make a difference. Further down the road I see an all familiar bunker erected as people run past it. Gunfire pours out of it, cutting through a couple Zerglings who have managed to get that far.

This couldn't just go simply, could it?

Given that I cannot hear gunfire continuously, and given that I am not feeling the mental pain associated with my brood's deaths elsewhere, I hypothesize that there are not many of these structures. That there are few armed militia, and that such a pathetic defense can easily be disposed of. As much as it pains me to send them to their deaths, I order the dozen Zerglings closest to me to head at the offending structure.

This will be a massacre through and through.

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Gerolf POV)_

* * *

The city just ahead of us and our studying up on it done, everyone stands and gathers around me and my seat to look at the display I've been mulling over.

James is fidgeting like a child, as he does whenever he's convinced a mission is going to be tough. I can't blame him, especially with how dangerous our last run-in with the race of bastards known as Zerg. Now add Protoss burning the planet to danger, and you get a fidgeting coward. At least he is acting chipper this time, but how much of that is a facade he's using to fool himself I do not know. Likely all of it.

Hunter and the others are looking grimly forward at the large screen, likely taking in a hundred times more information than our smaller marksman. Crowley doesn't usually speak anyways, but Mac has been growing more vocal over time, so his silence helps sell how serious they are about what we're planning.

Everyone ready, I address them while pointing to the screen's display of the city, "You'll need to split up into teams if you're going to accomplish anything. The areas where folks can actually be saved are here," I tap the closest part of the west side, where a shuttle is being prepped to take off, and then a similar spot on the east side, "and here. The goal isn't to kill the Zerg, but rather to divert them long enough for some people to get to the ships in the area."

"Roger," is the unanimous response, silence filling the ship quickly thereafter. I take this as the time to continue.

I gesture back to the first point, "Hunter and James, you take the west side. From what I've seen on the cameras we've hacked there are more heavily armored foes there, so Hunter should be valuable," moving my hand back to the area in the east, I gesture again, "Crowley, you and Mac will handle the east side. There are plenty of places to snipe from, and it appears like there are not many long ranged Zerg there so you shouldn't have to worry about too much return fire."

I point a thumb over my shoulder, "Get ready for a quick drop off. You get off in less than a minute, boys."

The shuffle away as I remain in my seat, the screen before me flickering as more and more of the green icons representing groups of Terrans disappear while the count of purple Zerg icons seems to only increase.

The hell are we doing? I know father wouldn't forgive us if we let these people die, but there is no way we're getting out of this unscathed. At least on Char we were doing what we could to be covert, and the trick was to _avoid_ the Zerg we could. Here we're charging right into them...

Last time we did that was when Mengsk decided to rescue General Duke and the Norad II from the Zerg...I couldn't even fly then. Don't know how we got out of there beyond that former Magistrate's tactics and Raynor's leadership. That cowboy sure as hell knew how to save the day and kill some Zerg.

Wish he would go and kill Kerrigan already though. He's too weak to do it, I suppose, the damn alcoholic. I don't care who does it though, that bitch needs to die...I wouldn't even mind if Mengsk was the one who did it, or even some random convict in the right place at the right time, so long as she stopped breathing.

I reach into my pocket and take my torn photo from it, gazing at the cheerful face and its brilliant blonde hair.

Only one of the billions that traitor has killed. One of the many who have been brought back in some twisted form to serve her.

I'm lucky the others are by the exit and that I am wearing a helmet.

* * *

A Zergling crashes against the bunker a handful of men find themselves in, this one having deftly dodged their gunfire unlike its brethren. One man falls back in terror even though the beast cannot fit through their gun port. The others, however, gun the beast down and fire at others as they charge towards the steel contraption slowing the invasion by a fraction.

"We're gonna die!" the fallen soldier screams as he tries to scramble to his feet, his rifle fumbling in his hands and out of them as he does so.

"Shut it and shoot! We have to give the transports time to take off!" another yells at him as they all fire their rifles into the overrun street ahead of them. The Zerg bodies that lay there were growing closer and closer as more and more caught sight of the bunker, bounding towards it with a animalistic ferocity.

The now standing militiaman grabs his rifle from the ground clumsily before stumbling towards his spot, his voice quavering in pure fear, "B-but there is no transport for _us_!"

None of the others respond to the whining man, instead focused on the newest and also largest wave of lings dashing towards them. Their gunfire cuts the first few down, but the remaining half dozen all close the gap to the bunker, jaws stretched as they-

A flash and a loud bang later, the militia soldiers steady themselves from witnessing a grenade at such close proximity. A few had even fallen on their rear ends in surprise as the Zerglings vanished into nothingness. The militia had no response other than to look around confused, "What the-"

A half charred Zergling that had survived the grenade continues its charge, only for a large mechanical suit's fist to crash into it and break every bone remaining in its small frame. The leader of this militia group gapes in awe as he states, "A Marine?"

From the Marine's speakers come the macho voice of Mac, "You betcha! Need a hand?"

"Are you a mercenary?" the leader questions as he takes his place again, raising his rifle but not firing due to the possibility of friendly fire.

Mac, knowing that he is now in the way, dashed to the side of the bunker and took aim at the closest of the next wave of Zerg, "Of sorts, but we're not here to make money. Now stop yapping and shoot, there are Zerg to kill!"

The militia men do as the battle hardened man ordered and fire down the road at the Zerg that would dare invade their homes and kill their families. Mac stood next to them in silence as he fired too, savoring every moment of the fight as Zergling upon Zergling died in spectacular fashion.

* * *

On a nearby road a similar group of militia soldiers found themselves in a wrecked bunker, the last wave of Zerg having destroyed its front wall and dragged one of their members out into the horde.

The two men left standing within scrambled out of what little remained of it, one screaming, "Get to the ship! It's our only chance!"

Down the not Zerg infested part of the street lays a transport ship that was preparing to take off, one of many amongst the city. Unluckily for the majority of the settlers, the majority of their ships lay in the side the Zerg had invaded, but some transports happened to be elsewhere at the time. This one had been undergoing engine repairs when word got out that on the other side of the city there were Zerg.

The two gunmen fleeing from the much faster Zerg scream in terror as they hear more Zerglings bound down the street towards them and the ship they had been protecting. Their panicked run slows, however, when they hear the cries of pain from Zerglings behind them and the sound of pounding feet stop. Civilians scramble past the two as they turn back to see that the pack of Zerglings lay dead save two, who continued to run forward a few more moments before they too have a bullet crash through their brains.

Not being able to see where the bullets are coming from, one of the two militiamen turns to the other with a confused expression, "A sniper? Do we have those?"

The other shrugs his shoulder as another bullet took down another Zergling. The two men draw their weapons again and take cover behind an abandoned car, intent on helping their silent helper.

Atop a nearby roof, Pierre changes clips after he slays another Zergling. The weak creatures didn't require headshots to die and he considered himself lucky to have scored a few, but the sniper rifle in his hands would kill the weak beings no matter where it made contact.

Staring down his scope, he looks at the next group and pulls the trigger finger. There was work to do.

* * *

On the complete opposite of the decently sized city lay yet another of the settlement's makeshift militia forces. This group had faced greater opposition than the other side, not that they would know, but this was mitigated by how they had more than a few soldiers to each of the few bunkers set up in the area. In fact, in one place two bunkers sat almost side by side with a full crew in each.

Until the Roaches and their acid came, that was.

While a Zergling could bash and gnaw at the firing hole of a bunker and try to get inside before being shot by those within it, the tough as nails Roaches were able to march right up to it and fire into the bunker. Two militiamen in one bunker and one in the one by its side learned this the hard way when a pack of Roaches tried breaching their defenses. More would have died if the surviving Terrans hadn't tossed the entirety of their grenade cache to deal with the issue.

It was a losing battle, for not too far down the road they could now see a second wave of Roaches approaching them. These militia soldiers were at the very edge of the settlement and directly next to a shuttle preparing to take off, so it instilled terror in them that now they too were about to be overrun like the other 90% of the city.

That fear quickly grew when one of the larger buildings on the road suddenly burst into flames as its bottom level exploded. The tall building toppled into the road, crushing the approaching Roaches and a few stray Terrans beneath it.

"What the hell was that?!" one militiaman yelled, caught off guard by the firepower displayed.

"What the-That building just collapsed!"

None of the settlers had firepower that great, and it hadn't appeared to be a Zerg related blast. The poor men were left confused as to what could have caused this beautiful but deadly display.

A level voice with a robotic inflection caused by the owner's suit spoke from behind the bunkers, causing the militiamen to turn and see the massive black suit of armor that stood there, "Sorry about the urban renewal, but that should make it harder for the Zerg to get down this road," the heavily armed Hunter gave a laugh before rapping his right suit arm against the bunker, "Now, care to let me in?"

"Any help is welcome, whatever you are!" one soldier cries, opening the bunker up for the mercenary to enter. Hunter took the time to contact his partner as he enters, ignoring the awestruck looks the militia within were giving him.

"James, I need your eyes. Which way are the Zerg that I just blocked off coming now?"

From atop the tallest western building in the area sat James, his spot ahead of Hunter on the street going towards the Zerg but not so far as to be a target in comparison to the dual bunkers that lay on it. Looking down below, James calls back to Hunter, "They are going around to the left!"

The prototype Marauder groans as he reloads his grenade chambers, irked by his partner's lack of detail, "_Whose_ left? Theirs? Mine?"

"Yours! Sorry about that!" James apologizes as he begins to look down his rifle at the Zerg trying to attack the bunkers from one side now, effectively cutting off their side-by-side advantage but taking longer to get there.

Another voice jumps in to both of their helmets, this one belonging to their boss, "Hunter, I'll take care of keeping track of the Zerg. James needs to be doing his thing."

Hunter, realizing his mistake in changing James's duties to match what Gerolf is now doing, grunts, "My apologies, boss."

From a side road the Zerg burst forward, the intersection being right in front of the bunker Hunter is standing in. His grenades tear apart the group before it can fully emerge to the awe of his bunker-mates, but a second squad soon darts out before he can reload. The militiamen finish it in short time to Hunter's relief, glad that he doesn't have to worry about their skills. Apparently these colonists could fight well for whatever reason. Hunter didn't care whether they were former military, hunters, or just plain gun enthusiasts, he at least didn't have to go this alone.

The sound of a sniper round penetrates his thought process and Hunter sees a Zergling that had been limping towards the bunker die.

Not to mention the lovable fool, who wasn't that bad at shooting.

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Tessa'Fash POV)_

* * *

"Die monster!" A Terran woman screams as she runs at me with one of those emergency axes. I had stopped sending my Zerglings into buildings under three floors, and this is what I get. While the majority of my forces are out attacking the few Terrans who dare oppose us, I hadn't even thought to keep one within close range to intercept any who might target me.

It is sad in a way. I once may have feared someone with an axe, but now it seems like such a trivial weapon. This woman is throwing their life away so recklessly, and it won't get her anything. Did she snap when her livelihood was torn from her? When her perfect little world was shattered at the sound of tearing flesh and horrible screeches?

I don't even realize as one of my back arms impales her preemptively through the gut, lifting her into the air to stop her charge completely. I glance over as I feel blood trickling down it and see her, not dead but in shock and clearly an inch from death. I grant it to her as I toss her aside, her gutted body crashing into the window of the door she had emerged from. It doesn't go all the way through, instead hanging limply from it as glass penetrates her remains. Half rests inside the place now and half remains outside.

I feel as if I would have once wretched at this sight. Or that I hope I would have. I had done worse before at a slower pace, after all. For fun. This...this wasn't fun. It was necessary. It was pathetic. It was sad.

I continue my stroll down the street when I notice that I have almost reached the middle of it all. I admit I am not as fast as a Zergling or Roach, but I also have been dealing with such pesky beings on my way.

None of my forces are closing in on the school yet. It is untouched, but I can sense that there are people within it. They will have to die too...no matter the age. They would die anyways, so I had best just end their terror now.

Dan's voice chimes within my head, not feeling as weird as it once did. His panicked tone does push my temper a bit, however, "My Queen, the enemy has become more coordinated on the eastern front! The few militia they had before now have a marine with them and have mowed down our approaching forces in that section."

I make my tone icy in response, "Do something about it. Stop using the majority of your horde to chase down strays and kill the minimal forces that are opposing you! A single marine should not make _any_ difference."

"Yes ma'am!" he nervously and quickly replies before hopefully doing as I say. I shake my head in disgust at how his blood lust has stopped this invasion from being over already. Those Hydralisks should have come in and ended this all by now. Six Terran shuttles almost took off, only crashing and burning because I sent a mob of Zerglings to assault their engines. A hundred Zerglings lost to what Hydralisks could have easily done from afar.

Unable to witness the eastern front's hold-up with my own eyes, yet knowing there was one because of the pain messages being received in my head from that direction, I decide to try something. I focus like I am trying to communicate with the Zerglings in the area...

Once I have caught the savage mind of one easily, I try to forge a better link between us. It takes a moment, but what I want happens: I see through its eyes as it runs forward at a pair of bunkers that lay around a corner. A Zergling in front of it is cut down by some unknown shooter, the bunkers having not fired yet, quickly followed by-

An explosion tears me from its mind as the poor creature dies.

At least I saw what I wanted to. Now I only need direct my efforts accordingly, "Sniper fire...And now we have grenades cutting through our forces like butter," I shrug as I adjust myself to my own body, "Oh well. Thousands of Zerg and a few dozen Terran militia only spell one outcome."

I am partially pleased with how that worked. I doubt I could do more than that in regards to distance or creature size, but at least I know I can scout using Zerglings now instead of just sending them off to die.

A group of my horde passes by me intent on killing the next block of Terrans, but I instead guide them towards the double bunker emplacement, "Kill whomever is sniping atop those buildings, Roaches," I say, for the grenades won't be as effective at cutting down Roaches as they close in on a Terran. Friendly fire and whatnot. But that bunker is having issues still because of the grenade threat...

A thought quickly comes to mind that I act upon, "Zerglings, group up into a mob and charge the makeshift bunker together instead of a few at a time. Those who live to reach it, tear whatever is blocking your path to that shuttle apart."

They all run off to carry out my command and I want to smugly smile to myself. This wasn't so hard...maybe I could have gotten higher than Lieutenant before. Or not. After all, I do feel a lot smarter now that Abathur has worked on me.

The ground rumbles beneath my legs and I sense a familiar presence burrowing in the earth.

Dan too seems to notice it, more likely on a psionic level given his floating status, "The Hunter-Killer is back, my Queen."

I nod as I feel the burrowing creature continue forth to its unknown destination, "I can sense its movements...at least the beast will be assisting us."

"Have you no control whatsoever?" he questions as if he doesn't already know.

"No, not truly. It keeps leaving on its own volition...I wouldn't be surprised if Kerrigan is using it to watch me and keep me in line."

His response is flippant and deserving of a smack, but he is far out of my reach, "As long as it serves the same goal for now, I see no reason we should worry."

At least he is making sense. I suppose he is right, so long as this monster earns its namesake it is in the end helping us. The faster the Terrans die, the more likely Kerrigan will be here to help us.

Hopefully.

* * *

_(Present time, Suuran, Gerolf POV)_

* * *

"Mac, watch out. There are more than usual coming your way and they look hungry-"

James cuts me off, his voice worried, "Uh, guys? Some Roaches just decided to take a detour into my building."

I take a look at the screen for a moment and see that Hunter has no immediate threat, and decide to send him to assist, "Hunter, you're the only one with the firepower to take down those Roaches."

"Already en route," my faithful right hand man replies and I see through a hacked camera his bulky armor exit the bunker and start taking aim at the building.

His voice comes over the radio again, "James, how do you feel about leaping to that next building?"

"Like it's gonna hurt a ton! It's a whole two floors shorter!"

Hunter is no doubt using his scanners to see what floor the Roaches are on, for I see him slowly adjust his two grenade launchers until they reach a certain point. Found em I suppose...I only hope he doesn't kill James in his attempt to save him.

"Too bad," Hunter states as his souped up grenade launcher propels an entire payload of ammo at the building. I change cameras quickly to see James jump off the roof he had been using for cover onto the nearby building. His jump directly precedes his building erupting in a violent explosion and the roof tearing apart, the Roaches having only been two floors from reaching him, and the grenades having detonated on a variety of floors surrounding the Roaches.

James, meanwhile tumbles through the air right into a flagpole that the other building had extending horizontally from its roof. Connecting with its side but catching a hold of it, our sniper grunts before muttering, "Damn that hurts!"

I let out a breath of relief even as the taller building crumbles, its very structure having bee destroyed. That would have been very bad for James. Said sniper grabs a hold of the building he is hanging next to and pulls himself on top of it. Still winded, I watch as he slowly stands up, "Thanks for the save Hunter, but give me a little more warning next time! You could have-" now upright, James could see down and his eyes could see the same thing mine could: a new swarm of Zerglings incoming, this one the largest I've seen in quite some time, "Hey, watch out behind you! Those lings were going for the bunker, but they want you now!"

Hunter holds his arms out to fire, but nothing happens, "If it can tear apart a Roach, it can tear apart a Zergling," he tries again, but nothing happens once more. I look on in shock as the Zerglings approach the intersection and come into range of the bunkers. Hunter groans as he begins to reload his ammo, noting the drawback of firing everything at once, "It took a lot of ammo to clear that group of Roaches though, so I need to spend a moment to reload. Cover me, James."

"I'll try!" the sniper yells, tossing his one grenade into the chaos below. The Zerglings luckily have not deemed Hunter a threat given his lack of destructive capability for the moment, and instead focus entirely on the militia inside those bunkers. Soon enough though Hunter finishes reloading, and a good deal of the Zerg disappear into a flash of fire.

The situation there mostly contained, I turn my attention to elsewhere on the map. The only place with seemingly no Zerg activity is the schoolyard, but the ship's readings show a good deal of people inside it. Why haven't they run if they have had the time to do so? Did they think they were going to die, only to not be targeted yet?

A large but singular blip appears near the school and I frown. One of our snipers could take care of a single target and let all those people try and escape, right?

"Pierre, there's movement by the schoolyard. Can you handle it?"

His disgruntled voice greets me back over the radio, "Not with these damn Hydralisks pinning me here. They just arrived from out of nowhere, as if they were waiting," he pauses briefly and I hear the sound of his rifle, "If the militia could do their part maybe I could be therein ten minutes. But even then, what could we do? There is no extraction point for that part of the city."

Given how James is probably too winded to get anywhere anytime soon, I question the person with the next closest proximity, "Mac?"

"Sorry, no can do! My rifle got nicked by a stray shot and now I'm stuck fighting in close quarters!" I hear a Zergling screech in pain before he continues,"Let's see what these gauntlets I picked up can do!"

I frown at his words. A hundred humans are inside there, waiting to die from whatever is slowly burrowing towards them on its own.

I make up my mind and stand up from my seat. I'm already geared and ready to go, after all, and it's just one Zerg. Our ship may be on the outskirts of the city, but I could reach there in less than a minute with my outfit.

As I open the side hatch to the ship and begin to leave I hear Hunter's panicked voice over the radio.

He doesn't panic. My stomach falls at this fact.

"Large Zerg signature approaching the yard in front of the school! It's massive, but I can't see it!"

Now outside of the ship, I quickly take off and fly straight up to get an aerial view of whatever is causing his distress. Where picture perfect green lawns in front of the schoolyard once lay now existed a gaping hole, out of which a giant Hydralisk has emerged.

Only having one experience with this specific kind of advanced Zerg being, I can't help but have my stomach drop further at the sight of it.

Holy mother of...

* * *

The Hunter-Killer bursts through the school wall and quickly sets about cutting its way through the crowded auditorium it targeted. People of all ages have a scythe-like limb cut through them and end their lives in a second, not having had any time to react to the beast's dramatic entrance.

The others in the room all scramble about and trip over one another, but only a few make a break for it. The others seem almost resigned to their fate as another row is mowed down while others are crushed beneath it as it slithers forth.

By the time the beast growls and raises its arm to strike again, it finds itself in a suddenly different position as its head races towards the ground while something with a good deal of power slams into the back of its cranium.

As the Hunter-Killer and I both impact the ground I marvel at the strength of my jets. Something strong enough to push an SCV has no issue with pushing around something smaller than an Ultralisk.

The impact on my body though? I actually _feel_ my shoulder become disconnected as I cough up enough blood to fill my entire mouth. If I hadn't used a quick jet burst to slow down I would have smashed all my bones...Still on the creature, I ignore the irony taste in my mouth even as it threatens to make me lose my last meal. I have to get up now...

I scramble up to my feet as the dazed creature starts to react to this hasty assault. A quick ignition of my jetpack later, I find myself in the air above the space where the beast broke the wall. In the room all of the people just stare, as if they are too afraid to move. Given what the hell I just did I yell out to them as the beast gets up.

"Run, damnit!"

"The monster seems to forget these fools as it rises, twisting its snakelike body around so that it can face me instead. The moment it faces me I jet to the side, a barrage of spines claiming the spot in the air I had been. Not wanting it to lose interest in me, I don't go too high up to avoid the next volley and instead go down towards the ground. People are yelling out in the school that now is the time to get the hell out, and some are even using the Hunter-Killer's makeshift doorway to escape.

Now low to the ground, there is only one direction I can go that will lead it away from the people spilling out of the windows and doors...

A spine almost hits my shoulder as I dash towards the beast. It takes a swipe down at me, but moving up to its head's level allows me to dodge the cumbersome creature. I cut the power to my jetpack and land on the ground behind the beast, hurting my knees but stopping me from colliding with a wall.

I run to the doorway that leads further into the school when I notice the beast start to lose interest in me: its eyes are currently trained on the escaping humans before it.

Reaching to my hip, I toss one of my explosives its way, "Have fun ignoring this!"

The almost instant detonation does what I intended, for the creature screams as it turns around and makes me its priority once more. I run through the doorway, and no sooner do I do so the Hunter-Killer crashes through the wall.

This school is shaped like a very thin rectangle, with a straight hallway going down a good deal of it. I take this as a blessing and continue making this plan up as I go along, activating my jets once more, I take down the hallway while yelling.

"Get the hell out of here! NOW! Use the windows!" I bellow to hopefully any who still remain.

I don't really know if anyone is left in this building, but maybe a few more people can crawl out and make a break for safety like they should have long ago...idiots.

The beast makes tracks and slithers after me as fast as it can, simultaneously launching spines forth in the narrow and confined space. I do my best to bob and weave, but the small width of this place leads to spines embedding in my lower legs as I move partially out of the way.

I kind of want to kick myself for this stunt, and I know Hunter will likely break all my limbs when...if, I get back to the ship, but this just isn't right...a place full of kids shouldn't be left as a feast for such a monster.

If I ever see one of the damn teachers who kept them here I'll shoot them.

I twist around and lob another detonation charge at the monster, bringing me down to a total of zero, but I catch it just as it is roaring...

The explosive doesn't land it its mouth sadly, but part of the explosion sure does.

I start to smirk to myself, still flying backwards away from what is now surely a fried piece of meat, when I see a scythe-arm flail out of the smoke that enveloped the creature. The arm impales the ground and the beast pulls itself forward with it, emerging out of the small crater formed. Blood is oozing from various parts of it, but as a whole the creature remains very much alive.

I notice this as I reach the end of the hallway, where a classroom just so happens to be, and I crash through the ajar door and slam into a table. My jets deactivated when I hit the door luckily, but the momentum from the flying...

My back feels almost broken. Dazed and in pain, I look around myself to see what's what as the beast stumbles in the hallway, seemingly as injured as I am.

What's this...a science lab?"

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Hunter POV)_

* * *

"Boss, what's the Zerg's position now? This street seems clear for the moment."

No response. Is he busy?

"Boss?"

Complete silence from him...I'm pretty sure what that means. With a glance at my radar, I notice his signature transmitting from the middle of the city.

"Damn it. I should have broken his legs like I wanted."

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Gerolf POV)_

* * *

It took a full minute for the Hunter-Killer to collect itself enough to continue its pursuit, and in the world of science that is a lot of time. Kind of.

When it smashed a hole through the science room, where it last saw me go (albeit not exactly by choice), the beast thrashed about the room wildly at first. Then it noticed the liquid coating a good deal of the floor.

I took that as the moment to launch myself from behind a counter and activate my jetpack, which spits _fire_ out of it. Mixed with some choice selections of chemicals...

I use the gigantic hole in the wall to fly in the direction I came from, the entire room I had been in now aflame and the creature within screaming in agony.

Does being on fire stop this damned Hunter-Killer though? No. Of course not. It hurts, but a creature whose species adores volcanic worlds like Char has some resistance to fire. Not too much though, for the once purplish-red-brown of the creature is a good grey-brown as it continues its relentless pursuit.

"You're one tough son of a bitch," I mutter to myself, impressed by the creature's endurance. My own wasn't something to sneeze at though, because the only thing keeping me from screaming in agony was adrenaline. I had removed the spines from my legs while I waited for the beast, but that still left a few gaping holes in my legs along with a should I forced back into its socket directly prior and a nearly broken back.

I've had _much_ better days. Just because someone can take a hit _doesn't mean they want to._

Luckily my gear is tougher than me, as the jetpack functions perfectly allowing me to try and put as much distance between me and it. Hopefully some of the idiots here heard me and made a break for it...I can only hope that they then told others to escape.

The beast has stopped firing its spines, so the fire must have accomplished something, but now it is lunging forward to gut me with its scythes. How cute. It thinks it can outrun me.

Each swipe of it makes me want to laugh, and I most likely would if my chest didn't hurt for some damned reason.

"Can't kill what you can't hit!"

As soon as these words are said, I hear my right hand man's voice over the radio, "Boss, what the hell are you doing engaging that monster?"

Can he see us? Doesn't matter, I'm kind of busy trying to save lives, "Doing what's right. If you have a problem with that, you can fuck off."

"It'll kill you, Rolf!" James chimes in, causing me to snort, the result of which is coughing up more blood.

I dodge another lumbering swipe, not really even having to move given the distance I've managed to achieve between it and I. As I feel the blood from the front of my mask drip down onto my face I realize my helmet is going to need a lot of cleaning after this I bet, "Bastard can't even hit me, and I've wounded it. Nothing on the ground is as fast as my jetpack."

No sooner had I said that did the Hunter-Killer surprise me: it closed the distance between us in a flash, its speed being so great I could not react in time. I only managed to move a few inches as its scythe swiped through the air and caught me in the gut.

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Tessa'Fash POV)_

* * *

In the sky I see the blaze of ships taking off and I cannot help but growl. What the hell was Dan doing to allow this, as well as that damn monster that should have been attacking a more important target?

"Damnit...two ships managed to take off," of about two dozen, I hold back, but that is still more than zero, "What is taking that Hunter-Killer?"

Dan's partially scared voice responds to me, "It appears to have encountered some form of resistance. It is relentlessly pursuing something it doesn't seem to like very much."

I raise a brow as I look at the school and observe the damage it has gone through. Were those explosive marks coming out of the roof?

"Is that so..." I begin to ponder what might have been able to be such a hassle for the beast when I see a figure come hurtling out of an exit on one end of the school. A blue blur with a jetpack tumbling in middair with brief moments of contact where it crashes into the ground.

The figure continues tumbling out of control until it crashes into an already destroyed building's wall.

My eyes widen as much as they can at the sight of this.

"No...Oh no."

_He _can't be the only one using a jetpack to fight these days. The Dominion has got to have thousands of such soldiers...right?

Mengsk wasn't a fan of coloring his forces blue though...

I watch as a hand pathetically raises from the rubble. How in hell did he survive that? Furthermore, dd Gerolf follow me here? Or is this just another damned coincidence?

The next thing I notice is that the Hunter-Killer is not satisfied, for it too leaves the school but it does so under control. Seemingly pissed off as hell and spotting multiple gaps in its flesh and burn marks on the rest with the occasional bone visible, the monster roars as it slithers towards Gerolf.

I reach a hand out and swipe it as I call out to the monster with every bit of psionic power I can, "Beast, stand down at once!"

Damnit. Damn whatever brought him here. Whatever possessed him to tackle a monster and start a fight with it. To get that damn wound...

* * *

_(Present Time, Suuran, Gerolf POV)_

* * *

I can't feel my body, and I suppose that is a good thing...I can't see my gut, but I'm pretty sure a good part of it is missing. I can't really tell though, for I can't even lift my head, which is tilted back, to look.

Did I break my neck? That would be humiliating after I kicked that monster's ass to have handed my own ass to myself three times with physics today. Where is it, anyway? Has it just left me to die? I did kind of piss it off...I would expect it to at least finish me. But I don't hear it...

As a matter of fact, the ringing in my ears is making hearing anything impossible. So I'm dying and I can't even hear? Insult to injury. I can't even tell if I'm moving part of me as I try to move my hand. I can't even look to see.

Hours feel like they pass by before the ringing starts to fade...at which point something else fills my ears.

I manage to move my head now, and I am granted a front seat view of James as he screams at me, "Boss?! You alive?!"

I can see the nanomachines medics use flitting about and realize that they must be helping me out. Not sure how much good his kit will be though. Still, I try to at least laugh at the goofball. Might be the last time I can, "For now..." beyond him I see two bright lights, and I'm pretty sure they aren't angels, so I smile at them, "Hey, I see some ships taking off...good job."

He reaches an arm under me and tries to prop me up, "Stop talking and get up, Rolf! We've got to move or else we'll be in a whole shitload of trouble!"

I realize that he has removed my helmet, so I continue to smile at him since he can see, "Just leave me then...I'm done for," I cough and wheeze briefly before looking at him again, "Was it worth it?"

He nods grimly, "I saw dozens of people leave the school. I'm not sure where they ended up, but we've got them packed on our ship. Hunter and the others grabbed it and brought it to the field right over there," he manages to prop me up so I am sitting upright amongst the rubble and he starts to try and lift me now, "And I refuse that command, boss. Now get up you damn idiot!"

I can't help but chuckle at being called the idiot this time around, but as I feel the nanomachines play across my stomach I can't help but wonder how I managed to survive. That...wasn't normal, but I'm not complaining, "Cool it James...I'm mostly in one piece," I try to move my legs only to find I can't move them just yet. Or is my lower body paralyzed? "Mind helping me up?"

James continues to lift me onto my feet, at which point I notice that they are at least functional, if not very useful right now. He looks around a bit worried as I steady my feet, also handing me my helmet, "Where'd the monster go?"

I put the blue helmet that has likely saved my life a few times in the past few minutes while I respond to him, "I don't honestly know...I don't want to find out, actually."

We try to take a step forward together but I almost keel over instantly, only not doing so because he is holding on to me. Once I stand upright again I decide enough is enough, and it is time to try something else, "Damn this. Hold on, James."

James grabs a hold of me as I said and I wrap an arm around him too, clenching a hand weakly on his suit. My jetpack being quite a tough bastard, I manage to take off and we fly over to the ship of ours nearby.

I go right for the open hatch and drop James on it. I push him in ahead of me as I weakly stumble in, unable to really walk, "Everybody here?"

The ship starts to take off, Hunter in the pilot's chair and steering it up and away from where we are.

"Yeah, we're all accounted for-" Hunter starts right before our ship shakes, a strong force having hit it. It tilts to the side quite quickly and I find myself lose my footing. Not only that, I notice one of the crates we haven't nailed down yet begin to slip my way...

"Everyone grab something!" I yell. No sooner do I do that and grab the side of the doorway does the small crate of weapons smash into me. The impact makes me lose my hold and I yell as I feel myself falling out the open hatchway backwards. By the time my jetpack goes off I have exited the ship with the crate falling to the ground not too far below.

"Gerolf!" I hear James call. There is no way after that whole mess I am going to let it end like this. I dash towards the ship and actually manage to catch up, the ship having been kept slow by Hunter I am guessing.

The ship is still tilted as I approach, and it is then that my jetpack decides it is a convenient time to run out of fuel. I grab on to the edge and start to pull myself up, letting out a weak laugh, "Whew, that was close. Someone strap down the oth-"

As I pull myself up halfway I notice two things: the others are all screaming to watch out from the spots they've grabbed onto something, and there is a larger crate sliding right towards the exit from a spot where its broken restraints lay.

I could only wish the exit wasn't so large as the damn thing crashes straight into my upper body and pushes us both into the sky.

* * *

_A/N: Mass apologies for the tardiness. My computer literally died and for a time I lose everything...it took many weeks, but I managed to recover tens of thousands of words for this story. This chapter was not a part of what I could save though, so I redid it from scratch...only for the file to then become corrupt. I did my best to save that file and redo it the best I can, so I apologize if any spelling or grammar errors exist...the corruption mixed all the words and sentences and letters up and spat them randomly across the document, if it didn't just plain delete them. I did my best to rectify that!_

_So, this chapter was incredibly hard to write, and literally none of that difficulty lay in just how darn LONG it is in comparison to most of my others._

**_I want to give special thanks to all of those who have helped contribute to this story by reviewing it for me! So, a very special thanks to: Blackhole1, Claudius2703, Akuma-Heika, Black391, Beyogi, DeadlyGrace, Mivpus, Yoshtar, izwan, naviman, Malhavoc Shadowlord, Kaery91, TimberlineWolf, Zephal, mirage party, Yoshomo, Xade, InfestedJakarov, OMAC001, Heika, The Flying Frog, undead3, ShadeOfValor115, SweetMichaela, a1993, WarGreymonVsChar, coincidences, Yohoo00, KhazintheDark, Ishkahrhill, SolarisAce, Anonfox123, DaLintyMan, and Asuka Sakura26 for your continued support and for making this story possible. I've given up on other works when I've had tragedies like the above strike me before, but your support made me work to make this story possible!_**

**_And a second special thanks to Blackhole1, who has basically helped this story like an editor and a contributor from the very start and reviewed every single chapter with very lengthy and helpful reviews that give things from story structure guidance to plotline ideas and character interpretations that actually help me realize what I am putting in words. Thank you so much for everything, and I hope you can continue to enjoy despite my now frequent lapses into inactivity despite my wishes to the contrary!_**

_Again, I apologize everyone for my tardiness, and I hope you can all forgive me. I hope to know what you think of the chapter in a review, and I hope you all are looking forward to the part 1 finale as I am! _

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_

l

V


	21. A Warning to the People: The Good

_A/N: A million apologies for the disappearing act. After my last chapter update I had some...major personal things come up. I've had to work countless hours on setting my life back on track, and even now I'm not sure where it is headed. I haven't gotten much writing of any sort done in ages, and I'll fully admit three things about this chapter: 80% of this was already done 4 weeks ago, I had originally NONE of this chapter pre-written like I do so many others (my story bible had only "Hunter and the crew meet with the next city" for the description...nothing else. At all.), and I cut this chapter shorter than I originally intended because of how long it has taken just to finish it. Nothing truly important has been lost, only about 1500 words, but I still apologize for this._

_Something else I'll note: this chapter is differnt from most of the ones directly preceding it. Why? Well, you'll see and I'll explain more at the bottom A/N._

_And one last thing of major notice...this wouldn't have ever been finished if not for everyone who reviewed the last chapter's support. Blackhole1, SolarisAce, OMAC001, mivpus, Asuka Sakura26, Kaery91, Negitivity, SweetMichaela, coincidencless, Black391 and undead3 are what bring me back to writing despite my current real life situation giving me every reason not to. Your reviews mean a great deal to me, and I cannot thank you enough for them. I'm not sure how many people exactly still read this given my recent inactivity, but if you're willing to leave a message at the bottom to let me know you still do it'd mean a lot..._

_Well, here you all go! I hope you'll enjoy and let me know what you think!_

* * *

_(Suuran, Present Time, Hunter POV)_

* * *

"_James, where are you going? That monster will kill you with him if you go over there!"_

"_I'm going to go help Gerolf! We all got in this together, and we're all coming out alive or we're not coming out at all!"_

"_I'll get the ship. Bring him back, you here?"_

"_Okay!"_

James had done his part...but damn physics for screwing Gerolf over after all of that. I don't even know how he survived that long to be honest, but I would rather not think much more about the entire matter.

I cut power to one of the back engines, the device's readout on my screen screaming all sorts of warnings. The lack of power causes the screaming to gradually shut down, but it doesn't stop the screaming of my partners as they are all tossed about.

As I manage to steady the ship, being the only one not thrown from their position given my seat and my mass. I can't spare them all a glance as I put the ship into full throttle and it rockets forward as fast as it can manage.

Air leaves my lips in relief. Even as I hear part of our ship clip part of a building I don't worry because now we're at least not going to nosedive into the ground. I swivel my chair and look to the others, "Is everyone alright?"

James lays where he was tossed, the wall, and stammers, "Ge-Gerolf got knocked out of the ship!"

I had only briefly seen it, but that didn't stop it from giving me this damn feeling in my gut. "Damnit James, what do you think I can do about that right now? We're too far away to turn back for him in time."

Despite my snapping at him the soldier younger than his years kept talking, his head sunk and his tone confused and hurt both, "But...we're the heroes. We don't leave each other behind to die. We always get out alive no matter the odds, because we try our hardest and pull through everything. This is..." I hear him choke back a sob as his voice trails off. He reaches to his helmet and unfastens it, tossing it away from himself as he finishes weakly, "wrong."

I tap a button on the ship to maintain course, the only thing in the direction we're heading being forests below and the general direction of the two other cities beyond. This being done I stand up and walk towards our team's weak link of sorts, "James, this isn't the time to dwell on it. We have wounded aboard this ship and more than a few likely got hurt when that engine cut out."

Strewn across a seat in an awkward position, Mac groaned as he tried to lift himself up in his Marine armor, "Was that what happened?"

I nod to the soldier before walking over to help him, "Something was firing at our back left engine and the damn thing cut out on us in a flash."

"Can we make it to the next city?" Crowley asks from his position atop the unconscious Paul, who would have made a better cushion if he wasn't still in full armor. His body had been tossed as if it were a ragdoll and now lay on the other end of the bridge than it had before.

"Yes, easily," my response contains a bit of the pain I am feeling because of our loss, and I almost let out a sigh to accompany my words. I fight it back while I think, for I'm not even sure how much Gerolf's death has registered on the others yet besides James, but if it's anything like in the past we're about to have a really quiet ride home, "Now that I've adjusted our engine output, we're fine but we'll be going a bit slower than we would be otherwise."

Finished there, I go back to check our ship's status and course without another word. James and Pierre remain quiet too, having their own thoughts and things to deal with I couldn't even begin to understand.

Mac though, having been through this situation the most out of any of us, is seemingly the least fazed for the moment as he approaches me and gives a light punch against my suit's shoulder, "I remember a time when you were too dumb to pilot. When did you get so savvy?"

I don't get up from my seat or even look towards him as I continue navigating the ship, knowing that our lives as well as many others depend on getting as ahead of the Zerg as possible, "Traded info with Crowley. He learns how to use the weapon and armor design software I use, and I learn how to fly."

Unlike the two ships of civilians who were helped escape, we are not heading up into atmosphere to escape the planet. My course is set to the next city, where there is the possibility an entire population has no idea of what happened here in the last few minutes. Radio transmissions had been sent from what I picked up, but the degree of knowledge the next town has is not known currently.

I frown at the readouts in front of me. Top of the line sensory equipment, but poor communication capabilities. That's what you get for bringing a ship meant to sense threats instead of communicate with them, like most common pirate ships. The transport ships heading to space are within our reach, but we have quite a few miles before we can contact the next city.

Our course punched in completely now, I lean back in my chair and let out a breath. I may be the only one sitting currently, but the vacancy in the seat to my right felt so...wrong. It had been a million strokes of bad luck that brought this about on us, and it's hard to believe what happened. Any other bastard would have died long before-

An extremely audible explosion shoots my attention to my readouts in front of me and I scramble to find out what just happened while the others all scramble to grab something.

Mac grabs the back of my oversized chair to brace himself while he yells, "What the hell is that noise? Is the ship coming apart?"

I shake my head as I see all of our previously undamaged systems remain that way, "Not this thing. It's too tough-" another, yet smaller, explosion catches my eye in the glass before us, and its source brings a larger scowl to my face, "Evacuation ship with the designation..." I read our information on the ship that has a broke ass rear end and grab its name, "_Bradford_, your rear engine is malfunctioning. Shut it off!"

A communication comes back from their ship and plays through our dashboard, the voice being that of a panicked female pilot who sounds so green that they're likely younger than even Gerolf was, "We need every engine we got if we're going to get out of this place! We can't afford to-"

The bright explosion was what cut her off not a moment later, the entire system of engines going off in a chain reaction and their fuel supply going with it. What was once a clunky ship escaping to the stars is now a fireball and pieces of debris, the lives on it now lost despite having just escaped death.

As memory serves from my initial sweep of the city, the _Bradford_ had been the ship undergoing repairs when the Zerg arrived.

A silence hangs among us once again, this being a day with many reasons to lose our voices. I close my eyes and hang my head, pissed that none of us had managed to catch that the ship we saved's issue. By the time we noticed it was too late. And the damn idiots on board didn't know either. Wasted lives, all because nobody took a fucking look to see if the engines were fine.

"We _are_ going to the other cities to make sure those people can escape too. No-one else dies if we can help it," I look back towards the others, "Pierre, you fly. James, you and Mac come with me. We've got some people who are wounded in the back."

* * *

I try not to sound gruff, but I know a bit of my current emotional state creeps into my words while the other two and I enter the back of the ship, where some cargo is strapped down and where people stand like packed fish in place of the cargo we could have picked up if not for this side trip, "Who here needs medical attention? Raise your hand if you do, and don't bother lifting it if you have a few scrapes."

Near the very front of the crowd a couple hands shoot up, the civilians raising their hands displaying no wounds. Next to them, however, lay a few militia members that are on death's door with vicious wounds and bite marks who are likely too weak to do so themselves. A flaw in my statement about how we're doing this, but I can't really focus on that now.

A few more hands raise to our right, these people displaying more minor wounds. Something that somebody like me with no medical training could handle, what with the first aid kit I have.

I wave my armored hand at the first group, "James, you attend them. Mac and I will help these few over here."

He goes, and a thought comes across my mind. It strikes me as odd that so few of these dozens of people are wounded...

Upon a moment of thinking, it is likely that those wounded in the invasion never had the chance to run. That's why only the militia is displaying major wounds. They hadn't had the advantage of our gear, and they had to fight longer than we had as well. We're lucky we only lost one of our own, the stupid bastard...

I hold back the water in my eyes just as Mac and I reach the wounded people we are to help. Mac, who had decided to change out of his armor for some reason, gets to them first and kneels down next to one, a young girl with a large gash going down her left leg and the pants torn at the knee point. She cowers slightly away from him as he does so, but the wounded adults next to her prevent her from scurrying away.

Mac gives the young child a reassuring smile as he pulls out the medical kit he brought, "Hey there, my name's Mac and I'm here to help you. What's your name?"

The girl shrivels into a ball as I finally reach them, having had issues getting through the packed people in this giant suit. Mac holds a hand back out to me, signaling that I should stop and stay still, before speaking to the child in a kind voice, "Come on, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you here. It's our job to make sure you're okay."

That's why he removed his armor. My monstrous size in this thing scared the child, who no doubt was suffering from some kind of trauma after this whole event. I'm no head shrink person, but I can understand that much.

After a moment the child retracts her head from her fetal position, it coming to my notice that she hadn't pulled one leg into it, "My leg...the ceiling fell on it and I can't move it now. The others carried me."

I go about helping the adults beside the child, none of them resembling her in the slightest. Wherever her parents are, these are not them. The two men and one woman all have dark black hair, while the girl has red...ish hair. I'll admit I've never learned much about those gene things Paul knows about with his education...

The adults stay silent as Mac continues to talk with the girl, reaching into his medical kit while he does so, "Sounds like you've got some good friends," he pulls out a syringe from it and injects it into her leg slowly, the girl whimpering slightly as he does so, "There, does that feel any better?"

She takes a moment, but she nods affirmatively to him, "Yes, mister soldier."

The older soldier keeps his relaxed smile on his face, all the while cleaning up the wound on her broken leg with some of his other tools, "Come on, the name's just Mac. You don't have to be all formal."

"Mister Mac...where is my mommy?"

My stomach falls when I realize I was right about the parent issue. The previously withheld water dribbles down my cheeks inside of my helmet, none able to take notice of it but me.

Mac looks around and behind his shoulder, still speaking in that same voice I'm not sure I could if I tried my hardest, "She isn't here?" after doing his mandatory look, he turns back to the child and continues his help to her, "Well I'm sure she's fine. When we all get out of here I'll make sure you get to see her. Okay?"

She shyly nods, not saying another word. Mac pats her on her red haired head and starts to get up, "That's a good girl. Now why don't you get some rest? We're going to be in for a long flight and you'll need your strength to get better."

"Will I be able to walk again?" she asks with her eyes focused on her broken and wounded leg, her small voice sounding so...sad.

I'm going to enjoy my next Zerg killing spree so, so much.

He lifts his hand from her head as I finish wrapping and disinfecting the other three's wounds, the adults giving a nod of thanks as I too rise. The child doesn't notice my presence this time, instead fully focused on Mac as he speaks again, "Of course you can, but you have to get better first."

"Okay...thank you, big mister Mac."

No others are calling for our medical aid, and a quick look around the room confirms that we aren't really needed now. We have other things to take care of anyways, so I find this lucky.

We depart without another word, Mac giving a wave to the young girl, and once we are far enough away from them I speak my mind, "You handled that well."

"Been a soldier many years more than you have. You pick up a thing or two," He chuckles at pats my armor on the back, surprisingly being able to reach high on it due to his tall form. While not the massive form that was our deceased leader, he still had managed a good seven feet of height. I had never really asked Gerolf what had made his height so freakish, and I guess I'll never be able to.

"Their mother is likely dead," no use denying the most likely of possibilities.

Mac gives me a slight stare, removing his hand from my back, "But they don't need to know that yet. Better to have hope than to give in because you lost everything and know it."

I let out a breath and look at the large man, his muscled form the only one on par with my own here, "You think he's still alive?"

He instantly picks up on what I'm asking, "Not a chance. If the crate didn't break his neck, the fall would have hurt him a bit even if it was only a few dozen feet. With the Zerg all around he wouldn't stand a chance," "Can't believe sheer dumb luck screwed him over. He took a hell of a beating before that, and to be killed so stupidly just seems wrong."

I don't get the chance to follow up on his statement, an excited voice breaking into our conversation, "All done here!"

I look over to James, who has finished patching up his group with those nanobite-things of his, and soon enough he hops over to where we are.

Our group reformed, James calls out to the crowd saying that if anyone needs additional medical aid to just come up front. None of the refugees respond, and we depart.

* * *

"Who is this speaking?"

We've reached the point where we can communicate over our ship's radio-thing, and so I did so at the first opportunity.

"We are a vessel that was visiting one of this planet's cities when it was attacked by the Zerg and we've come to warn you of their coming attack."

The person on the other line laughs, "This isn't a communication channel for jokes, sir, as good as that one was. I'm pretty sure if one of the other cities had been attacked we'd have gotten some sort of communication."

The transmission cuts out.

"Hello? Hello?" knowing that we were just hung up on, I slam a fist down, "Damnit!"

The others all realize what has happened, and I realize I should have maybe thought this through a little more. With a heavy sigh I announce, "Looks like we're going to be going in and sorting things out in person. The refugees in our ship should change their minds."

* * *

We receive another transmission from them, this time just as we approach the city.

It's not the kind one wants to get. In fact, it technically isn't even to us. It's just over the open channel and we hear it, knowing it is about us.

"It's a pirate ship! Take it down!"

This city, unlike the last, must be made of some more military minded people because the moment they yell that I notice gunfire erupt from turrets placed on the city's edge.

"Damn idiots, if they could just listen-" Mac's curse is cut short by Pierre, who steers the ship away from the gunfire and towards the nearby forest while he speaks.

"We can't approach them like this, and they are refusing all communications now. What do we do now? These people in charge are grade A idiots."

This whole situation is giving me a migraine. Why do people have to be distrustful, stupid morons at the worst of times? "When we get to a landing place, disembark and head to the city on foot. We have no idea how soon the Zerg will be here, so time is of the essence."

Fuck it, this whole mess is giving me a migraine if I'm going to be truthful. I'm no leader. I'm the muscle who does what he's told. The most complex thing I can imagine ordering someone to do is go beat some information out of someone else.

I thought I had everything in my life set already...I was to be the loyal second to my boss when he rose to be our family's boss. But he's gone and now I'm left in charge of a group of quiet guys who like fighting...what am I supposed to do now? Even if I get back home I'm finished. There is no way I'll be given any major positions or jobs anymore...not after I've fucked up this badly.

'Bring him back' was what boss's father said...that was my only job. Threatening the right people to end up on the military police's list of prospectful marines instead of the frontline ones, killing the sergeant who had their eye on us to be transferred...anything to let Gerolf live out his fantasy of being a positive influence in the world before bringing him back home to do his damn obligation to our family. Let him come back a war hero of sorts, but not the kind who died.

Then we left the marines. Then we got caught by Arcturus and his cronies...I'd thought back then that I had failed, since as our leader of dissidents Gerolf was sure to die. They thought the Icehouse would do it while also torturing him a bit. Of course it didn't though. You can't punish someone who has lived on the streets of Deadman's Port with mere harsh living conditions. Can't bring down someone who's so stubborn and headstrong that he'll live just to prove you wrong.

We're both living proof of that...or we were at least. He did what he always wanted: to be the hero. Damn bastard never knew when to stop. Be it being the knight in shining armor to a deranged and resocialized lieutenant, fighting pirates every now and again to clean the sector up or fucking leaving this ship to go save some children who will likely fucking die before they ever accomplish anything, he never could think things through. If I had to choose between that small child in the back who Mac helped or my leader, I would pick the damned man any day. But he had to play hero. He had to live up to his father's expectations, who wouldn't have forgave us for just turning our backs on people in need. That's why Gerolf is my boss after all, the good will of the man who rose him. But after a damn bad hand of life, my boss got himself in over his head in a fight he never should have started. And...

I feel my head sink into my armored chest.

And...now my best friend is gone.

* * *

_A/N: No Zerg you say? Prespostorous? Hahaha...there's a good reason for that. Look at the chapter's title. This chapter and the next take place basically side by side time-wise, although the next one has more events and thus will be a great deal longer. And it'll have Zerg the whole way through. I wanted to do this split for quite some time, and so I did it. Part of the reason the chapter was harder to write, actually. I guess I'll have to get used to writing one perspective per chapter pretty soon though..._

_Cookies for whoever guesses the next few chapter titles. There is a trend behind them. In fact, someone with a great deal of fridge brilliance can determine just about everything that'll happen in the next chapter as well as the chapter that ends this first act, chapter 25._

_I hope everyone is doing well (or at least better than me) and I hope to hear from those of you who still remain! See you next time, and hopefully that will be within a week rather than within a season! Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
